Dancers on a String
by Diko
Summary: Snake Bite Series 3: Booth and Brennan return to DC with a crime scene waiting. Cullen goes on vacation and Hacker causes trouble while playing boss. The games are afoot. Will Booth and Brennan survive? Complete
1. What is that Rookie Doing?

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones.

Okay so here's the third in the Snake Bite series. If you're just finding this story line then you should probably read, Lock Down at the Lab then Teaching the Agents to Squint. Otherwise the first few paragraphs here will make no sense. Anywho, I am working on the sequel to Murder in Maluku. It is no where near done, I spent a few days drawing pictures for my plot line. It doesn't run in a straight line ;-).

**Mendenbar: Thank you Thank you Thank you! She has done an absolutely awesome job of betaing and teaching me about commas!**

**7-20-11 Repost of the proper version**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Brennan wrapped her arms more snugly around Booth's waist and scooted forward onto the bike. She pressed herself against his back. Before starting the bike, he glanced over his shoulder and growled,

"If you keep that up Bones, I will not be presentable when we reach the crime scene." She laughed and told him,

"If you want to get there in half an hour you better get started." Rolling his eyes he started the bike and took the familiar exit into Washington D.C., proper. Thirty minutes later found them rumbling up to the docks. The work around the crime scene came to a complete halt as they rode up.

"I'm sorry you two. This is a crime scene-" the police officer stopped abruptly recognizing the two on the bike. He grinned and walked closer as Brennan got off first.

"Nice bike Agent Booth," the cop complemented Booth.

"Thank you," Brennan replied from the other side where she was digging her messenger bag from her back pack. Finding it she stood up and drug a brush through her hair, pulling it up in a pony tail then, wrapping the handkerchief back around her head, she looked at the officer,

"Where are the remains?"

"Right this way Dr. Brennan." The cop walked off with Brennan following.

Booth got off the bike shaking his head. He frowned when he heard cat calls and whistling coming from the techs as Brennan approached the scene. Pulling off his chaps he dug around in the back pack and pulled out his holster, gun and badge. He shrugged into his holster and put his gun in. Approaching the scene he saw Wendell and Brennan staring up into the sky. Looking up he saw three bodies hanging from a crane. The surrounding spot lights seem to be putting them on display.

He sighed and turned to the officer,

"How long til we can get them down?"

"Crane operator should be here in ten minutes or so." Booth nodded and heard a yell coming from where Brennan was standing.

"Get that technician away from there. What is she doing? She is compromising evidence," Brennan yelled. Booth sighed and walked over to her and looked in the direction of the junior technician.

"Marcus!" Booth bellowed looking around for the head technician. Marcus walked over towards Booth with a smirk.

"Yes, Agent Booth?"

"What the hell is that rookie doing? It is going to take us forever to fix this. Hodgins is going to have a fit," Booth growled.

"Sorry Booth we've been working with her on that," Marcus apologized.

The rookie bounced over to Brennan with a perky smile on her face.

"Excuse me Miss, but the general public is not allowed on Federal crime scenes," she chirped out eying Brennan's shirt and chaps.

Brennan narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Bones, she's a rookie she didn't know," Booth tried to soothe her.

The rookie turned to look at Booth while he was speaking. Her eyes widened and she bounced towards him with a predatory look in her eye. Brennan's hands began to itch with the need to snatch the young woman's hair and she was not happy with this particular feeling.

"And who might you be, sir?"

"Special Agent Booth," Booth replied flipping out his badge, "and the lady that you just called Miss would be my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian." The rookie walked up and brushed up against him.

"Well Special Agent Booth, I'm Tamara Cassidy and I love a man with a motorcycle," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, he took a step back.

"The bike belongs to my partner and girlfriend, Bones, so please keep your hands to yourself, Junior Technician Cassidy," he said bluntly already tired of this rookie.

"It is the FBI version of Ms. Wick," Brennan mumbled towards Wendell who barked out a laugh then gasped.

"Umm Dr. Brennan there are a bunch of people over near your bike," he choked out. Brennan turned around and sighed.

"Urgggghhhhh, can you please get AWAY from my bike," she barked out and watched as the techs jumped away from her bike. Booth snickered at their reaction.

"Dr. B I have to tell you, leather is hot on you," James grinned out from behind Booth.

Booth turned to look at the man who had been in the army with him. He ducked behind Booth trying to hide from her. She rolled her eyes then stalked to the bike and pulled off her chaps. Stalking to the Jeffersonian van that had just pulled up, she snatched out a pair of overalls from the rear storage area. Stepping up into the van she shrugged out of the extra clothing for the ride and stepped into her overalls.

"I want distance shots and shots in the direction of the spot lights please," she called out to Wendell as she climbed from the van zipping up her overalls. Wendell nodded and grabbed a camera. She stood next to Booth staring up at the remains hanging from the cable.

"There is.. the remains are hanging oddly," she said squinting.

Going back to the van she dug around and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Pointing them towards the cables she looked at the remains.

"What are you seeing Bones?"

"Theoretically they are dancers however I can not confirm until I examine them," she told him.

"How the hell can she tell that from here?" James asked in complete confusion. Wendell walked over and Brennan handed him the binoculars. He peered at the remains and whistled.

"Yep ballet dancers in all probability. A plie, a en pointe and a turnout," Wendell confirmed.

Booth and James turned to look at Wendell, with quirked brows, who shrugged.

"When learning about osteological damage, sports damage is covered and those poses can cause the same damage as some sports. That damage can be permanent," he explained.

He stood back and zoomed the camera in to get a shot of the poses. Booth nodded and jotted it down in his note book while James snickered. Wendell flipped him the bird and walked over to where they were waiting for the crane to begin lowering the remains.

"Booth we're going to need the wire rope and hook," Brennan called out.

"I'll take care of it Bones, you want it sent to the lab?"

"Yes please," she answered.

The remains were gently lowered to the ground one by one. Wendell began to photograph them. Brennan laid the remains out to begin her examination. Flesh clung in chunks on the remains. The eyes were missing but large patches of hair still clung to the back of the skull. The faces were smashed in and unrecognizable. Pulling her recorder she began with the first set of remains.

"Bottom most victim on the line: Male, age 18-23, Height 5'9", weight estimate 185lbs mostly muscle, severe facial damage, blunt force trauma to phalanges, metacarpal bones, as well as the cuneiform and cuboid bones. Remodeled damage to the patella, tibia and fibula."

Looking over at Booth who nodded, she scanned the bones. She stopped abruptly and looked up at Booth with the look. His jaw clenched and James looked between the two in confusion. Wendell seeing the look on Booth's face crouched down next to Brennan and let out a groan.

"Could someone please explain what in the hell is going on here?" James barked out.

Brennan took a deep breath and spoke into her recorder watching Booth from the corner of her eye,

"Second victim on the cable: Female, age 14-17, Height 5'5", weight 95 lbs again mostly muscle, severe facial damage resulting from blunt force trauma, blunt force trauma resulting in severe greenstick fractures on the phalanges, metacarpal bones, capitate, trapezium, trapezoid, hamate bones."

She stopped and James' face went pale when he heard the age.

Standing up Brennan moved to the last set of remains,

"Top victim on the cable, Female, age 17-19, height 5'9", weight 111lbs, severe facial damage resulting from blunt force trauma, massive breaking on phalanges, talus will need to be reconstructed." Brennan stopped and looked up to Booth.

"Jeez Booth, I've never seen anything like this. I mean Wendell could tell me a lot but..." James voice dwindled.

"It's why she's the best, James," Booth sighed out. Booth let out a loud whistle catching the techs attention.

"Send it to the Jeffersonian guys and keep Junior Technician Cassidy away from the evidence," he told them. Brennan stood up and unzipped her jump suit. She then pulled it off and James whistled at the tattoo on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a tattoo person, Dr. B" he said with a grin.

Brennan's face paled and Booth reached forward and pulled her against his chest. James watched in confusion as the normally strong Brennan sank into Booth's arms.

"Later," Booth mouthed and James nodded.

"Come on Bones, let's go home," Booth coaxed.

"I have remains to examine," she replied, her voice muffled by Booth's chest.

Booth laughed and pulled the shirt Wendell handed him over her arms. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the bike.

"The remains will take a few hours to get to the lab. We can go to your place take a nap, get something to eat and go back if that's what you want," he offered in compromise.

She let out a sigh and nodded.

"First I need to stop by my office and pick up some files okay?" Booth waited for Brennan's answer.

She nodded again and waited for him to get on the bike. Putting her messenger bag in the back pack and pulling out her jacket she put it on. Sliding on behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her face against his back. He took off toward the Hoover, worried about her sudden calmness.

He pulled into his parking spot and climbed off. Brennan slid off behind him and followed him into the building. The security guard waved them through with raised eyebrows at their attire. They made their way to the elevator. Stepping into the bullpen, they were greeted by a low whistle. Brennan's eyes narrowed but she didn't stop walking. Until she felt a hand descend on her butt. She spun around with a growl but before she could touch the person who had grabbed her, Booth had him pushed against the wall.

"...doing?" Booth snarled in the young agent's face.

Brennan stood over his shoulder glaring at the agent with her arms across her chest. The agent stuttered incomprehensibly as Booth held him up off the floor.

"She was the one on James' desk top I thought she was..well..." the agent gasped out.

Brennan stalked over to James' desk and moved his mouse. In the center of his screen was a picture of Brennan from the undercover trip to the bar. Growling she sat down and began typing rapidly with interspersed mouse clicks.

"Bones, your not doing anything permanent are you? That is a government computer," Booth asked over his shoulder.

"No Booth," she said her eyes snapping with fire.

The agents who were not new scattered all but running from the bullpen. The rookies stood around watching as Charlie tried to peel the rookie from Booth's grasp.

"Booth put him down, put him down, man," Charlie pleaded pulling on his arms.

"...," Booth snarled shaking the rookie with each word. He dropped the young man and stalked over to James' desk.

"Come on Bones. I need to get those files," he said in a low tone. Booth stalked to his office gently pushing Brennan in front of him.

The young agent's mouth fell open as he watched them walked to Booth's office.

"Oh crap," he gulped.

"Your lucky it was him and not her, if she had gotten her hands on you..." Charlie let his voice trail off.

"If that is Special Agent Booth, who is she? His partner is suppose to be a brainiac of some kind," the agent asked Charlie.

"That is his partner slash girlfriend. Dr. Temperance Brennan. If your smart you'll show her some respect. She's smart, good looking and could kick your butt in no time flat," Charlie offered up before walking away.

When the pair exited Booth's office and made their way to the elevator the young agent stepped up to apologize.

"Agent...you know what? I don't care what your name is. Nor do I care what you have to say. Get out of my way," Brennan said pushing past the agent and getting on the elevator.

Booth followed her onto the elevator tapping the file on his leg. Brennan took the file from his hand and put her hand in his. He gently squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. Reaching the bike she slid the files in the backpack and shrugged it over her shoulders.

"So what did you do to James computer Bones?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what did she do to his computer? Find out tomorrow...**

**Reviews I'd love to hear from you seriously...I really would =D**


	2. Man! I Feel Like a Woman

Disclaimer: Don't own it. The guy with bluberry jam on his pants does. (See Hart Hansons Twitter for details). I don't own I'm a little Teapot. Man ! I feel like a woman belongs to Shania Twain. Bad Romance (I'm a free bitch, baby) belongs to Lady Gaga. Barbie World belongs to Aqua Girl. I don't own any of the songs I mention, list or write lyrics to.

**Okay appologies to Mendenbar, she had nothing to do with the first chapter =/ I uploaded the wrong one. Imagine my surprise when I went to do a read through for the second chapter only to find it was the completely unedited chapter. Ooopps. My bad. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I removed all his desk top icons, changed his screen saver to men in leather pants, changed his password, and made his desk top a picture of barbie, and most of the songs on his computer were changed to I'm a little teapot. However every time it restarts it will play 'I'm a barbie girl,;" she said calmly.

"What did you change his password to?"

"Osteogenic decay and when he gets it wrong it will say, 'I'm a free bitch baby,'" she said.

Booth chuckled and slid on the bike. She got on behind him and he pulled out into traffic. When they got to her apartment he parked in her visitor spot. They got off and she removed everything from the saddle bags and headed up to her apartment.

Opening the door they entered and found their bags next to the couch. She sighed and headed to the bedroom dragging her suitcase behind her. She walked into the bathroom stripped down, took a shower, pulled on a tee-shirt and climbed into bed.

She didn't feel when Booth climbed in next to her moments later. She woke up when she heard a phone ring. Looking at the clock she noted they had only been asleep for two hours. Groaning she reached for the phone.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Dr. Brennan, I was trying to reach Booth," came the sound of Cam's voice.

"Then why did you call my phone?"

"I didn't I called Booth's,"Cam said with a chuckle. Brennan held her hand towards Booth.

"Booth," she said in a muttered tone. He reached his hand out put the phone up to his ear without opening his eyes.

"Booth. Yes Cam. Okay we'll be there in a few. Yup. Bye," he said then hung up the phone. He opened his eyes and looked at Brennan who was sprawled across her side of the bed with her head under a pillow.

"The remains are there. They want us to come in," he told her. She groaned, rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

He went to the kitchen to make coffee and he heard her digging around in the closet. He slipped into the bathroom, shaved then went into the bedroom and dug a suit out of the closet. Quickly dressing he went to get a cup of coffee.

Brennan slowly walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. Sighing at her own mistake, she went to the cabinet and got a travel mug. They made their way to the Jeffersonian. She walked through the door and grunted at anyone who said anything to her.

"What's the matter with Bren?" Angela asked Booth who just chuckled.

"She's holding her first cup of coffee in her hand," he told her and she nodded in understanding.

Brennan walked to her office and pulled on her lab coat. Looking down she saw a cell phone sitting on the desk. Picking it up she saw it belonged to Wendell. With a smirk, she made a few changes and put it back down on the desk.

As Brennan left the office and walked towards the platform, Booth caught her elbow. She stopped and turned on him about to say something sharp when he smiled and gently removed her lab coat.

She was glaring at him when he slipped her messenger bag off her shoulder and replaced her lab coat. She sighed and gave him a smile, nodding her thanks she took his coffee and went to the platform.

Hodgins stood there grinning. Reaching out he took the coffee cup from her hand. Angela handed Brennan hers from the office and took the cup from Hodgins hand passing it to Booth. Booth grinned and raised it in thanks.

Brennan walked over to the first set of remains and picked up a review sheet. While she and Cam began the preliminary examinations, Booth walked to her office and flopped down on her couch. At this point in the investigation there was nothing for him to do. He fell into a light sleep until his phone rang.

"Booth." He burst into laughter as Angela strolled in the door.

"What's so funny, Studly?" Booth shot out a grin and explained between gasps.

Angela heard I'm a little tea pot playing in the background followed by I'm a free bitch baby. Angela raised her eyebrow and watched as tears rolled down Booth's face.

"BOOOOTTTHHHH!" James voice bellowed from the phone. Booth kept laughing and handed his phone to Angela.

"Hello?" She said in a confused voice.

She started laughing and walked out the office, her laughter bubbling out. Putting Booth's phone on her dock she hit the button. Two computer screens, connected to the angelator, that were located on the platform lit up. Brennan, Cam and Hodgins looked up at the screen expecting some sort of update from Angela.

The screen showed sound waves and James voice bellowed from the speakers,

"Damnnit can someone tell me what the hell is going on-'I'm a free bitch baby'-this frickin computer."

The sound of I'm a little teapot drifted over the speakers. There was a sudden moment of silence then they heard I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world Life in plastic it's fantastic.

Booth walked out of Brennan's office laughing so hard he couldn't talk. Brennan smiled and went back to her examination. Cam and Hodgins looked at her and raised their eyebrows. Angela cut the feed, spoke briefly with James then hung up the phone.

She carried Booth's phone out to where he was leaning on the platform rail laughing. Wendell approached the platform, swiped his card when they heard 'I feel like a Woman' coming from his pocket. He snatched his phone out and flipped it open to stop the noise.

"Bray. No I have no idea sorry. You'll have to talk to the techs. I know that will be embarrassing. I'm sorry James, maybe let me ask. Hey Angela can you fix James computer?" Angela thought about it and nodded.

"Tell him I'll be there in half an hour. I don't have anything to do until they give me a skull to put a face on," she said slowly.

"Yeah, James, she said she'd be over. Bye," he said then hung up the phone and glanced around his face turning red.

"Someone must have messed with my phone because that is not my ring tone," he blurted out.

"You shouldn't share photos with your friends," Brennan murmured.

Booth raised his eyebrow then snickered when he realized what she had done. Wendell glared at Brennan then took out his phone and began to flip through his ring tones. Growling he set the least annoying or embarrassing one. He glared at Brennan, picked up a clip board and headed to the second set of remains on the platform.

Brennan smirked and Booth howled in laughter, it took Hodgins a few seconds but he figured out that Brennan had changed Wendell's ring tones. Hodgins roared in laughter, when he caught his breath he leaned over and explained to Cam. Cam raised her eyebrows at Brennan.

"Childish don't you think Dr. Brennan?"

"Not at all Dr. Saroyan. Revenge is a plate best served from the refrigerator," Brennan returned.

"Uhh Bones, revenge is a dish best served cold," Booth corrected. Wendell turned around and stared for a second.

"You did that to James computer didn't you?" Brennan looked at him and said nothing then turned back to her remains.

"Okay, I have to see if I can go calm James down a little. Call me when you get any information Bones," Booth called as he headed towards the door.

"I always do Booth and you may need my keys as we came in my car this morning," Brennan said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Where are your keys?"

"In my bag," she replied.

He nodded and headed back to her office. He left the lab and quickly made his way to the Hoover. Striding from the elevator he felt a little bit of satisfaction when the young agent from last night scampered away from him. He walked to James' cubical to find James frantically trying to figure out how to fix his computer.

"Come on, James I need your help. I have to go get my car from the airport," Booth called out trying not to laugh as the agent frantically typed.

James looked up, his eyes angry but he nodded then stood up and followed Booth to the elevator. They climbed into the vehicle and headed toward Dulles. Booth smirked the entire way and James glowered. They were pulling into the parking lot next to his SUV when his phone beeped.

**Bones: Lunch?**

**Booth: Diner?**

**Bones: that's fine. I'll bring Wendell and you bring James.**

**Booth: yep**

He flipped his phone closed.

"We're meeting Bones and Wendell for lunch they'll have the preliminary examinations done and be able to tell us something. The skulls are messed up so Bones will have to put them back together before we get a face on them," Booth told him.

"Is she going to fix my computer," James grunted.

"Yeah about that," Booth wiped at smile from his face with one hand.

"What about it?"

"Bones is not very happy about your desk top picture. So if you want the password, you either better apologize or hope Wendell can get it in a few tries," Booth told him with his eyes twinkling in laughter.

"Why don't you just give it to me? I know she told you what it was," James pleaded.

"I couldn't spell it if I wanted to," Booth told him. They returned to the Hoover and Booth sat down. He looked up at the knock on his door.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker what can I do for you?" Booth asked in a low growl. Hacker gave Booth a smarmy smile.

"Since you took it upon yourself to embarrass me, I have taken it upon myself to replace your current partner with someone whom I believe will better suit your guidance," he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me," Booth said in a low tone.

"You heard me. Director Cullen went on vacation for two weeks. While he's gone you will be working with Agent James on his current investigation," Hacker said with a sneer.

"Okay, that's fine," Booth nodded in agreement. Hacker jerked his head back in surprise, he expected Booth to be angry.

"What case is he working on?"

"Oh those bodies found hanging from the crane," Hacker told him with a smug smile. Booth gave him a smug smile in return.

"Now, if you will excuse me I am meeting Bones for lunch," Booth said with a nonchalant air. Hacker stormed from the room in anger.

"Come on James. We're off to meet the squints for lunch," Booth yelled across the bullpen.

Booth heard 'I'm a little teapot' echo across the bullpen from James' computer and grinned. The agents were still getting a chuckle from his computer. James stalked to the elevator grumbling about passwords and technology. He climbed into Brennan's car and headed to the diner with James following in his SUV.

When they walked into the diner they found another table pushed up to the one Booth and Brennan normally sat at. Wendell was sitting across from Hodgins who was sitting next to Angela. The seat on either side of Wendell was open.

Booth sat at the one across from Brennan and gave her a frown. She was picking at her food and staring listlessly, apparently still tired. He cringed at the thought of what he was going to have to tell her.

"I can't believe Hacker would do that to you guys or us for that matter," James grunted before Booth could say anything. Brennan snatched her head up and looked at Booth. He grimaced, Angela saw it and kicked James under the table.

"What is he talking about Booth?"

"Well Bones, Cullen took a two week vacation...And Hacker took it upon himself to split us up until Cullen comes back," Booth said gently.

Brennan's fork hit the plate with a clank. Her chair made a screeching noise as it scraped across the floor. She was out the door in a flash and half way back to the Jeffersonian before anyone could blink. He dropped the keys in front of Angela on his way by.

He raced after her calling out,

"Bones, Bones stop!" She continued to walk her head held high and back ramrod straight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know me I can write a character everyone can hate ;-). Tamara was just a passing annoyance. But fear not, I have more for you. Hacker is annoyng but I didn't make him up. I just made him worse lol.**

**Reviews I love them so click that little button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Frozen

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Maddieh2os: *snicker* you hate him now just wait til you see what I've done with him. It's completely OOC but he's smarmyness annoys me.**  
><strong>SouthnLady: Rite, I've wanted to do that to some people. So, I do it in a fictional setting that way I don't get in trouble. LOL<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: I never leave you hanging long! ;-)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Ya'll rock.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"For that little bit of stupidity, you are free to buy her lunch James," Angela said pointedly.

James turned to Wendell and asked, "So how is this going to work then? Are we still working with the Jeffersonian?"

Wendell chewed the burger in his mouth and swallowed.

"More than likely we'll do it like we normally do except Dr. Brennan won't go into the field, and neither will I," Wendell explained.

"You'll still come to the lab for updates, information, case discussion but none of the squints will be in the field," Angela told him.

"If you're, smart that's what you will do anyway," Hodgins told him between sips of a milk shake.

James nodded his head and ordered his lunch. Angela walked to the counter and ordered two lunches to go. They sat discussing the situation as James ate.

Booth caught up with Brennan in her office. She was behind her desk and typing rapidly on her computer.

"Bones, hey," Booth said softly, approaching her slowly. She looked up and her eyes shimmered with tears. Booth perched on the corner of her desk when she turned back to her computer.

"Bones, it's only temporary. As soon as Cullen gets back he will fix this. I promise it's not permanent," Booth said keep his voice soft and soothing. She cut her eyes up to him and narrowed them. She turned her head back to her computer and continued to type.

"Are you ignoring me," Booth prodded. Brennan shook her head no and continued typing.

"Why aren't you speaking to me then?" She took a deep breath and blew her bangs from her face.

"I am compartmentalizing at the moment Booth so please do not interrupt me," she said between clenched teeth.

"Why?"

"Please be specific, your question is extremely vague," came her gritted response.

"Why are you compartmentalizing?"

"Because I let my emotions get the better of me in Dallas and it has effectively ended our partnership. Our relationship was not supposed to end our partnership but apparently it has," she gritted out. Cam came striding into Brennan's office not even bothering to knock.

"Seeley, what the hell is going on?"

"Hacker broke our partnership up for two weeks while Cullen is gone," Booth explained. Cam put her hands on her hips.

"So he wants to play it like that does he," she said.

Turning on the ball of her foot, she strode quickly to her office. Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and gave it a light tug. She leaned forward towards him. Gently and with care, he pulled her up and towards the couch. She followed him and sat down next to him on the couch.

There, he wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side. James walked in five minutes later to find them in the same position. Neither saying a word, just sitting there on her couch. He dropped the bag of food on the table and sat down. Propping his feet up on the table he looked at them.

"You guys look like you lost you're best friend," James commented. They looked up at him and glared.

"It's not like you're not going to see each other. We still need you to get the evidence, you just won't be going out into the field," he offered with a small smile. Cam strode in correcting him as she walked,

"That is incorrect, Agent James. The Jeffersonian contract has been froze. The Institution will not be collecting or turning over any evidence that gets analyzed. We will continue to analyze and interpret as this is an educational institution, however the FBI will get none of it. And we will not give expert testimony in any trials until this issue is resolved." Booth sat up straight and looked at Cam.

"What?"

"It took too long for these scientists to trust an agent and to have that routine and trust abused will destroy any relationship between the FBI and the Jeffersonian. So, until further notice, the contract is frozen. The contract is undergoing negotiation for the next fiscal year and I have the right to freeze the contract. You may want to think about taking some vacation time for the next two weeks," Cam advised. Booth rolled his eyes as his phone rang.

"Booth. Yes, Caroline I know. Talk to Hacker. This is his doing. No, I think I am going to take a vacation for the next two weeks. Yes, I know. He dug this hole and he can get himself out. No, actually Human Resources is the only one who can deny my vacation. Yep. Bye," he said, flipping his phone open. He looked at the other three in the room and grinned.

"Caroline is very upset that the prosecution has lost their expert witnesses and evidence. She has six cases lined up this week. You sure know how to stir up a hornet's nest, Cam," Booth said with a grin.

Brennan looked up at him with a frown on her face. Cam noticed the frown and looked at Booth then James.

"Dr. Brennan, we will still process and analyze the evidence for this case, however none of it will be released to the FBI. Understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan I understand perfectly," Brennan agreed with a smile.

Booth sighed and rolled his eyes at James. He leaned over the table and pulled out the two containers from the diner. He opened one and handed it to Brennan, dug in the bag and pulled out her salad dressing and a fork. Pulling out a second container, he opened it and gave a light laugh at the extra fries. He pushed the burger to the side and thoughtfully munched on a fry. Brennan stabbed her fork into her salad and pushed her food around.

"So Dr. B, what's with the tattoo on your shoulder anyway. I would have never thought you the gang type?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Agent James. But I was taken hostage, drugged, marked as a piece of property and shoved in a foot locker for twelve hours. Are there any other painful things you would like to know? Perhaps we should discuss how I was buried alive and almost died? Maybe how my parents abandoned me when I was fifteen?" Brennan said in a cold clinical tone.

Booth flinched, put his food down, took hers from her hands and pulled her into his lap. James blanched at her speech and sat back.

"I'm sorry Dr. B, I didn't know. I'm really sorry," he apologized. The three of them looked up at a knock on her door.

"Temperance? Can we speak about this situation please?" All three sets of eyes glared at Andrew Hacker.

"Deputy Director Hacker, there is nothing I can say or do about this situation. This was decided by my boss, Dr. Saroyan. If you have a problem with her administrative decisions, please speak with her," Brennan mumbled from Booth's chest.

"You do realize this is completely unprofessional? This," he pointed at Booth and Brennan " thing you're doing right now." Cam pushed past Hacker and put a stack of folders on Brennan's desk.

"Dr. Brennan, as we will not need your expertise immediately, I will understand if you would like to take an extended lunch. As it is, you still have forty-five minutes on your regular lunch," Cam said with a smile at Brennan and a sneer at Hacker.

"As I see it Deputy Director Hacker, anything I choose to do on my lunch break is my business not yours," Brennan said her face still buried in Booth's chest.

"Dr. Saroyan is this contract freeze necessary?" Hacker asked with a fake smile.

"Yes, Deputy Director, it is. My scientists are a group of people that work well together. They trust few and I will not have their work being disrupted by having to break in new agents every few days because it suits your whim. We are with Booth all the way, don't doubt it for a minute," Cam told him in her authoritative tone. She turned and strode out the door leaving a stunned Hacker standing in the doorway.

"You need to leave, Deputy Director Hacker, I do not want you in my office," Brennan ordered him with a frown.

"You know, for a genius, you can be ridiculous some times," Hacker snarled. Brennan got stiff and Booth wrapped his arms around her to restrain her.

"Ahem! Two words, Deputy Director Hacker..Judge Hastee," Booth said with a pointed look.

Hacker took two steps back and turned swiftly. He left the Jeffersonian at a quick trot.

"Who?" James asked with a quirked eyebrow realizing there was a lot to this pair.

"The federal judge I punched in the schnoz," came Brennan's muffled reply.

"Umm that probably wasn't a good idea," James said.

"No, it got her fired but it was so hot," Booth said with a smile.

"Are you planning on pulling your face from Booth's chest anytime soon Dr. B?" James asked with a laugh. She shook her head no and burrowed deeper. Booth squeezed her for a second then loosened his arms.

"Are you going to give me the password to my computer?" She shook her head no again and stayed put.

"You're not crying are you?" James asked in concern at the normally composed actions.

"No, she's compartmentalizing," Booth told him with small smile. Brennan stood up and left the room quickly. James looked at Booth in question.

"Limbo," Booth said with a shrug "Let's go she'll be down there until dinner time when I come back and drag her out. We need to find something to do as this case is frozen." He stopped when his phone rang.

"Booth." He pulled the phone out from his ear and James heard.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I GET AN E-MAIL ON MY VACATION FROM THE DISTRICT FEDERAL PROSECUTOR ABOUT NOT HAVING EVIDENCE OR WITNESSES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

James jumped away from the phone wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Director Cullen; this is not exactly my fault. You will have to speak either with Dr. Saroyan or Deputy Director Hacker. Yes, she froze the contract. No, not from anything I did. Yes, you should ask him. After you get his answer, I can tell you mine. Yes sir. Bye," he hung up the phone.

He left Brennan's office and headed towards Cam's office to warn her. When he got there she was already on the phone with Cullen. She held her finger up and Booth waited patiently for her to finish. She hung up the phone and turned to Booth.

"I placed the blame squarely where it belonged. I also explained why I froze the contract. Director Cullen is not happy and is working on the situation. He said it would be a few hours but he would fix it," she told him.

Booth nodded and turned towards limbo, James trailing behind him. He leaned against the door and waited for Brennan to acknowledge his presence. James opened his mouth to speak and Booth put a finger up pausing him. Brennan's jaw was clenched and her eyes narrowed as she turned the skull in her hand. She gently ran her hand over the crack in the skull. Putting the skull down, she picked up the clipboard and made a notation.

"Did you want something Booth?"

"Cullen received an e-mail from Caroline. He is working on fixing it right now. Cam says it may be a couple of hours. So if you would begin on the dancers, by the time you're ready to tell me something I will be ready to hear something," Booth told her.

"I doubt I will be ready to tell you anything. Cam will be working with the remains first as there are organs left and testing to do. But I understand what you are saying," she replied. She put the clipboard down on the table and walked towards Booth.

"I will see you in a few hours," she purred, looping her arms around his neck. She gave him a soft kiss and turned around and walked back to the skeleton. Then she picked up the femur and began turning it in her hands.

"Did she just purr? What have you done to the Dr. Brennan I heard about in the bullpen?" James asked struggling with his facial expression.

"One day, when you get older I may explain how to get a woman to do that," Booth said with a smirk. He then turned around and strode towards the lab doors. James trailed behind him laughing.

Brennan made her way to where Wendell was standing.

"Dr. Bray I need your assistance," Brennan said as if asking for a favor. Wendell's eyebrows rose at her unusual tone but followed her. She sat on a stool and told him,

"I need an x-ray of my scapula." Wendell raised his eyebrow but nodded shortly. He moved the equipment around and took the shots that she asked of him.

"I'll get them done right now Dr. Brennan," he told her.

"Thank you Wendell," she softly and moved back towards the platform.

Sitting down, she began piecing the skulls back together so they could put a face with the victims. Whiles she sat there, piecing the skulls together, she noticed Wendell, standing by her shoulder. He grimaced and rubbed one foot over the other. He handed her the x-ray and she took it, holding it up to the light. The x-ray slid from her hand and she swayed. Suddenly, she took off at a full run. Wendell flipped open his phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Booth she's on the move and she's heading out fast. Aaaaaand she's out of the lab," he said quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay like I said Hacker is OOC but meh. I like the thing I did with MiM so I'll keep doing it with all my stories. Up next...The Lincoln Memorial, Ben and Jerry's, Security Escort, Darwin documentary, menstrual cycles, a babysitter, Boothy ties, and someone new to hate.**

**Reviews are awesome! I love to see you speculate ;-P.**


	4. Meet the Babysitter

Discliamer: I still don't own Bones.

**SouthnLady: You're going to LOVE what I eventually do with Hacker. Bwuahahahahaha *cough, cough* I really shouldn't do that evil laugh so much.**  
><strong>Legggate: I love sharing, my stories that is lol. There are a few things I won't share, my husband, my coffee, my chocolate umm my B&amp;J's. =D<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: Why thank you. The fun will soon ensue. A little angst but soon there will be fun. It will actively involve the readers if ya'll choose to join ;-P<strong>  
><strong>pnwer: I try not to leave ya hanging for toooooo long lol. 24 hours seems to be adequate.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Welcome to this little bit of fun. Oooo I should warn you, I'm tapping my inner Hodgins for my Murder in Maluku sequel *snicker*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Booth hung up his phone and hit the ground running. James saw him running and took off behind him. Booth stopped and put his hand up and shook his head no. James took a step back and went to his computer which was still singing 'I'm a little teapot.' Booth tapped his foot then cursed and hit the stairs. When he reached his SUV, he climbed in. Taking out his phone he called Human Resources.

"Jeanie, this is Booth. I need some time off. Cullen has already approved it. Yeah lets go with four days for now. Thanks."

He hung up the phone and continued to drive quickly to the Jeffersonian. Racing in the door he bellowed,

"What happened? I wasn't gone but a little over an hour."

Wendell gestured for him to follow. Booth followed Wendell into one of the rooms and watched as Wendell shoved an x-ray into the light box. Booth wasn't sure at first what he was looking at. Wendell traced the the letter on the screen and Booth let out an expletive. He left the lab in a hurry and Wendell snatched the x-ray down and walked to Brennan's office. Placing it in an envelope he wrote a quick note,

_Dr. B,_

_You, Booth and I are the only ones who have seen this. I won't say anything. Do with it whatever you want._

_W._

Shoving the envelope into her inbox, he strode from the room.

"What are you doing in Dr. Brennan's office Wendell?" Cam asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dropping off an x-ray she requested for review," Wendell calmly said.

"Please get back to the remains. We have three to examine," Cam said with a nod.

Her radar was going off big time. Wendell had just lied to her but she figured if it involved Dr. Brennan it was for a good reason. She strode to her office to complete the DNA analysis she had begun. Booth drove swiftly to the reflecting pool and parked. He walked over to the Lincoln Monument and up the steps.

The crowds moved around her as she sat huddled against one of the pillars. He walked up and sat down next to her. She sat with her arms crossed on her knees and her chin on her arms. He sidled closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in to him and he saw a tear run down her face. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket hit ignore and turned it off.

James strode into the lab bellowing,

"Wendell where is Booth?"

"With Dr. Brennan I would assume," Wendell told him.

"Well where are they?"

"I wouldn't know," Wendell told him evasively.

"What do you need him for?" Angela asked knowing exactly where they were but not wanting to tell him.

"We have a case," he told her.

"I'll go with you for preliminary," Wendell offered.

"Hacker will have a fit," James offered and Wendell shrugged at him.

"Who cares."

"Why would turn his phone off?"

"Look sweetie, if Booth turned his phone off and Bren isn't in the lab, it's pretty bad," Angela advised. James frowned then shrugged. Hacker strode through the door with a scowl on his face.

"Where is Booth?" Everyone stopped to stare at him. Striding from her office Cam walked up to Hacker.

"Agent Hacker, if you do not leave this facility immediately I will have you escorted out. You were told you were not to be here and have been here once already today," Cam stated with her eyebrow raised. Hacker straightened his back and glared at her.

"I'd like to see you try," he dared her. Cam turned and waved her hand at the security guard standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please escort Agent Hacker from the Medico-Legal Lab grounds," she asked the guard.

John put his hand on Hacker's arm. Hacker shrugged it off and then stalked through the doors. Cam walked to her office and picked up the phone. Dialing security she notified them that until further notice Hacker was not to be admitted to the building. Angela was walking across the lab when her cell phone beeped.

**Booth: We need some Ben and Jerry's at the Lincoln Monument.**

**Angela: Be there in ten.**

Booth turned his phone back off and jammed it in his pocket. He looked over at Brennan with a small frown. She still had not said anything and was staring out across the reflecting pool. They sat in silence as time passed. He let her process and knew that she would need some time.

James saw Angela leave the lab, then Hodgins follow her out. He walked quietly behind them and climbed in his car. He followed at a distance and watched dumbfounded as Angela stopped at a Ben and Jerry's scoop shop. She came out carrying a bag and climbed back in her minivan. She drove to the reflecting pool and parked. Hodgins climbed out behind her and followed silently.

James climbed out and followed the pair to the Lincoln Monument. He watched as they climbed the steps and sat down with Booth and Brennan.

"I knew it," he muttered.

Striding up the steps he stood in front of them. He opened his mouth to say something and Booth put his finger up. He shook his head in a negative movement. James watched as Angela passed around pints of Ben and Jerry's. Brennan took hers with a sad smile.

James looked closer at Brennan and saw tear tracks streaked down her cheeks. He watched as she cracked open her pint and stuck her spoon in it. She put her head on Booth's shoulder and held her pint. He stood there watching the four of them when two more people walked up behind him causing him to jump. Wendell and Cam sat down diagonal to Angela and Hodgins.

Cam wrapped her arms around her knees and stared out towards the reflecting pool. James glared at Wendell who just shrugged with a sad look on his face. Another five minutes passed and Sweets walked up carrying a bag. He sat down and handed Cam and Wendell pints of ice cream and pulled his own out.

He then passed out spoons and they cracked their pints. They sat eating their ice cream and staring towards the reflecting pool when James heard it. A quiet whisper that almost didn't reach his ears.

"It's embedded in the bone. I will always be marked as their property, even in death." Angela and Hodgins eyes glistened in tears.

Cam shook her head sadly and Sweets grimaced. James swallowed hard and sat down with them. The silence stretched until they looked up to watch the tourists amble around them. When the pints were gone Booth stood up and held out his hand to Brennan.

"Come on Bones, I saw what looked like an interesting documentary on Darwin. We can go watch that," he coaxed. She nodded and took his hand.

"Booth, we have another body," James hedged.

"I'm on vacation for the next four days," he replied. James watched as the two of them walked down the steps their fingers intertwined.

"You people are so weird I swear," he grumbled.

The squints stood up grabbed their pints and silently left the Mall, and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

Booth pushed the door to Brennan's apartment open and ushered her through. He shut the door behind him and guided her to the couch. She sat on the couch and looked around.

"I left my stuff at the lab," she muttered.

"I'll get it tomorrow. For now we're just going to sit here and turn our minds to mush watching TV," Booth told her.

He bent over and slid her shoes off then emptied his pockets on to the table. Then he took off his jacket and tossed it across the back of the table. Toeing off his own shoes he shifted her around so she was laying on his chest.

Picking up the remote he flicked to the discovery channel and set the remote down. Brennan leaned against his chest and stared at the TV, her mind not absorbing any of the information. Booth glanced down and saw that she was staring at TV; he watched her for a few minutes and realized she hadn't blinked. He sighed then ran his fingers through her hair. He glanced over when his phone rang on the table. Bending slightly without disturbing Brennan he picked it up.

"Booth. No. I'm on vacation. No she is not available. She took a personal day. Wha? No! That is none of your business. I can not believe you just said that.-" Booth's conversation was cut off when Brennan snatched the phone from his hand. Booth's face was still a pink shade from the conversation.

"It's called menstruation or if your prefer a menstrual cycle. It has never before nor will it ever interfere with my work," she coldly stated into the phone before tossing it to Booth.

After tossing him the phone she climbed off him and stalked to the bathroom muttering about men. She went into the bedroom and closed the door. Stripping off her clothes she put on a tee-shirt and climbed into the bed.

"Hacker do NOT ever call me again or I will quit the FBI. Do you understand me?" Booth flipped the phone closed on the protesting Assisting Deputy Director.

Turning his phone off, he walked back to the bedroom door and eased it open. He found her on the bed with her back to the door. He climbed on the bed with her and laid down behind her. He had just tucked his hands behind his head when the landline peeled out a shrill ring. Cursing under his breath he stalked to the living room and picked up the phone.

"What!" Yes sir he did. No, he was incredibly rude. Yes she did. No, we're not. Fine we'll meet with the agent tomorrow. Bye." Booth hung up the phone and sighed.

Walking back to the bedroom he resumed his position. She rolled over and curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they laid there in silence. They fell asleep together in the silence and slept the whole night wrapped around each other.

The alarm clock went off and Brennan groaned.

"We have to meet another agent. They decided that we could work together if we had another agent with us," Booth told her.

She rolled her eyes and huffed but got up anyway. She walked to the shower and Booth admired the view of her panties peeking from under the shirt she was wearing.

"You know Bones. I think my shirts look better on you than they do on me," Booth smirked at her.

She grinned over her shoulder and pulled the shirt off. She bent over the edge of the tub to turn on the shower and Booth groaned. Sighing he got up and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. He heard her leave the bathroom and went in to take his shower. Showering and quickly shaving he entered the bedroom and began digging through the drawers pulling out socks and boxers.

Sliding into them, he went to the closet and began pulling out a suit. He sifted through his ties and found one of his favorites. The tie was black with white writing on it; I know how to break the laws of physics. Brennan had bought it for him and the squints loved it even though they didn't completely understand the reference.

"What time are we meeting the other agent?" Brennan called through the door as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"We're supposed to meet him at nine," Booth told her as he walked into the kitchen tying his tie. Her eyes lit up with mischief when she saw the tie.

"I need to go to the lab and see if they found anything," she told him with a grin.

He nodded then leaned over to kiss her. She returned the kiss then grabbed her coffee cup and headed for the door.

"I'll be at the Hoover by nine. We are only meeting the agent correct? You are not going back to work are you?" She called as she walked to the door with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder.

"As far as I know we are only meeting the new agent. I am still on vacation," Booth replied, watching her leave the apartment.

Booth drove to the Hoover and rode the elevator up to the floor his office was on. As he walked off the elevator, James walked towards him, paused for a moment reading his tie then burst into laughter. He walked next to Booth as he headed for his office.

"You understand my tie?"

"Uh huh," James said with a smirk on his face not realizing that what he thought was not right.

Booth rolled his eyes and opened his office door. "Somehow I doubt it," Booth said with a small smile.

He came to an abrupt halt at the leggy blonde bombshell sitting in his office.

"Can I help you?" Booth asked with a frown.

She turned and looked at him with deep brown eyes. Her eyes took on a sultry look when she spotted him.

She stood gracefully and extended her hand saying,

"I'm Agent Rachel Dockerty. I will be shadowing you and your consultant for the next two weeks. They are hoping to partner us," she said with a smile.

James started stuttering and turned to run. But before he could get out the door Booth had him by the jacket.

"Don't even think about it, James," Booth growled. Her eyes went a little darker at his growl.

"Agent Dockerty, I already have a partner. Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. You are here because Hacker is causing trouble while Deputy Director Cullen is on vacation," Booth said flatly.

"Now go call Wendell," he said letting go of James.

James took off at a quick trot and Booth moved behind his desk. He sat down and Dockerty leaned against his desk, stretching her legs out for him to see. To her surprise, he didn't even look.

"Oh is this your son?" Dockerty asked picking up a picture of Parker.

Booth removed the picture from her hands and put it back where she took it from.

"Yes, that is my son," Booth said as he continued flipping through his e-mails.

"Seeley, may I call you Seeley?"

"No, I prefer to be called Booth," he told her sharply.

"Okay, Booth then. We will be working very closely together over the next few weeks so we should get along," she said prettily.

Booth turned to face her with his fingers steepled. As he was about to say something, his phone vibrated. He pulled it off the clip and glanced at the message then began to grin. He sent a quick reply then turned back to Dockerty.

"Agent Dockerty, I am more than willing to get along. However, my private life is just that private. I have known you all of 15 minutes so that does not make you privy to anything concerning my life," Booth stated clearly.

"Ooookay, so how about your tie. It is very interesting, strange but interesting," she said conversationally.

Booth looked down at his tie and got a goofy smile on his face. She smiled in return waiting for an explanation.

"So what does it mean?"

Booth looked up at her question and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know yall want to hate her. Heck I hated this woman while writing her. I just kept making her more obnoxious and ahem sluttier as I wrote. Anyway, tomorrow let's see...laughter, coffee, the elevator ceiling, Cam's verbal smack down, stupidity ( you know I'm good at writing stupid people),Yoda and Mount Brennan.**

**Reviews are loved, welcomed and encouraged.**


	5. Theory of Reciprocity

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Nertooold54: Tada!**  
><strong>Babybones: Sorry I need her to make herself and another person look like an ass.<strong>  
><strong>archerblad3: If you kill all my annoying people then my story will be boring ;-p. James is a baby g-man, he's learning =).<strong>  
><strong>maddieh2os: Yeah, I have a talent for writing people to hate ).<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: Not for too long lol. Their stupidity will catch up with them or was that their reality. Either way it's the same thing lol.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"It refers to the Theory of Reciprocity which states that two objects cannot occupy the same space at one time," came Brennan's reply as she walked through the door.

She put her bag on the floor next to the couch and sat down on the end. She looked at Booth and raised her eyebrows at him in question. He just shrugged his shoulders letting her know he had no clue.

"Excuse me Miss, I was having a meeting with Seeley. He will be with you in a moment," Dockerty told Brennan in a condescending tone.

Brennan's eyes lit up with laughter at her use of his given name. Brennan smirked at Booth who just frowned at her in return.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted, Seeley," Brennan said sweetly.

"Boonneeesss," he growled warningly. Putting her hand over her mouth, she giggled in an un-Brennan manner.

"Excuse me for a moment I'm going to get coffee," Brennan said as she got up and bolted through the door. Booth heard her laughter ringing down the hallway and rolled his eyes.

"What did you do to Dr. B? She is giggling all the way down the hall," James asked, sticking his head in the door.

"James, don't you have reports to file," Booth growled. Dockerty turned to look at Booth.

"Did you just call that woman Bones?"

"Yes I did. It is my nickname for her," he replied.

Digging around on his desk he pulled up the case file. Brennan came striding back into his office her eyes still twinkling with laughter.

"The coffee here is horrid. Booth, I'm going back to the lab I have work to do," Brennan told him with a grin.

"I'm coming with you Bones. Until you've done your thing I have nothing to work on. Besides, I'm still on vacation," Booth said smiling.

He put his hand at the small of her back and walked with her to the elevator. Dockerty hurried behind them trying to catch up. James followed them onto the elevator and tried not to laugh as he heard Brennan's stiffled giggles.

"Bones, stop laughing it is not funny," Booth groaned at her. Taking a deep breath she looked at James and burst into giggles again.

Catching her breath, she asked him,"Are you coming to see Wendell, James?"

James looked at her, trying not to laugh and had to bite back a smile.

"Yes, Dr. B I am," he said with a grin. Light dawned on Dockerty and she turned to Brennan.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, I'm Agent Dockerty," she introduced herself as she extended her hand. Brennan took her hand and shook it, not saying anything.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What would I have said? You obviously know who I am and now I know who you are," Brennan said bluntly.

James let out a choking noise and looked at the ceiling. Booth stared at the ceiling and whistled while trying not to laugh. The elevator door opened and James almost ran to his car.

Booth guided Brennan towards the Sequoia with Dockerty following behind them. They stopped at the door and Booth glanced up in surprise as Brennan stepped away from the vehicle.

"I drove over here, Booth. I'll see you at the lab," she said with a smile.

She climbed into her car, started the vehicle and drove away quietly. Booth unlocked the doors and climbed in waiting for Dockerty to get in the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"The Medico-Legal lab," Booth replied tersely.

He drove quietly and efficiently making it to the lab in less than twenty minutes. He parked in his usual spot next to Brennan's car, he climbed out to see James driving into the garage.

After parking, James jogged up to them and asked,

"How did you get such a good parking spot Booth?"

Booth grinned at him and winked then walked off saying nothing. James huffed out a laugh and followed them into the lab. Dockerty came to a sudden halt as they entered the lab.

"Chop Chop agent we have work to do," Booth called out clapping his hands. Cam came striding out of her office and crossed her arms.

"Seeley, do not bellow in my lab," she told him with a smirk.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," came his automatic response. She grinned and walked up to him.

"I thought you were on vacation," she said carefully as she walked towards him.

"The bureau decided that Bones and I could work together if we had a babysitter. However, I am still on vacation, but as soon as Cullen is back things will go back to normal," he told her.

"The contract will stay in limbo until it gets resolved to my satisfaction. So we'll gather the evidence but it will not be released to you until the contract is solidified," she said in a firm tone. Booth put his hands in his pocket and turned his poker chip in his fingers.

"I can deal with that," Booth said with a gleam in his eye.

"Agent Dockerty this is Dr. Camille Saroyan she is the head of the lab. Cam this is Agent Dockerty," Booth introduced them. Cam shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you Cam," Dockerty said.

"Please call me Dr. Saroyan," Cam said with an artificial smile.

"Wait. What? Booth can call you Cam but I have to call you Dr. Saroyan," Dockerty said in confusion.

"Agent Dockerty I have known Booth for 15 years and dated him years ago so yes, he can call me Cam," Cam said in an even tone.

Turning around, Cam strode to the platform and swiped her card. Booth was two steps behind her and Dockerty shook her head and fell in behind them. When Dockerty placed her foot on the step, she jumped when the alarms began to blare and the lights started flashing.

The scientists looked up at her their eyes narrowed. The guard rolled his eyes then swiped his card silencing the alarms. Dockerty walked up the steps and looked around at the platform.

Her face turned a slight shade of green as she eyed the different pieces of body parts on the platform.

"If you are going to be sick Agent Dockerty, please use the bio hazard bags. We do not need the evidence contaminated," Brennan told her after glancing up and seeing her face. Dockerty glared at Brennan then rolled her eyes.

"I am not a child, Dr. Brennan. I can handle the sight and smell of dead bodies," she said sarcastically.

"Umm no I don't think that you understand exactly how disgusting it can get in here," Angela told her with a half smile. Hodgins smirked, leaned over the table, used a pair of tweezers to pick up a chunk of flesh, and showed Cam. Cam frowned at Hodgins in question, so he smirked, waving the chunk of rotting flesh until she got the idea.

Glancing over at Dockerty, Cam tried not to laugh as the woman's bilge rose and her face went a darker shade of green. Brennan had turned back to piecing together the front of the skull when she heard a gasp.

Brennan looked up to see Dockerty making her way towards her. Brennan straightened her back and raised her eyebrow in question.

"How dare you? Agent Booth you are letting her destroy evidence?"

Dockerty's screech reached levels that caused those around her to flinch. Brennan stalked up to Dockerty and pushed her face into the agent's face, effectively invading her personal space. An intimidation factor she learned from Booth during interrogations.

"GET. OFF. MY. PLATFORM," she hissed out her eyes navy blue with rage.

Booth took one look at Brennan's eyes, grabbed Dockerty by the arm and escorted her down the steps and up to the lounge. Pushing her down on a couch he leaned over her.

"You just insulted the world's leading forensic anthropologist on the proper handling of evidence. Now, I'm not a genius like Bones, but even I would say that was extremely stupid. You are not needed nor wanted in this partnership. I don't care what Hacker told you, I will not be your partner. If they separate me from my current partner I will not take another. So sit here and observe but do not try to interact with those people down there," Booth ground out glaring at the woman.

Striding down the steps he flipped open his phone and dialed a number. He spoke briefly then ended the call. He walked down to the platform and up to the squints.

"Okay here's the deal. I am now on vacation until Cullen get's back. He is one unhappy person right now and Hacker is going to be made miserable. I heard something about Pretoria, South Africa," Booth told them.

They nodded then went back to work, Booth sat on a stool watching Brennan work. Dockerty watched from above in the lounge with narrowed eyes. Agent Seeley Booth would be her's in more ways than one.

Three hours later she was gluing the last piece of skull into place when she heard a low rumble and glanced over at Booth. He just grinned at her and she laughed at his stomach.

"Gosh G-man I heard that all the way over here," Hodgins laughed. James laughed at Hodgins statement then glanced at Booth.

"You find anything yet Wendell?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would have told you if I had. However, since we are under contract freeze I wouldn't tell you even if I did," Wendell said offhandedly.

"Finding evidence, time it takes. Much to learn, you have," Booth said in a Yoda tone. The squints all stopped to stare at him then burst into laughter.

"I knew it, you're a Star Wars geek," Sweets exclaimed as he walked in through the doors.

Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The guard swiped his card letting Sweets up on the platform. He walked over to where Booth and James were sitting.

"I just got a very interesting call," Sweets said putting his hands in his pocket. Booth raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Sweets sighed and rolled his eyes at Booth.

"Okay fine here's the deal. Due to FBI policy once an agent has been assigned to a case they cannot be removed without a valid reason. I don't like them is not a valid reason. So you are stuck with Agent Dockerty until this case is closed," Sweets told him.

"That's understandable," Brennan said from behind them. Sweets turned to see her standing behind him.

" However, the FBI and Jeffersonian contract is frozen and the evidence arrived here before the freezing of the contract. Therefore, all evidence for this current case stays here; it will not be released to the FBI. Once the investigation begins again, I will not tolerate Agent Dockerty coming into the lab and questioning our methods. Our standards are the highest in the unless someone puts a bit on her I will be forced to not be so nice," Brennan said crossing her arms in front of her and tapping her foot in a staccato rhythm.

"Put a muzzle on her Dr. B not a bit a muzzle," James corrected with a grin.

She cut her eyes at him and he sat back nervously. Brennan stalked off the platform leaving everyone standing there. She slammed into her office and sat down.

Sighing loudly Brennan pushed her chair back from the desk, stood up then walked back up on the platform. Booth watched as she picked up the second skull, glue, and tray. Turning back around without saying a word Brennan stalked to her office letting the door slam behind her again.

Sitting down at her desk, Brennan began to glue the skull together. The people on the platform turned at the sound of running feet.

"She just took evidence to her office! Agent Booth I really must protest! She could be doing anything with that evidence," Dockerty said vehemently.

"Maybe," she thought, "if I show him how much I care about the case he'll take a closer look at me." Before Booth could do anything stupid, Cam turned around and pointed at Dockerty.

"You! Up to the lounge and do not come down. You are interfering with my scientists' work. If you come down again I, will have security escort you out. Do you understand?" Dockerty crossed her arms over her chest and began to argue.

"Please Agent Dockerty go to the lounge. You have disrupted the squints process and slowed the case down. You can watch from up there. Besides, they are not going to give us any information as long as the contract is frozen," Booth said gently trying to diffuse the situation. Dockerty nodded but bit her bottom lip softly.

"Now I need to go talk to Bones, before Mount Brennan erupts," Booth said looking at the squints who let out a sigh of relief.

"She's an adult. She can handle herself. Why don't you come to the lounge and explain this to me so I can try not to interfere again," Dockerty said coyly.

Angela snorted then stomped off the platform and to her office slamming her door. Booth looked at the Agent with his eyebrow raised, was she serious? Did she think that he would be interested in her?

"I'm sorry Agent Dockerty, but the scientists can be temperamental and if I don't talk her down, she will hole up in limbo to work on the bones. She'll also stop eating and sleeping. And if she doesn't sleep, neither do I. So excuse me," Booth said in an even tone.

"Well that's just childish," Dockerty said in a condescending tone.

"No, that's someone with a drive for justice. When she gets upset, her work ethics go into over drive," Booth corrected over his shoulder as he walked towards Brennan's office.

"We have all taken turns babysitting her when she gets lost in her work. There are cases that get under either her skin or Booth's skin that cause her to work harder," Cam told her then turned and left her standing on the steps to the platform.

Booth knocked on the door and stuck his head in the door.

"Bones? Hey," Booth called out softly.

When she glanced up at him, Booth saw the rage bubbling under the surface in her eyes. Walking in, he closed the door behind him and went over to perch on the edge of her desk.

"I ordered lunch. Sid will be bringing us something to eat as well as Agent Dockerty," she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, are you okay?" She glared up at him and let out a sigh knowing she couldn't yell at him for asking.

"No, actually I am not. I do not like it when FBI agents come into my lab and disrespect me or any one else that works here," she ground out.

"Cam has banished her to the lounge and if she leaves without an escort than she will be escorted out by security. So your space is safe now," Booth said softly.

"I think I will stay in here until after lunch," she said, looking down at the skull she was gluing together.

"Do you need time and space or just time?" Brennan looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Just time," she said softly.

Walking over to the couch Booth sat down, put his feet up on the couch, laced his fingers behind his head, and watched Brennan work. An hour later, his pocket vibrated and he pulled it out. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Sid is here. I'm going to go get the food. Would you like to eat here or up in the lounge with everyone else?"

"I'll eat in the lounge," she said as she glued the lacrimal bone on to the skull.

Setting the skull down on the evidence tray, she picked up the coffee cups so they could head to the lounge for lunch. She carried the cups to the lounge, poured coffee into the cups, effectively ignoring the other agent.

Brennan turned and leaned on the railing overlooking the platform, then watched in mild amusement as the smell of the food caught the scientists' attention. Booth came up up the steps carrying the food, he set the boxes down on and picked through, looking for his. The squints made their way up the steps and gathered around the food, grabbing the boxes with their names on it.

"What is all this?" Dockerty asked looking at the chinese take out boxes. Angela paused with her chopsticks half way to her mouth. Glancing at Booth, she gave him the "is she serious look."

"It is what is commonly known as lunch from Wong Fu's," Brennan said calmly, picking up her chopsticks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *snicker* You should have seen the comments my beta had about Dockerty. I wrote her as obnoxious as possible on purpose. Let's see what's up for tomorrow. Nasty soup, making someone feel stupid, cake, contracts, more stupidity, nekkidness, asserting authority, Caroline.**

**Please leave a review. They make my day =D**


	6. Contracts

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Jet1967: I'm glad I could suck you back into the world of Bones well sort of..my version of the Bones universe anyway.**  
><strong>Venuuss: Hacker will get what's coming to him eventually. I sort of need him for a few more chapters.<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Caroline has a few things to say to Dockerty but not to much ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Leggate: I don't think I had her slap her. I'm pretty sure I didn't. Sorry =**  
><strong>archerBlad3: Lol hrmm target practice huh. Maybe. <strong>  
><strong>Jrfanfrommo: Lol you and everyone else wants to see some ass kicking apparently.<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: yes, yes he is. A very tasty one at that ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Silvermaker: here you go! lol<strong>  
><strong>Maddieh2os: Not done making you hate Hacker yet!<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Such evilness lol. I like the way you think.<strong>  
><strong>Wazup8523257: Okay for responses to your reviews you may end up being wazup =P. If you do go back and read, please keep in mind I've grown as a writer and these are a little more polished than the first two =D.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>It is what is commonly known as lunch from Wong Fu's," Brennan said calmly picking up her chopsticks.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Wendell walked over to the railing and called down to Hodgins,

"Hey man, lunch is here and I think he sent that nasty soup you like."

"Aww man, seven organ soup. On my way," Hodgins called back.

"How can you be eating at a time like this? There is evidence to gather and suspects to speak to," Dockerty huffed out.

"Does she have some suspects that we don't know about Booth?" Brennan asked him with chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

"This is not going to go well for you Agent Dockerty," Sweets groaned out. Booth looked at Brennan and gave her a loving smile.

"I don't know Bones. I know I don't have a suspect because as of yet I don't even know who the victims are. But even if I did have a suspect it wouldn't matter because I am on vacation," he told her.

"Yes I still have tissue markers to place but that should only take another hour. Then Angela can get started on the facial reconstruction. Maybe James knows something," Brennan said thoughtfully. Booth and Brennan turned their gazes to James who just grinned as he saw what they were doing.

"I don't have more information than you do. Maybe Wendell knows something. Wendell do you know anything?"

"You know, James, I don't believe I do know anything yet. I mean, they don't even have faces or anything so no, I don't," Wendell said slowly putting some food in his mouth.

Hodgins and Angela burst into laughter and Sweets dropped his forehead onto his hands. Dockerty saw a box with her name on it and raised an eyebrow. She picked up the box and began to eat the food inside.

"Who is that for?" James asked pointing with his chopsticks to a large box on the table to the side of the couch.

"Bones," was all Booth said.

"Well what is it?" James queried him with curiosity.

"Don't know," Booth said between bites.

"Hmm I know what that box is," Angela said with a grin that lit up her face.

"Oh yeah what is it?" James asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Sinfully, deep, dark, delicious chocolate cake," Angela said.

"Look I don't know what kind of weirdness you guys have going on here, but Hacker sent me to observe those two," Dockerty said pointing at Booth and Brennan with her chopsticks. Everyone stopped to stare at her.

"I was also promised to be partnered with the best FBI criminal investigation homicide agent in the country. Which would be Agent Booth," she said in a low tone. Booth's face turned pink and Brennan nudged him with her shoulder.

"And I will do whatever it takes to get that," she said in an almost savage tone.

Brennan stopped eating and turned her head to look at Booth. Cam sighed then shoved her chopsticks into her carton and stood up. She strode quickly to her office and was gone for five minutes. When she came back she sat down and pointed to Booth and James.

"If you two want access to this lab before Cullen gets back you had better be on vacation. I froze the contract again and it will stay frozen until such time that Hacker is dealt with in a way that I approve of," Cam said then turned to look at Dockerty.

"You will be allowed access to the lab when the contract is settled so do not come here tomorrow," she said bluntly.

Brennan watched as phones flipped out and calls were made. Brennan laughed as she heard Booth take vacation for the next week as well as James asking for the same amount of time off.

"I'll take the evidence with me when I leave, then," Dockerty said with a smirk.

"Oh no. That evidence is property of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab until such time that we release it," Cam said in a calm tone.

"Excuse me? You just said the contract was frozen," Dockerty argued. Booth grinned he knew what was coming.

"It was, however, the evidence was accepted while the contract was still in effect. Thus, the evidence is protected by the contract and no longer belongs to the FBI," Hodgins said between bites of his soup.

"That's okay I guess. I still have a contract of my own," she said flipping out a stack of papers from her pocket. Hodgins picked it up and began to scan it, his mouth falling open.

Dockerty grinned in delight as she heard Booth say,  
>"What is it Hodgins?"<p>

"Effectively, the FBI contracted you to be her partner for the next four years," Hodgins rasped out in fear.

Brennan's head jerked up and towards him,

"Can they do that?"

"Yes they can if they feel it is in the FBI's best interest. It's one of those old laws on the books that no one pays attention to anymore," Sweets said.

Brennan stood up abruptly and walked down the stairs at a sedate pace. Angela got up to go after her and Booth put his hand up to stop her.

"She needs time and space. She is probably going to go for a run. I'll talk to her tonight when we go home. Just let her go," he said softly.

"You and she live together," Dockerty choked out.

"Yes," Booth said shortly glaring at her.

"Well no wonder she's so touchy. They're breaking your partnership up because of a romantic relationship," Dockerty said with a flirty smile hoping to just plain break them up.

Everyone stopped and watched as Brennan took off across the lab wearing a pair of sweatpants and an FBI hoodie. She was plugging in her iPod when she looked up at Cam. Cam nodded and shooed her with her hands. Wendell turned to look at Dockerty.

"She was acting touchy because you came into her territory, challenged her and she was unable to accept the challenge. See, she would have beat your ass down then gotten arrested for assault," Wendell growled at the agent.

"What does she think she is; in charge here?"

"She is," Cam said with a grin.

"She is the alpha female here and we all know it," Angela said and Booth grinned at her with a wink.

"That was a very Bonesy answer, Angela," he complimented her.

Angela just smirked at him again. Booth finished eating his lunch and carried the box to Brennan's office and set it down on her desk.

Brennan's feet pounded the sidewalk and she counted her breaths.

The blocks flew by and she reached the Mall. Stretching her legs she continued to run mindlessly. Not paying attention to the time, she noticed a sudden drop in the temperature. Looking up she saw the sun setting behind the capital building. With a sigh she turned and began running back to the lab. She was still feeling some frustration but maybe the spent energy would slow her down.

Booth walked back up to the lounge, pulled a chair up and propped his feet on the railing. He watched the bustle of the interns and the methodical work of the squint squad. With a smirk, Booth watched as Dockerty paced the lounge after having been denied access to the platform.

In frustration, Dockerty stalked down the steps and began pacing around the outside of the platform. On every turn of every corner, she would pause to glare at the scientists working up on the platform.

"Dr. Hodgins, have you found anything yet," she barked at Hodgins. Hodgins looked up from his microscope with a frown.

"No, Agent Dockerty I haven't," he said testily.

"Would you tell me if you did?"

"No, I wouldn't I don't work with you. Neither do any of the rest of us, we're Booth's all the way," he told her.

Plugging in his ear buds, Hodgins began scribbling notes while peering into his microscope. Booth watched in smug amusement as ipods were pulled from pockets across the platform. Dockerty growled in frustration and stalked up to the lounge.

"You know, Agent Booth I really would love to work with you on a regular basis," she purred at him as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"I will keep that in mind," Booth said gruffly. He began to chuckle as he heard the ping ping of instant messaging flying around the platform.

"Nothing just observing some things," Booth said nonchalantly, waiting for his phone to vibrate. When it didn't he frowned. Standing up he leaned on the railing.

"Bug-man," he called in a warning tone.

"Just a moment, Booth," Hodgins called back in a sarcastic tone.

Booth glanced over as the doors slid over and Brennan came striding in the door. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were still narrow. Booth let out a frustrated huff at her appearance.

"Gross, right? How will she ever be able to work like that now?" Dockerty said with a disdainful sniff.

"Eh she'll probably use to the decom shower to clean up," Booth muttered as he watched Brennan's legs move which brought to mind thoughts that made his pants seem suddenly tight. Watching the graceful movements of her legs, he almost groaned when they disappeared into her office.

Dockerty noticed a sudden grimace cross his face and thought it was because Brennan was going to shower here at the lab. Brennan came striding out of her office with a bag that Booth knew had her shower supplies and a change of clothes.

A shiver ran up Brennan's spine as she carried her bag to lab four, she knew he was watching as she stepped into the lab and closed the door. Dropping the blinds with a snap, she climbed into the shower and let the hot water pour over her skin. Opening the shower door, Brennan let a sigh roll from her mouth as she heard a knock on the door and automatically knew who it was.

"Come in, Booth," she called out.

"How did you know it was me and not Wendell?"

"Because they know if the blinds are down, someone is using the shower," she replied a little testily.

Booth strolled over and sat down on a stool.

"Is there something you wanted; other than to see me naked," she asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah but that can wait until later," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan stepped from the shower and reached for her towel that Booth was holding out. She had just wrapped a towel around herself when the door was flung open. Dockerty came striding in with a scowl on her face.

"Excuse me, Agent Dockerty, can I help you?" Brennan asked in a cool voice that indicated all hell was going to break loose.

"I am here to observe you working as partners. Not to watch you do the dirty on company time," she said ferociously.

"That would not be possible as Booth is fully dressed. I do not work for the FBI I work for the Jeffersonian Institute and as a salaried employee, I set my own hours," she stated slowly.

"Agent Booth is, however, on company time," Dockerty smirked at her.

"Actually Agent Dockerty, Agent Booth is on vacation. His vacation started today. As such, he is not on company time. He agreed to come in and meet you today. However, he did not agree to work the whole day," Brennan said crisply. Goose bumps ran across her skin as the cold air from the lab drifted in from the platform area.

"Agent Dockerty please give us a moment," Booth said smoothly. Nodding in a clipped manner she strode from the door. As she stormed from the lab room she ran into Cam who was briskly walking towards Brennan's office.

"Agent Dockerty, government office hours end at 5pm I will expect you to have left the premises by that time. If not I will have security escort you out," Cam said without looking up from the paper work she was reading in her hands. Cam strode away towards Brennan's office.

"Agent Booth," Dockerty called through the door.

"Yes Agent Dockerty," Booth called back.

"I will need a ride to the Hoover. You drove me here today," she said with a smirk.

She heard a mutter then she heard Booth speak in an admonishing tone that was laced with laughter. He stepped out of the room and gestured for her to go first.

"Cam I'll be back. I have to take Agent Dockerty back to the Hoover," he called out.

"Okay Booth," Cam called back.

Booth followed Dockerty to the Sequoia and climbed in the driver's seat. She had paused by the door as if she expected him to open it. When he didn't she climbed in with a frown.

"So what are you doing tonight Seeley? I was wondering if we could get together to talk about the case," Dockerty said in a husky voice.

Booth raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"I'm going home with Bones and we're going to watch the hockey game together. Tomorrow I may or may not go to the lab with her. I am after all on vac-" His answer was interrupted by the ring of the phone.

"Booth." He winced and held his phone out from his ear. Dockerty heard one very angry voice coming across the line but she was unable to hear what was being said.

"I know sir. No sir I did not know that he called you. I am sorry sir. Yes there are contracting issues sir. Apparently I have been contracted to be her partner for the next four years." He pulled the phone away from his ear again. Dockerty clearly heard the voice this time.

"WHAT THE SAM HILL IS GOING ON? I GO ON VACATION AND MY BEST TEAM IS SPLIT UP. TALK TO CAROLINE TODAY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ON VACATION." Booth grimaced and put the phone back to his ear.

"Yes sir I'll talk to Caroline when I get to the office. Yes sir. Okay sir," Booth hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"It sounds as if your partner is more trouble than she's worth," Dockerty said with a sly smile.

"You know Agent Dockerty, I have tried to be polite and I have tried to be blunt. None of that seems to be working. I am not interested in you, socially and professionally I am tolerating you because it was supposed to allow us to find justice for the victims. Since that is not happening I would appreciate no further contact from you until I return from vacation," Booth said in a frustrated sigh. He really didn't like to be rude but she was pushing his buttons.

"Wow you are very attractive when you get angry," she purred at him.

Booth ground his teeth together and clenched the steering wheel. They arrived at the Hoover and he locked the doors as soon as she was out of the vehicle. He waited for her to get on the elevator then turned and opened the door to the stairs.

Running up the stairs allowed Booth to clear out some of his anger but he was still irritated with Dockerty. He arrived at his office to find her sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk. Rolling his eyes Booth sat down behind his desk and pulled out his phone

**Booth: Bones, Cullen wants me to speak with Caroline about the contract. So I'll be here a little longer than I thought.**

**Bones: Okay I will be here at the lab.**

"Cher this had better be good. Cullen sent me here to speak with you about what I don't know," Caroline said briskly as she came through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun thus enters Caroline =). Let's see what's up for tomorrow...Caroline saying stuff, technicians hollering,John Wayne, organ swelling, grand demi-plie (yes I know no accent marks.I'm to lazy), loop holes, Hacker stupidity, and cheap shots.**

**Reviews, I LOVE THEM!**


	7. Cheap Shots

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones...My birthday is coming up so if you want to get me something )

**Nertooold54: You haven't even read it yet =P.**  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: lol keep waiting. I hang on to hateful characters.<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: I didn't make Caroline as mean as I should have I guess.<strong>  
><strong>Legggate: Vengeful much? LMAO I'm the same way.<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: I'd make a broad statement about hair color but I know it's not really true ;-)<strong>  
><strong>Maddieh2os: If only it were that easy<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: There's the evil side. I knew you had it =P LOL<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: Nah I wrote Hacker as stupid, spiteful and stupid. He's not that smart to wish he's upset max.<strong>  
><strong>pnwr: You know I never even thought about that. Hrmmm<strong>  
><strong>Jet1967: I try =) I seemed to be able to write stupid people and people to hate. I'm not sure if it's a gift or a curse.<strong>  
><strong>Ms. Sully: Thank you =)<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: There you are lol I was wondering when you'd pop up. HAHAHAHAHA still hating on poor old Dockerty.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"It would seem Caroline I have been contracted by Hacker-" he was interrupted.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker, Agent Booth," Dockerty corrected with a smile.

Caroline turned and glared at the woman sitting there.

"Oh no he didn't. Is this who he has you contracted to?" Caroline growled out, pointing at the other agent. Booth frowned but nodded.

"That man ain't got a lick of sense, not one. As if. Everyone knows you got eyes for nobody but that scientist lady of yours. I'll be right back I have to get a copy of that contract," Caroline grumbled as she strode from his office.

Booth stared at Dockerty with an even stare that did not hint at his thoughts. He gave her the interrogation face.

"If you keep staring Agent Booth, people will talk," she flirted.

Booth continued to stare. Could this woman possibly as stupid as she appeared to be?

"That is not his happy face. That's his interrogation face. Cher stop trying to scare the poor girl," Caroline said coming back into the office carrying a stack of papers. She walked over to the table in the corner of the room and sat down.

"How is the lady doctor anyway," Caroline said gruffly. Booth's face lit up with a goofy grin.

"That's his happy face and only one person can make him do that," Caroline said pointing towards him without looking up from the papers.

"She's doing okay Caroline considering," Booth said. Caroline continued reading the contract with a frown.

"They always leave a loop hole I just have to find it. Let me get back to you on this. Don't turn your phone off. I will call when I find it," she said standing up.

"Thanks Caroline," Booth called. He started to chuckled when he heard I'm a barbie girl echoing across the bullpen and then a technician start to swear.

"She closed the freakin password bypass. Dang it stupid, smart ass, why did she have to do that? Now I'm going to have to figure it out the hard way," the computer technician yelled in frustration.

Booth grinned then flipped his poker chip in the air and caught it.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go back to the lab," Booth said standing and gesturing for Dockerty to leave his office. Closing the door behind him he locked it with a swift click.

"What am I supposed to do until you get this straightened out?" Dockerty asked him with a frown.

"It is not my mess to clean up. I am on vacation for the next few days so I do not care what you do," Booth said with a smile as he walked to the elevator. He rode down to the parking area and climbed into his SUV. Heading back to the Jeffersonian, Booth smiled happily when he pulled in next to Brennan's car. Minutes later he entered the lab through the sliding doors wearing a smirk on his face.

Brennan looked up and smiled at him as he came through the doors. Walking up to the platform he swiped his card through the reader and climbed the steps.

"Find anything yet, Bones?" She looked at him with a small frown.

"You should know it takes longer than this, Booth," she admonished.

Booth laughed then left the platform heading for her office. Flopping down on the couch, he opened up her laptop. Connecting to the internet he found the website he was looking for, loaded up McLintock and kicked back on the couch. A few minutes later James strolled in and flopped down on the other end.

"What in the hell are you watching? Oh my god ! Is that a John Wayne movie! You are such a geek," James laughed.

"You know James, Life is tough, but it's tougher when you're stupid," Booth drawled and went back to his movie. Brennan strode through the door and raised her eyebrows.

"McLintock? You couldn't wait for me to get off to watch that," she almost whined at him.

"We'll watch Donovan's Reef when you get off work baby," he placated her. She nodded then sat down and began to write notes. James rolled his eyes at them and went back to watching the movie.

"So we're going to sit here during our vacation?"

"I am if you want to join me I think I'm moving a tv and xbox in here maybe a wii," Booth said with a smirk. Brennan looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine then, Bones I'll sit at home and you'll only get to see me when you come home at 2am and I'm already asleep," Booth pouted and she sighed. She went back to her paper work when Wendell knocked on the door.

"Yes Wendell?"

"The density scans are back and the T-scores were between -1.75 and -2.0," he told her handing her a paper. She studied it a moment then nodded.

"Thank you, Wendell," she said setting the paper into a folder with her notes. Standing up she walked to the platform and came back with another skull. She sat down and began gluing the front back together.

James noticed that Booth was not watching the movie at all but Brennan instead. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I hope I don't start watching Wendell like that," he muttered.

"I hope not either, Agent James as Wendell is not a homosexual and would not enjoy it," Brennan said as she pressed a nasal bone into place.

Booth snickered at her comment and James punched him in the arm.

"Will not being contracted to the FBI slow down the ID process?" James asked Booth in curiosity.

"Nope, missing persons is available to every person with an internet connection. Angela just searches faster because she uses the angelatron," Booth said.

Cam strode in the door and stopped, seeing the two agents sitting on the couch.

"Well, I guess you two are not here in an official capacity then," she snickered.

"Nope, I'm just waiting on my baby to get off work," Booth said with a grin. Brennan ignored him and looked up at Cam.

"What no don't call me baby?" Booth teased.

"No you do it to get me angry and I've decided to not let you do that," Brennan said turning back to Cam.

"Here are the reports on the first victim. There was serious organ swelling in all systems it was caused by an electrolyte imbalance not decomposition. No DNA or finger prints on file," Cam said handing her a folder.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan," Brennan said with a smile. Pulling the papers from the file, Brennan placed them in the folder on her desk where she had placed her notes and the sheet from Wendell. She began shuffling and making added notations to her original notes.

"Dr. Brennan I need your approval on these flesh markers. The first victim is being de-fleshed," Wendell said walking and setting the skull down on her desk.

Brennan picked up the tray with the skull and began to turn it. Critically looking it over she nodded.

"This was done very well Wendell," she told him.

He took the tray with a smile then walked across the hall to Angela's office. Booth glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes.

"Thai?" Brennan looked up at the clock in surprise.

"Yeah that will be acceptable," she said.

"Come on, James, we need to feed your squint too," Booth said.

They left her office as she continued writing and shuffling paper work. They returned 30 minutes later with pizza and Thai. Brennan sat down on the couch and picked up a box. Poking her chopsticks in it she pushed the food around and then took a bite.

"Dr. Brennan, what are you eating?" James asked with his nose wrinkled.

"Khoa phat made with pineapple," she said holding her box toward him. Booth laughed at the look on his face.

"It's not that bad you should try it sometime . I used to only eat mine with chicken but the pineapple is good to," Booth told him.

"Did you order enough Mee Krob this time Booth?"

"Hey you ate mine last time," Booth said defensively.

"Well you didn't get enough for both of us," she said chewing.

Angela walked in with a piece of paper in her hand. Sitting on a chair next to the coffee table she handed it to Booth. He took the paper and sighed.

"Ohh is that Mee Krob?" Angela said grabbing a set of chopsticks and digging into Brennan's box.

"Hey now she's going to eat mine!" Booth protested in fake indignation. Angela smiled and took another bite. Booth handed Brennan the sheet and she scanned it and sighed.

"The first victim was a ballet dancer by the name of Olena Artamova; she studied at the Washington School of Dance. She placed in the top five at the Prix Benois de la Danse," Brenna said around a mouthful of food.

Wendell walked in sat down next to James in a chair and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"According to this, she had points taken for her 5th position grand demi-plie," Brennan stated and Booth rolled his eyes.

James snorted at her information. Wendell sighed and stood up, hoping this wasn't going to bite him in the ass.

"I can't believe I am doing this and if any of you laugh I swear I will shoot you with your own guns," Wendell grumbled as he toed his shoes off.

Putting his feet flat on the floor, Wendell moved one foot horizontal to the other he flexed his knees, squatting in what looked like an ungodly position.

James gasped, Booths mouth fell open and Brennan grinned.

"Not perfect, but you get the idea," Wendell grumped then put his shoes back on then sat back down.

"Uhh Wendell-" James began with a look of horror mixed with curiosity on his face.

"Don't ask just don't okay," Wendell said with a frown.

"Are men even supposed to bend like that?" Booth asked in astonishment as James snickered.

"I bet ballet dancers are fun in bed," Angela said with a grin.

"Not so much as you would think," Brennan said off handly.

"Bones please I don't want to hear about it," Booth grouched.

"But I do. Later sweetie and I do want details," Angela said with a grin.

Booth, James and Wendell groaned as Angela left the office with a laugh. Booth's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID with a frown.

"Booth. Yes Caroline. Really nice thank you. No I'm not saying that. Okay Caroline. Bye," Booth said with a smile.

"I can assume that from your smile she had pleasing news," Brennan said as she took another bite.

"Yes she found the loop hole," Booth said with a smirk.

"Which loop hole would that be?" Hodgins asked as he walked into the room.

"The contract says that she will be partnered with ONE of the best homicide investigators not THE best," Booth said with a chuckle.

Hacker strode through the door completely ignoring the security hastily following him. He turned a stare on them that caused them to stop.

"If you touch me I'll have you arrested for assault on an FBI Agent," he threatened. Brennan sighed and looked up at him.

"What do you want Assistant Deputy Director Hacker?"

"I want to know first why are two my agents in this lab when the FBI is not to have access to the lab and secondly why has there been nothing found about the active investigation?"

"First of all, Booth and James are on vacation so they are not considered FBI right now. They are having dinner with me. Second, any information about the active investigation will not be available to the FBI until the contract terms are set," Brennan said coldly.

"Ahh so Agent Booth and Agent James are just hanging around while there is a killer running loose. I'm surprised any one you trained came back from Afghanistan. Booth, you can't protect anyone including the general public. Heck I've read your file, you couldn't protect that kid and he died because of you," Hacker sneered.

Brennan shot to her feet and strode angrily towards him.

"..!" She ended the statement shouting at him as she ground her finger into his chest. Smirking Hacker turned around and left the office, having accomplished what he came to do. Brennan turned to Booth and her eyes softened.

"Booth, do not listen to him. You know better," she said softly.

Booth stood up, pain in his eyes as he ground his teeth together. He strode from the office and out the doors of the Jeffersonian. Brennan sat down with a sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"You gonna clue me in here," James asked her. She shook her head and turned to Hodgins.

"Did you find something Hodgins?"

"Ah no I just heard there was pizza in here," Hodgins said with a smile as he sat down and took a slice.

"So are you going to go after Booth?" James asked Brennan as he took another bite of his pizza.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, man? She knows what she is doing and so does he," Wendell said with a frown.

"Right now he needs time and space. I'll give him another twenty minutes, then, I will go after him," Brennan said glancing at her watch.

"Where'd he go?" James asked in curiosity.

"I am not at liberty to say. What's between us stays between us," she said in a closed off voice. Brennan finished eating her food then closed the box on his. Grabbing Booth's chopsticks, she left the lab without saying anything else.

The men in the lab watched her go.

She took a cab, climbing out she made her way over to a tree and watched him. He stood looking and looked like a lost kid the pain in his face apparent. She stood and patiently waited until he turned to see her standing there. Walking over to him, she placed her hand in his and gently squeezed.

"Come on," she said softly.

He smiled at her and followed her back to the Sequoia. She held out her hand and he looked at it.

"Give me the keys Booth," she told him.

He frowned and she shook her hand. Sighing, he dropped the keys in her hand. She drove to the reflecting pool and parked. After getting out of the vehicle, Brennan turned, grabbed his food and chopsticks, then looked over at him. Closing the door, she waited for Booth to get out of the truck. They walked to the Jefferson Memorial and sat down on the steps. Handing Booth the box and chopsticks, she smiled at him. Looking at the items she had handed him, Booth returned the smile and opened the box. Poking around in it for a minute, he set it to the side. She moved to sit in front of him between his knees. He dropped his chin on her shoulder and sighed. He leaned into her and she bore his weight, glad for once she could do something emotionally for him. The phone in her pocket rang, glancing at it she sent it to voice mail. It rang a few moments later and again she sent it to voice mail. Then it buzzed and she glanced at the text.

**Cam: It's Cullen answer it.**

The phone rang again so she answered in a soft voice.

"Brennan. Yes, I do. No now is not a good time. Yes. Hacker took a cheap blow," she said.

"Cheap shot or low blow Bones," Booth corrected in a gravelly tone.

"Pardon me Deputy Director Cullen, the term I was looking for was cheap shot. Yes. No. I will have him call you at a better time."

She hung up the phone and he tilted his head so his chin was tucked between her neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed just a little. They watched the moon drift across the mall in silence. Finally Booth stood up and held out his hand. She took his hand after bending over to pick up the carton of Thai. Walking hand in hand they went back to the Sequoia. She reached in her pocket and she handed him the keys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mean, spiteful, petty Hacker. He'll get his eventually bwuahahahaha. Okay next chapter...nightmares, paybacks, a coffee thief, delivery men, keeping track of agents, bruising and guilt, more Hacker stupidity , and last but not least terms of endearment. ;-)**

**I love reviews so leave me one please!**


	8. That's My Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I need more coffee so all errors are from non coffee usage =D

**Mendenbar: what can I say other than =P**  
><strong>SouthnLady: He will it may take some time but he will get his. You know how the gov't works 180 to mail a copy of papers bla bla bla lol<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: *snicker* that's all I can say.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I read your review and started laughing. My husband thought I was nuts. For the rest of the day everytime I'd think about your review I'd burst into laughter. I believe my husband is thinking of committing me.<strong>  
><strong>legggate: *snicker* you said ride. Wait til chapter 35 I'll show you a real ride =P<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565: Why thank you! I love sucking in I mean having new readers join me for the trips into my imagination. I like writting this series but I think my favorite one to write was Murder in Maluku if I were to be honest. It's my baby =). The sequel is turning out to be just as fun.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

They drove in silence back to the lab and walked in together. She walked to her office and found James sleeping on her couch. She laughed and pulled a blanket from her closet. She covered him up and packed up her items as Booth watched.

"Are you leaving, Dr. Brennan?" Wendell called out from the platform.

"Yes, Dr. Bray. I will be back in the morning when the bones are ready for examination. Agent James is sleeping on my couch," she called back.

"I'll see you in the morning then Dr. Brennan," Wendell said.

"Yes you will," she replied.

Booth just grinned at her answer. He put his hand at the small of her back and guided her out the door. They arrived home and stripped down to climb into bed. He curled up around her and she felt the occasional shiver run through him. She ran her hand up and down his forearm. She felt him relax into sleep then heard his slight snore.

Closing her eyes Brennan fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his snoring. She woke a few hours later to a hard squeeze to her middle. She gasped and tried to draw a deep breath. Booth was mumbling and clenching then relaxing in his sleep.

Between squeezes, she rolled over to face him. She gently rubbed his temple and whispered to him. He relaxed in his sleep and began to softly snore again. Sighing. she went back to sleep only to be awoken a few hours later to the same occurrence. One of Booth's frequent nightmares apparently were back to haunt him.

Repeating her earlier actions, Brennan soothed him back to sleep but watched as a frown worried his brow. Sighing, she glanced at the clock and noticed the time. Sliding out from under his arm she went to shower.

After getting dressed, she made coffee and left a note next to the alarm clock on his side of the bed. As she was driving to the lab she became aware of the fact that they were, for all intensive purposes, living together.

He had his own side of the bed, his own alarm clock, his hygiene supplies were in her bathroom. There were more of his clothes in her closet than the closet at his apartment. Huffing out a laugh, she walked into the lab with a smile on her face.

When she walked into her office, Brennan found James still asleep on her couch. Setting her bag down, she picked up her lab coat and slid into it. Buttoning it up as she walked toward the platform, she saw Wendell bending over the first set of remains.

"Wendell did you stay here all night?"

"No Dr. Brennan I went home shortly after you left last night," he told her.

"Then why is Agent James still sleeping on my couch," she asked in confusion.

"Pay backs for making fun of me yesterday," Wendell smirked.

"You should really take better care of your partner Wendell," she said with a frown.

The two scientists bent over the remains and began their examinations. They worked together fluidly, moving around each other's hands in a dance of sorts. Their hands paused briefly when Hodgins, Angela and Cam strode through the door.

"Would you look at that. The two of them at it already," Angela sighed out.

"Where are the g-men?" Hodgins called out to the two on the platform.

"Agent James is still sleeping on my couch and I left Booth sleeping at home," Brennan answered.

Hodgins winced at the fact that James was sleeping on her couch. He had personal experience with sleeping on the couches at the Jeffersonian. Those couches were not comfortable. Angela headed to her office to drop off her things and Hodgins headed to the lounge to make coffee. Cam walked over and noticed Brennan wince when she leaned over.

"Are you okay Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well, you're wincing when you lean over. I thought your ribs maybe bothering you," Cam said in a clinical voice.

"No my ribs are fine," Brennan said in a drop it voice.

Cam nodded then strode down the stairs of the platform and to her office. Brennan was holding the skull examining the damage to the skull when James came stumbling from her office.

"What time is it?" James blearily asked as he stumbled towards the platform.

"Seven thirty A.M. Agent James," Brennan told him without removing her eyes from the skull.

"Where is Booth?"

"Right here," Booth called out as he strode through the doors of the lab carrying a bag and coffee.

"Why didn't you wake me up, Wendell? You let me sleep on that couch all night," James grumbled. Wendell just smiled at him and picked up another bone.

"I believe it is what he called paybacks," Brennan said. She turned the skull again.

"This fracturing is shaped very oddly. It's very large and curved. I have not seen anything like it," she murmured. Wendell leaned over looking at the fracturing.

"Oh good coffee," James said taking one of the cups from Booth's hands.

"Wait-" Booth tried to say before James took a sip but he was too late.

"Hey, this is really good what is it?"

"Vanilla flavored coffee with vanilla flavored soy milk and agave nectar," Brennan growled taking the coffee from his hand. James made a face as she walked back to the platform with her coffee.

"I tried to tell you. There's coffee in the lounge for you. And you should definitely stay away from her cinnamon roll," Booth suggest with a grin.

He carried the bag to her office, pulled out his apple danish and sat down on the couch. Propping his feet up on the table, he rolled his eyes at the thought of spending the day sitting on the couch bored. He finished his danish, stood up and left her office.

"I'll be back," Booth called out striding to the door. He turned at the door when he didn't receive an acknowledgment.

"I'll let her know," Cam said shooing him with her hands.

Booth glanced at the platform and saw she was absorbed in an examination. Booth left the lab and headed out into the street. Brennan carried the skull to lab 3 and set it down. She took an x-ray then pulled up the digital image of the x-ray. She magnified the image, once, twice and a third time. Cocking her head, Brennan took a closer look at the skull then picked it up and left the small room.

Carrying it to the platform she returned it to the table with the remains. Striding down the hall way she left a note for Angela to speak with her as soon as she came into the office. Brennan was returning to the platform when Booth came striding through the doors and she had to try to not to drool. Waving his hands Booth ushered two men, carrying large boxes, into the lab. He directed them to her office and she raised her eyebrow.

"Seeley, what are you bringing into my lab?" Cam asked, walking towards him with a small frown. The men continued to her office with the large box.

"A television. You know that I am on 'vacation' which means I'll be here all day waiting for updates that I'm not supposed to get, to the case I'm not supposed to be working on. So, I brought something to amuse myself," he said with a grin.

Cam rolled her eyes and walked away from him mumbling about childish behaviors. Brennan crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

"It will be out of your way Bones," Booth told her with his charming smile.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan strode back to the platform. She carefully picked up the humerus and turned it in her hand. Sighing, she shook her head and looked at the honeycombed bone. The osteoporosis was so far gone that it was visible to the naked eye.

Wendell grimaced as he carefully handled the bones that seemed to be falling apart in his hands, even though, logically, he knew they weren't.

"Dr. Brennan, have you seen Agent James?" Wendell asked Brennan with a small smirk.

"No, Dr. Bray, I have not. It is your job to keep track of your Agent," she said, returning the smirk.

The two forensic anthropologists were so intent on their examination, that they did not see Angela and Hodgins walk through the door.

Shortly, Angela and Hodgins were followed by James coming in through the door. Brennan's head jerked up and she almost dropped the patella in her hand when she heard a loud whoop. Closing her eyes with a grimace and a sigh she set the bone down.

Leaving the platform she headed to her office. She found James and Booth standing in front of a 45" flatscreen tv.

"Booth, if you must play your games, then keep the door closed, as your noise is interrupting our processing," she chastised him.

Booth turned around and glanced at her. Dropping the wii remote, he walked over and slid his arm around her waist. He noticed a faint grimace and looked at her in concern.

"Yes baby, now, tell my why that hurt," he said. She frowned and shook her head.

"I just slept wrong," she tried lying.

"You're not a very good liar, Bones," Booth said softly.

He held her firmly around the waist and lifted the side of her shirt. His eyes went wide at the thick bruise around her waist. Glancing up into her eyes, he saw her trying to hide her emotions.

"Bones, what happened?" Booth said in a soft but firm tone.

"You had a nightmare last night and may have applied undue pressure to my ribcage," she said with a frown and a sigh.

"I did this to you? Oh my god, Bones," Booth whispered horrified.

Cam strode through the door to see Booth holding the side of Brennan's shirt up slightly. Her eyes got round and she gasped. Booth pulled the shirt down and looked at Cam with panic in his eyes. James oblivious to the going ons continued to play the wii.

"Bones," Booth whispered brokenly as he pulled her closer.

"Booth you didn't do it on purpose," she whispered next to his ear.

"Dr. Brennan you should have that looked at," Cam suggested.

"Dr. Saroyan it is just a contusion. It will not hurt for much longer. Not enough pressure was applied to damage the ribs,"Brennan said with a frown. Cam sighed threw her hands in the air and left the office.

"Sweetie you wanted to see me?" Angela asked walking into Brennan's office.

Brennan placed a hand on either side of Booth's face and turned it towards hers. Looking in his eyes she reassured him that she was fine. He nodded but guilt filled his eyes anyway.

She stepped from his embrace and turned to Angela who had her eyebrow raised. She walked from the office and headed to Angela's.

"Ange, I need to figure out what caused this shaped break in the skull," she said, pulling up the digital image on Angela's computer.

"I'll get started on that right away," Angela told her and began using the Angelatron to search for possible weapons. Brennan strode from Angela's office and stopped when she heard Booth call out to her.

"Bones, come here," he called softly.

She turned and walked over to where he was standing leaning against the wall between the offices. He pulled her up against his chest then tilted her head up so she was looking at his face.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Yes Booth I know that. You were asleep and having a nightmare. I am not angry or upset about it and you should not be either," she said tilting her head just a little bit. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Now, let me go back to work. If you keep interfering my boss will throw you two out of the lab," she told him as she disengaged from his grasp.

He gave her a smile that touched his eyes and was gone in a second. He returned to her office and picked up the wii remote.

"Up for some boxing?" Booth asked with a vicious looking grin on his face.

"Uhh sure," James said hesitantly.

Brennan strode back onto the platform and walked next to the remains.

"The damage on the patella was inflicted with something that has the same measurements as a common construction hammer Dr. Brennan," Wendell informed her.

"The damage done to the carpals and meta-carpals was done with the same instrument," she observed. Picking up a clipboard, she began to write making notations of the damage and probable cause.

"None of the damage could be cause of death however. The damage onto the skull caused a subdermal hematoma, however, it was not extensive enough for death. It would have caused mild brain swelling but not death," Wendell said. Brennan nodded as she continued to make notes.

Glancing over at the second body, she saw that Cam was still working on removing organs and skin from the remains.

"You can continue with the examination. I must put together the notes on the information we have already gathered," Brennan said walking towards her office.

She walked into the office and sat down ignoring the two FBI agents roaring in laughter in her office. Sitting down she pulled out the case folder and began shuffling through the paperwork. She began making notes and labeling diagrams, shuffling again she began to make a list.

"EXCUSE ME," a voice yelled across the room.

Turning her head, Brennan saw Hacker standing in the doorway. Picking up the phone, she dialed a few numbers then hung up the phone refusing to acknowledge the man standing in her doorway. Booth stopped at the voice and turned toward the doors. Turning back around, he ignored Hacker hoping the man would go away.

"I am still your Boss, Agent Booth," Hacker said loudly.

"I am on vacation Hacker so at the moment, you are not," Booth told him.

"What are you doing here?" Hacker asked with a frown.

"I am playing wii then at lunch I am taking my girlfriend and friend to lunch," Booth said with a smug grin.

"You are not investigating without Agent Dockerty are you?"

"Not at all. I have not spoken with Bones about the case since yesterday," Booth said with a shrug. Security came skidding to a halt outside the door and Brennan pointed to Hacker.

"Please remove this man from the Medico-Legal Lab properties. He is allowed in the Jeffersonian museum proper, just not in the lab," Brennan instructed.

The security officers gently took Hacker by the arms and escorted him from the lab. Booth looked over his shoulder at Brennan, winked then gave her a grin. She picked up her pen and went back to work.

"She is one focused person," James said with a laugh.

"Hmmm yeah, that focus extends to whatever has her attention," Booth murmured. She glanced up with laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"Unnnghhh I really did not need to know that. Or maybe I did," James said with a smirk. Booth turned a frown on him that made him take a step back.

"Did you find anything interesting at work today, baby?" Booth asked with a wink over his shoulder. Brennan looked up with a scowl.

"I guess I might as well stop trying to get you to stop calling me that shouldn't I?"

"Yep," Booth said with a smug smile. Rolling her eyes at him, she contemplated his question and finally got the idea.

"I discovered that people are horrible," Brennan said with another frown.

"That's my girl," Booth murmured with approval.

"I am not your girl or a girl for that matter," she said with a raised brow.

"How are people horrible, sweetums?" Booth said with a teasing grin. James started laughing as he realized that Booth was doing it intentionally.

"What did you just call me? People are horrible by hitting other people with hammers and by starving people until they die," Brennan said passing Booth the information.

"Dr. Brennan, you are not discussing an on-going investigation with an FBI agent when our contract is frozen are you?" Cam asked striding through the door knowing that was exactly what was going on.

"No, Dr. Saroyan I was telling my boy toy," she smirked at Booth, whose mouth fell open,"that I did not understand how people could be so horrible to each other. When he asked what I meant, I was giving examples." Cam covered her mouth with her hand trying to cover her laughter which was shining from her eyes.

"I just had to make sure because I do not want to get in trouble with the FBI," Cam said choking down a laugh. She left the office with a trail of laughter following behind her.

"What caused Cam to laugh that hard?" Angela asked as she walked into Brennan's office.

"Bones called me her boy toy," Booth said with a wolfish grin. Angela did not bother trying to hide her laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: I should tell you yes, I've had coffee made the way I described it and it is quite tasty. Agave Nectar is not for everyone though. Anywho, let's see what's up for tomorrow...more terms of endearments that make you want to vomit, splinters, complete stupidity (yeah I know there's alot and more to come), ogling, Brennan says it like it is, Director Clapper (He actually is the Director for the National Intelligence Agency), Hacker reveals his true reasons (other than stupidity), Pastries and meetings. Joing us tomorrow to see them all tied together ;-P

**Reviews, love 'em they make my day. So please leave one. But if you're a lurker that's okay to. I've been known to do it.**


	9. Did you just call me stupid?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones and after seeing some of the tweet pics I'm Kinda glad *snicker*

**Mendenbar: =P 'nuff said**  
><strong>SouthnLady: Bwuahahahahaha I'm so not done yet.<strong>  
><strong>Jenheir1: Thanks! My mom just used to say I was a smartass. I think I like the way you say it better ;-)<strong>  
><strong>InOmnioParatus1981: Set your coffee down now. There's more to come =D<strong>  
><strong>Legggate: Rite, who wouldn't want Booth as thei-...sorry sorry *wipes drool* Yeah ummm<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I'm going channel you for evilness. I've had to supress mine and now it's a bit wilty<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Booth is all male and I have yet to meet a male that avoids the TV and or video games =D.<strong>

**Just to let ya'll know I do read every review. Actually twice =D. If I don't mention your review it's because I'm lazy and don't want to type just a plain Thank You. Although I do thank you that is. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Sweetie, here are the possible weapons that could have inflicted that damage on the skull, including sizes. However, none of the hammers are causing the right type of fracturing," Angela said, handing her a piece of paper. Brennan scanned the paper and picked up a pen circling the likely suspects.

"Using these, can you run a scenario that would cause the inflicted damage?"

"Yeah sweetie I can do that. Don't have too much fun with your boy toy," Angela said, leaving the office with laughter drifting behind her.

James started laughing and Brennan's eyes twinkled as the corners of her mouth turned up. Booth shot her a roguish grin and a wink. Booth returned to the wii and began thinking.

"You know sweetheart, if I were an FBI Agent I would talk to her parents. Especially since the malnutrition is such a long term thing. I would also talk to her boyfriend, maybe her teachers at school," Booth said conversationally.

"Yes, if I were an Agent I probably would too, Booth," Brennan said as she continued writing in the margins.

"You two are so weird, just weird," James snorted out.

"I would prefer to be weird, than to be stupid. Do you happen to know the words to 'I'm a little teapot'?" Brennan said, as she stood up and walked towards the door. Booth burst out laughing at her serious expression and James' open mouthed expression.

"I'll come get you for lunch, baby," Booth called out to her.

"Okay, schnookums," she called back, rolling her eyes.

"Dr. B, did you just call Booth 'schnookums'?" Hodgins asked her, as he walked up behind her.

"Yes, Hodgins, I did. I am trying to make a point about the monikers he keeps giving me," she said.

"Well I found some particulates on the bodies. They were wood splinters, specifically mahogany with a sealant on them. However, the sealant is a basic one that you can get anywhere. There is nothing special about that," Hodgins told her.

"Thank you, Hodgins," Brennan said, taking the paper from him. As she was headed to the platform, the lab doors swished open and Agent Dockerty walked through. Narrowing her eyes, Brennan approached the woman.

"Did you need something, Agent Dockerty?"

"I need to speak with Seeley," she said with a smile.

"Booth is in my office if you would like to speak with him," Brennan said, gesturing for her to follow her. She led the woman to her office and walked in Dockerty following behind her.

"Awww did you miss me cupcake," Booth called over his shoulder, assuming the second set of footsteps were one of the ladies from the lab.

"No, Pookie. Agent Dockerty is here to see you," Brennan said with a smirk when he jerked around.

James was choking down his laughter at the two of them calling each other names. Agent Dockerty was not smiling at the two of them, which just made Brennan grin even harder.

"If you need me, love-muffin, you know how to reach me," Brennan said, waving her phone behind Dockerty's back. She turned and strode from the door to the sound of James' laughter.

"I hate that she's a genius and a writer; her vocabulary is so much bigger than mine," Booth sighed out.

"Yeah, how long are you planning on keeping this up?"

"I don't know yet," Booth grinned mischievously They turned together and looked expectantly at Dockerty.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker told me you were here working on the case," she said with a flirty smile, " but I see your not. Mind if I join you?"

"I told Assistant Deputy Director Hacker that I was not, in fact, working on the case. I am on vacation and you are not, so yes I do mind," Booth said shortly.

"Agent James, they gave me your desk to use while you are on vacation. What is your password? I can't get on the computer," Dockerty asked, turning to James.

"I don't know ask Dr. Brennan," James smirked, then walked out to find out what everyone was doing for lunch.

"How childish," she muttered.

"Actually not at all, Agent Dockerty. Bones changed his password and he cannot log onto his computer," Booth said smartly. Brennan came striding into the office and sat down at her desk shuffling papers.

"Excuse me this is a private conversation," Dockerty told her with a smirk.

"Then take it out of my office. I have work to do," Brennan said, turning to her computer and beginning to click with her mouse.

"There is nowhere else to have a conversation here," Dockerty argued.

"I don't like you, Agent Dockerty, so I am done being polite," Brennan told her.

"Oh shit," Booth muttered.

"Why do you not like me, Dr. Brennan, if I may be so bold," Dockerty said, cocking her brow.

"Oh god," Booth said a little louder.

Dockerty shifted her eyes to Booth in question. Booth ran his hands through his hair causing the muscles under his tee shirt to ripple. Dockerty eyed the display with relish.

"Agent Dockerty, if you are done ogling Booth," Brennan said sharply.

Booth smirked and mouthed 'I Love you', behind the agent's back. Brennan's eyes went soft and her mouth tilted up at the corners.

"So why don't you like me, then," Dockerty asked, irritated by the soft look that crossed Brennan's face.

"I do not like unintelligent people, Agent Dockerty," Brennan said stiffly.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Dockerty snarled in stunned amazement.

"Yes, that is exactly what I just said. You proved my point, by asking a question that had clearly been answered. You've been told repeatedly, that Booth is not interested, but you continue to flirt with him. You signed a contract, without reading it, and believed what someone told you. You are an unintelligent person," Brennan said calmly, her eyes devoid of any emotion. J

ust as she finished her sentence, four men walked in, looked around, then gestured toward the door. James Clapper walked through the door with a frown on his face.

"What do you want?" Dockerty barked at Clapper, as if she had some authority.

"Just as I said, unintelligent," Brennan said with a sigh. Booth stepped forward extending his hand.

"Sir, it's very nice to see you again," Booth said, to the Director, smoothly.

"You seem to be out of uniform, Agent Booth," Clapper pointed out.

"I am on vacation, sir," Booth told him. Turning to Brennan's desk, he eyed her apparel.

"I see that you are not on vacation, Dr. Brennan," Clapper said.

"No, I am not, Director Clapper. I have a lot of work to do, that seems to be constantly interrupted by the FBI," Brennan casually stated. Booth almost laughed at the look on Dockerty's face when she realized who she had just been rude to.

"What I'd really like to know is, why I am hearing from the contract department is that the contract between the Jeffersonian and the FBI has been frozen? Why the best investigative team we've had in years is being split up?" Clapper said in a short, clipped tone.

"These two are acting inappropriately and Assistant Deputy Director Hacker has decided that they should be split up. And that I should become Seeley's new partner," Dockerty said with a sophisticated smile.

Clapper turned to look at Brennan who raised her eyebrow. Angela breezed in the door with a paper in her hand.

"Sweetie, I have an ID on the second victim for you," she said, handing Brennan the paper. Brennan placed the paper in the folder on her desk, without looking at it.

"Thanks Ange," Brennan replied. Angela turned and smiled at Clapper.

"Director Clapper, nice to see you again. If you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run," Angela said with a smile. Angela strode from the door calling out for Hodgins.

"Agent Dockerty is incorrect as to the reason the contract is frozen. However discussing that is Dr. Saroyan's job not mine. Assistant Deputy Director Hacker did place Agent Dockerty with us for the reason stated, even through the reasoning is incorrect," Brennan told Clapper swiftly.

She sat down as she felt her eye begin to throb, from the constant drama in her office this morning. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked, eyeing the pain indicators on her face.

"I'm fine," she told him with a sigh.

He caught her gaze and saw her eyes dilate in pain. Walking to the wardrobe, he opened the door and squatted down. Digging around, he stood up with a sigh, and walked to Brennan's desk. He set the bottle of Ibuprofen on her desk with a smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She picked up the bottle and poured two into her hand. Grimacing, she swallowed the pills with a sip of cold coffee.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dr. Brennan?" Clapper asked, seeing her take the pain reliever her partner sat on her desk.

"Yes, thank you, Director Clapper. A headache is the normal side effect of raised blood pressure," she assured him.

"So, what exactly is the problem here?" Clapper asked, looking over at Booth for an answer. Booth gestured to Clapper to have a seat in one of the chairs after he asked that question. Clapper sat down and laced his fingers together in front of himself.

"One moment, Director," Brennan said, picking up her phone.

"Dr. Saroyan, Director Clapper is here to discuss the contract with the FBI," Brennan said briefly then hung up the phone.

"Perhaps we should call Assistant Deputy Director Hacker," Dockerty suggested. Brennan hit the button on her phone and dialed the number for Hacker's office.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker," he answered.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker, this is Dr. Brennan-"

"Temperance, I hope you have come to your senses and stopped seeing Agent Booth, romantically," Hacker interrupted her.

"Actually, Assistant Deputy Director, I am calling because Director Clapper, is here and would like to discuss the contract freeze. I will not tell you again to not call me Temperance, we are not seeing each other socially, and it is inappropriate Agent Dockerty felt it would be in your best interest to be here," Brennan said through clenched teeth, her eyes going navy in anger.

She pushed the button again and ended the call. Booth's eyes had gone dark in anger at Hacker's statement. James and Wendell strode in the door, James, stopping when he caught sight of Clapper. Wendell almost ran into the back of him when he abruptly stopped.

"James, put on the brake lights please," Wendell admonished, looking up from the paper he was scanning.

"Dr. Brennan, here is the paper work on the examination of Olena A-"

"Wendell, stop right there," she interrupted him, holding up her hand to stop him from finishing his sentence. He walked over, and handed her the paper, which she tucked into the folder without looking at it again.

"This is a very busy office, Dr. Brennan," Clapper said with a small smile.

"Everything concerning the cases comes to me, as I am Booth's partner. Then, I review the information with him," Brennan said briefly.

"Director Clapper, this is Agent Robert James and Dr. Wendell Bray," Booth introduced them. Clapper shook their hands with a "pleased to meet you."

"What may I ask are you doing here, Agent James?"

"I am on vacation, sir and I thought it would be a good chance to bond with my Squint while not working on a case," James said blithely.

Brennan snorted and looked at James from narrowed eyes. Clapper looked between the two men who just smiled at him.

"So you are working with Dr. Bray, then?"

"Yes sir, he has not asked to go out in the field yet but, if he should choose to, I would take him. Just like Dr. Brennan and Booth," James said honestly.

"Agent Booth, are you training a replacement?"

"No sir. Since it worked so well with Bones and me, we thought we would see if we could get another partnership, with mostly the same circumstances," Booth said smoothly.

"I thought the FBI had partnership programs and training seminars to work on that," Clapper said thoughtfully.

"Working with the squints, err, scientists, is a completely different situation that takes finessing on everyones' parts. I'm trying to help James not make the same mistakes I did. Bones is helping Wendell to do the same," Booth said.

"That's not what you told me, Booth. You said it was to make sure James didn't act like a dumb ass and Wendell didn't act like a know it all," Brennan said her face scrunching.

Clapper burst into laughter and Dockerty snorted, then, rolled her eyes. Booth rubbed his hands down his face with a groan. Cam strode in the door, extending her hand to Clapper.

"Welcome to Medico-Legal Labs, Director Clapper," Cam said.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan. We were just talking about the training of agents to work with scientists like Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth do," Clapper said.

"Dr. Brennan and Booth are a unique situation, however, I am sure that Agent James and Dr. Bray will have a great amount of success as well," Cam said politely.

Agent Dockerty snorted again, rolling her eyes. Brennan's eyes narrowed and turned an even darker shade.

"Agent Dockerty don't speak unless you can improve the silence," Brennan said sharply. Dockerty straightened her back and glared at Brennan.

"Agent Dockerty, you are in this lab on my good graces and are not an interglacial part of this discussion. If you are unable to hold your tongue to that which may pertain to you, I will ask you to leave," Cam said in a calm even tone.

Dockerty's back got even straighter and she glared at Cam.

"I'm from the Bronx, honey, so you don't scare me," Cam said with a steely glint in her eye. Looking around the office, Cam made her way to an empty chair.

"We are waiting on, Hacker, Angela and Hodgins then," she said with a sigh. Angela and Hodgins strode through the door a moment later carrying a large pastry box ,a large coffee box and a sleeve of cups.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Okay I loved that line with Cam from The woman in the sand so I had to use it =D. What oh what could be happening here? Let's see if there are any hints in the string of words for tomorrow. Competition, Hodgins-1/Hacker-0, memories, Caroline ( our favorite), Administrative discussions, Tzantzas (it's a real word google it), Parker, flesh eating beetles, and the game.**

**A/N: Tomorrow I will post a quick geography/cultural informative note about the tzantzas. I honestly found them quite interesting. I do beilieve I'm weird...**

**Reviews are awesome and I love to read them. So leave me one please. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy even the ones with evilness in them bwuahahahah *cough cough***


	10. You are an Agent, he is a Special Agent

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**SouthnLady: Oooh you are going to love the next few chapters!**  
><strong>ArcherBlad3: Lol she is rather obnoxious isn't she lol<strong>  
><strong>Divawife: You can have the room next to mine =D My husband is already ready to committ me. I sometimes laugh maniacally while writing.<strong>  
><strong>legggate: Sorry to disappoint but I don't believe that she ever gets hit =**  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: That's the thing about stupidity. You may know it but to know it and think it applies to you are two separate things =D<strong>  
><strong>Maddieh2oS: Now if I did that right away my story would have been ten chapters long ;-).<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Remind me to never get on your bad side. I should warn you, messing with peoples coffee that's just sacriledge.<strong>  
><strong>Baixa77: Welcome to my uhh warped yeah that's the word warped world. =D <strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: LOL I couldn't resist.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"If we are to have a pow-wow, food is always good," Angela announced, setting the pastry box on the table.

Booth left the room and returned with creamer and sugars for the coffee. Angela left the office and returned, pushing two chairs. Turning around she left and returned with two more. Brennan stood up and pushed her chair around her desk and in front of the table.

Booth made them each a cup of coffee then, sat down on the couch. Brennan settled next to him and opened the box of pastries. She glanced up at Angela who nodded at her. She pulled out a danish and set it on a napkin. Clapper looked at the two of them in confusion and Booth chuckled.

"She just asked Angela if that was the vegan danish and Angela said yes," Booth told him. Clapper's eyebrows raised, but he nodded.

"So you two are romantically involved ?" Clapper said to them with a small frown.

"Yes, we are," Brennan said casually.

"How long has this been going on?"

"We began dating before we came back from separate parts of the world," Booth said.

"So, you were together before the whole living in the lab incident and the Dallas conference?"

"Yes, that is correct," Brennan told him, taking a bite of her danish.

"You have kept your work professional?"

"Yes," everyone said at once. Dockerty mumbled in disagreement.

"Agent Dockerty, you disagree?"

"They were not acting professionally before you arrived," Dockerty said in a snotty tone.

"Wha-"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you figure?" The statements came from several mouths at the same time.

"It's not professional to call someone 'cupcake' or 'pookie'," she stated emphatically. Everyone else in the room burst into laughter and Clapper looked around in bemusement.

"Director Clapper, Dr. Brennan is not fond of nicknames so, in retaliation she has been calling him sickeningly sweet nicknames. So Booth took her up on the challenge and is doing the same thing," Cam laughed between gasps.

"They are very competitive, have a tendency to bicker, but they would die for each other," Angela said.

"Which is why we do not condone interpersonal relationships. They cause the partners to make rash decisions that endanger the other," Hacker said, striding in the door followed by Sweets.

"How well is that working by the way, Hacker?" Hodgins asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Director Clapper," Hacker said, extending his hand. Clapper shook his hand and indicated for him to sit down. Sweets perched on the edge of Brennan's desk and glanced at Booth and Brennan on the couch.

"What did you mean by that Dr. Hodgins?" Cam looked up, nodded then smirked, as they took a stroll down memory lane.

"She ran into a building where Booth was being tortured by mobsters," Cam said.

"Then, there was the time that she flew in a helicopter to a ship that was less than five minutes from exploding to rescue him. This was after not sleeping for a twenty four hour period," Angela said.

"What about that time during the underground fight club? When Dr. Brennan quickly analyzed the situation and kept Booth from being pummeled to death. The case in Vegas," Wendell said remembering Cam telling him about it.

"Or the time he took that bullet from Pam Nuunan, when she was trying to kill Bren," Sweets said. Hacker glared at him for saying anything.

"Or the time he didn't sleep for twenty-four hours, when Heather Taffet had Dr. B and me in a car," Hodgins shuddered.

"She went into surgery with him when he had that brain tumor," Cam said.

"The time he left the hospital to rescue her from Agent Kenton," Hodgins said, clasping his wife's hand tightly. Clapper sat back and thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"So you two did this for each other as partners and friends?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"What exactly is the problem, Dr. Saroyan? Why did you freeze the contract?" Clapper asked, turning his attention to her. She looked him straight in the eye.

"We told Hacker, that if he was to pursue personal vengeance, this would happen. My team works the way we do because we trust each other implicitly. Changing the dynamics of those bonds of trust ripples across my lab, causing strife and confusion," she told Clapper. Clapper turned to look at Hacker with question on his face.

"Is this true?"

"Yes sir. However, this is not about personal vengeance-" the snorts heard around the room drew Clappers attention briefly.

"Then please tell me what this is about?"

"They are breaking policy. Therefore, I thought that Booth would work well with Agent Dockerty here and contracted them to be partners for the next four years. Whether the Jeffersonian comes back on board, Agent Booth will not be working with Dr. Brennan," Hacker said with a slightly smug smile on his face.

Booth held his phone up, dialed a number, hit the button for speaker phone, then placed the phone on the table. They heard the phone ring and was answered.

"Hey Cher, what do you need? I'm busy here I have to reschedule all of these court dates thanks to Hacker," Caroline grumbled into the phone.

"Caroline, I need you to tell me what you said yesterday, again please," Booth said.

"Has the good doctor lady hit you on the head hard enough to make you lose your memory?"

"Not yet, Caroline," Booth said with a laugh.

"Like I told you yesterday Cher, the contract says that she would be partnered to ONE of the best homicide investigators in the field not the THE best. As well as the only agent specifically named is Agent Rachel Dockerty. Now, if you need me to go before the contract board, then you are going to need to do it soon. When this contract freeze comes off, and I know it will because you'll make sure it does, I will be in court all day everyday for a month at this rate," Caroline told him.

"Okay Caroline I'll let you know,"Booth hung the phone up and glanced up at Dockerty with a smirk on his face.

"I am not, in fact, contracted to anyone, Assistant Deputy Director Hacker, so please, do not tell Agent Dockerty that I am contracted to her as my name is not specifically listed and I did not sign this contract," Booth said with a small frown.

"Does Cullen have all of this information?" Clapper asked, looking Booth directly in the eye.

"Most of it sir-" Booth was interrupted by his phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Booth."

"WHY AM I HEARING DIRECTOR CLAPPER IS AT THE JEFFERSONIAN? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD BE THERE," Cullen's voice screamed from the phone that Booth held away from his ear.

Putting the phone up to his ear he stepped out into the hallway to finish the conversation.

"Hacker, I do not appreciate your lying about the situation," Brennan said with a breathy snarl.

"Excuse me Temperance?" She scowled at his use of her first name.

"This is about personal vengeance. I did not want to date you anymore and now your trying to sever my partnership with Booth," she growled.

Booth caught the last comment and tone. Striding over with a grin he sat down next to her and leaned back against the couch.

"You find this amusing, Agent Booth," Dockerty said in a snippy tone.

"Special," Brennan corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"You are an Agent, he is a Special Agent," Brennan said in a lofty tone.

"Agent Dockerty, I do find this amusing but as to why I will never tell," Booth said balancing his head on his fingers at his temple and jaw.

"So Dr. Saroyan, I need to know what exactly you need to protect this valuable partnership," Clapper said, looking at Cam.

Booth heard a slight shuffle then the sound of something beginning to fall. He glanced over his shoulder and dove for the artifact falling from the bookcase which had been bumped by the security guard.

He caught the artifact before it hit the floor cleaning a good length of floor with his stomach. Brennan stood up with a relieved sigh and took the artifact, setting it back on the shelf.

"Thank you, Booth, that was a special gift," she said softly.

Helping Booth stand, Brennan gave him a grateful look. He looked over her shoulder at the artifact. Sighing he leaned his head back toward the ceiling.

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go wash my hands," Booth grumbled, almost running for the door. Wendell glanced at the shelf and choked back a laugh.

"Dr. Brennan, is that what I think it is?"

"Wendell since I do not know what you think it may be, I can not answer that question," Brennan stated.

"He thinks it's a shrunken head," James blurted out, staring in horror at the artifact on her shelf. Clapper turned with a grimace to stare at the head on the shelf.

"If that is what he is thinking then yes he is correct. It was a gift from a small muraiyan village in the foothills of the Andes," Brennan said.

"That is revolting," Dockerty screeched.

Brennan's back stiffened and Clapper noticed Brennan's reaction. Booth walked back into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Agent Dockerty, this is the House of Reason and Science. It is impolite to say things like that to the squints," Booth said in a mild tone.

"You will notice that James may have looked at it in horror, but he said nothing disrespectful. Agent Dockerty on the other hand showed how ignorant she can be. There are only 5 tzantzas that have left the villages of the Shuar since the outlaw of the trading of them was made illegal. The shaman of the village I stayed at gave this as a gift when he saw me examining it," Brennan stated coldly.

"That was some quick action ,Agent Booth," Clapper told him.

"Thank you, sir. The artifacts Bones has are mostly real and very expensive. If they are on display, then they have some sort of sentimental value to her," Booth explained quickly.

"So, if it is so special why did you feel the need to wash your hands, Seeley," Dockerty asked snidely.

"Although Bones has no problem touching something like that, I do," Booth said with a shrug, frowning at her use of his given name.

"First thing, we need our agent and scientist partnerships protected. The only people who should break them are either the agent, the scientist, Deputy Director Cullen, or I. Allowing others to do so causes conflict of epic proportions. Secondly, if the partners need babysitting, that should be determined or at least cleared through me. The agents spend a lot of time here and people like Agent Dockerty create strife; we reserve the right to decide who is in our home. Third and most important, we need to be able to say yes or no to the incoming agents without running them off. We like adding to our team, but they must fit in or at least attempt to. James, for example, fits in with our team very well," Cam said calmly.

"Okay, that can be arranged I believe," Clapper said.

"Absolutely not," Hacker blustered.

"Why not Assistant Deputy Hacker?"

"We would have no control over the agents," Hacker said.

Clapper propped his chin in his hand and was quiet as he thought. The door burst open and Parker came flying in.

"DAD! BONES! Guess what?"

"Bub, Daddy is in a meeting. Can you give me some time and we can talk?" Parker's face fell and Brennan's heart went out to the young boy.

"Come on Parker. Dr. Hodgins just got a shipment in. We will go observe his new acquisitions," Brennan said holding his hand.

"Bones," Booth said in question.  
>"You can speak for me; you mostly know how I think," she said, ushering Parker towards the door.<p>

"Bug man, did your Corixidae come in today? You've been waiting on them for weeks now," Parker asked with marked enthusiasm.

Hodgins grinned, Booth rubbed his eyes with a sigh and Clapper looked confused.

"Come on Parker we will go look at the Coleoptera Dermestidae," she said reaching out her hand.

"Bones, don't let him play with the flesh eating beetles," Booth groaned out. The squints burst into laughter.

"What? What is so funny?" Dockerty asked in an aggitated tone.

"Booth actually recognized the scientific name for flesh eating beetles," Hodgins gasped out. Clapper looked at them and gave them a small smile.

"So your ten year old son knows the scientific name for bugs? Your trusting your girlfriend to let him play with flesh eating beetles? And he spends an inordinate amount of time here if he has nicknames for the scientists?"

"Yes sir, they are family now," Booth said.

Max stuck his head in the door scanned the room then saw Clapper. He ducked out in a hurry and bustled across the lab. Booth pulled out his phone and shot a text.

**Booth: Bones Max is looking for Parks.**

**Brennan: Okay.**

"It would seem that we are having more than one problem here. The main one seems to be a battle of the wills," Clapper said.

Booth sat forward, seeing that the Director had already come to some sort of answer. Clapping his hands together the Director sat forward and looked at Booth.

"A contest between the Jeffersonian and the Hoover," he said.

Booth's face lit up and he shot his eyes to Cam who was grinning. Turning his head in a theatrical gesture, he looked at Hodgins and Angela who grinned. He shot his eyes to Sweets who had a smile on his face. Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth leaned back.

"We're game if you are, Hacker,"Booth said with a smug grin.

"That's Assistant Deputy Director Hacker to you, Agent Booth," Hacker spluttered out.

"In that case, Assistant Deputy Director that's Special Agent Booth to you," Booth said in a sarcastic tone. Clapper's eyes widened at the obvious disdain Booth had for Hacker.

"Gentlemen, I will email the rules to the two of you tonight after I have figured them out. Then, you will have two hours to set up your team with in the parameters of the rules. The game will start 24 hours from then. Until then, the freeze remains on the contract. Whoever wins receives the right to demand what they wish in the contract within reason. I will make the final decision both of the winner and what is deemed appropriate," Clapper said standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let the Game begin. I broke the chapters up for the game so that you could participate if you want ;-). The first part of the game truly starts in chapter 12. So, put your thinking caps on and bust out your google bar. I do have to appologize for how short the next chapter is. Inorder for the next chapters to play out the way I needed, I had to chop it off. If you're good, I'll post two chapters (ya'll know how to get it done)... Next chapter? Well, let's see...A force to be reckoned with, out of the mouth's of Parkers*lol*, mud holes, Anok, Sid, and Rules.**

**A/N2: The Shuar are the indigenous people of South American that are predominently known for doing Shrunken Heads or Tzantzas. The Muriaya are a subsect of the Shuar that live in the foothills of the Andes mountains. Their name literally means hill people. Okay Anthropology lesson over =D**

**Review! Please!**


	11. The Rules

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

**jeheir1: Bwuahahahah you said ass whoopin' =). Okay sorry I lilke that word it's funny.**  
><strong>Xylaris: Wait and see the fun will ensue especially during the game.<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565:If alot of people hit that little review...yeah who am I kidding. I'll post two chapters because I'd feel a little ripped off by this chapter. So I feel guilty =).<strong>  
><strong>Legggate: I didn't make the game easy but it is solveable. To be honest I got all of my information off of google so it shouldn't be too hard. Mendenbar got all but one while doing the beta. I'm thinking Chkgun93 might give you a run for your money. It'll be fun either way!<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Hahahahaha you called them monkies. I would really like to put a comment about government employees here but I'll behave and besides not all of them are bad...buuutttt you know ;-)<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Of course he's with the Jeffersonian. Where else would he be? =)<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: LOL if that is a three ring circus then Clapper is the ring master.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Director Clapper shook hands with everyone in the room and walked to the door. Stopping he turned to look at the group.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker, Agent Dockerty while the freeze in effect you should not be here," Clapper said gesturing for them to leave. Hacker and Dockerty stiffly followed the DNI out the door of the office. Brennan slipped past them.

"A decision has been made?"

"We are having a contest to see who gets to decide what," Angela said.

Everyone stood, walked out into the hall and gathered near the entrance to the main part of the lab. Clapper had stopped just outside the doors to say something to Hacker when his eyes caught sight of the Jeffersonian team speaking and gesturing wildly.

Stopping suddenly as if they had reached a conclusion, the Jeffersonian team turned as one and strode together towards Cam's office. Clapper had a view of a single horizontal line of determined steely eyed looks on each of their faces.

Hacker turned at Clapper's look over his shoulder, he had to do a double take. He may have to re-evaluate his team choices after seeing them walking to Cam's office. They were playing to win. Parker stood next to Max on the inside of the door to the lab.

"Max, Max did you see dad's boss's face? He looked scared," Parker said in an overly loud stage whisper that carried through the door as it swished open.

Hacker glared at Parker as Max squeezed his shoulder and tried not to laugh. The squints were gathered in Cam's office.

"So what are we going to do now?" James asked in curiosity.

"Stomp a mud hole in his ass," Brennan said, her jaw squared and a glint in her eye. Booth's mouth fell open and he stared wide eyed at her. Angela started to giggle and James smirked.

"Nicely done, Dr. B," James complemented.

"Thank you, James," she replied. Booth shook his head and laughed.

"Okay, you squints go back to work and I will wait for the e-mail in Bones' office," Booth said with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

Booth strode to Brennan's office with James following behind him. A Booth reached the office, he realized with a sigh that they had eaten pastries for lunch and that Parker was still wandering around the museum somewhere.

Opening his e-mail, Booth left the account open on the screen of her computer.. Turning around he walked to the doors, whistling as he went to find his son. Half an hour later he was still walking around the museum, now starting to get worried. Flipping out his phone he quickly sent a text.

**Booth: Bones do you know where Max took Parks?**

**Brennan: They're probably at the Egyptian Display. He likes Anok**

**Booth: Thanks Babe**

**Brennan: Don't call me babe!**

Booth laughed that she had actually texted that to him. The people around him looked at him with disapproval. Nodding to John, the daytime security guard, as he walked by, Booth continued over to the Anok Display.

There he found Max and Parker bent over the bleeding heart discussing which kind of impurities caused which colors in rubies. Booth smiled as his son soaked up the knowledge Max was readily providing.

"Hey bub," Booth said softly. Parker turned around and flew towards his dad.

"Dad! Is your meeting over? Why was your boss there? Are you in trouble?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa slow down," Booth said with a laugh.

"Yes, the meeting is over. My boss was there because he had to be and no, I'm not in trouble but I am hungry," Booth replied.

"Can we go see Sid?"

"Yeah sure, bub. Max, thank you for watching him," Booth said with a smile.

"No problem. You know it never I;, he's a great kid," Max said with a smile.

Booth took Parker's hand and they walked out to the Sequoia and climbed into the vehicle. After going to Wong Foo's and picking up some food, they headed back to the Jeffersonian. Booth and Parker walked through the sliding doors of the Jeffersonian to see Rebecca standing there glancing at her watch.

"Sorry Becks, we went to Sid's to get some food," Booth apologized.

She smiled then followed them to Brennan's office. Parker set the bag he was carrying down with a pout just as Brennan walked through the door.

"Hello Rebecca," Brennan said with a smile.

"Dr. Brennan," Rebecca returned easily.

James, Wendell, Angela, Hodgins and Cam filed back into Brennan's office and began to dig through the food looking for what Sid had sent for them.

"So, I'll see you this weekend bub," Booth said reaching down to hug his son.

Parker nodded with a smile. Brennan smiled at the pair and turned to her desk. Sitting down she was suddenly thrown back slightly as Parker launched himself at her. She squeezed him in a hug.

"I'll see you this weekend, Parker,"she said softly.

Parker nodded then took his mom's hand and together they left her office. As they sat down and began to eat, they heard a beep from Brennan's computer. Booth stood up and walked over to it. He grinned as he saw the new e-mail from Clapper.

To: at .gov

From: at .gov

_To Both Teams,_

_Your teams must be chosen and approved by 7am, each team can have at most ten to a team. You will receive your first clue by 7:30AM tomorrow. _

_The first one to send proof, which is a picture at the final spot, wins the game._

_No coercion of any sort is to be used. _

_No jobs will be threatened by ANYTHING during the event of the game. This means that each individual will remain at their current position, agency, office, and pay grade. No matter what may happen during the games._

_The Jeffersonian team may have one agent, one profiler, the rest of the team must be Jeffersonian employees._

_The FBI team may have one technician, one profiler, the rest of the team must be homicide division agents._

_After reaching the solution you will find the clue at the place of the solution. You will then take the clue and text me that you have received the clue. You will then get a two hour head start. After the two hour period I will text the clue to the team who did not reach it first._

_The set teams are the only persons allowed to gather information for the purpose of the game._

_After the start of the game, the teams will be unable to access the opposing team's building or in house computer systems, informational files or access codes._

_If your teams are not submitted by 7am you will be automatically disqualified._

_Breaking of any of these rules will count as automatic disqualification._

_Good Luck and Let the Games Begin!_

_Director Clapper._

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there are the rules. Now let's see about the next chapter...picking of the team (as if yall don't know who will be on the team right?), Some music, more evidence, more music, sneaky sniper moves, errands, sleepy Bones, cranky Booth, not so sneaky agents, and dun dun dun The Clue.**

**A/N2 Now remember everything in the clue is a clue so read carefully ;-). Put on your thinking caps. I have to go to the grocery store but when I come back I'll be posting.**

**Reviews are awesome so please leave one**


	12. Clue Number One

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Since this is the second chapter today all I'm going to say is;**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Booth printed out several copies and handed them out. They sat reading in silence for a few minutes. Cam looked around and began counting.

"Unfortunately, James you are out. Wendell, we need you to keep working on the dancer's remains," Cam said with a small frown. Wendell nodded and James pouted slightly.

"So then it's me, Bones, Angela, Hodgins, you, and Sweets," Booth said more in question than anything else.

"They said we could have up to ten, do you think maybe some of the other interns?" Brennan pointed out with her usual bluntness.

"I think we should leave it at us as more people will just get wires crossed," Sweets said taking a bite of his food.

"I'm with Dr. Sweets on this one," Cam said with a nod. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"This is going to be totally awesome," Sweets said with a whoop.

Booth stood up and sent an email notifying Clapper of their team choice. The squints went back to the remains and Booth went back to his Wii. James watched him play laughing at his mistakes and cheering when he was doing well.

"How long are you going to be here man?" James asked Booth in question.

"Until Bones is ready to go home so probably-" he was interrupted by a beep from the computer.

Booth walked and saw another email from Clapper. Scanning it, he chuckled at the message and went to inform Cam.

"Cam, our team has been approved. We are the first to get our team approved. Clapper also suggested adding more people," Booth called out.

Brennan turned around with a smirk on her face and Booth just grinned then winked at her. Going back to the office, he picked up the Wii remote and looked around. Sighing he walked over to the computer and plugged in his iPod. Music blared from the computer and Booth grinned.

_Keep holdin' on when  
>My brain's tickin' like a bomb<br>Guess the black thoughts have  
>Come again to get me<br>Sweet bitter words  
>Unlike nothing I have heard<br>Sing along mocking bird  
>You don't affect me<em>

_That's right  
>Deliverance of my heart<br>Please strike  
>Be deliberate<em>

_Wait  
>I'm coming undone<br>Irate  
>I'm coming undone<br>Too late  
>I'm coming undone<br>What looks so strong so delicate_

_Wait  
>I'm starting to suffocate<br>And soon I anticipate  
>I'm coming undone<br>What looks so strong so delicate_

Brennan stalked down the platform steps with a frown and walked to her office door. Glaring at the two agents, she firmly closed the door then swiftly returned to the platform.

"Dude seriously, Korn? Aren't you a little old to like Korn?" James asked with laughter twinkling in his eyes. Booth narrowed his eyes at James in threat.

"Yeah, and I also like Social Distortion, Blink 182, Dead Milkmen, The Greatful Dead and Journey. What's your point?" James blinked a few times then started to chuckle.

"Just when I think I have you figured out," James said still chuckling.

"That you will never do young one," Booth said with a grin.

Brennan was bent over the foot of the second victim. Every bone in the foot had been broken; each one individually damaged. She scribbled down some notes as Wendell stood with her looking at the phalanges.

"The anterior distal phalanx on each foot is missing the top segment. Each phalanx has a greenstick fracture, Dr. Brennan. As if they had been-"

"Broken one at a time? Yes, the same can be said of the talus and the calcaneous bones," Brennan murmured.

She stopped leaned her hands on the examination table and cocked her head as she thought. Striding to her office, she opened the door and flinched as the music blared out from the door.

_soon i discovered that this rock thing was true_

_jerry lee lewis was the devil_

_jesus was an architect previous to his career as a prophet_

_all of a sudden, i found myself in love with the world_

_so there was only one thing that i could do_

_was ding a ding dang my dang a long ling long_

_ding dang a dong bong bing bong_

_ticky ticky thought of a gun_

_everytime i try to do it all now baby_

_am i on the run_

_why why why why why baby_

_if it's so evil then?_

_give me my time, with all my power_

_give it to me all again (wow)_

_ding a ding a dang a dong dong ding dong_

_every where i go_

_everytime you tell me baby_

_when i settle down_

_got to get me a trailer park_

_and hold my world around_

_why why why why?_

She snatched a file from her desk and practically ran out the door. Reaching the hallway, she slammed the door and quickly walked back to the platform.

Angela was singing the lyrics to the song under her breath and Brennan glared at her. Pulling out the photos, she laid one next to the first set of remains, then, carried it to the next set of remains and her eyes widened.

Picking up her pen, Brennan scribbled down a note then tucked it into the folder. Setting the folder on a side table, she walked back to the skeleton on the table.

"Did you find something, Dr. Brennan?" Wendell asked curious to her sudden departure and return.

"It is pure conjecture based on an observation. This is Booth's area of expertise, thus I will point out my observation to him. He will determine if the observation is viable," Brennan said as she began to re-examine the bones.

When Brennan looked up again she realized the lab had gone mostly dark except for her office and the platform. Making one last notation, she set the folder to the side and walked to her office. She opened the door quietly and let out a huffing laugh.

Wendell, James, and Booth were asleep on her couch. Booth was slumped in a catty-corner position on one end, his arms crossed over his chest. James was in the middle, as sprawled as one could get on a middle cushion of a couch.

Wendell was on the other end of the couch his hand propped up on his knuckles at the temple. He held a pen in his hand, which was held in a writing position over an examination paper. He had fallen asleep writing notes about the case.

Laughing softly again, Brennan pulled out her phone and took a picture. Moving silently with sniper moves she had observed Booth using when he thought she wasn't looking, she went to Angela's office.

Entering, she silently walked to the computer and plugged in her phone. After copying the picture to Angela's computer, Brennan set the picture as the background. Walking on the balls of her feet in silence, she returned to her office then approached her desk and gathered her things to go home.

Sliding her phone into her pocket, Brennan walked over to Booth. Leaning down, she softly kissed him. His eyelids fluttered and a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hmmm hey," he said in return.

"I'll wake them up and then we can go home," she said.

Home, he thought that sounded good. They had been pretty much living together but they had never really called it home. Standing up Booth stretched, causing various joints to pop in a loud cracking noise. Brennan took the pen from Wendell's hand and set it on the table then gently took the paper from his hand as well.

"Dr. Bray," she said and received no response.

"Dr. Bray," she said in a louder tone still no response.

"DR. BRAY!" She nearly shouted causing Wendell to jump from sleep to being awake. Brennan heard James laugh next to her.

"If you're going to wake me up next, Dr. Brennan, please do it like you did Booth. Not like you just woke Wendell," he said in a laughing tone.

"It would seem that someone was pretending to be asleep, Bones," Booth said in a grouchy tone.

"Hey you trained me and I know for a fact you were pretending as well. You were awake the minute she stepped in the room," James pointed out.

"The first time I came in or the second time I entered the room?" Brennan asked with a smirk on her face. James mouth fell open.

"Steep learning curve," Booth muttered.

"She learned how to move silently from you?" James asked with raised eyebrows.

"Actually, James, I learned by observation. My doctorate in Kinesology allows me to study human movement," she said in an even tone.

"Dang it, you moved that quiet with heels on. Sheesh, Dr. B is very sneaky. That's just scary, Booth," James grumbled.

"You'd be amazed what women can do in heels," Wendell mumbled. James and Wendell stood up and stretched various joints popping on James. Booth glanced at his watch then sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Bones, why didn't you stop before now? The game starts tomorrow morning and we need to be here by 6:30 at the latest," Booth grumbled.

"What time is it?" James asked looking at Booth. Wendell glanced out the large glass window at the guard standing outside the labs sliding glass doors.

"After two am," Wendell said with a grimace.

"3:45," Booth told him. James glanced over his shoulder at the guard then back at Wendell.

"Dr. Bray observed that Micah is on duty meaning that it is after two am as that is when his shift starts," Brennan told him as she gathered up her items in her arms.

Booth grabbed his jacket then dug around on her desk for his keys. Opening her top drawer, he removed his wallet then shrugged into his jacket. Wendell and James gathered their items up and the four of them strode from the lab.

"Goodnight, Micah," Brennan said as she passed the guard who smiled.

"Good night, Dr. Brennan," he said.

"James," Booth called out.

"Yeah?" James called back in an irritated tone.

"Take this list to the office in before the games start and get these items from my office. Get whatever you may need for the investigation. You're on vacation so any information passed to you from Wendell is not official. Just start making a list of things in order of priority as the information comes in. That way when we win, and we will, we can get this investigation under way," Booth said handing him a slip of paper.

"Got it," James said.

"Take that stuff to the lab after you get it together and put it in Bones' office. Then go home and get some sleep, you are on vacation, after all," Booth smirked.

Climbing into their respective vehicles, the quartet headed for home. Booth watched as Brennan's eyes began to sag on their way to her apartment. Her eyes had just drifted shut when they turned onto her street. Booth put the vehicle into park and turned off the ignitions.

Brennan's eyes popped open when the vehicle fell silent. She pulled the door open and tried to climb out without unbuckling her seat belt. Booth chuckled and reached over to unlatch it for her. Letting out a frustrated sigh she climbed from the vehicle.

Booth climbed out and locked the vehicle. They made their way into her apartment and headed to the bedroom. She stripped and pulled on a tee shirt. Without another word, she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Booth headed into the kitchen and set the coffee maker up for the morning. Returning to the bedroom, he set the alarm and climbed into the bed.

Brennan groaned and snuggled her face into Booth's chest when the alarm clock went off. Booth groaned and rubbed his eyes glaring at the clock. Sighing he squeezed her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, sleepy head, we need to get ready," Booth rumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Unngghh," was all she said.

"Okay, I'll shower first, Sleeping Beauty," Booth smiled.

Booth rolled out of bed and chuckled when she pulled the covers up around her. Padding quietly to the kitchen, he flipped the switch on the coffee maker. Walking back to the bedroom he went into the bathroom and started the shower.

When he came out, Brennan rolled out of the bed with a grunt and ambled to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out of the bedroom, her hair still wet, but dressed for the day. Picking up a travel mug, she filled it with coffee.

Glancing at Booth, she raised her eyebrow. Nodding in answer, he turned off the coffee pot and grabbed his keys. They left the apartment making their way to the Jeffersonian. They arrived at 6:15am to find everyone but Sweets already there.

"Sweetie, you look horrible," Angela said with a small frown.

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan said, cutting her eyes at the artist. Booth walked into her office and sat down behind the computer, logging into his email.

"What the-" he shouted as the program opened. Angela and Brennan quickly walked to her office.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Angela asked with a frown on her face.

"There's something wrong with my e-mail," he growled. Angela walked over to the computer glancing at the screen.

"Scooch over, g-man," she said, lightly pushing the chair out of her way. Bending over the computer she began tapping at keys and clicking the mouse.

"They moved your e-mail account to a Department of National Intelligence server. Probably so that Hacker would not be able to access it during the game," Angela told him with a chuckle. Booth smirked as he realized that the Director of National Intelligence was protecting his e-mail during the game.

"Thanks, Ange," Booth said with a smile. Smiling, Angela walked back to the door of the office. Brennan walked over to her desk and pushed Booth's chair away from her desk. Booth spun the chair as he rolled across the floor, causing Angela to laugh in the hallway.

Standing up, Booth pushed her chair back over to her desk then walked over to the couch and sat down. He laced his fingers behind his head and crossed his legs. Booth looked to be completely relaxed except for his knee, which was bouncing.

Brennan sorted the papers in the file, making a list of her notes and filling out the paper work for when the case was ready to be investigated. Sweets strolled into the office at 6:30 and sat down next to Booth.

"Agent Booth, Agent Sullivan is sitting on a bench in the rose gardens in front of the Jeffersonian," Sweets said smoothly. Booth's eyebrows rose and Brennan's head shot up in surprise. Booth let a grin spread across his face.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room**

**5:00am**

Hacker looked around at the sleepy agents sitting in the conference room.

"You have chosen to participate in these games. They are for control of the contract between the FBI and the Jeffersonian. Each of you has a personal reason to be invested in this. The folder contains all of the information you need and what your job is regarding this game," Hacker said briefly.

He looked around and smirked. He had chosen these agents for reasons he assumed to be right. Sully because he was a rejected love. Perotta for rejection, Dockerty for rejection, Burns because he wanted to work in the field but had been usurped by James to work with the Jeffersonian.

Geier had been chosen because Brennan was constantly yelling at him at crime scenes. The last few Hatcher, Taggett, and MacBride were just dang good investigators. Last was Johnson their profiler. He was chosen because the Jeffersonian had the better profiler as they got their team choice in first. Hacker smiled as they began shifting through the folders.

"You have me working security?" Sully asked him with a disappointed look on his face.

"They are crafty and I know that you know Tempe well and would be able to spot her if she tried one of her undercover personas," Hacker said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"And I suppose that I am security for Booth then," Perotta said with an emotionally blank look.

"Exactly as is Agent Burns," Hacker supplied.

The agents nodded and picked up their folders they filed out the door to begin their jobs per the paperwork. Hacker chuckled and made his way to the office. He stopped suddenly, seeing the light on in Booth's office. Striding over he threw the door open.

"Booth, you are not allowed to be here," he bellowed, stopping short as he saw Agent James with a box. He was placing items Booth had asked him to get the night before in it.

"The game has not started yet, sir. It begins at 7:30am I am gathering things he and I may need for the next week," James said.

"But the Jeffersonian team is only allowed one Agent," Hacker snarled.

"I am not participating. I am working on my partnership with Wendell. Thus, I will be at the Jeffersonian. To keep things fair I will not be returning to the Hoover until the game is over. Wendell and I have been excluded from the Jeffersonian team," James explained. Hacker nodded, but turned on his heel and stalked to his office.

**The Jeffersonian Institute: Brennan's office**

**6:55 AM**

The group sat in Brennan's office waiting for the ding of the e-mail from Clapper with the first clue.

"So, we're being watched?" Hodgins said in his conspiracy tone.

"Yes, Hodgins, we are. The question is what are we going to do about it?" Sweets asked in thoughtful tone. Hodgins rubbed his hands together and snickered.

Walking to the phone, Hodgins made a phone call and Booth's mouth fell open. Booth flipped his poker chip and smiled. He grinned at Sweets, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose. Then they all heard the ding and jumped to their feet.

Opening the email Brennan read;

_Your clue lies near one of the seven things I have made, but only one do you need to see. Alive or dead one of these the holder must be. Oldest in this land of monuments is she. She was always faithful and always ready as she could be. For this we'll defend, not for self but country. She will never fly, she will never fight, she will never win. She will however sing with the angels. Now do you see? Where oh where can she be?_

_-G.H_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ Okay so what can I put about next chapter? Not a whole lot since it will give away the answer sooooo...yeah next is them figuring it out and Clue number 2.**

**Play the game and Review! Mendenbar isn't allowed to play =P She already knows the answers lol.**


	13. Clue Number Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Chkgun93: Tut Tut I know they're all in DC but come on I know you have to recognize atleat part of that right? Okay I'll be nice that one was kind of hard, lots of misdirection. *cough* Fly, Fight, Win *cough* ;-P**  
><strong>Maddieh2oS: Good try but no =) Read on to see how it is figured out.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: I'm sorry I should have said that they will all be in DC or surrounding area =. So, not this go around.**  
><strong>Legggate: Nope sorry not this time. Next clue might be alittle easier. I did make this one kind of tough, couldn't be too easy.<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: You're over thinking. Give it a try. I mean if you're wrong meh and if you're right yay! =D It's all in fun lol<strong>  
><strong>NatesMama: Nope not this time =D Good try though.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Here you go!<strong>

**Alrightie guys great guesses but no one got this one. A further note I guess I should have mentioned, they are all in DC or the surrounding area so keep that in mind when trying to figure it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Unngghh, Prose, really? Dang it," Booth grumbled and everyone just looked at him.

"Okay, instead of physical evidence, we have clues so, let's treat this like an investigation. We need who and where," Cam said efficiently. Sweets read the clue again and smiled.

"The first thing we need to figure out is whom G.H., is," he said with a smirk. The squints looked to each other not having a clue where to start.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**7:15 AM**

Hacker put the phone back down and waited for the agents to return. When everyone was in the room, he closed the door. Passing out a copy of the clue, he sat down.

"This is the first clue so, we need to start," he said with a smile. They looked around and read the clue again. Geier looked up and thought for a moment, how would Dr. Brennan approach this?

**The Jeffersonian Institute: Brennan's office  
><strong>**7:15 AM**

Okay, so we know we need to find something that a G.H. made. Who makes things?" Booth pondered aloud.

"Booth, many different types of people make things," Brennan said with a slight sarcastic edge to it.

"Yes, but G.H. only made 7 items. That would indicate he either made a very specialized product, work of art, or object," Cam rationalized.

"G.H., G.H., G.H., that sounds so familiar," Angela mused.

"It references monuments, perhaps he was a marble worker for one of the monuments," Brennan said thoughtfully.

Angela shooed Brennan away from her desk and sat down at the computer. She began to type frantically, scanning the screen and clicking. Booth watched her work and shook his head.

"Nope, not for any of the monuments here in D.C.," Angela said with a frown.

"Hey Angela, can you get into the security cameras near the doors?" Booth asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Well, I'd like to know who is watching us and where they are," Booth said.

"Okay, follow me," Angela led him to her office.

**Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**10:00 AM**

"You're sure none of them have left the building? You're positive? Good, that means they are no closer than we are. Bye," Hacker said, then hung up his phone.

Turning around Hacker faced the agents sitting at the table. Some had computers open, some were shifting through paper work, and some were on the phone. They had this and Hacker knew it. Chuckling he sat down to watch his people work.

**Jeffersonian Institute: Brennan's office  
><strong>**11:30**

"Maybe we should try a different approach," Sweets suggested as he watched Booth pace and squeeze a stress ball.

The interns on the platform had spent the last few minutes watching Agent Booth pace in Brennan's office, waving his arms around in frustration. Cam stepped into the hallway and looked at the interns.

"Back to work, people," she called out. The interns scurried to their stations and began to work.

"So, what do you suggest, Sweets?" Booth asked with a small frown.

"I suggest you look at the 'her', instead of G.H.," Sweets said reading the clue one more time.

"Okay, let's see what references are made to a female," Brennan murmured and began to write down a list.

"She is always faithful," Brennan said.

"Semper Fi," Hodgins said sarcastically. Booth stopped pacing and looked over at Hodgins.

"Oh my god, that's it. Bones, read the rest," Booth said.

"Always ready," Brennan said. Booth looked at Hodgins, who thought a moment.

"Semper Paro," he said then Booth's shoulders slumped.

"Actually Dr. Hodgins it's Semper Paratas," Brennan corrected. Booth's head shot up.

"Keep going, Bones," Booth said.

"For this we'll defend," she stated carefully.

"I'll be damned," Booth whispered. Brennan's eyes got wide at Booth's curse. He gestured for her to continue just to be sure.

"Not for self, but country," she read. He shook his head waving his hands for her to keep going.

"She will never fly, fight or win," Brennan said with a slow dawning on her face.

"Spit it out you two, gosh, I hate it when you two do this," Cam said with a sigh.

"Okay Cam, what's the first thing that pops to mind when I say Semper Fi?" Booth said, hoping she'd catch on.

"Jarhead…oh my gosh, that's the Marine's Motto," she said, as it dawned on her.

"Marines, Coast Guard, Army, Navy, and Air Force mottos. Every last one," Booth said with a grin.

"I'll go tell Angela," Hodgins said with a grin.

"Ange, Ange," Hodgins said, as he ran across the hallway. Booth walked over to Brennan's computer and smirked at the agents near the doors.

"Sully, Perotta, and Charlie watching us. They think that if we tried to sneak out, they would recognize one of us," Booth said, still smirking. Hodgins came back in the office carrying a box, with a smile.

"So, we know that cell phones have GPS chips. Here are phones for each of you. Each phone has the name and number of each of the other team members. Now, should they try to trace it, the tag will come up Cantilever Group. These are company phones used by employees of any Cantilever subsidiary," Hodgins said, pushing a button then passing each person a phone.

"Hodgins, for once your insane theories come in useful," Booth complimented.

"Oh, it gets better," Hodgins said with a grin. He passed around a set of keys to everyone but Booth.

"Hey!" Booth exclaimed with an almost hurt look on his face.

"These are keys to a van in the vendor parking level. Each van is from a different company. Now Booth, they are going to want to follow us if they see us leaving. The only one they will know is leaving, is you. So, take a Sunday drive and lead them on a wild goose chase," Hodgins said with a smirk.

"You are just scary, dude," Sweets said with a laugh.

"Now, if everyone leaves, pulling out in a different directions, they won't know who is going in the right direction. They only have three people watching us so they can't follow us all," Hodgins said.

"So, if you have a paw, then you just do as Booth does and go for a Sunday drive. Not that I have any idea what the day of the week has to do with anything," Brennan said.

"Tail, Bones, it's 'if you have a tail,'" Booth corrected with a grin.

**Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**11: 00 AM**

"Anything?" Hacker asked, beginning to pace furiously.

"No sir, there is not anything in the databases about a G.H.," Taggett said with a frown.

"Maybe we're not going far back enough. How long has Clapper been in charge?" Hatcher asked as he clicked to pull up the information.

"He's been the director since 2010. However, he's worked for the government in some form since 1963 when he was in the Air Force," Hatcher said thoughtfully.

"Research it, find it. We have to win this," Hacker snarled.

The agent went back to looking and Hacker smiled. Picking up the phone he made three calls and smiled smugly, they had not left the building. They had ordered Thai, but other than that, the lab was quiet.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**12:00 PM**

"So, we know it's not an atypical monument," Angela said, digging into her food.

"Well, what types of monuments are there?" Cam said thoughtfully, as she chewed on an egg roll.

"Buildings, Cenotaphs, columns, obelisks, statues, temples, mausoleums, and headstones just to name a few. Monuments can be any number of things. They are usually used to commemorate a person or important event, which has become important to a social group as part of their remembrance of past events," Brennan said, taking a bite from her box.

"Thanks for that anthropological update, Bones," Booth said sarcastically.

"I am glad to know that I could help," she said. He gave her a look.

"Oh, that was sarcasm wasn't it?" Brennan said in sudden understanding.

"Yeah, Bones, it was," Booth said with a small smile.

They went back to eating, when Cam sat up straight. Standing up, she strode over to the desk and pulled out the clue. Reading it, she smiled then looked over at Angela.

"When you're done, check the Arlington Cemetery for possible architects of monuments," Cam said with a grin.

Sweets palmed his forehead and laughed. Angela nodded then quickly finished her lunch and stood up. The group watched as Angela left the room, then they heard the quick tapping of keys.

**Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**12:30**

"It mentions Angels. Could they be church monuments? What church does Clapper attend? Someone help me find out," Jackson hollered as he began to scan the clue again. He heard keys start clicking.

"Wait, wait, I got it. I got it!" Geier yelled. Hacker came barreling into the room

"Where? Where is the next clue?"

"Lincoln Memorial, the angel of truth is freeing a slave. It may be a female slave," Geier said.

The agents ran towards the elevator, pushing and shoving each other into the elevator car. Hitting the parking lot, they headed for two vehicles. As they drove to the National Mall, Hacker's phone rang. He listened then hung up the phone. With a smug smile, he sat back and waited to arrive.

**Jeffersonian Institute: Brennan's office  
><strong>**12:15**

"Okay, I got it guys. G.H. is George Hadfield. He was the architect for the Arlington House. It's in the Arlington Cemetery. Now, I googled the oldest grave in the cemetery. I got two answers, but based on what we have, I'm sure that it's the grave of Jaqueline Harris who died in 1763. She was 17," Angela squealed.

Everyone rushed to their feet and headed out. Booth calmly walked to the Sequoia, climbed in and pulled out into traffic, then began to drive. He tried to keep a straight face as he saw a car start to follow him.

Sweets, Cam, Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins made their way to vendor parking level via the floor of the janitor's closet and storage area hallways. Climbing into their vans, they slowly rolled out into the street.

Each of the team members left, driving in a different direction. Picking up her phone Angela, called Brennan, then put her on conference and called Hodgins. She told Hodgins to conference call Booth, which he did. Hodgins then told Booth to conference call Cam and so on until they were all on the same line.

"I've got one tail," Booth said.

"I've got one as well," Hodgins said.

"You know, you'd think they'd use something a little less recognizable than the standard black sedan that screams FBI," Cam said sarcastically.

"Okay so Ange, Sweets, and Bones, you're headed to the destination right?" Booth asked, making sure his information was correct.

"Yep," they said and began to drive. Booth stopped the Sequoia at the National Mall and got out. He held the phone in his hand, when he got his coffee.

"Booth, are you getting coffee?" Brennan asked in astonishment.

"Yes Bones, I am. I figured if I hung around the Mall a little bit. Oh wait, they're already here," Booth said laughing.

"They're swarming all over the Lincoln Memorial. Think I should go over and see if I can upset them," Booth asked, still grinning.

"Booth, behave," Sweets said chidingly. Angela giggled as she drove towards the cemetery.

**Arlington Cemetery  
><strong>**12:40 PM**

"Okay, I'm parking at the cemetery. I'll hit the grave site finder in the information building," Sweets said. He was shortly joined by Angela and Brennan. Angela walked up to a computer and began searching.

"I found it, follow me," Angela said as she took off at a brisk walk. Brennan and Sweets followed her quickly, as she made her way towards Arlington House. She circled around the house and slightly down the hill.

"Look!" Brennan said pointing to a headstone, which had a large angel on the top.

The angel's arms were outspread with her wings. They quickly walked toward the grave and approached the envelope tied to the finger of the angel. Brennan stood next to the headstone, one finger pointing to the envelope and one pointing to the name on the headstone. Angela and Sweets both took a picture and sent it to Booth.

"Booth, head back to the Jeffersonian and we'll bring the clue. Once we arrive, we'll send the picture to Clapper," Brennan said.

"Cam, Hodgins keep driving around. The longer that they think they're on the right track the more time we'll have. We will get the complete two hours if they think they can still find it. When you come back don't pull into the vendor parking lot. Unless you can lose your tail," Sweets said with a smile.

"I can do that," Cam said with a chuckle.

Cam and Hodgins began to drive aimlessly, weaving in and out of traffic. Cam parked the van and went down into the metro tunnel. She rode the metro over to the zoo, bought an ice cream, and sat down on a bench across from the lion's cage.

"Cam, are you at the zoo?" Hodgins voice came from her pocket. Laughing, she took another lick of her ice cream.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins, I am. As soon as I finish my ice cream, I will return to the lab," she said calmly.

They heard Booth's chuckle rumble across the line. Cam calmly finished her ice cream got up and went back to the metro. She returned to the van and scanned the area.

"I've lost my tail," she told them.

Driving slowly, she returned to the Jeffersonian and parked next to the van Angela had been driving. Hodgins pulled into the lot next to her and jumped out with a grin.

"How did you lose your tail, Hodgins?" Cam asked with a smile.

"I went to visit the company that this vehicle belonged to," he said with a smirk and Cam began to laugh. They made their way up to the lab.

**Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**1:30 PM**

Cam and Hodgins strode through the door then sat down, looking expectantly at Booth who was lounging in Brennan's chair. He looked up and sent the picture to Clapper, then opened the envelope.

**Washington Monument  
><strong>**3:00pm**

Hacker flipped open his phone, fuming. They had been here for almost three hours but had not found the next clue. McBride claimed to have seen Booth across the pool at a coffee cart, but was not sure.

Hacker continued to look, if Booth was around, that meant it must be here, they just had not found it yet. The Agents continued to search until Hacker bellowed. He had just received an email with the second clue.

"Those snot nosed scientists are two hours ahead of us. Let's head back to Hoover to see if we can make up some time," Hacker snarled, stomping back to the Sequoias. The agents rolled their eyes and followed him back to the vehicles.

**Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**1:35PM**

Booth read out loud,

_Eight of these things that I have made stand all across this __great land. These men they are large, they stand 32 feet in charge. __Strank, Block, Sousley, Gagnot, and Bradley did well; but only half lived to tell the tale of this hell. __This place where together they ori__ginally stood so proud and true i__s surrounded by th__e ocean blue. Elements 1,__16, and 8 come into play. It has the flag both night and day. __Think hard and think quick but finding the right one that is the trick. __The clue lies here in our home so there is no need to ro__am. Remember that which you two __stand for and__ then you will find the clue that I sent._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one may be a bit easier ;-). Tomorrow...Elemental discussions, Hacker shows his leadership abilities *snicker*, A race to the finish, A visit to the candy shop ( please see Lock Down in the Lab for reference), The next clue...**

**Reviews, love em so leave one. Play the game, leave one!**


	14. Clue Number Three

Disclaimer:I don't own Bones

**To everyone who guessed the Iwo Jimma Memorial Great Job! **

**Nertooold54: Huh I didn't read about that anywhere, interesting. I'm a sucker for useless facts lol. **  
><strong>Xylarisa: The internet is awesome isn't it? I guess I'm a dork because if someone had written something like this about another country I'd have a blast trying to figure it out. =D<strong>  
><strong>jennyelf: =) LOL post your guess next time =P<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: The funny thing is that when I was writting this part just popped into my head and I had to rewrite eight chapters lol. It was a ahem mess but I had fun with it.<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565: =) I actually suck at them as well lol. <strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Hang on to your shorts for this one bwuahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I had way to much fun making Hacker look like an idiot! LOL<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Lol this time you don't have to yell at yourself for not checking the grammar<strong>  
><strong>wazup8523257: That elements will be explained in the chapter ;-). The last four lines well that's kind of integeral. It is in fact the Iwo Jimma Memorial but as I said there are 8 in the US but there two in DC. But which one do they go to? ;-)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

"Unngghh okay," Booth grunted.

"So, let's break this down," Cam said and Hodgins nodded.

"There are 8 of them across this great land," Brennan said thoughtfully.

"I'm assuming this great land is the US," Angela said.

"I'd think the same thing," Sweets agreed. Angela walked to the computer and sat down. She began to type and sighed.

"When I put all the names together, nothing comes up. When done individually there are literally millions of websites. Name sites, genealogy sites and anyone on Facebook with that name," she sighed.

"Okay, so let's leave that for now," Booth said, staring intently at the clue as if it would give him an answer.

"What about the elements?" Booth questioned, looking around the room at the scientists.

"Sulfur, Oxygen, and Hydrogen," Hodgins said quickly.

"Uhh okay, does that make anything?" Booth asked, looking at Hodgins expectantly.

"Would depend on how many of them there are," Hodgins said with a raised eyebrow. Booth began to pace again and glanced at his watch.

"If there is only one, then not much, because Sulfur generally bonds to two atoms, not generally one," Brennan said.

They continued discussing the elements for another hour and a half, giving Booth a headache. The geniuses knew way too much about elements and their bonding processes. Sighing, he looked at his watch.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**3:20 PM**

Hacker strode through the door a snarl still planted firmly on his face. He passed around the copies of the clues and sat down. Lacing his fingers, leaning his elbows on the table, he leaned forward.

"You will, get the next clue for us. We will not lose to a bunch of wimpy geeks," he stated emphatically.

Geier's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, his breath hissing from mostly closed lips. Perotta glanced at him and smiled in support; though she was a field agent, she did have a degree in forensic sciences.

Charlie scanned the paper and opened his mouth to say something when Hacker glared around the table.

"Why is my security team here, instead of at the Jeffersonian?" Narrowing their eyes, the agents stood and quietly left the building.

"I wonder what kind of elements they are referring to?" Jackson said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe element of mystery, surprise, or pain," he said out loud.

Geier rubbed his temples and now understood why Brennan was hard to work with. She did it on purpose so she didn't have to work with idiots.

"They are referring to sulfur, oxygen, and hydrogen. These are the only elements that have those particular numbers," he growled at them, glaring at their stupidity.

"Seriously," Hatcher said in a condescending tone.

"Did you sleep through Chemistry in high school as well as college?" Geier said looking at the agents, effectively ignoring Hackers comment.

"Uhh," Taggett said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Gerier sighed again.

Standing up, he walked out of the conference room and down the hall to get a cup of coffee. He glanced over and saw Hacker pacing furiously, his face starting to turn a red shade as his blood pressure rose.

"I hope he doesn't have a heart attack. I don't want to put my mouth anywhere near his," Geier mumbled into his coffee. Letting out another sigh, he returned to the conference room.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**5:00 PM**

The team sat gathered around the table with the diner food spread out on the table.

"The clue is here in our home, our home D.C, or our home the US?" Hodgins said, stabbing his fork into his Salisbury steak.

"Well, the clue says that we don't have to roam. So, that leads me to believe it is here in D.C.," Sweets said, waving a french fry around in no particular direction.

"There are 8 of them in the U.S. but only one here in D.C.?" Booth said.

"No, there could be more than one," Brennan corrected, lifting a bite of salad to her mouth.

"How do you figure?" Booth said, pointing at her with a french fry. She swallowed her salad, then leaned over and bit off half his french fry. Chewing and swallowing she looked at him.

"The clue says the one we have to find is here, however, it did not specifically state that there is only one here," she said logically. Booth scanned the clue again and nodded.

"Specifics, it's what they do, studly," Angela said with a laugh.

"It has a flag both night and day," Sweets mumbled thoughtfully and Booth's eyes lit up.

"The U.S. flag is not supposed to fly at night, unless the president signs a bill saying that it should or it is properly illuminated," Booth crowed.

"Now, is that true of all eight or just the one we need to find, or anyone of the seven others?" Cam said purposefully.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**7:00 PM**

"I got it," Gerier said with excitement on his face.

"The ocean blue, the ocean is water that would be Hydrogen and Oxygen. So, Sulfur surrounded on all sides by water would be a sulfur island," he said waving his hands.

The agents stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Sighing, he snatched a computer from MacBride who glared at him. Quickly typing in Sulfur Island, he got the answer.

"Iwo Jima is in the sulfur islands," he said sarcastically. All of the agents started cheering, they knew the Iwo Jima monument. Who didn't?

"Now, I know there are two here in D.C. but which one is it?" Hacker said, knowing they were going to get his clue.

"The only common denominator between the 'two' groups is the FBI," MacBride said. Hacker's mouth spread in a grin.

"To Quantico," he hollered.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**7:00 PM**

"Okay, none of these clues seem to be helping," Booth grumbled, looking at the clues again. Brennan scanned the clues.

"How about this one? Remember that which you two represent and then you will find the clue that I sent," Brennan said with a frown.

"Which two?"

"Well, the only thing that either team has in common is the profiler and the agents. Profilers do not represent anything in particular. However, the agents represent the FBI," Sweets said thoughtfully.

"Okay, we represent the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Booth said his headache still slamming into his forehead.

"No, not what you represent, what you stand for," Cam said correcting them.

"Fidelity, Bravery, and Integrity," Booth shot out.

"So, it would be somewhere here in D.C. , F.B.I. related," Angela said.

"Yes, but the only thing here in DC is the Hoover and since we're not allowed in the Hoover, it can't be there," Hodgins said.

"That's not true Hodgins. They have the labs over at Quantico, which is also a training facility for the FBI," Brennan said.

They all turned, their eyes getting wide. They scrambled to their feet and rushed to the door then out to their vehicles. Leaving as they did before, they watched for their tails. Only one tail followed Sweets so he took a leisurely drive through Georgetown watching the nice homes roll by.

**The FBI Team Sequoia:**

Hacker answered his phone and then chuckled.

"That's okay, we're already on our way," he said in a happy voice. Shrugging, Perotta hung up her phone and tried to think nice thoughts about Hacker. Too bad, it wasn't going too well.

**Iwo Jima Monument: Quantico VA.  
><strong>**7:35PM**

The six vehicles came to a squealing stop at the same time in the parking lot. Doors were thrown open and everyone hit the ground running. Booth was ahead of the pack, Hacker two steps behind.

Hacker growled then kicked Booth's heel, tripping him. Angela stood back and pulled out her phone; she had to get this on video. Brennan was not far behind Hodgins, an agent between them, but was swept up by Taggett.

Hooking her leg behind Tagget's calf, Brennan pushed backwards. They both went over, grunting as they fell. Brennan quickly got to her feet continuing to run, passing Hodgins.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Hodgins was being sat on by Hatcher, whom she didn't recognize. Cam had Geier and Jackson by the back of their shirts, on the ground, one in each hand.

Laughing, Brennan stretched her legs. She picked up speed and tripped MacBride as she raced past. She heard him fall with a thump then heard him gasping for air. Laughing, she put on the final push.

Glancing over again, Brennan grinned when she saw Hodgins reach out from under the agent sitting on him and grab the ankle of Taggett as he tried to run past. Booth and Hacker had reached the clue at the same time and were fighting for dominance.

Each had a hand on it, one on top and one on the bottom, their chests pressed together, their arms over their heads.

"I've always wanted to do this you prick," Hacker said, putting his elbow in Booth's neck.

"That's how you want to play it, huh," Booth said in a snarl.

Booth could hear Brennan fast approaching and he swung his elbow up, slamming it into Hacker's face. Hacker stumbled back and everyone froze as the sound of ripping paper tore across the area. Booth took his half and ran with it to the Sequoia.

The Jeffersonian team took his lead, with Angela going to help Hodgins get the agent off his back. Cam stood up and sprinted back to the van, taking off in a squeal of tires behind Booth. Brennan reached her van and pealed out after Cam and Booth.

She was quickly followed by Angela and Hodgins, who took their vans at a break neck pace. The FBI team looked around in confusion, not sure if they had gotten the clue or not.

Hacker stood up and held up half the slip of paper to show them, they cheered, assuming he had the whole thing. Climbing into their vehicles, they made their way back to the Hoover.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**8:35PM**

The team strode into the Jeffersonian and everyone stopped to stare. James began to laugh at the sight of the usually well composed, Dr. Saroyan, in torn panty hose, grass stained skirt, and her hair disheveled.

Hodgins was not much better. He had grass stains from neck to knee. Brennan had grass stains up the back of her jeans from foot to knee. Booth had stains on his knees and forearms.

Angela was the only one looking composed. They made their way to her office and stood, their faces flushed with the excitement. Sweets came into the office, as Booth was taking a picture with half the clue and a typing a quick message to Clapper.

They sat down and Angela showed Sweets the video with laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, it was so funny," she chuckled.

"I have to admit it was quite exhilarating," Brennan said as she walked towards Booth. She tipped his chin up and winced at the bruise forming on his neck.

"Cam, you were totally kicking ass," Sweets crowed as he saw her take down two agents at once.

"You don't live in the Bronx for as long as I did and not learn anything," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Booth, you hit Hacker," Hodgins crowed watching the video. Booth grunted then chuckled at Hodgins.

"It felt really good. I've wanted to do that since he started asking me about Bones," he said with a grin.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**8:35 PM**

Hacker strode in, his cheekbone red from where Booth had elbowed him. Geier tried not to grin, as he knew that was going to be a pretty bruise, he, himself, was covered in grass stains down the front of his clothing.

MacBride was still breathing heavy, he had mud and grass smeared down the front of his suit. Taggett had stains all over the front and back of his suit. Charlie, Sully, and Perotta tried not to laugh as the agents came through the door looking very bedraggled.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Sully asked in an amused chuckle.

"Dr. Brennan," MacBride grumbled.

"First Dr. Brennan, then that geek with the hot wife got me," Taggett said, trying not snarl.

"Dr. Saroyan got me," Gerier and Jackson said at the same time.

"I took out the geek and was sitting on him so no one got me," Hatcher said smugly.

"You do realize that this morning Dr. Saroyan was wearing a dress and four inch heels right?" Perotta asked with a smirk. The agents groaned and flopped down in their chairs.

"Given how competitive Tempe is, I'm surprised you all survived without any broken bones," Sully choked out, trying to swallow his laughter.

"Did we at least get the clue?" Charlie grumbled.

"We got half of the clue. Agent Booth got the other half when he punched me in the face," Hacker snarled slightly.

"Get it scanned and sent to Clapper. Maybe he will give us the other half tonight," Hacker said handing Hatcher the paper. The group groaned. It was already almost nine pm. They wanted to go home and go to bed.

**Both Offices:**

**9:00PM**

Both sets of computers dinged with an email.

_Both teams did well with the last clue. I will email the other half of your clue at 7am tomorrow morning. You are delayed your half as I piece it together to see which half you need._

_Director Clapper_

The teams groaned then headed home to their respective places. Booth and Brennan climbed the stairs to her apartment. After Booth walked through the door, he found himself pushed up against it and his mouth being assaulted by hers. He returned her passion with just as much vigor as she was using. Drawing back, she grinned at him her eyes almost black they were so dark.

"I have a sweet tooth and I need to go to the candy shop," she growled.

He jerked his head back in confusion, his mind not making the connection. She gave a low laugh, grabbed his belt loop and dragged him to the bedroom. She ripped his clothes off and went to the candy shop. Booth's eyes went wide as he realized what she was doing and where she had gotten the idea.

Brennan rolled over and glared at the alarm clock. The glaring green numbers read 4:45 AM. Snorting lightly, she rolled over and snuggled up to Booth who was sleeping peacefully. A few moments later Brennan's eyes popped open again.

Letting out a soft groan she carefully rolled from the bed. Moving quietly around the room she pulled on a pair of stone washed jeans and v-neck shirt. Throwing on her sneakers and a necklace, she crept from the room.

She wrote a note and left it next to the coffee pot. Leaving the apartment, Brennan got in her car and drove to the Jeffersonian. Brennan headed directly for her office after entering the lab. After entering her office, she dropped her bag, pulled on her lab coat, attached her ID, picked up her clipboard, and then headed to the platform. Booth found her leaning over the skeleton fifteen minutes later.

"Bones, what are you doing here so early," Booth said softly. She glanced up and smiled at him.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"Hmmm, didn't get enough exercise last night?" Booth asked smugly with a grin.

Laughing low in her throat, she went back to her examination. Booth swiped his card and got ready to step onto the platform when she straightened up abruptly, putting up her hand.

"Booth, do not come up here while the contract is on freeze. It could make trouble with the chain of evidence," she said sternly.

Booth pouted but backed away from the stairs and leaned on the railing to watch. Half an hour later, Wendell came into the lab and laughed at Booth leaning against the rail, mumbling about evidence. The rest of the team began straggling in one by one.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**6:50AM**

The entire team sat in Brennan's office, sipping coffee and munching on the donuts Cam had brought in. Booth sat with his feet propped on Brennan's desk eying the monitor. Brennan stood against the door singing under her breath. Booth couldn't make out the words but as James walked by, he heard.

"Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo...You ain't, never heard a sound like this before."

James sprayed his coffee down the hallway and began to choke. The room fell quiet and everyone turned to look at James.

"She...she...did...she," he stuttered out as he pointed to Brennan. Everyone turned to Brennan who just smiled and started to hum.

"You don't know who J Lo is but you know who 50 cent is?" James spluttered, still trying to catch his breath.

"What can I say, I have a sweet tooth," she deadpanned. James eyes flew to Booth's face, which was mostly hidden behind his hand as he rubbed his forehead. Angela's laugh rolled merrily across the room and everyone else just plain looked confused.

Brennan shrugged and went back to humming until she heard Booth's e-mail beep.

"Wendell needs your help, James," she said, closing the door in his face, with a grin. She turned around and Booth began to read,

_This is where past m__eets present for all to see. However,__ the only ones who matter are three. They stand in vigilance with hope, faith__,__ and c__harity. From their sides you could see to__o__ many diamonds and just as many crosses, either of these they could be. __Yet__,__ still they wait. Everyone wants to see if the crosses will be circled so that they may celebrate with glee. To this day__,__ they celebrate __not. They are bronzed with each day__'__s sun and each night they began to glo_w with the lights set so low. _It brings to mind a song and so they should sing. I see a line of cars and__ they're all painted black. With flowers__,__ and my love__,__ both never to come back. S__o seek them out these three. __However__,__ be not blue for they hold the vigilance as well as your clue._

* * *

><p><strong>AN This one is a little more tricky. There are small important words that could lead you in the right direction or cause confusion ;-). Tomorrow music, Hacker arrogance, frustration, uncertainity, wasting time, a second round of time wasting *snicker*, ambush, visit to the hospital, the next clue.**

**A/N2: I know Quantico is not 'technically' in DC but it is part of the area generally considered Washington D.C. =P**

**Reviews are awesome so throw your hat in the ring and leave a message or an answer!**


	15. Clue Number Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I don't own Painted Black- The Stones do.

**NatesMama: Oh so close you can taste it! If you were to send the team there they would find it! Thank you the research was fun...did that sound sick or what? LOL**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Nope but good try =). I really should have used that one..given "The Proof in the Pudding" episode...Duh *face desk*<strong>  
><strong>Legggate: We are so not done with the battles. They have just begun *roar* lol<strong>  
><strong>couchpotato565: Well thank you =D<strong>  
><strong>coterie2: No but good try.<strong>  
><strong>Jennyelf: You got it. It's the Wall itself but the Three Soldiers Memorial.<strong>  
><strong>archerblad3: *points at Mendenbar* I forgot about illumination. It's how I see them so it's how I take it for granted and Mendenbar kindly reminded me.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: *hands you a bottle of sunscreen* Don't forget this!<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench: Yes it is indeed the Three Soliders Memorial! Great job =D<strong>  
><strong>Forrestphantom: Oh, close but not quite.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. It was the Three Soldiers Memorial! Now onto how the teams figure it out and the next clue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Booth looked around with a sigh, this one was long. He printed the copies and passed them out. They settled in to read.

"Now that I have Painted Black stuck in my head," Booth sighed.

Sweets looked up at him in curiosity. Booth elevated one eyebrow and sighed again. Clicking, he opened the internet, after a moment of typing they heard,

_I see a red door and I want it painted black __  
><em>_No colors anymore I want them to turn bla__ck __  
><em>_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes __  
><em>_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes __  
><em>_  
><em>_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black __  
><em>_With flowers and my love both never to come back __  
><em>_I see people turn their heads and quickly loo__k away __  
><em>_Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day __  
><em>_  
><em>_I look inside myself and see my heart is black __  
><em>_I see my red door and it has been painted black __  
><em>_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts __  
><em>_It's not easy facin' up when your whole worl__d is black __  
><em>_  
><em>_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue __  
><em>_I could not foresee this thing happening to you __  
><em>_  
><em>_If I look hard enough into the settin' sun __  
><em>_My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes __  
><em>_  
><em>_I see a red door and I want it painted black __  
><em>_No colors anymore I want them to turn black __  
><em>_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes __  
><em>_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes __  
><em>_  
><em>_Hmm, hmm, hmm,... __  
><em>_  
><em>_I wanna see it painted, painted black __  
><em>_Black as night, black as coal __  
><em>_I wanna see the __sun blotted out from the sky __  
><em>_I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black __  
><em>_Yeah!_

"As educational as that was Booth, what does it have to do with anything?" Sweets muttered.

"Is he serious?" Booth asked them in a questioning tone.

"Sweets, the lyrics are in the clue," Cam said in exasperation.

"Oh," Sweets said, his face turning pink. Turning back to his paper, Sweets began reading again.

"This clue indicates we are looking for a statue or a set of three people," Sweets said thoughtfully. Hodgins and Brennan tilted their heads at him in question.

"The clue refers to them with a humanity. That indicates we are looking for either people or a statue of humans," Sweets said. Brennan turned her face down and kept reading.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**7:20AM**

"You all had better get this one quicker; they got it at the same time as we did. There is no science involved. Figure it out!" Hacker bellowed, then, stormed from the room.

The agents looked at each other and sighed. Laughing under their breaths Charlie, Sully and Perotta left them to go stand guard.

"There are three of them," Hatcher said.

"And they stand guard night and day," MacBride said.

"Crosses, circles and diamonds," Taggett murmured.

"The clue reads, as if it were a person," Jackson said. The agents went back to studying the clue with various expressions of irritation on their faces.

"Why, Painted Black? I don't see the reference," Geier said crossly.

Sighing, the agents pulled out their computers and began searching for what? They didn't know, but they were looking anyway.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**10:00 AM**

Brennan sat on the floor between Booth's knees staring into to space. To the casual observer, that would seem to be the case; everyone else in the office knew otherwise, she was thinking.

"It keeps referencing 'three'," Sweets muttered.

"Can you stop humming, Booth, it's distracting," Hodgins grumbled.

"Sorry, now I've got the song stuck in my head," Booth said, with a grin.

"We know it's in a public place," Angela said, writing down what they knew and what needed answering. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We know it's a statue," she continued.

"We do not know that for a fact, however, Sweets is very good in his field so I will agree with that," Brennan said. Cam chuckled behind her cup at the anthropologist.

"We know they are out twenty-four, seven," Angela continued.

"Skin doesn't actually bronze," Brennan said sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, she's right," Hodgins said excitedly.

"What do you have, Hodgins," Cam asked.

"What if they are made of bronze?" Hodgins asked, almost holding his breath in anticipation of their reaction.

"There are quite a few bronze statues in DC," Angela said.

"But the probability of him being right, are high," Brennan murmured, her eyes focused as she thought.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**12:00PM**

"Have you found it yet?" Hacker bellowed, as he came striding through the door.

"No sir, but we have an idea," Hatcher said. Hacker threw his hands up in impatience for the answer.

"Could it be the tomb of the unknowns?" MacBride wondered out loud.

"I don't know; could it?" Hacker said in a snarl.

"I believe it is, sir," Taggett said, with determination in his gaze.

"Let's go then," Hacker said with a smug smile.

They strode to the elevators together as Hacker put the phone to his ear to check on the progress of the Jeffersonian team. He chuckled when he heard they had not left the Jeffersonian.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**1:00PM  
><strong>

Brennan sighed and stood up to leave her office, the smell of the pepperoni on Booth's pizza was making her ill. She walked to the door and strode toward the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked Booth, her eyes wide open.

"She's just tired. She didn't sleep well last night," Booth said, after swallowing his pizza.

"Men," Angela huffed as she stood up to follow Brennan. Angela followed Brennan's trail to the bathroom and pushed the door open.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She heard a sigh and followed it to the far wall.

"Yeah, Ange. I just have a headache. I just want to be able to work. Why did this have to get so difficult? Although I am enjoying the game, I'm terrified of the outcome," Brennan fretted while rubbing her temples.

"You know we will win. We always do," Angela soothed.

Looking at her friend, Angela stood up and quickly left the bathroom. Striding back to the office Angela picked up the bottle of Ibuprofen off Brennan's desk and grabbed Brennan's bottled of water off the table in front of Booth.

Booth looked up in surprise at the retreating back of Angela. He let out huff, looking down at the paper his mind wandered to Brennan. Was she okay? Why didn't she say something? Sweets watched as Booth stood up and started pacing.

"Are you okay, Booth?" Sweets asked, in a light tone.

"Fine, Sweets, I'm fine," Booth grumbled but continued to pace.

A few moments later, Angela walked in followed by Brennan. Booth's eyes sought Brennan's, he saw worry and just a shade of fear in them. Releasing his breath, he realized why she was upset. His eyes shot her a question and hers returned reassurance that she was fine.

Booth returned to his pacing, stopping suddenly, he walked over to the window. Placing one hand on the support beam and one hand on his hip, he stared out into the lab. Angela glanced at him and gasped as she saw his reflection in the window.

It tickled her memory from one of her art classes but which one. Propping her chin on her hand, she began to think about her classes.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**1:30 PM**

"That was a big waste of time," Hacker snarled. Each agent showed a sign of irritation. Sitting down, they began discussing the clue.

"We're looking for three bronzed people," Taggett sighed.

"No one said they were people, per se," Geier said with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Hatcher grunted out, glaring at the scientist.

"Look. It's all about details. Nowhere in this clue did it say they were living people," Geier said.

"Yes, it did," MacBride argued, knowing he was right.

"Where?" Geier said, wanting proof, maybe he had missed something.

"It says their skin is bronzed," Hatcher pointed out.

"No, what it says is that they are bronzed. You inferred that it was their skin. They could be MADE of bronze," Geier pointed out.

"Can you please stop humming that, please," MacBride growled in a short tone.

"Sorry, the tune reminds me of something. I think it was on TV but I'm not sure," Taggett apologized.

"So you are thinking it's a bronze something then, Geier?" Taggett asked looking at the technician.

"Yes, but given how it's spoken of, I think it might be a statue," he said thoughtfully.

"What about faith, hope, and charity?" Hatcher asked looking at each of them.

"What do 'faith, hope, and charity' have in common?" Geier asked. The agents thought in silence.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**3:00PM**

Angela opened her eyes wide and squealed. Walking to Brennan's desk, she looked around and picked up a picture from the desk. The team watched in silence as she walked back towards Brennan. Grabbing Brennan by the arm, Angela dragged her over to the window.

"You guys go over there," Angela said gesturing, and watched while they stood together. She turned Brennan, to face the window and held up her mother's picture near her shoulder.

"Look at the window guys," Angela breathed out in excitement.

"I don't see anything," Brennan said in confusion.

"You wouldn't; you can't see the reflection because it's a window not a mirror," Angela told her. She heard Cam and Sweets gasp at the same time.

"You see it?" Angela asked in a confident manner.

"Where the past meets the present for all to see," Booth said in amazement.

"Good Job, baby," Hodgins crowed.

"So we're looking for a reflective surface," Cam said in thought. Booth rubbed his hands together. They were getting closer.

"Let's review what we do know, then," Booth said, sitting down and picking up a pen. Brennan chuckled at his sudden organization.

"A reflective surface that is open to the public," Angela said.

"A statue of three men," Sweets said.

"Open twenty-four, seven," Cam said.

"It's lit at night, has diamonds and crosses but no circles," Hodgins mused. They sat and began to think about each clue.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**6:00PM**

"Faith, Hope, and Charity," Geier muttered under his breath. He stopped for a moment, then smacked his own forehead.

"Dang it. I knew that, Faith Hope and Charity are the names of the nurses at the Women's Vietnam statue," he hollered.

All the agents stood at once in a flurry to reach Hacker. Ten minutes later, they were bustling down the hallway to the elevator.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**6:00PM**

"The Wall," Brennan whispered and everyone turned to look at her.

"The Wall is a large reflective surface and it has names on it of men who are POW, MIA, and KIA. Crosses for those Killed in Action, Diamonds for the MIA and Circles get placed if they either returned or found," she said to the room in large.

"The Three Soldiers. They appear on the surface and they're made of bronze," Hodgins said.

"But what the hell does Painted Black have to do with it?" Booth asked thinking this one clue might make a difference.

"Oh my god, Tour of Duty. It was the theme song to that 80's show Tour of Duty," Cam yelled. Hodgins stood up and pulled a string from his pocket. Keys were attached to the string.

"These are keys to company cars, regular sedans, each one different. They are on our parking level. Same as last time," Hodgins explained as he handed out the keys.

Everyone took their keys and ran for the door out of the lab. James and Hodgins looked at each other and Wendell grinned.

"They found something," he informed James.

"If you say so," James said with a laugh.

**The Jeffersonian team vehicles  
><strong>**6:25 PM**

"Sully is following me," Brennan said.

"I've got Charlie," Booth said.

"That means Perotta is on me," Cam said.

"So, you go for a joy ride we'll get the clue," Sweets said, stepping down on the gas. He was driving when he saw flashlights moving around over in the distance.

"They're at the Women's Vietnam Memorial," Sweets said with a chuckle.

"Ahhh, that's why the names sounded familiar. Faith, Hope, and Charity are the nurses on that statue," Angela realized.

"This is just way to much fun," Hodgins cackled.

"No hitting the agents," Booth warned him.

"Aww, come on g-man," Hodgins whined.

"Okay, no hitting Perotta, Charlie, or Sully," Booth amended.

"They're the only decent people on Hacker's team," Sweets grumbled.

"I'll have to disagree, Marcus is a decent person and has become very good at his job," Brennan stated.

"That's a first, I'll have to let him know, Bones," Booth said with a snicker.

Everyone chuckled at the expletive that came from Brennan's end. Angela was first to pull in, then Sweets, then Hodgins. The three walked together towards the wall. The lights, embedded in the sidewalk in front of the Vietnam Veteran's memorial, reflected across its surface. The glow allowed those gathered to see the names emblazoned there. Those same lights also allowed the Jeffersonian team members to see the three bronzed soldiers standing just behind the wall.

As they approached the statue, they saw a piece of paper hanging from the M60 machine gun that the soldier on the left was holding. As Angela ran towards the clue, Taggett slammed into her body and threw her to the ground, accidentally hitting her in the throat.

Hacker had seen Sweets drive pass and followed them to the site. Growling, Angela rolled over and kicked her foot out to slow Taggett down. She struck him squarely in the junk and he fell over gasping for air. Sweets was running towards the clue, when he was slammed into from the side, pinning him to the ground.

Grunting at the impact, Sweets fell to the ground, feeling pain shoot through his knee. Keeping his wits about him Sweets still tried to fight off Hatcher. Hodgins pulled something from his pocket and flicked a switch and a low buzz filled the air. He began to run towards the clue, MacBride and Hacker swooped in on each side of him and grabbed his upper arms.

Twisting Hodgins arms behind his back, MacBride handcuffed Hodgins, then pushed him to the ground. Before anyone could do anything Hacker snatched the clue up and began to walk away. The agents got up and began to shuffle away. The agents left Angela on the ground gasping for air, Sweets holding his knee, and Hodgins handcuffed and cursing.

Angela finally caught her breath and stood up to help Sweets to his feet. Using Angela as a crutch, Sweets and Angela made their way to Hodgins. Leaving Sweets swaying slightly, Angela pulled Hodgins to his feet. He stood up and they all looked at each other.

"Well, it looks like we'll be all in the car that I drove," Angela croaked from a sore throat.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, Sweets?" Hodgins asked his voice gravelly in anger.

"No, Hodgins, I think I just sprained it. Let's get out of here," Sweets said in a frustrated tone.

Using Angela as a crutch, they made their way to her car. Angela got Sweets in then helped Hodgins and climbed in herself.

"Did you get it?" Booth's voice came through the line. All he heard in reply was a sigh.

"No, they jumped us and well let's just say we didn't get it," Angela said, her voice still gravelly.

"Dang it," Booth growled. They all drove back to the Jeffersonian.

**The Jeffersonian: Parking Garage to Brennan's Office  
><strong>**7:15PM**

After parking the car, Angela walked around and helped Sweets out, leaning him against the car for support. As she walked back around the car, she gestured Booth over then helped Hodgins from the car.

"Take the cuffs off of him please," Angela said.

Stalking away, Angela went back to Sweets and helped him into the elevator; they rode it up to the lab. Booth and Hodgins waited for Brennan in the parking garage. Brennan walked up with a frown on her face. They went together into the lab then her office. Sweets had his leg propped up with ice on his knee.

"What happened, Dr. Sweets?" Brennan asked in concern at the ice on his leg.

"I think I sprained it," he said with a grimace.

"Come on, we'll take you to the ER you need to have it looked at," Brennan said, gesturing for him to follow. Booth helped him up despite the protests and helped him back down to the car.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**7:00PM**

The agents hustled through the hallways to the conference room. They sat down to wait for Hacker to return with the next clue. Hoping he would let them go home after reading the clue. Hacker strode through the door with a smile and passed around the papers.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**9:00PM**

Booth, Brennan, and Sweets had returned with Sweets sporting crutches for his sprained knee. The tired team sat in the office waiting on the email with the clue. Wendell walked in and handed Brennan some papers. She skimmed them then looked closer her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Well done Dr. Bray," she said, walking to her desk and putting the papers in the folder on her desk. She had just returned to her seat when she heard the beep signaling an email. Booth opened the email and began to read,

_Before Tutankhamen came to rule, I was next in line to rule. I would never receive what I was due. I was imperfect all the way down to the bone. Because of this, I will never take the throne. My family they were split. My mother said no, and my father said yes and because of this, my brother's neck took the hit. For this his heart would bleed, all this suffering he did not need. The grief and the loss these two things he could not toss. So into the afterlife he took a bleeding heart and something else if you take a closer look. To find your clue you must find me. Only through my brother's heart will you see._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously expect all yall to get this clue or I will beat you with a tibia. Okay let's see what's up for tomorrow.. five minute realization, more Hacker stupidity, Brennan smack down, Angela likes to video things, questionable loyalties, nuerons firing, some Hacker arrogance, Charlie smugness, the game protects, a favor from Micah and the last clue.**

**A/N 2: The last clue is rather difficult or at least I thought it was. The last line will probably be the tip off. Have fun with it ),**

**Reviews are awesome! I love getting that email saying you have a review. It makes my day so please leave one!**


	16. Last Clue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**NatesMama: Oh yeah it's Meti lol. He will get it eventually but of course what would my stories be with a little you think you know what's going on but you don't ;-)**  
><strong>SouthnLady: Ahh but he is protected by the games. But that's okay remember so is the Jeffersonian team.<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: LOL you'll see why he didn't get it quickly. He is after a putz.<strong>  
><strong>SamBrace: It is Meti but they're in the same exhibit so tada they're there! Yeah it's not that I hate Hacker he's just annoying and he ticked Booth off soo yeah I made him worse lol.<strong>  
><strong>Jennyelf: It's Meti but we'll go with Anok =). o.O In the mountains? Having fun? Are they pretty? No reason for the pepperoni making her feel ill other than when I was a vegetarian the smell of certain meats made me naseous and that was one of them.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: It is indeed Meti in the Anok exhibit. Hang on to your tights. Hacker gets worse as the chapters go on. <strong>  
><strong>Legggate: =D WTG on getting the clue! Yeah I felt kind of bad about that scene but I had to make them want to kill Hacker and win ). Hacker is so done..bwuahahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: No one is perfect. Although, Booth comes pretty darn close. Hrmm shouldn't put him on a pedestal he is human after all. Yeah basically I didn't think about Booth getting it right away.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: It is Meti in the Anok exhibit so yeah pretty much it's Anok. Thank you for the caps. They're fun to see every now and again. =D<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: I couldn't let the Jeffersonian team win all the time. That would just be boring. Lets not forget they are against the FBI and I don't want them to seem like complete dofuses ( or is is dofi?LOL)<strong>  
><strong>Maddieh2oS: It's his brother but either way the team ends up in the right place!<strong>

**Wow so many right answers =D Way to go. Now put on your thinking caps because this one may be a pita. The last line will help the most I believe. But I'll give you a hint..in the authors notes =P.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Everyone turned to look at Brennan. Her head cocked as she thought about the clues. Her eyes widened and she looked at the clue again.

"Oh, snack," she whispered then began to laugh. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Even Booth had no idea what she meant.

"Sweetie, I think you mean 'Oh snap'," Angela said with a chuckle. Everyone looked at Brennan, waiting for her to say something.

"We're going to Founding Fathers for dinner and drinks. And you can think about the clues. We are unable to get it tonight without breaking the law," Brennan said with a smile.

She strode over and picked up her messenger bag. Hearing cheers behind her, Brennan paused and looked over her shoulder. Shrugging, she walked from the lab.

They climbed in their vehicles, Cam offering to take Sweets and headed to the Founding Fathers. They got their food and drink then turned to look at Brennan. She had a smug smile on her face.

"So, Bones, spill," Booth said, taking a bite of his fry.

"You all are intimately familiar with where the clue is placed," Brennan said vaguely. They looked at her in confusion.

"Well, maybe not you, Dr. Sweets, but the rest of us are," she said, looking around. She took a sip of her beer and stabbed her fork into the salad.

They looked up as the bell clattered over the door. Hacker and a string of agents walked in. Brennan's eyes narrowed, she pushed back from the table and walked over to Hacker.

"Bonneeeessss," Booth called out warningly. She smiled up at Hacker, who looked at her in confusion. She drew her left arm back and slugged him in the face, knocking him down on the floor. The agents stared in shock.

"That was for Sweets, you piece of fecal matter," she said with barely controlled rage.

"It's 'piece of shit', Bones," Booth yelled across the bar. The bartender looked up and grinned at Brennan, with a wink he turned to pick up a bottle. She strode away from the agents, who were still standing in shock.

"I'll make sure your crime scenes are well taken care of, Dr. Brennan," Geier called out with a grin.

She smiled over her shoulder as she sat down. Sweets' mouth was hanging open and everyone was trying not to smile. Booth leaned over and kissed her temple.

"That was probably not the smartest thing to do, Bones," he warned her.

"Eh, I'm protected by the game," she smirked.

"The minute you smiled at him I pulled out my phone," Angela laughed, holding the phone up.

"She got the whole thing on video," Cam said with a laugh.

"E-mail it to me Angela. I know quite a few agents that will want to see that," Booth said with a smug grin.

"Can't you at least give us a hint, Dr. B," Hodgins probed. She thought about it for a moment then grinned.

"For you, it would be carmine dye. For Angela, I believe it was called, "paint by number". For Dr. Saroyan, it would be that I didn't know who Britney Spears was. I think that was who you said, but I knew about a certain film. Oh wait, yes you were there, Dr. Sweets; you were teaching a breathing technique," Brennan said cryptically.

"What about me, Bones?" Booth said with a frown, pushing the food around on his plate.

"Temperance, I should have you arrested," Hacker said, stalking toward her.

Booth stood up and placed himself between Brennan and Hacker. Brennan stood up and moved to stand next to Booth.

"Tut, Tut, Assistant Deputy Director Hacker, I am protected by the rules of the game," Brennan said with a smirk.

Hacker growled then stalked away towards the agents sitting there. Brennan turned to look at Booth with a smile.

"Your clue, Booth, is that I don't like public speaking," she said cryptically. She walked away from the table, towards the bar. She spoke for several moments with the bartender who smiled and nodded. She pulled out some cash and set it on the bar then walked away.

The three agents on security detail grumbled about not being able to get anything decent to eat while the other agents sat inside drinking beer and eating. Sully was grinning because from his position he had seen Brennan deck Hacker. He jumped when there was a knock on his window. He rolled it down and a waitress handed him a takeout container.

"Dr. Brennan says Hacker is a piece of shit," the waitress said then walked away. He opened it and groaned at the burger and fries inside. Around the block, Perotta jumped when her window was knocked on as well. Rolling down the window, she received a takeout container and the same message.

Charlie was fiddling with the knobs of his radio, when he received his dinner. The three agents smiled at Brennan's thoughtfulness then dug into their meals. Brennan glanced at the group at the table as she sat down.

"Bones, your clues suck," Booth said teasingly. Rolling her eyes and heaving a sigh, she tried again.

"And yet, I shall awaken memories of love, and crime, and death," she said, pointing her finger and using a strange voice.

Angela's mouth fell open and she squealed as she remembered Brennan doing that once before during a case.

"Seriously? Oh My God, right in the Jeffersonian? Oh yeah, Oh yeah," Angela said, dancing in her seat with her last words. Everyone turned to stare and she just grinned.

"Well, I just can't tell you. It's a clue, so work it out," Brennan said smugly.

"That poor boy, his brother's heart bled from the loss," Angela said, putting emphasis on the word bled. She heard Hodgins gasp and she nodded towards him.

"Two down, three to do," Brennan muttered.

"Three to GO, Bones, not three to do," Booth said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"The only one you will be doing is me," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up in laughter at her mistake.

"You'll be the last to get it, Booth. I have a visual for you at home," Brennan said with a laugh.

Booth's eyes widened in question and she just smirked. Taking a sip of her beer she waited some more. Then she saw Sweets; and Cam's eyes light up.

"Yes, it is exactly what you are thinking. Tomorrow morning at 6:30, everyone needs to be at the lab. The museum opens at 7," she said.

"It's at the muuussseee-... Seriously, it's him, the you know…" Booth stuttered as all of his neurons began firing at once.

Brennan raised her beer in toast and the entire crew roared in laughter. The agents on the other side stopped to look at them.

"Stupid squints," Hatcher mumbled. Geier looked over and he knew that the Jeffersonian team already knew the answer.

"They know. They have the answer," Geier mumbled.

"How do you know that? And if that was the case, why are they not getting the clue," Hacker demanded in an angry tone.

"Well, the sudden burst of laughter would indicate they are happy about something. As for your second question, my guess is it's somewhere they can't currently get to, legally. So, that would mean we need to figure out what it would be before normal business hours tomorrow," Geier said with a smirk on his face.

The Jeffersonian team made their way to their vehicles laughing the whole time. Their laughter grew even louder when they looked over at the agents sitting at the table.

"Yep, they know," MacBride said.

"Back to the Hoover," Hacker said.

With sighs, they left their beers and headed back to the Hoover. Hacker took out his phone and made a call, telling the security agents to meet them back at the Hoover.

**The Hoover Building: Conference Room  
><strong>**11:30 PM**

"I'm going home to get some sleep. I will be back at 5AM and I expect results," Hacker snarled. The agents glared as he left. Sully kicked back and put his feet on the table.

"So what's the clue?" Sully asked in curiosity.

The agents handed him a piece of paper, which he handed to Perotta who read it then passed it to Charlie. Charlie started laughing and gasping for breath. He remembered this one because of the weird phone calls he and Booth had made about the situation.

Propping his feet on the table, he leaned back and began to doze. Sully chuckled at Charlie and looked at the other agents.

"I believe Agent Burns knows the answer but is not revealing it," Sully said with a smirk.

"Well, we know where his loyalties are," Taggett muttered.

"I've always known where my loyalties were. With the people fighting the good fight," Charlie muttered with a snort.

Perotta snickered, thinking the same thing. She had nothing but absolute respect for Booth and Brennan, however; she would never tell Hacker that.

"So, what is it then?" MacBride growled.

" You figure it out, I'm just security," Charlie huffed from behind closed lids.

"Well, let's take a look at the clues," Geier said, trying not to laugh at Charlie.

"We have a reference of King Tut, so that leads me to think either Egypt or something of that sort," Taggett said.

"His mother thought one thing, his father another and because of this, his brother's head got cut off," MacBride murmured.

"Imperfect to the bone," Perotta murmured.

"I don't understand the heart reference," Hatcher growled.

**Brennan's Apartment  
><strong>**11:30 PM**

Booth and Brennan lay together on the bed. Booth had one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tight against him, the other arm tucked behind his head.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" Booth murmured to her with a soft smile.

"I know," she said blearily, clearly tired. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. A few moments later silence stretched across the room as they slept.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**2:00AM**

"We've been at this for hours and we still have no idea," MacBride growled.

Sully just grinned at him. He had seen the light in Perotta's eyes. She knew the answer as well. He nodded at her and she returned the nod. None of the three security agents had said a word, yet they all knew.

"Agent Burns, you need to wake up before I inform Assistant Deputy Director Hacker that you spent the night sleeping. You're supposed to be helping us," Taggett yelled. Charlie awoke with a snort looking at the other agent. He grinned.

"What exactly will he do about it? He can't fire me. My job is protected by the game. He can't remove me from the team. Why do I care if you tell him? If you haven't figured it out by 7:00am then I will inform you. So that, when 8AM arrives you will be ready," Charlie said with a smirk.

**The Jeffersonian: The Platform  
><strong>**5:00AM**

Brennan leaned over the third victim's remains and turned the patella in her hands carefully. She turned it to face her and scrunched her nose. She was so intent on staring at the bone she did not hear the guard enter the lab.

Setting the bone down she began to scribble that the patella had been shattered from a blow arriving proximally. She looked up as the card reader beeped. She smiled at Micah.

"Good morning, Micah," she said with a smile.

"Good Morning, Dr. Brennan. You're here early," he commented.

"Yes, I have a lot to do and I thought I could get some things done before everyone else got here," she said.

"They work you too hard," Micah commented with a smile.

"I actually work myself this hard. Although lately, I don't work as much as I used to," she said with a smile. He returned the smile, knowing what had brought about the change and was truly happy for her.

"Micah, could I ask a favor?"

"Sure, Dr. Brennan. What do you need?"

"I would like you to turn off the security in the Egyptian Exhibit this morning right after the museum opens," she said somewhat tentatively. Micah grinned, he had seen the note on the display.

"Sure, I can do that but, for security measures, I need to be there," Micah said with a smile.

"Oh, that will not be a problem. We will be doing something strange but no damage will come to the exhibit. You know I would never do that," she said seriously.

"Of course not. I know you would never do anything like that, Dr. Brennan. Anything else?" He watched her pause for a moment then a grin spread across her face.

"Actually, yes, would you be willing to take a picture?"

"Sure, no problem," Micah said seeing she had something up her sleeve. He left the platform and passed Booth coming in.

"She's on the platform, Agent Booth," Micah said, whistling under his breath. Booth shook his head and stopped to lean on the railing.

"Are you ever planning on sleeping past 5AM, Bones?"

"After we finish the case," she replied looking up at him.

He gave her a lazy grin and walked to her office. At 6:50, everyone was in the office, which was pinging with excitement. Laughing Brennan waved them to follow her. She took them to the stairs under the janitor's closet and they made their way through the storage area.

Traveling through the corridors used to help move exhibit items without public interference they made their way to the Egyptian department. Pausing in front of a door, she waited. They heard the bolt slide and Micah opened the door for them.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan set it up," Micah said, handing her a step stool.

Grinning, she took the stool and set it in front of Prince Meti's case. Brennan gestured for Angela to climb up on top of the glass case. Angela looked at her as if she were nuts, but doing it anyway. Brennan followed her up and lay on her stomach.

Propping her chin in one hand, she glanced at the others standing in front of the case. Angela took the same pose and giggled. Booth and Hodgins stood in front of the case on the right side, their elbows propped on the case. Cam and Sweets stood on the left side doing the same thing. Micah stood back to take the picture. And oh, what a picture it would be. Micah thought.

"Come on, give me that grin, Dr. Brennan. I know you have it," he coaxed her.

She gave him an impish grin and he chuckled. Angela followed suit and the others smiled. With the click of the shutter, once, twice and a third time, they had their pictures.

Swinging her legs around Brennan jumped down. Angela used the stool to climb down. Brennan accepted the camera from Micah with thanks.

"I want a copy of that picture," he told her with a smile. She grinned and nodded. Leaving the way they came, they made their way back to the lab.

Angela uploaded the pictures and sent one to Clapper while Booth opened the last clue. He scanned it.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**7AM**

"So Charlie, what is it? We don't have an answer?" Taggett growled. Charlie chuckled at his irritation. Taking a sip of his coffee, he smirked.

"It's Prince Meti from the Egyptian Exhibit in the Jeffersonian," he said. The agents jumped to their feet and fled for the door. Perotta, Sully, and Charlie sat back and laughed as the other agents ran to the elevator.

"You do realize that they already have it, don't you?" Sully asked Charlie with a smirk.

"Yep," was Charlie's answer

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**7:05AM**

Booth finished reading the clue then frowned. The clue was intentionally vague; he began to read it out loud,

_To the South I see Freedom, Liberty Immortality, and Law._

_To the North I see Unity, Fraternity, and Charity._

_To the East before me I see reflections of me._

_To the West I just cannot see._

_And even though this one direction I cannot see,_

_I have a dream that one day we all shall be free._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the last clue and now comes the angsty/drama stuff. o.O But first they must solve the clue. As for the hint I mentioned. It's considered to be a Booth/Brennan spot and the line that will make it easier to find is the last one. Tomorrow? Well...pocket dialing or is it? Informants, Parker, a plan, frustration, unfamiliar tails, Peach Cobbler Ice cream, bean bags and then It's ON!**

**Reviews are awesome and I have no life so leave me one please =D**


	17. Cam's Distant Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**For all you reviewers who rocked it out with the Lincoln Memorial you are so right! You guys are awesome**

**SouthnLady: Rite! That ice cream is awesome. I gain ten pounds when they put it out...should be coming out here soon.**  
><strong>TVismydrug: Aww no sorry it is in fact the Lincoln Memorial but good try =D<strong>  
><strong>jennyelf: *groan* your kids are gonna hate me lol<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: I like to make Brennan's heart shine through a little more than they show in the cannon. <strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Ummmmm I don't remember what happened to Dockerty. I think she just kind of faded off into the background. Ooopps<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews. They are awesome. Now please don't kill me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**9AM**

Hacker began to swear at the agents as his phone beeped, alerting him to an e-mail. Sighing, he went to his office to make copies of the message. He jumped in surprise as his phone beeped again. He snarled and went to print that as well. He strode back into the conference room.

"All bets are off, this is now about kicking their asses. No matter what," he howled in anger. Sully picked up the sheets, looked at the pictures, and let out a bellow of laughter.

Glancing at the bottom corner, he grinned. Way to go Angela, he thought. Charlie's brow furrowed, it was just a game he was not going to hurt anyone over a game. Opening his phone, he hit speed dial 5 and slid it back into his pocket hoping the person on the other end was smart enough to not say anything.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**9:00Am**

Booth jumped when the phone in Brennan's office rang. His eyebrows rose at the number that flashed across the screen. Putting his finger to his lips, he gestured for them to get silent.

He hit the speakerphone button, wondering if it was intentional or accidental call. Hacker's voice rang across the room, slightly muffled.

"You are to solve the last clue, no matter what. Use pepper spray or stun guns if you have to but we are going to win. Do you understand me?"

The group looked around at each other this was just a game, right? Why was he being so violent and aggressive? They heard the line click closed and Booth hissed between his teeth.

"Well, this just got dangerous. Stupidity and lack of control are not a good mixture," Booth said.

"We need to finish this," Cam said in an even tone with pursed lips. Nodding everyone began brainstorming.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**11:30AM**

"So, what do we have?" Taggett said with a sigh.

"Not a whole hell of a lot. The clue didn't provide much," MacBride growled. Sully, Perotta, and Charlie had remained silent. Nowhere, did it say they had to participate in this, and now Hacker had just gone too far.

"Well, it's something that you can see North, South, and East but not from the West…" Hatcher pondered out loud.

"Well, that's real helpful," MacBride snarled. Sully looked at Charlie and raised his eyebrow. Charlie shook his head. Hacker strode through the door and glared at the three of them.

"What the hell are you still doing here? You know you should be over at the Jeffersonian," he snapped. The three got quickly to their feet and left the room.

"So Liberty, Freedom, Immortality and Law..." Hatcher muttered.

"Stop repeating the clues we can read them," Hacker shouted.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's office  
><strong>**1:30PM  
><strong>

Booth glanced at his phone when it beeped. He whistled between his teeth and his eyebrows rose.

"Booth's what's wrong?" Brennan asked a frown wrinkling her brow.

"One of the agents not involved in the game just sent me a text. Hacker is on a rampage, screaming at anyone who stands still too long. They can hear him screaming from the conference room," Booth said with a sigh.

"Hacker has become unstable," Sweets said thoughtfully.

"So, let's see-" Booth was cut off when his phone rang. Sighing, he answered it.

"What? Yeah, okay, just drop him off here at the lab. Yeah, no problem. Bye." Booth hung up the phone and pinched his nose.

"Parker will be here after school. Becca has a case to work on," Booth explained briefly.

"It's not a big deal," Angela said. Booth smiled at her gratefully.

"So, what do we know?"

"Well..."

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**3:30 PM**

"So, we still know nothing?" Hacker snarled.

"No, sir, none of this makes any sense at all," Taggett sighed in frustration. Hacker picked up the phone and dialed.

"Have they moved? Anything? Sheesh," Hacker growled. He began pacing and he heard Geier mutter.

"What are you talking about, Geier?" MacBride growled at him.

"Nothing, nothing just something came up from my memory. Has no bearing on what's going on here," he muttered.

"I have a dream, that this stupid game will be over soon," Hatcher growled. Geier snorted rolled his eye and kicked back in his chair.

"I think, it's something quite obvious and we're missing it," MacBride grumbled. Geier snorted again then laughed under his breath.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**4:00PM**

"Hey, Dad!" Parker said, bouncing into the room.

"Hey, bub," Booth said with a smile.

"Heya, squint family," Parker beamed.

"Heya, baby Booth," Angela said, smiling.

Parker bounced over, sat down at Brennan's desk, and began pulling out his schoolbooks. Brennan smiled in pride and Booth did a double take.

"Squints," he muttered and began pacing.

"Liberty, Freedom, Immortality, Law, Unity, Fraternity, and Charity," Angela murmured as she began to pace in the opposite direction of Booth.

"Dad, why are you pacing?" Parker asked curiously, watching his father pace. Booth stopped and looked over at his son with a smile.

"Your dad is thinking, Parker," Brennan said gently and Parker nodded. He went back to his homework.

**The Hoover: Conference Room  
><strong>**5:00PM**

"Anything yet?" Hacker asked, sticking his head in the door. The agents frowned at him and grunted a no in response. Stepping in the room, he looked at them and sighed.

"So, here is what we are going to do then," Hacker said sitting down. He began to outline his plan, ignoring the frowns from Geier.

**The Jeffersonian: Brennan's Office  
><strong>**6:00PM**

"Dad, can we get something to eat before I do my history homework?" Parker asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure, bub. What does everyone want?" Everyone looked around at each other then looked at Booth.

"Sid's," they said in unison. Booth grinned then picked up the phone to place their order.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan. These are my examinations from the last victim," Wendell said as he stuck his head in her office door.

She waved him in and took the papers from him. She began to skim them a frown forming on her forehead.

"We'll be right back. We're going to go pick up dinner. Come on, bub," Booth called out, as he left the office.

Hodgins rubbed his forehead and sighed. Everyone kicked back and sighed at the frustration that everyone was oozing. Half an hour later, the Booth boys returned with food. Everyone sprawled across the office and began to eat. They were still throwing around ideas and shooting them down. After dinner was finished, Parker looked up.

"Okay, I have to memorize a part of this speech," he pouted.

"What speech, Parks," Booth asked chewing his last bite of pie.

"I have a nightmare," Parker said with marked sarcasm.

"Just like his father," Sweets muttered. Booth raised his eyebrow at Parker in question.

"So, how much do you have memorized?"

"One paragraph," Parker muttered.

"How many do you have to memorize?"

'Two," Parker moaned.

"Well, let's hear what you have memorized already," Brennan coaxed.

"I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: 'We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal'," Parker said in an even tone.

Brennan smiled and Cam gasped. Standing up she scrambled to Parker and swept him up squealing. Booth's mouth fell open and Brennan's eyebrows rose at the Angela type squeal.

"Oh, little guy, you are so getting ice cream for a month," Cam said, hugging the boy.

Parker looked at her in confusion. A laugh sounded at the door and everyone turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway.

"Well, at least I know he's being loved," she said with a laugh.

Brennan's eyes narrowed at the underlying insult to Booth. Booth saw her and shook his head mouthing he'd explain later. Everyone began to get antsy as Rebecca packed everything up and left. Cam grabbed her keys and tossed Booth his.

"Follow me!" Cam said, heading to the door walking so fast she was almost running.

Everyone followed at a fast clip. Sliding in the seat next to Booth Brennan grinned as Angela and Hodgins slid in the backseat. As they pulled out and started to follow Cam, Booth noticed a vehicle that wasn't Perotta, Sully, or Charlie following him. Flipping open his phone he dialed Sweets.

"Sweets," Booth said.

"Yeah, Booth," Sweets answered.

"I have an unfamiliar tail, now two. It's not Sully, Perotta, or Charlie. Let Cam know," Booth said.

"I can hear you, Booth," Cam said.

"We're going to stop for ice cream," she said.

She pulled in and parked across the street from a Ben and Jerry's scoop shop. She came out carrying a bag and climbed in the seat. Booth followed her to The National Mall and parked.

Everyone climbed out and followed her as she walked down the sidewalk. She sat down on the edge of the reflecting pool near the Lincoln Memorial. She passed out the ice cream and spoons.

"Cam, this is nice and all but we kind of have a clue to solve," Booth said, taking a bite of his peach cobbler ice cream.

"My grandmother brought my mom here when she was eleven, that was in 1963," Cam said with a huff. Looking up at the Lincoln Memorial, she smiled as she remembered the story.

"She told me that she did not know, that she would be part of something that would go down in history. She always got a faraway look in her eyes," Cam said softly. Sweets leaned over and looked at Cam with interest. The blocks clicked into place and Booth began to grin.

"So, why are we sitting here then?" Booth asked her with a smug look on his face.

"I want to make sure the dummies following us think we're just here to eat ice cream," she said with a smile.

Everyone looked back and forth at each other and began to chuckle. They waited another twenty minutes then stood up. They approached the memorial together and stood staring up at the statue.

Brennan reached out her hand to Booth who took it. They began to walk towards the statue and Angela pulled out her camera with tears in her eyes. They had won the game, it was over.

Brennan was a step ahead of Booth with their hands still linked. They had just stepped in front of the statue when a pop rang across the area. Before anyone could blink, a beanbag flew from the left, whizzed by Booth's ear, slammed into back of Brennan's head, and knocked her forward.

Booth leaped forward trying to keep her from falling but he wasn't fast enough. Her head slammed, with a thunk, into the statue and she slid to the ground leaving a blood trail on the foot of Abraham Lincoln. Before Brennan's head hit the floor, Booth was on his knees gathering her up.

Angela snapped a picture and emailed it before anyone could even gasp. Agents ran from the left and right of them. Those agents never knew what hit them. They did not plan on facing very angry squints. Cam and Hodgins moved into action attacking the agents.

Hodgins ran towards MacBride, pulling back his hand, Hodgins punched him in the face. MacBride's head snapped back but he stayed standing. Before, he knew what was going on Hodgins was tackling him and they were on the ground. Hatcher was moving towards Sweets when he was suddenly tripped.

"You don't attack injured people in a game. This is not real life, asshole," Sully snarled, leaning over him.

Grabbing his handcuffs, Sully handcuffed Hatcher and left him lying. Perotta stood to the left of Angela in shadows videoing the whole thing. This was complete bullshit and she wasn't going to be a part of it.

She made sure to catch Sully getting Hatcher. Her mouth fell open as she realized that there were more than ten agents here. There were closer to 15 and some of those were not on their team. She began to giggle, as she caught Geier snap out a club and turn on one of the agents. Where had he gotten that baton?

Sweets maneuvered forward and leaned on the other foot of the statue. He took one of his crutches up and began to swing. Cam was maneuvering Taggett within swinging range.

"Get in here, Perotta," Hacker bellowed.

"I've always wanted to say this. FUCK YOU HACKER," she yelled across the fight with a smile.

Angela saw Perrota shooting video then took off running. Perrota blinked when Angela flung herself on MacBride's back and snatched his head back by the hair. Hodgins took the shot offered and punched MacBride in the throat.

MacBride fell over on the ground gasping for air. Booth had his phone out calling 9-1-1 before the fight had even started. He gave hurried instructions then pulled Brennan up into his lap.

"Stay with me, Bones, you can do this. Stay with me, baby, I need you here," he whispered kissing her temple. He heard the ambulance pull up on the road as he tried to control the tears and stem the flow of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep I went there..now don't kill me please. For tomorrow...an ambulance ride, waiting, Cullen, news, Hacker gets it from Cullen *bwuahahahaha*, schedules, Agent Finley returns, and new locations!**

**Review but please don't be mean. I know I know...**


	18. The Return of Agent Finley

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson does. BTW he is frickin hysterical if you can catch him on twitter

**Xylarisa: Hey I don't do cliffie's to often =P**  
><strong>Dreadswench: Meh, I'm not sure why I made them take so long.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: Tut tut protected by the games = boo for the rules. But wait it's not over yet.**  
><strong>astig01: *snicker* Not even close )<strong>  
><strong>1656JohnDeere50: Bwuahahahah okay sorry sorry. Hey I don't get to do them often. <strong>  
><strong>Divawife: Sorry = I need the time. Working on a sequel and need to drag what I have out as long as possible.**  
><strong>SouthnLady: Oh he's not done being stupid yet. go to flavors, page 3 bottom row. click and it will pop up with a box to put in your zipcode. It will tell you which store is carrying that flavor ;-D<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: errr even as a long time gamer I'm not sure about that acronym. I wanted someone to say it, so I gave it to Perotta lol<strong>  
><strong>SilverMaker: Bwuahahahhaha you have no idea of the evilness of which I am capable.<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: Bwuahahah of course!<strong>

**THank you everyone for your awesome reviews! I got the 'Good God woman look at all those emails' =D from my husband. Made me smile =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The paramedics came running onto the scene and did not even blink at the people fighting all over the place.

"Geez, Booth, is that Dr. Brennan. I swear, I see the two of you more than I do my wife," one of the paramedics said.

"Shit, we need to get the backboard and gurney, quick," the other paramedic said, taking off at a run.

When he returned, they loaded her on the gurney and began to wheel her to the ambulance.

"Sir, you need to step back. You can follow the ambulance to George Washington," the second paramedic said calmly.

"That's too funny. He's riding, Mike, and you'll not convince him otherwise," the first paramedic snickered at him.

"Is he family, Bill?" Mike asked, looking at the doctor on the gurney and the worried man next to her.

"No, this is his partner, medical proxy, and protector. He might feel the need to shoot you if you try to stop him," Bill told him. Mike looked at Booth and shuddered at the completely frantic, worried look on Booth's face.

"Come on, Agent Booth," Bill said, ushering him into the back.

Booth climbed in and sat near Brennan's head. Looking up, he tried not to think about the squints and agents fighting all over the Lincoln Memorial. Bill climbed into the back, Mike closed the doors and took off towards the front. Bill set up the IV checked her pulse and then her pupillary response.

"So, what's the deal that you know these two by name?" Mike called from upfront.

"If you stay long you'll probably see the dynamic duo here more often than you'd like," Bill said back.

"Dynamic Duo?" Mike said with a snort.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. They have the highest solve rate of murders in the United States. Sometimes, the bad guys do not do nice things," Bill called back. Booth had jerked his head up at his full name and frowned at Bill.

"Yeah, I know Booth, but I was just telling him who you were," Bill said in a calm tone.

Before he had finished his sentence, Booth was back to paying attention to Brennan. They pulled into Washington General and Booth stood up and jumped down after Bill. Mike and Bill unloaded Brennan and headed towards the ER doors. When they came through the nurse behind the counter sighed.

"Which one is it this time?"

"Dr. Brennan," Bill answered.

"Dang it," the nurse mumbled.

She began typing and a few moments later a paper was printed out and brought to Booth. He stared blankly at the paper and tried not to shudder.

"Booth, sit down. You know the drill. I filled out most of it, all you have to do is fill out here and here," the nurse said marking X's on the sheet.

Booth nodded took the pen and mindlessly filled out the paper work. Reading it over he saw an unanswered question and filled in the date. The nurse took the paper and saw where he had filled in the blank.

"About time, Agent Booth," she grinned.

He had filled out the date of her last menstrual cycle. Booth walked to the waiting room and slumped into a chair. He jumped when his phone buzzed then he pulled it out of his pocket.

**Clapper: Agent Booth your team won congratulations  
><strong>**Booth: Right now, sir. I couldn't care less. Take a closer look at the picture. Note the blood smear.**

A minute or two of silence followed his text then another came in.

**Clapper: ****What happened?  
><strong>**Booth: ****Hacker**

That was all Booth typed then he turned his phone off. He was not here as an agent, he was here as her boyfriend. He looked up as the squint squad came stumbling in and sat down next to him.

Hodgins was sporting a black eye. Angela had a split lip and Cam had busted knuckles. The person sporting crutches was the only one appearing to have no broken skin. The nurse walked up to them and sighed looking around.

"Does anyone need medical attention?"

They all shook their heads no; she gave a clipped nod and walked off. She came back a few moments later, carrying four ice packs. She handed one to each and recommended Sweets prop his foot up on a seat. They sat in silence for two hours, then they heard a racket coming from the ER nurses station.

"Where are they?" A voice bellowed at the poor nurse behind the counter.

"Who, sir?" The nurse asked calmly.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan," the voice asked.

"Agent Booth is over in the waiting room," the nurse said evenly.

Cullen strode over to the waiting room and his mouth fell open at the sight of the people sitting around the waiting room. Booth sat with his elbows on his knees, slumped over, staring at the floor. Sweets sat with his foot propped up and an ice pack dripping everywhere.

Hodgins looked up his eye, swollen shut and several shades of purple. Cam's hand had swollen a little bit; she was using vaseline, trying to get her rings off over her knuckles. Angela's lip had a little swelling but the split had crusted over.

"What in the Sam Hill happened here?" Booth's head snapped up, his eyes narrowed then he went back to looking at the floor. Cullen turned toward Sweets with a frown.

"Deputy Director Cullen, right now is not the time for a run down. We are waiting to see if Dr. Brennan is going to make it," Cam said in a firm tone that dared him to argue with her. Cullen rocked back at the firm tone and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, can someone please explain the video I got from Agent Perotta ten minutes ago?"

"Talk to Director Clapper," Sweets said and silence once again fell as Cullen headed outside the ER doors to make a phone call. They jumped in surprise when the doors slid open and a bellow rang through the ER.

"WHAT?"

Angela put her hand on Booth's back in comfort. She felt the muscles in his back clench then relax. Another hour passed and finally a doctor strode into the waiting room.

"Temperance Brennan's family?" Booth shot to his feet and quickly made his way to the doctor. Cam and Angela followed right behind him.

"Temperance has had massive head trauma. We have put her on a ventilator and in a coma, to control her bodily functions so that we can reduce the Inter-cranial pressure. The next 48 hours are critical and we will be keeping her in the ICU. There were fractures on her parietal bone and a large fracture on her frontal bone that extended down into her temporal bone. We have no idea if or when she will wake up. Keeping her in the coma will help with pressure and healing. After we get the pressure under control we'll try to wake her up from the coma," the doctor explained.

Booth swayed and went ghastly pale. Cam and Angela reached out at the same time to steady him. The nurse approached and pulled the doctor to the side. She spoke in a low tone and quickly. The doctor's head jerked back but he listened then nodded.

"Okay, Agent Booth, the nurse has explained a few things. We'll have a cot set up in her room. Only one at a time in her room though," the doctor said gently.

"You guys go first," Booth said in a low tone.

They nodded and everyone stood to follow the nurse. When they reached her room, Booth leaned against the wall. He let out a sigh then walked to the bathroom down the hall. Sweets jerked his head after him and Hodgins followed him. Hodgins went in and used the bathroom keeping an ear out for Booth.

Hodgins washed his hands and left the bathroom, he stood waiting outside the door a little distance down. Booth came out and trudged to the rest of the group. Angela came out sobbing and Hodgins walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Cam stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. She was in there less time than Angela but her eyes where full of unshed tears as she walked out. Sweets made his way into the room and leaned on his crutches next to Brennan's bed. Hodgins was the last to go in and he came out quickly, his face pale. Angela gave Booth a hug.

"We'll be at the other end of the phone and checking in on you regularly," she whispered.

Booth hugged her back and nodded. Cam reached over and squeezed his arm dropping her hand after a minute. They waited for him to go into the room. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

He shuddered at the sight of her on the bed. Her face was pale where the dark purple almost black bruises did not cover her face. The bruising started next to her temple on the left side and wrapped up around her forehead down across her left eye then down her cheek to her jaw.

Taking a deep ragged breath, Booth went to sit in the chair next to her bed. From the right side, he saw the bruise coming out from her hairline to the back of her neck. He picked up her hand and let the tears he'd been holding back fall.

Cullen stood outside the room at the door and watched his best agent struggle for control. Sighing, he turned and left the hospital. Fifteen minutes later, when a nurse came to check Brennan's vitals, she found Booth with his head on the bed Brennan's hand clutched in his, asleep. She took Brennan's vitals and silently slipped from the room.

**The Hoover: Cullen's Office  
><strong>**2:00AM**

Hacker sat slumped in the chair across from the Deputy Director, who was currently staring at him with a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Hacker, you are hereby demoted to junior agent and your pay will be adjusted accordingly. You are being transferred to our offices at the Embassy in Pretoria, South Africa. You're suspended until your flight leaves in two weeks. You are not to go anywhere near any of the hospitals in the city for any reason. Turn in your badge, gun, and cell phone, you're dismissed," Cullen said in a flat tone.

Hacker's face went pale, but he stood turned in the requested items and left the office. Cullen picked up the phone and dialed a number speaking quickly, he arranged for Hacker to be miserable until he retired.

**James' Apartment  
><strong>**2:30AM**

James groaned when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 2:30am.

"James," he grunted out as he sat up.

"Sir, yes sir, I'll speak with Cam first thing in the morning. What?," James let out a low curse and then a sigh.

"Yes, sir. I'll see Cam, then come to the Hoover, then head over to the hospital. Bye," James hung up the phone.

Flipping it open, he dialed Wendell to let him know what was going on. Sighing as he closed his phone, he got up and got dressed. He headed down to his car and began driving to Washington General.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**4:25AM**

James slowly made his way down the hall. Stepping inside the door, he saw a nurse taking vitals and Booth slumped over her bed still clutching Brennan's hand. The nurse slipped past him and he choked back his gasp at the sight of her bruised and battered visage. He strode over to Booth and gently shook him awake.

"Come on Booth, they have a bed for you," James coaxed his mentor. Booth glared at him through sleepy eyes.

"You're not going to do her any good if you throw your back out. Get on the bed," James told him gently.

Booth glared again but stood up and James winced as he heard Booth's back pop. Booth walked over to the bed and lay down on it. He quickly fell into his light sniper sleep and James shook his head, quietly leaving.

**The Jeffersonian: Cam's office  
><strong>**6:00AM**

"We need to set something up so that we can talk to Booth. Cullen wants him to help with the dancer case but knows that he won't leave the hospital. Cullen has arranged for him to be security for the next week. So he's still being paid while he's there," James told Cam who nodded.

She looked over at Angela, asking if she could get something arranged. Angela nodded then stood up, strode to her office to make the calls and set up a computer. She looked at everyone in the office and smiled slowly.

"We all know what needs to be done, so, I'll set up a schedule. James when something like this happens, we take turns making sure the one not in the hospital bed eats, sleeps, showers, and generally takes care of themself. It's a bit easier with Brennan than with Booth, but we'll teach you a few tricks," Cam said to James. James mouth fell open at this information.

"So, on top of everything you guys do here, you take care of whoever is watching the one in the hospital?"

"Yes, it is what family does. We need to make sure he sleeps, that's his big thing, he won't sleep," Cam sighed opening a program to begin making a schedule.

**The Hoover: Cullen's Office  
><strong>**7:00AM**

Cullen looked up at a knock on his door. Two agents stepped in and waited for him to respond.

"Come in Jackson, who is this?"

"Deputy Director Cullen, this is Agent Finley. He was suspended in Dallas for inappropriate actions during an investigation. He is here to contest the charges," Jackson said briefly.

"Okay, go ahead. Finley, sit down please," Cullen said as he searched through the desk drawer for suspension files.

He read the report and sighed. Booth and Brennan were really a pain in the ass. He tried not to laugh at the description Charlie gave of Angela beating up an agent. He looked up at Finley with a quizzical brow.

"Well," he barked.

"I have a right to face my accusers," Finley said, looking around the room. Cullen picked up the phone and dialed a set of numbers spoke briefly then hung up.

"Agent Burns will be here in a moment," Cullen stated.

"I would like to face Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, sir," Finely stated calmly.

"Agent Finley, that is not who laid the suspension charges on you. That would be Agent Burns. Although I would like to hear Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's side, that is not appropriate at this time. They are indisposed," Cullen said.

"Probably playing hooky to get some nooky," Finley muttered, believing, due to his age, the Deputy Director wouldn't hear him.

"Agent Finley! Dr. Brennan is in the hospital in a coma and Agent Booth is security. Not that it's any of your business," Cullen barked. He was really starting to dislike this agent. He picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Marie, get me Agent Finley's file please," Cullen said.

A few moments later Marie walked in and handed him Agent Finley's file. Cullen began to skim the file his eyebrows lowering and a frown forming on his face. Charlie knocked and cracked the door open. Cullen gestured him into the office and for him to sit down.

"Well, Finley, start talking," Cullen barked. Finley explained his side of the story. Cullen glanced at Charlie's face as Finley told the story. When Finley stopped speaking, Cullen looked at Charlie who gave him a comprehensive run down on what had happened from his point of view. Cullen's brow lowered and he frowned again.

"Agent Finley, you have a decent solve rate and that is all that is keeping you from getting fired. However, your file has multiple charges of insubordination and problems with authority. You will be left as an agent. However, you will be training Junior Agent Hacker-" he paused at Charlie's choked gasp.

"You are being transferred for his training to his new station in Pretoria, South Africa. Now if you are not happy with this than you are free to leave the agency of your own free volition," Cullen said in an even tone.

"I guess I will be going to South Africa then, sir," Finely strangled out his face turning red.

"Your plane will leave in two weeks. I suggest you go home to Dallas and get your affairs together," Cullen said with finality. The two agents stood up and left his office. Cullen rubbed his temple this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay hang onto your tights the next few chapters will be a little rough. But you know I don't do major character deaths so yea. Anyway...sniper dozing, Angela's request, slobbering nurses (oh but who wouldn't at the mental picture), security, chicken scratch, case work, Max, and Cullen and Clapper.**

**A/N2: Okay having some issues here. I'm doing a dance scene and I can't do the dance until I pick the song. Lou Bega's Mambo number 5, Perez Prado mambo # 5, or Mambo Italiano, Ain't that a kick in the head ( both Dean Martin), or The Way you Look tonight (Sinatra). I'm stumped no clue which one to use.**

**Reviews are awesome so please leave one!**


	19. It's All Greek to Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Archerblad3: Oooo yay! I'm gonna pick your brains now bwuahahahaha. Wish I could have taken swing *pout***  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: They are so under appreciated =D I have friends who are paramedics and you'd be surprised at what they seehear lol.**  
><strong>SouthnLady: You know I looked and South Africa was the furthest I could find =D. Yeah I think they're family so they pull together when needed. They have to break James in at some point lol.<strong>  
><strong>Babybones: Noted about the song. I had to many choices =).<strong>  
><strong>Nertoold54: Yeah, I had to figure out to have the nurses to figure out that they were together lol. Had to use that question. The one you're filling out going that's none of their freakin' business.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: LOL the husband caught me singing it while dancing around the kitchen. He's looking at me like what the heck are you singing. *sigh* I had to explain. I HAD TO EXPLAIN!<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**General Washington Hospital: ICU  
><strong>**7:30AM**

The nurse strode into the room and saw that Booth was still sleeping. Sighing, she walked over to him and his eyes were open before she reached him.

"Mr. Booth, did you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you, someone will be bringing me something to eat, in the next few hours," he said in a gravelly tone.

"Are you okay? You still look tired, yet you've been sleeping all night," the nurse said kindly.

"I've not been sleeping. I've been sniper dozing," he grumbled, sitting up.

"I'm not sure what sniper dozing is," she said in a kind tone.

"It means that I've heard everything thing that has gone on in this room since I lay down," Booth said shortly.

"You can do that, sir?" The nurse said in stunned amazement.

"Yes, fifteen minute vital checks, a 4:30 catheter bag change, shift change at 5 AM, required the shift nurse to check her vitals even though they had just checked them five minutes prior," Booth said, pulling on his shoes.

He stood up, walked over to the chair, sat down, and picked up Brennan's hand. The nurse's eyes popped in surprise at his knowledge of what had been happening while he had been asleep. She quietly left the room, going down to the desk at the end of the hall.

"Marie, don't look so surprised. Agent Booth is a very skilled person. Sweet as the day is long too," Janet said with a smile. She waved Angela into the room noticing the two bags she was carrying.

"There is only suppose to be one in the room at a time," Marie pointed out, as Angela entered the room.

"She's bringing him clothes and it looks like a computer. She's going to run him out for a shower and shave, knowing her," Janet said wisely.

"So, Mr. Booth will be staying here then with Temperance?"

"That's Dr. Brennan, not Temperance. Yes, he will be here until she wakes up and probably after that as well," Janet said.

Marie sighed then went to check on her other patients. Angela knocked on the door and Booth looked up and gave her a half smile.

"Come on, studly, I brought you clothes. We rented a hotel room around the corner so you could shower. We have it for as long as you need it. When you come back, I have some more information for you," Angela said. Booth glanced up at her with a frown and a head shake.

"Booth, I will stay here with her. You need to call Max and Russ as well," Angela prodded.

Booth sighed, stood up and rubbed his jaw. He took the bag, key card, set of keys from her and padded quietly down the hall to the elevators. Angela sat down next to Brennan and grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, I don't know if you can hear me, they say coma patients can. We need you back; you are a fighter, so fight this. When they take you off this medication, come back to us, wake up when it's gone. We love you," Angela said in a soft voice near Brennan's head.

She choked back a sob then set Brennan's hand down and began setting up the computer. An hour later, Booth came striding off the elevator wearing black jeans and a black tee shirt. His holster, badge, and phone all attached to his frame. Marie's eyes went wide at the sight of him coming down the hall.

"Is he allowed to have that gun here?"

"He's a federal agent so, yes," Janet said in an absent way.

"That is just hot," Marie said in a breathy voice.

"Honey, you might as well give that one up. He's been in love with Dr. Brennan for years," Janet said with a smile. Booth strode into the room and blinked at the computer Angela had set up.

"They came in and gave her a bath while you were gone. Here's the deal for you staying with her. Cullen has you on security duty for her. Cullen does not want to take a chance that Hacker will cause problems. But, he would like you to help James and Wendell with the case," Angela said, holding up her finger before he could interrupt. She handed him a bag that had several items in it.

"Here is an earpiece that is connected to the video and sound set up we made for James. This way you can go to the initial interviews. This is to the interrogation room, and this is to the Jeffersonian," she said, pointing to two different programs on the computer screen.

"If you're not working with them, we would like you to have the Jeffersonian link open. The FBI link will blink if they're trying to reach you. The earpiece works like a blue tooth; they will be able to hear you and will be wearing earpieces as well," Angela explained.

Booth nodded numbly and looked up at Angela. She could read the pain in his eyes. She placed her palm on his cheek.

"Booth, if you need us we will be here. You can reach someone at the Jeffersonian 24-7. We all have our cell phones taped to us. If you need anything, even just someone to talk to, call, okay, sweetie," Angela said with tears in her eyes.

Booth nodded and flopped down in his chair. Angela slipped out of the room and waved to Janet as she walked away. Janet gave her a smile and a wave, watching her make her way to the elevator. Booth plugged into the computer and opened the Jeffersonian link. Hodgins appeared on the screen.

"Hey, man. How's she doing?"

"Still in a coma, nothing has changed," Booth said quietly.

Hodgins suddenly went sliding to the side with a yelled HEY! James sat down and glared at Booth who just glared back.

"Okay, so there are notes here that we can't read because of Dr. B's chicken scratch. Wendell said it's worse than normal," James said and Booth sighed.

"If you have someone drop copies here, I'll provide as much of a translation as I can," Booth said.

"Who are you talking to, Mr. Booth?" Marie asked, coming into the room to check Brennan's vitals.

"Another agent," Booth said abruptly.

"You know coma patients can hear while in a coma, right?" Marie said in a disapproving tone.

"Yes, and she would want to be kept up to date on the case we're working on. So, this works out fine," Booth said. He heard James chuckle from the computer. He unplugged the earpiece, allowing the sound to come from the speakers and glared at the agent.

"Cullen sent you an email that he said to make sure you read. Hacker is not supposed to be near the hospital. There are agents outside the hospital. He will be arrested on sight if he's caught there," James said. Booth gave a jerky nod and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Charlie or I will be coming in to work in room security at night so you can sleep. And none of that sniper sleeping crap, you are suppose to sleep," James said with a smirk. Booth's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Okay, we're sending Wendell over with the copies. He should be there in a few hours. He is looking at something in limbo," James said and Booth nodded again.

"Are you going to say anything or just nod at me?" James asked in an sarcastic tone.

Booth glared and opened his email effectively cutting James off. He heard a laugh come from the speakers then silence. He flipped through the emails in his inbox and found the one from Cullen. Reading the email from Cullen, Booth ground his jaw in irritation.

Hacker and Finley deserved each other and he hoped they were going to be miserable together in Africa. Turning, he grabbed her hand and told her what was happening. An hour and a half later, Wendell walked in carrying a file and a box of food.

He set the file down next to the computer and handed Booth the food. Wendell glanced at Brennan, visibly flinching at the sight of her.

"If you need us, you know where we'll be," Wendell said abruptly. He turned and almost ran from the room.

"Bones, your interns fear you even when you're unconscious," he laughed out quietly.

His eyes got sad at the lack of response. With a sigh, he picked up the copies of her notes. Glancing at them he groaned, they were in Brennan's short hand.

"Bones, we talked about this. If you're using your own short hand, try not to scribble, it's next to impossible to read," Booth groaned at her.

He minimized the email screen and saw no one in front of the computer. He waited patiently glancing from the corner of his eye when Janet came in to take her vitals.

"Agent Booth, we'll be taking her to get an MRI in an hour or so to check the swelling," Janet said softly. He glanced at her and nodded that he understood.

"How long before the results are back?"

"We should know in about a half an hour or so," she said.

"Max should be here any minute and Russ in another couple hours. I'm not leaving so the hospital can take their one visitor policy and -"

"Don't worry about that. I know and if anyone says anything I'll take care of it," Janet said, assuring him and effectively cutting off his sentence.

"Thanks Janet," Booth mumbled. He saw James sit down in front of the computer.

"Is Wendell back, James?" James stood up, walked to the door and scanned. He waved his arm and a moment later Wendell walked through the door and pulled up a seat.

"Okay, the third victim's patella was shattered by blunt force trauma laterally. By some type of hammer, she did not give any specs on that," Booth said. He continued reading and began formulating his own thoughts as if they were talking.

"He has remodeled damage on his patella from a fall when he was less than ten years old. His tibia was broken when he was in his twenties, most likely from a car accident. I hope this is making sense to Wendell because these bone names are Greek to me. He also had a fibula break, most likely from the same accident," Booth told them. Wendell was scribbling and James was rolling his eyes.

"Do you have ID's on all the victims?" Booth asked them still looking at the file. Angela walked in the door and set a piece of paper down in front of James.

"That's the third victim, Studly," Angela said.

"So, James, you need to get contact information for all families then and speak with them," Booth grunted.

"Booth, that little whistle symbol in the lower left hand corner of the screen is in case you need our attention and there's no one at the desk," Angela told him, he nodded and she left the room.

"So, Wendell, you'll be working on the weapon then?"

"Yeah, Booth, I'll get started on that right now. There are some other notes here I don't understand," Wendell told him, holding up the sheet.

Booth flipped through the notes in his hand, scanning them for the page that matched Wendell's copy. He paused and looked over his shoulder as her breathing had hitched. He stayed watching her until her breathing evened out. Glancing at his watch, he made a note of the time.

"Your third victim suffered from bulimia. Bones also noted that all of the damage done, except for the damage to the uhhh, occipital and umm, parietal maybe, bones on Olena were done by the same thing.

There is a sheet in here with hooks. She has two circled, and a notation that Angela should be running something to determine which one would be able to do the damage," Booth said, turning the page to see the notes scrawled on the side. He grunted and looked at the hooks she had circled.

"Those look like construction hooks," Booth said thoughtfully.

Max strode down the hall quickly towards the ICU. He stopped when he saw Booth sitting there and tried not to chuckle. Booth was holding a piece of paper in one hand with the computer in front of him and holding his daughter's hand with the other. Booth glanced up when he saw Max and waved him into the room.

"They'll be taking her for an MRI in," he glanced at his watch," another 15 minutes or so," Booth told Max. Max nodded but sat down anyway and grabbed Brennan's other hand.

"So who did this, Booth?" Max asked between barely clenched teeth.

"I'm not telling you that," Booth said in a non-committal tone.

"Who are you talking to, Booth," James asked him.

"None of your business, James," Booth said giving him a level stare.

"How many conversations are you having at one time, Booth?" Max asked with a laugh.

"Three, sometimes four if Angela talks to me," he answered.

"Is that Max?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, Wendell, that's Max," Booth said. James eyebrows climbed into his forehead. Booth glared at him and continued reading her notes.

"She has a note here for you to do the facial reconstruction of the skull for the family," Booth said, looking at Wendell.

"I'll start that tonight," Wendell said.

"They all suffered from either bulimia or anorexia, their t-scores ranging from -1.0 to -2.5. They're suffering from osteopenia," Booth said with a sigh.

This scientific stuff was giving him a headache. Marie walked in and began unlocking the wheels of the bed. Booth looked up and smiled at her.

"This is Max, her father, he will be going with her," Booth said, letting go of Brennan's hand and gesturing towards Max. Marie gestured for the orderlies to come in and take Brennan's bed. She and Max followed behind them. Booth turned back to the screen.

"Has Hodgins found anything else? Other than the mahogany, that is," Booth questioned.

"I don't think so. He has been working with you most of the time," Wendell said.

"Okay, I think we're done here unless there's anything else you need from me," Booth said.

"No, we're good. I'll text you when we're headed to talk to the parents so you can turn on the computer," James told him.

Booth nodded and stood up. He walked down to the lobby, and got a cup of coffee from the store in the lobby, and made his way back to the room. He glared at the food Wendell had brought then began to eat it with a sigh.

**The Hoover: Cullen's Office  
><strong>**10:00AM**

Cullen looked up at the knock on his door.

"Come in," he barked. He stood quickly when five men strode into his office. One of which was the Director of National Intelligence.

"Director Clapper, sir," Cullen said, extending his hand.

"Well Deputy Director, I would like to know what happened. I received the picture that won them the game however I believe I saw blood and Dr. Brennan was not looking so good," Clapper said shaking Cullen's hand.

"If you'll give me a moment please," Cullen said as he sat down.

He brought up the hospital and the Jeffersonian then made the video feed a conference call. He sighed when he didn't see Brennan's or Booth, just a wall. He glanced at the Jeffersonian screen which was also empty. He picked up the phone and dialed the Jeffersonian.

Speaking briefly, he gave a response and hung up the phone. Cam appeared on the screen and she glanced at the other screen. She picked up her cell phone and shot a quick text then another. A few minutes later Angela appeared on the screen next to Cam, carrying her phone.

She plugged it into the computer, hit a few keys, and then pointed for Cam to see. Cam nodded then Angela disappeared taking her phone with her. Cam looked down when her phone vibrated. She looked up a Cullen.

"Agent Perotta has most of it on her phone," Cam said carefully.

Cullen nodded and picked up his phone again, dialed, spoke briefly then hung up. Two minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Agent Perotta," Cullen called. Perotta walked in, saw the Director, and nodded respectfully.

She turned her phone over to Cullen, who stared at it then at the screen. Perotta sighed and took the phone from his hand. She squatted down with her phone, pulled out a cord and plugged it into the computer. She did the necessary downloads then showed Cullen which file it was on his desktop.

"Thank you, Perotta, if you will please stay," Cullen said gesturing to a chair. She nodded and sat down then crossed her legs. From the corner of his, Cullen saw Booth sit down.

"Agent Booth," Cullen said.

"Sir?" Booth said taking a sip of his coffee.

"How are the knuckles, Cam," Booth asked. Cam held up her hand and showed him her bruised and swollen hand.

"Bruised, but not broken," she said.

"I've told you about that. At least you didn't tuck your thumb," Booth said.

"Dr. Saroyan, what did you do to your hand?" Director Clapper asked in complete astonishment. Booth sat up straighter when he heard Clapper's voice.

"I bruised it on Agent Tagget's face," Cam said with a smirk.

Perotta coughed into her hand, struggling not to laugh. Clapper turned and looked at her and she just smiled pleasantly at him.


	20. Faith in Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**ArcherBlad3: Sweet thanks! Having someone who knows what they're talking about is always good. Naah no swing for me =( I have severe siatic nerve damage. I can't even grocery shop without pain relievers. Bleh enough about that =D.**  
><strong>Nertoold54: Rite? Booth is hot when he goes all neanderthal. Yum.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Roller coasters are fun!<strong>  
><strong>Coeterie2: Ha I couldn't resist that line.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun3: I kind of pulled from Angel for the next few chapters. ;-).<strong>

**Sorry about the late update. I did that thing you do at night. I don't get to do it often what's it called? Oh yeah Sleep!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Can someone please explain why I have squints beating up agents? Why my forensic anthropologist is in a coma?" Cullen blustered, completely frustrated at this point.

"Dr. Brennan is my Forensic Anthropologist, Deputy Director Cullen. We were negotiating for control of the contract and Director Clapper suggested a game. We all agreed and he sent us these rules," Cam said, patching the email so Cullen could read it. Clapper nodded his head in agreement.

"We formed our teams and began the game," Booth stated, picking up where Cam had left off. It did not pass the Director's notice that they spoke seamlessly.

"We got to the first clue. However, both teams arrived at the second clue at the same time," Cam said and then opened the video Angela had shot.

Cullen and Clapper watched as the video played out. Cullen's face began to turn red as he watched his field agents get taken down by a bunch of squints and Booth. Booth's eyes went flat and dark when the video moved to show Brennan fighting. Cam shook her finger in a negative gesture.

"Don't even, big guy," Cam admonished. Booth gave a short jerky nod that caused Cam to sigh in frustration.

"Cam, Bones, and I were being tailed for the third clue, so we don't know exactly what happened there. Other than one of the agents pushed Angela, one handcuffed Hodgins and another took out Sweets' knee. Which is sprained but not broken and we do not have video of that one," Booth said.

"The fourth clue we got easily since Dr. Brennan figured it out in fifteen minutes. Sticking to the rules, we came back in the morning and sent Director Clapper this picture," Cam said popping the picture up on the screen. Booth gave a small smile and Cam smiled back.

"We spent all day puzzling over the last clue and finally figured it out," Cam said.

"We arrived and figured we were being tailed and we were. We sat next to the reflecting pool eating ice cream hoping they would get bored. After the team approached the monument, Bones and I were headed towards Lincoln's statue when I heard a pop. Next thing I know, Bones was flung forward and slammed her head into the statue," Booth said with barely controlled rage. Cullen heard the rage and recognized the control that Booth was using.

"Angela took this picture," Cam said posting another picture in the screen. Cullen closed the extraneous screens to enlarge the picture and Cullen flinched at the picture.

"Hacker did not actually fire the weapon. However, he made it clear that we were to stop the Jeffersonian team by any means necessary. Charlie and I assigned bean bag guns hoping that they wouldn't kill anyone," Perotta said with a wince and sympathetic glance at Booth.

Booth stood up and walked away from the screen. Cullen began to bluster, until he saw Booth helping to move Brennan's bed back into place. Clapper gasped when he saw Brennan and Cullen went pale. Booth sat down and shifted the computer so that she was not visible.

"After Angela took the shot, she began to record the fight," Cam said. She double clicked and a video began, then stopped abruptly a few minutes into the fight.

"She stopped shooting when she saw me recording the fight," Perotta said. Cullen double clicked the video she uploaded and they watched.

"Payton Perotta," Booth admonished when he heard what she said to Hacker.

She smiled sweetly at Booth and batted her eyelashes. Cam began to cough, her eyes watering as she tried to hold back the laugh. They watched as Sully, Charlie, and Geier turned on their own team and began taking down agents.

"I also obtained the security footage from the National Park service," Perotta said.

Cullen clicked on his desktop and the video showed everything from the time the Jeffersonian team entered the memorial. Booth visibly flinched, swallowed hard, and then turned pale when the beanbag hit Brennan. He had to turn his head when her head slid down the statue.

"Why are there more than ten agents there?" Clapper demanded in anger.

"Because Hacker believed that we had the right to bring more," Perotta said with a breathy snarl.

"He took this too far and too personal. We received a phone call that allowed us to hear maniacal ravings that did not seem quite stable," Cam said, not mentioning whom the call had come from.

"Excuse me for a moment, Sirs," Booth said standing up as the doctor entered the room.

**Washington General Hospital: ICU  
><strong>**11:30AM**

Booth ushered the doctor out into the hall.

"Let me introduce myself since we have not formally met. I am Dr. Adkins and I will continue Dr. Brennan's treatment. The swelling has gone down tremendously. We would like to keep her in a coma for another twenty-four hours to make sure there are not any flare ups," the doctor told Booth. Booth sighed in relief but nodded.

"We will run another MRI in two days; blood work is being done daily to watch for infections. We need you to watch for movement, which there should be none but nonetheless watch for it. I would also like you to watch her eyes. If you see movement under the lids let us know. That means that she is dreaming and it means there is brain and neurological activity," the doctor explained. Booth nodded, then turned to go back into the door. He sat back down with a frown.

"How is Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth?" Clapper asked with what seemed to be genuine concern.

"The intracranial pressure has receded but they would like to keep her in a coma to make sure there are no flare ups," Booth grunted. Cam sighed in relief at the news.

"Agent Booth, we will be speaking with all the agents involved. Agent James will be there at ten tonight to relieve you from security duty," Cullen said. Booth nodded but remained silent. Cullen closed the connection. Booth looked at Cam with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He shifted the table and chair so Cam could see Brennan.

"Hodgins ordered you a pizza for dinner, Booth, it should be there soon. Normally one of us would bring it to you but we're still working on the dancer case," Cam said.

"That's fine. Thank you," Booth said quietly.

"Booth, this is NOT your fault. This is entirely Hackers fault," Cam said soothingly. Booth looked at her miserably.

"Well on an upside Max didn't hear who did it," Booth said with a sigh. Booth turned his head at the sound of teeth being sucked.

"Shit," Booth muttered.

"Oh god, he heard didn't he," Cam said in a low tone. Booth shook his head and she sighed. Max walked into the room his hands in his pockets.

"Max, don't just don't do anything. Bones would kill me if I let you do something. Hacker is being sent to South Africa," Booth said grimly.

"Well you see, Booth, I'm not so sure that I am happy about that. Look what he did to my little girl," Max said, sucking on his teeth again.

"Max, just let it go," Booth said.

"Is he doing anything to protect her from this guy? He may try to get revenge for being sent to South Africa," Max said thoughtfully.

"Max, I am here twenty three-seven. I take an hour to go shower and shave. There is always someone here. There are agents outside the hospital to arrest him should he try to enter," Booth said with an irritated sigh.

"Yeah, I saw them and so did everyone else. Both agents are in the parking lot in front of the ER. One is hitting on a nurse and one is on his cell phone. You should go ask them if they saw me come in," Max said with a smirk.

"Max, you know I would never let anything happen to Bones. Especially when she's so defenseless," Booth strangled out.

"I know son I know," Max said softly.

"Max, promise me you won't do anything or have Russ do anything," Booth said.

"I can do that. Now I'm going to go get some food. Russ should be here soon," Max said, clapping his hands. Max left the room with his hands in his pockets, whistling lightly.

"Dang it, Bones. He is as stubborn as you," Booth grumbled.

He looked up when Janet carried a pizza box into the room. He smiled his thanks as she set it down next to the computer. She walked over and took Brennan's vitals made a notation then left the room quietly.

Booth stared at the pizza for a second then turned back to the bed. Grasping Brennan's hand in his he began to pray again. Russ found Booth still holding Brennan's hand with his eyes closed. Russ walked in softly.

"Sit down, Russ," Booth said quietly. Russ jumped at Booth's voice.

"Don't do that, it's just plain creepy," Russ fussed. A smile quirked the corners of Booth's mouth.

"You okay back there, Angela?" Booth asked quietly, having had heard her sit down after Max had left.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Angela said softly.

Russ craned his neck around to see Angela on the screen. Booth reached back with one hand and readjusted the table so Angela could see everything. Russ nodded and gave her a small smile. Booth reached in his pocket and dialed a number.

"22705. How many people have visited Dr. Brennan today?" Booth grunted and flipped the phone closed. Flipping his phone back open he dialed another number.

"Charlie, get those rookies out of here. Yes. Max and Russ have both been here yet when I called to check no one recognizable had been reported as being near the hospital. Yes, I am sure. Russ is sitting here with me now. Fine. Bye." Booth rubbed his temples and sucked in a ragged breath.

"Booth, do you need us to come and sit with her for awhile," Angela asked softly.

"No, I'm okay. Just irritated," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"Have you eaten?"

"No," Booth said sharply, his stomach rolling at the thought of food.

"Studly, she is strong. You know it and I know it. So take a deep breath and try to relax a little," Angela said in a quiet tone.

Booth sucked a breath in through his nose and glared at Angela. Rolling her eyes, she remained silent, giving him an even stare.

**The Jeffersonian: Cam's Office  
><strong>**5:00PM**

"Dr. Saroyan, can you please tell him that cause of death and the weapons used to torture the victims are important to have before beginning interrogations," Wendell said while grinding his teeth.

"It is if you are just doing interrogations, however if you are doing family interviews it is not a necessity," Cam said distractedly as she typed on her computer.

"See," James said with a smug smile.

"Smug bastard," Wendell snarled as he stomped back to the platform.

"But, you should know that if you know the cause of death and the weapons, but don't tell, it can tip the balance of the line of questioning," Cam said, raising her eyebrows as she continued to type.

"I guess you're an investigator now?" James asked in a smartass tone.

"No, but I worked with the NYPD both as a cop and a medical examiner," she said off handedly.

James' eyebrows rose in respect. Turning on his heel he left her office. He approached the platform and swiped his card. Walking up the steps, he approached Wendell who looked to be calm.

"Okay, so when will you be able to tell me the cause of death?" James asked Wendell in a cautious tone.

"If I stay tonight then, I should have a comprehensive cause of death in the morning. These victims do not have one particular cause of death. Rather multiple causes that could cause death," Wendell said, calmly scribbling down his notes..

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning. I'm going home then to the hospital," James said turning around to leave.

**George Washington Memorial: ICU  
><strong>**8:00PM**

Booth scrubbed his hand across his five o'clock shadow and let out a sigh.

"You know, Bones, I would have never agreed to this if I had only known. Everyone got hurt and all because Hacker had no self control," Booth said. His mouth turned up at the corners when he could hear her in his head. 'Booth, you cannot predict the future no one can. It is scientifically impossible. There are too many variables to factor.'

Looking over, he saw the pizza sitting next to the computer on the table and grimaced. Opening the computer, he began to look up information on comas. Sighing and rubbing his eyes as he read.

James walked in to find him still reading and rubbing his eyes. Sighing, Booth leaned back and James winced as his back cracked from base to neck. James sat down, tipped his chair back on two legs, and leaned his head on the wall.

"How is she doing?" James asked Booth quietly.

"Same as she was two minutes, two hours ago. The same as she was when they brought her in," Booth answered in a frustrated growl. He felt so helpless. He didn't know how to fix this.

"Maybe you should talk to Dr. Sweets," James suggested.

"I'm not talking to the baby duck," Booth said shortly.

"Baby duck?"

'Never mind that, it's a nickname," Booth said just a little sadly.

"You should be talking to her," James told him.

Booth glared at him but said nothing. He cruised through the hard drive then grinned. Bless Angela for forethought. He double clicked a song folded his arms and smirked at James.

"Jessie J. seriously? What is with your taste in music?" James asked his face covered in astonishment.

"Bones likes hip hop," Booth said with a smug look. He laced his hands behind his head, toed his shoes off and propped his feet on the end of her bed.

"Yeah, right," James muttered.

"Who put this computer together for me?" Booth asked him with a smile tipping the corners of his mouth.

"Angela," James said quickly.

"Okay and Angela would be?"

"The forensic artist at the Jeffersonian," James said automatically. Booth raised one eyebrow and James knew that was the wrong answer.

"Your friend," James tried again and Booth's eyebrow rose a second time.

"Dr. Brennan's best friend," James said and Booth nodded a yes.

"So, logically she would have put music Bones likes on the computer. For her to hear," Booth said smoothly.

Booth turned his head when he heard his name called. He hit the pause button on the music and leaned over the computer.

"Time of death was four weeks ago. Partial decomposition at murder site and the rest was done by carrion feeders while they were hanging from the cable by the docks," Hodgins told him.

"Thanks Hodgins," Booth said in a low tone. Hodgins jerked his head up and almost flinched at the pain seeping from Booth's eyes.

"Hey man, you know she's going to pull through, she always does," Hodgins said with quiet authority. Booth's eyes stayed full of pain but he nodded.

"She had faith in you when we were buried together. You need to have faith in her now," Hodgins said in a whisper meant only for Booth.

Booth shook his head and heaved a sigh. Hodgins nodded then stood up and walked off. Booth heard the sniffle but ignored it as Hodgins disappeared around the corner. Booth leaned his head on his fingertips and slowly massaged his temples. Taking a shuddering breath, he looked over at Brennan lying on the bed.

"Are you okay, Booth," James said quietly.

"I just really wish people would stop asking me that," Booth growled, glaring at James.

"Everyone asks because they care," James said.

"Well you know what? Right now I have enough to worry about. I don't know when or if she will wake up. If she does wake up, how much damage there will be. How much memory will she have lost? How would you be if one of the most important people in the world to you might wake up and not remember you at all?" Booth growled in frustration.

He stood up and stomped out into the hallway. He strode down the hallway and into the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh oh where is Booth going? Tomorrow..the national mall, Parker, explanations, connections, pie, personal moments, Max, interviews, and notifications.**

**Please Review =D I like them plus it's always fun when ya'll speculate.**


	21. PTA Gossip

**Nertoold54: I like Charlie and I think that people think he's a desk jocky. So I try to give him more credit where ever I can. We'll see what happens truth or fact ;-P**  
><strong>Chkgun93: Yep security was crap and Max pointed it out LOL. Hrmm I'm not sure fluffiness ensues but she will wake up. I might have gone a little darker than normal on this one. =. There is some fluff at the end.**  
><strong>Luckywynner86: Who doesn't right? LOL ;-)<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Yep, he does the Roman Catholic guilt thing so well. <strong>

**Thanks for your reveiws guys**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"Wow, he looks pissed," Marie said.

"He's scared and frustrated," Janet said, watching Booth storm down the hallway.

Booth went to the street and caught a cab. He went to his apartment. Opening the door, he could smell the stale air. It had been at least a week since he'd been here. He strode to his room grabbed some clothes then called another cab. He went back to the hotel room and dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. He hit the sidewalk at an even pace.

"Agent James, where is Booth?" Cam's voice came across the computer.

"I don't know. We were talking he got angry and left," James said with a shrug.

"What did you say to him?" Cam asked, her voice hovering just above angry.

"I asked him if he was okay. Then I told him people kept asking because they cared. He was saying something about her not remembering him," James said sheepishly. Cam let out a gasp and her eyes went wide.

"I'll go talk to him. Keep an eye on her," Cam said as she stood up. James watched her disappear through the door

Booth felt the gravel under his feet. He counted his breaths and tried to control his pulse. He felt the sweat slide down his body in the cooling night air. He was on his fourth or fifth lap around the reflecting pool, he wasn't sure he lost count, when he heard the chatter of some children. He picked up his pace, trying to go around them.

"DAD!" Booth slowed down then stopped. Leaning over, bracing his hands on his knees, he took several deep breaths. Looking up, he saw Parker standing with a group of children. He immediately scanned the area for Rebecca.

"Parks, where is your mom?" Booth said, still breathing a little heavily.

"She is at home. The school thought a night time visit to the monuments would be a good reward for the honor roll students," he said happily.

"That's great," he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The chaperone walked over to where they were talking.

"Excuse me, please step away from this child or I will call the police," she said with authority.

Booth huffed out a laugh and straightened. The woman's eyes slid appreciatively over his sweat-drenched body. He wiped his hands on his shorts and extended it.

"I'm Seeley Booth. Parker's father," he told her.

"Ahh, the infamous Seeley Booth. Now I see what the ruckus in the PTA is all about," she said with a smile.

"Dad, where is Bones?" Booth's face froze and he looked down at his son. Running his hands through his hair, he looked up at the sky.

"She's in the hospital, Bub," Booth said in a quiet tone.

"Is she okay? How long will she be there? When is she coming home? She didn't get shot did she?" Parker barraged him with questions, which drew his classmates closer to him. The chaperone's mouth fell open in horror at the questions.

"Parker, why in the world would a woman be shot? Why are you calling her Bones?" She questioned the child in a disapproving tone.

Booth let out another sigh and rolled his shoulders, which were starting to tighten. He saw Cam walk by from the corner of his eye. She perched on the edge of the reflecting pool and held up a Gatorade and pie container. He nodded his head a fraction of an inch in acknowledgment.

"Dr. Bones works at the Jeffersonian with dead people so we call her "Bones." She works with my dad catching bad guys and sometimes they get shot," Parker said with a large smile as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The chaperone snapped her head up to look at Booth who just gave her a half smile.

"No, Parks, she didn't get shot but she did get hurt badly. We don't know when she will get out of the hospital," Booth said gently.

"I don't suppose, Mr. Booth-"

"Special Agent Booth," Parker corrected her in a Brennanish fashion. Booth had to choke back a laugh.

"Excuse me?" The chaperone asked in confusion at Parker's correction.

"He works for the FBI, Ms. Radowski. So he's not Mr. Booth, he's Special Agent Booth," Parker explained. Cam sighed as she watched Booth's frame give a slight shiver. Walking over, she hit his arm with the Gatorade and left after he took it.

"Hey, Dr. Saroyan," Parker called out waving to Cam. Cam returned the wave and smiled at him.

"Oh, well then, Special Agent Booth, do you think you could use your connections so the kids could see the Lincoln memorial? They have it taped off for some reason. It looks like someone painted on the statue's shoe with red paint," Ms. Radowski said with a flirty smile. Booth's eyes went flat and he shuddered as he felt his knees go weak. Cam was next to him in an instant clutching his elbow.

"No, Ms. Radowski, he is unable to help you with that," Cam said firmly.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Radowski asked in a snippy tone.

"That's Dr. Saroyan. She runs the lab where Bones works," Parker said proudly.

"I am also a friend of Booth's and he needs to get back to the hospital. Parker, tell your mom I will call her later tonight," Cam said over her shoulder. She guided Booth to the edge of the reflecting pool and gently pushed him down. Parker ran over and wrapped his arms around Booth's neck. Booth hugged Parker and kissed the top of his head.

"Go back to your field trip, Bub. I'll see you later okay," Booth said quietly. Parker nodded at the serious look in his dad's eye. He turned and went back to his class occasionally glancing over his shoulder.

"Booth, drink, eat, then you can go back to running," Cam said firmly.

"I'm not very hungry, Cam," Booth grumbled.

"Okay, drink then. I'll take the pie to the hospital when you go back to the hotel to shower," Cam said just as firmly.

Booth nodded, slugged down some Gatorade then stood and began to run again. Cam watched as he ran another seven laps around the pool. She sighed at his obvious frustration and stamina. When she saw him leave the Mall with a wave, she stood up, shouldered her purse and headed to the hospital. James looked up when she walked in with pie and two Gatorades in hand.

"Are those for me?" James asked with a laugh.

"No. they're for Booth. He should be here in a few minutes. He'll be tired so just leave off talking to him. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll pass out," Cam said.

"Nice thing to say about a guy, Camille," Booth said striding through the door. He picked up the open bottle of Gatorade and sat down.

"Go to sleep, Seeley. Real sleep, not that sniper sleep I've seen you do. James will keep an eye on her. I am going to call Rebecca as soon as I get out of here," Cam said. Booth nodded but slumped down in the chair, his eyes searching over Brennan's face. Cam turned toward the door and looked at Booth with a frown.

"Yeah, Yeah, Cam I'll sleep, I promise," Booth muttered. Nodding her head, Cam left the hospital and pulled out her phone to call Rebecca before Parker could get home. Booth sat on the edge of Brennan's bed and stared down at her with sad eyes.

For once, James chose to keep his mouth shut. This seemed to him, to be a personal moment so he stared at the ceiling. Booth tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead gently then stood up. He walked over to the bed on the other side of the room, sat down, pulled off his shoes, and stretched out.

James watched as Booth slipped into a light sleep. Shaking his head he went back to watching the TV and the hallway from the corner of his eye. He stood up when he saw an older man approaching the doorway.

"Come in, Max," Booth said from the bed. James jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Damn it, Booth, go to sleep," James grumbled at him. Max walked in and sat down in the chair Booth had vacated. A nurse walked in and stopped abruptly in the door.

"There can only be one visitor at a time and only family can be in here," she stated.

"He's her father," Booth said, pointing at Max without opening his eyes.

"He's her security, a federal agent," Booth said, pointing at James.

"And I'm not going anywhere. So she really only has one visitor," Booth told her.

"I hate it when he does that crap," James grumbled and Max snickered at James. The nurse's back straightened and she frowned.

"I'll be speaking to the head nurse about this. Security may be escorting all of you out," she said staunchly.

"Tell Janet I said hi," Booth said with a smirk. The nurse took Brennan's vitals, wrote them down on the clipboard then turned and strode from the room still frowning.

"Agent Richard James, meet Bones' father, Max Keenan. Max, meet Agent Richard James. He's not as good as me, but he's better than most," Booth said eyes still closed.

"Son, go to sleep, you look like shit," Max told him with a smile.

"Thanks, Max," Booth grumbled.

Booth drifted off to sleep to the low sounds of Max talking to Brennan and the rhythmic sound of her heart monitor. Janet walked in to find Booth deeply asleep on the bed and James talking to Max. James glanced up at the nurse in the doorway.

"Someone is already going to speak to the head nurse about this room," he said abruptly.

"I am the head nurse and I've already told her the rules don't apply to this room necessarily. It's good to see he's getting some sleep," she said softly.

Max glanced up and smiled at her. She nodded and went back to her station. Booth slept through the night and James sat watching Brennan as she lay in complete stillness. Hacker reminded him of a spiteful toddler, if I can't have it, no one can.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**3:00AM**

Booth awoke around 3Am and sat up in the bed. Sliding into his shoes, he moved over to the chair James was sitting in.

"Go home, James, get some sleep. You have interviews tomorrow," Booth rumbled sleepily.

"You've only been asleep for a few hours," James argued.

"Yeah and I'll get a few more later, after you do your interviews. Take Wendell with you. He may see something you won't," Booth said firmly. James stood up with a sigh and quietly slipped from the room. Booth kept glancing over his shoulder toward the hallway nervously.

"Booth, sit here. Obviously sitting there is making your nervous," Max said, standing. Booth and Max switched seats and Booth settled, in his eyes flicking to the hallway every now and then.

"What's got you so nervous?"

"Hacker's unhinged and that makes him dangerous. Cullen didn't hear him ranting," Booth said slowly.

"Is he coming after Tempe?" Max asked in a flat tone.

"If he does, he has to come through me first," Booth said calmly.

Max nodded and fell silent again. From the corner of his eye, Booth saw people in the pass lab pass by on the computer screen. He saw a very tan Daisy pop on the screen then audibly gasp. Booth turned his head towards her and glared daring her to say anything.

She stood up and walked away silently, for once not acting like a chirpy teenager. Booth sat in the silence of the night holding Brennan's hand and waiting. He didn't notice as Max silently stood up and left the room. Booth struggled with the thought that the medication would wear off in a few hours and then began the wait to see if she would wake up.

"Bones, I know you are in there, I know you can hear me. Please, baby, you have to come back to me," Booth whispered in a broken tone. He watched her face closely, he saw her eyes move under her lids and he gave a sigh of relief. He didn't notice the hours passing and suddenly Max was there next to him.

"Booth, go get something to eat and a shower," Max prodded. Booth sighed and shook his head.

"I have interviews to listen to," Booth muttered and took the seat in front of the computer Max had vacated earlier that night. He sat down and saw a program flash; clicking on the program he plugged in the earpiece.

"Can you hear me, James?" Booth asked testing the earpiece and mic.

"Yeah, Booth. Wendell is wearing one as well," James said. Booth nodded not thinking about the fact that they couldn't see him.

"Yeah, okay," Booth muttered. He closed his eyes as he saw James walk to the door. James knocked on the door and it was opened by an older woman.

**Thompson Residence  
><strong>**9:00AM**

"Mrs. Thompson?" James asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously from head to foot. He flipped out his ID.

"I'm Agent James from the FBI and this is Wendell Bray my partner," James said with a gentle smile.

"Always use their titles. He's a doctor," Booth told him.

"I'm Dr. Bray from the Jeffersonian actually," Wendell corrected James with a glare.

"What can I do for you?" She asked through the screen door.

"May we come in? We have something to discuss with you regarding Marc," James said. She opened the door and gestured them inside. Striding into the living room, Mrs. Thompson offered them a seat.

"I knew he'd get into trouble hanging out with those girls," she said in a huffy tone.

"Mrs. Thompson Marc is not in trouble. He's been killed," James said gently.

"Excuse me?" She said in a horrified tone her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry about this but we have a few questions for you," James said. Her back stiffened and she looked up at James with angry eyes.

"She's about to accuse someone. Let her do it," Booth advised.

"It has something to do with those girls, doesn't it?" She said in an indignant tone.

"Which girls would those be, Mrs. Thompson?" James asked.

"Oh, those dancer girls he would hang around with. They let him put his hands on them in places no young man should touch until they're married," she said in a huff.

"Do you know their names?" James asked, flipping open his notebook to write the information down.

"No, I never bothered to learn them. They were helping him to defy me," she almost snarled.

"What was he doing in defiance? I'm sorry to ask, but it may be relevant to our investigation," James prodded gently.

"He wanted to...to...dance. They helped him get into that school," she said with a sniff.

"What school would that be, ma'am?" Wendell asked with an interested look on his face.

"Washington School of Dance," she said in an angry tone.

"Do you know what the girls looked like?" Wendell asked her in a soothing tone, trying to calm her down.

"No, Wendell. Don't soothe her. The more upset she is the more she'll say inadvertently," Booth said in their ears. She stood up suddenly and stalked down the hall. She opened a door in the hallway, and they heard her moving something around. She returned carrying a picture frame and thrust it at James.

"Those two right there," she snarled.

"May we keep this photo ma'am?" James asked her quietly.

"Yeah, but I want it returned," she said in a huffy tone.

"I will make sure it gets back to you personally," James promised. He held the picture up so Booth could look at it.

"The one on the left is Olena Artma," Booth advised him.

"When can I have my son?" Mrs. Thompson demanded in an angry tone.

"When the investigation is through, we will notify you. I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Thompson," James said, standing. Wendell stood and they made their way back to James' car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so there's only so much you can do with a coma patient. The case will be coming back into focus for a bit but fear not. So what's up for tomorrow you ask, let's see. More interviews, bluetooth 101, broken fingers, pie, coaching, MRI's, dreaming, wood, Wendell's the chick. **

**Please Review! I really really appreciate them**


	22. You're the Chick

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**ArcherBlad3: I really pulled from Angel while writing this particular story. I think the whole series was a bit on the fluffy side. So, Parker helped but not alot.**  
><strong>Sazza: Thank You! I always imagine Parker to be a smaller blonde version of his father. Truth be told alot of young children are blond though. I was as a kid and now I have brown hair. =D.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: This chapter was actually only about 200 words shorter than the other chapters. =P. It kind of is a progression chapter. Unfortunately no matter how I cut the chapters I still have some of those. Hopefully this chapter will be a little better.<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Sweaty Booth (or DB for that matter) is most definitely yummy. And although they look good I"m sure they smell not so yummy lol. That's the nice thing about pictures =). No smellavision for me thanks.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Thank you, I think. =P It were filler. I guess I should have warned everyone. Boooo anyway tamp down your violent tendencies just for a little bit =).<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

As Wendell and James began to drive away, Booth picked up the copies of the paperwork he had.

"So, Isabel Johanason was an emancipated minor. Did her file say why?" Booth asked James, through the computer.

"She was in the foster care system. When she received a scholarship to a dance school. she applied for her emancipation and it was granted," James told him.

"Did you pull her foster care file?" Booth asked James and Wendell.

"I have Charlie working on that now," James said in affirmation.

"Is it just me or did she seem angry about the wrong thing," Wendell commented.

"Yeah she's probably in denial," James muttered.

"No, she's iffy to me as well. I'd keep her in the top five suspects," Booth commented.

"Olena Artamova had a girlfriend but both her parents are dead. We're going to go talk to the girlfriend now. She works as a barista at some coffee shop called "Jamin' and Java" down by the University," James told Booth.

"How long is it going to take you to get there?" Booth asked them thinking about getting some coffee.

"About half an hour," James replied.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**9:30AM**

"Okay, I'm going to go get some coffee," Booth said. He disconnected the line but left the earpiece in his ear.

"Max, do you want some coffee?" Booth asked Max, as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, please, black is fine," Max answered quietly. Booth nodded and left the room his eyes caressing Brennan's face as he turned to leave.

"You know I can still hear you, right?" James said with a smirk in his voice.

"Ahh, no, I didn't. I thought it had to be connected to the computer," Booth said as he walked to the elevator.

"No, it works like a blue tooth but the range is much longer. According to Angela, you could walk to the Mall and still hear me," James told him.

"Huh," Booth grunted.

"Always a man of few words," Wendell teased.

"Shut up, Wendell. Or at our next game I'll tell Bones you broke your fingers," Booth laughed. Wendell groaned and rubbed his face.

"You wouldn't," Wendell said.

"Wouldn't I?" Booth said with a grin then wiped it off his face when people started to give him funny looks.

"What's wrong with that, she deals in bones. Wouldn't it be a good thing?" James asked them, confused by the joke.

"She'll go into the men's locker room to check on him," Booth smirked and James starting laughing. Booth stepped up to the counter and ordered two coffees then a muffin for Max.

"Who are you buying food for now? Since I know, you're not eating. You didn't eat that pie last night and you always eat pie," James asked.

"Max," Booth said shortly. He returned the room, set the muffin and coffee down to next to Max.

Booth took a seat in front of the computer and grabbed the container with the pie in it. He opened the container, looked at the pie, swallowed hard then closed the container and set it aside. Booth pulled his seat and the rolling table back so that he was in arm's reach of Brennan. Reaching out he picked up her hand and brushed his thumb across her knuckles.

"You still there Booth?" James' voice came across the earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm here," Booth sighed, his eyes tracing Brennan's features. He turned his attention back to the screen and plugged the cord into the earpiece. He saw James approach the manager.

**Coffee Hut  
><strong>**10:00AM**

"Hi, I'm Agent James with the FBI and this is my partner, Dr. Bray from the Jeffersonian. I was wondering if we could speak with Jessica Fontesque," James said politely.

The manager frowned but nodded. Turning he gestured to a young woman. The woman made her way over to the men standing there.

"Jessie, these gentlemen would like to speak with you," the manager told her. They made their way to a table in the back corner and sat down.

"Ms. Fontesque, I'm Agent James with the FBI and this is my partner, Dr. Bray. We have a few questions for you regarding Olena," James told her. She looked up at him in confusion, followed by a sweep of fear.

"Olena? Has something happened to her?"

"When was the last time you saw Olena?" James asked her calmly. Booth looked at the young woman critically.

"Slow down, James, or she's going to fall apart on you," Booth suggested quietly.

"Two weeks ago. She went out of town for a dance thing and she was supposed to get back tomorrow. Oh, my god, she is one of those bodies found on the crane isn't she. Isn't SHE?" Jessica burst into sobs and James looked at Wendell helplessly. Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell her, and be gentle about it, dumbass," Booth told him with a grunt.

"Yes, Miss Fontesque, she was. I am really sorry for the loss of your friend," James said quietly.

"Girlfriend, she was my girlfriend," Jessica sobbed. James paused and Booth rolled his eyes then sighed in James' ear.

"They were lovers. Jeez, you aren't seriously that clueless are you?" Wendell had to choke back a laugh. It would not be nice to laugh at this point in time.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Fontesque. Please if you can think of anything, people that were upset with her or anything of that sort, call me," James said sliding a card across the table.

Wendell and James stood up and slowly left the poor girl sitting at the table crying. The manager rushed over to her and then glared at them as they left.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**10:15AM**

"Well, at least you didn't call Olena 'remains'," Booth muttered. He sifted through the paper work, shuddering lightly as he ran across Brennan's handwriting.

"We're going to check on the teacher next. It's going to take almost an hour to get there," James said. He heard Booth grunt in his ear. Booth felt someone tug at his hand and turned his head sharply.

"Booth, son, you have to let go. They're taking her for another CAT scan before they determine if she needs another dose of the meds," Max said gently. Booth nodded his head and released Brennan's hand. Max smiled then gestured for the nurse.

"Guys, Bones is going for a scan and I'm going with her," Booth told James and Wendell.

"Okay," James said.

Booth unhooked the earpiece and stood up, his back cracking. He followed the staff pushing Brennan, down the hall. He stood with the radiology technician in the room and watched as an image of Brennan's brain began showing on the screens. Remembering the images of his own, he saw that she was dreaming. He only hoped that the dream she was having was as good as the one he had while in his coma.

"That's good, the swelling is gone and she is showing signs of function," the nurse murmured.

"She's dreaming about love," Booth said quietly. The technologist shot him a sharp glance and he smiled. He pointed to the areas that Sweets had shown him.

"This area is showing her dreaming, the pulsing colors indicate that she is actively dreaming. This area of the brain indicates love. The bright color indicates that she is in love," Booth said softly.

"How in the world would you know that?" The nurse asked in stunned amazement.

"I was here three years ago with a brain tumor. I was in a coma for four days. These scans are almost identical to mine. My psychologist explained them to me. He feared that my love was due to the coma," Booth told her with another smile.

Brennan would hopefully wake up soon. They finished the scan and he walked next to Brennan's bed back to the room. When she was resettled, he put the earpiece back in his ear. Grabbing her hand, he turned back to the computer.

"Okay guys, I'm back. How far are you from the school?" Booth asked James through the blue tooth.

"We're still about an hour out. We got stuck in lunch traffic," James grumbled.

"Did everything go okay?" Wendell asked Booth.

"Yeah, there's brain activity, she's dreaming," Booth said lightly. He heard Wendell let out a sigh. He then heard him texting and a moment later the Jeffersonian link blinked.

"Jeffersonian is blinking at me. I'm going to split screen. So, let me know when you get there," Booth told James, who just grunted at him. He clicked on the link and Angela's face popped on the screen.

"So what's the good word, G-man?" Angela asked with a hesitant smile on her face.

"They just did a scan and the swelling is completely gone. She is dreaming, so she's got signs of brain function. As to what extent, they won't know until she wakes up," Booth told her. Angela let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"I'll let everyone know. When are they taking her off the meds?" Angela asked him with a frown.

"They took her off the meds this morning. Now we're waiting on her to wake up," Booth said with a sigh.

"I'll go let everyone know," Angela said standing up and leaving the screen. Booth minimized the screen and enlarged the one for the interview.

"Okay guys I'm back," Booth said.

"Have they done a search of the victims' homes? There is something in Bones notes about mahogany," Booth asked James.

"No, not yet. We wanted to do interviews first. Maybe we'd see something during the interviews," James told Booth.

"Okay, lemme see what Hodgins has to say," Booth said, minimizing the screen.

He didn't see anyone at the desk when he enlarged the Jeffersonian screen. He hit the little whistle in the corner of the screen Angela had told him was there. He flinched at the loud noise from the other computer.

"What the hell was that?" James bellowed in his ear.

"Booth's getting the lab's attention," Wendell replied to him. Booth looked up when Cam sat down in front of him.

"Cam, I need to talk to Hodgins," Booth said and Cam nodded. She stood up and left the room. Hodgins came in and sat down in front of the computer.

"Alright, talk to me about mahogany," Booth said smoothly.

"Well, it's wood," Hodgins said with a smirk. Booth's brow lowered and Hodgins just grinned harder. Booth crossed his arms and stared at Hodgins.

"Alright, alright, Booth, enough with the scary face," Hodgins said, waving his hands. Booth heard Wendell and James laughing in his ear.

"Okay, it's a straight grain wood. The wood is a reddish brown in color, that gets darker over time. The splinter I had was really old. Like 50 plus years," Hodgins told him.

"It had quite a few layers of wax and it was covered in your basic run of the mill sealer," Hodgins said.

"Thanks, Bug man," Booth said and closed the connection. Letting out a sigh, he glanced over his shoulder at Brennan.

"You know, Bones, we could really use you here," Booth muttered.

"Good way to wake her up, 'get back to work woman'," James laughed but stopped abruptly.

"I hit him," Wendell said.

"Thank you, Wendell," Booth said with a smirk. He glanced at the computer and saw they were still driving.

"Someone has a lead foot," Booth said.

"You're one to talk, Booth," Wendell laughed. Booth rubbed his thumb across Brennan's knuckles and squeezed her hand.

"Booth, are you going to let go of her hand at some point?" Russ asked and jumped back when Booth's head jerked around.

"Russ, when the hell did you get here?" Booth snarled, angry with himself that he had not heard him come in.

"Before you started talking to what's his name," Russ answered with a smirk.

"Which, what's his name? Since I've talked to four different people in the last ten minutes," Booth said.

"You called him bug man," Russ told him. Booth nodded but went back to looking at the screen. He saw a finger appear and he glared at the screen.

"Both hands on the wheel, James. Bones will kill me if you kill Wendell," Booth said his voice catching slightly at her nickname.

"Are you going to cry, Booth?" James asked in a teasing tone. Booth drew in a shuddering breath and pushed his fear down.

"You really are an ass, James," Wendell said in a low tone.

"I am not, I was teasing him," James argued.

"That was not really good thing to tease him about. You're being an ass," Wendell argued. Booth huffed out a laugh at their bickering.

"You two sound like me and Bones," Booth said choking back another laugh.

"Oh, man," James groaned.

"You did not go there," Wendell groaned. Booth laughed a little harder at them.

"Well, you're the chick," James told Wendell.

"What? Why me?" Wendell asked in outrage.

"Because she's a forensic anthropologist and you're a forensic anthropologist," James said.

"That's logical," Booth said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, God," Wendell moaned. Then Booth saw a hand come into the camera view and it flipped him the bird. He chuckled and continued to rub his thumb across Brennan's knuckles.

"Booth, if you're going to be all funny and happy, you need to be somewhere else," Russ snarled at him.

Booth leveled a stare at Russ that made him flinch. Booth watched as James and Wendell navigated all the people to reach the victims teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this didn't seem like filler. Cos it weren't =P. She has brain function YAY!. Tomorrow, we have teacher interview, creepy sniper skills, visitors, fluffy sappy stuff, and medical updates.**

**Please review. I like them, they really do make my day!**


	23. Hold that Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, aren't you glad? LOL

**1956JohnDeere50: That's personal experience. I don't know how many times one of my sisters or I said something like that. Mom will kill me if I kill you so you live for another day.**  
><strong>Nertoool54: Yeah, I almost didn't do the parallel scans because it seemed almost too cheesy. <strong>  
><strong>ArcherBlad3: The only picture of Booth that is bad would be him bleeding or dead. Other than that, YUM!<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: Soon but you can rush these things ;-). <strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: Okay that was seriously funny. Yay for brain function...lol =D. Now, I just wish I had some, brain function that is.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: LOL sorry Chkgun it's pretend. I wish they did make blue tooth technology like that. I just figured it's the FBIJeffersonian they can make whatever they want.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: James is the unintentional funny ass =) or atleast he's meant to be that way. But yeah if you wanna shoot them go ahead, they're fictional you won't go to jail ;-).<strong>

**Thanks for the Reviews guys you really are awesome! Thank you lurkers for reading =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Washington School of Dance  
><strong>**11:30AM**

"Hello Ms. Hansen, I am Agent James with the FBI and this is my partner, Dr. Bray from the Jeffersonian," James introduced them.

"Madame, Agent James, I am Madame Hansen," she corrected in a haughty tone.

"My apologies, Madame Hansen," James apologized.

"What do you want? You are interrupting my class," she said, indicating the stage upon which several dancers were dancing. Neither James nor Wendell recognized the dance the dancers were preforming.

"Our apologies for interrupting your class, however, we would like to speak with you about three of your students," James said formally.

"Which students would those be? None of my students should be involved in anything that would involve the FBI," she said in the same haughty tone.

"Well, I was wondering what you could tell me about these students." James asked her as he handed her photos of the three victims. Her mouth tightened when he handed her the picture of Marcus.

"She's ticked off at Marcus about something. Wait and see what she says," Booth advised James.

"All three were classically trained. This is Olena Artamova; she recently placed in the Prix Benois de la Danse. She was docked points for her grand plie. This is Isabel Johanason; she was entered in this year's upcoming Prix de Lusanna. She was having troubles with her en pointe and probably would not place. This is Marc Thompson; he was just trouble all the way around. He dropped me while doing a Pas de poisson. I had to have major reconstructive surgery on my face and shoulder. He effectively ended my career as anything but a teacher," she said stiffly, handing James back the pictures.

"Did they have anything in common, friends, problems, anything like that?" James asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"They all had a specific area that needed work, so I suggested they help each other correct their problems. They all were also extremely over weight," she said as her eyebrow rose.

"Would you mind if I spoke with the other students in your class?" James asked with a smile, he already knew she'd have a problem with it. Booth watched the screen as a few emotions crossed her face.

"Hissy incoming in five, four, three, two..." Booth's muttered countdown was interrupted by her gasp of indignation.

"Yes, I do have a problem with it. We are having auditions today for a performance," she said in a heated voice. Turning around, she stalked towards the stage.

"Follow her, use the impeding a federal investigation threat," Booth instructed. He saw James follow the teacher to the stage. He watched as she screeched at her poor students.

"I never did see the attraction to ballerinas. They're disgustingly skinny and their muscles make them look ropy," James muttered low enough that only Booth and Wendell heard him.

"Madame Hansen, I have to ask. What is this beautiful wood?" Wendell asked and Booth saw Wendell's hand run across the floor of the stage.

"Dr. Bray, is it? I have no idea what the wood of this floor is. I only know that it is very old. This stage was brought from the Ford's theater after it was sold fifty years ago. Now if you will excuse me," she snapped then flaunted off.

"Mahogany?" Booth asked Wendell in an irritated tone.

"Could be, if it is as old as she says," Wendell said thoughtfully.

"Talk to Caroline," Booth said to James.

"I'm on it," James said.

"So, we're done here and I can go back to the lab?" Wendell asked impatiently as they strode from the school.

"Yes, baby Bones, we're done," James snickered.

"Nuh uh, dude, the only one who calls her 'Bones' is Booth," Wendell corrected.

"That's right James and since you're done with me, I'm closing this down," Booth said in a low tone.

"Later Booth," James and Wendell said at the same time.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**12:00PM**

Booth looked up at Russ who just glared at him. Booth leaned over and clicked the Jeffersonian link open. Moving the table into a position so that he could see it, Booth propped his feet up on the end of the bed, slouched in the chair, and closed his eyes to a slit.

If Booth hadn't thought about it, he would have smirked. By all appearances, Booth had just fallen asleep. Booth sat like that for an hour before falling into a light sleep.

"Booth, I think she's waking up," Russ said quietly.

"No, she's falling asleep," Booth said.

"But her fingers twitched," Russ argued.

"This will be the first time she's slept while not on the drugs. She twitches when she first falls asleep," Booth said.

"Maybe we should try to wake her up," Russ suggested.

"Touch her and I'll shoot you," Booth said in a quiet tone. Russ rocked back in his chair and snickered.

"You shouldn't laugh at him, Russ," Max advised.

"How long have you been standing there?" Russ asked Max curiously.

"Since I told you she was asleep," Booth told him and he did smirk this time. Russ looked back and forth between Booth and Max.

"He's had his eyes slit since you called his name," Max huffed out a laugh.

"That's just creepy," Russ said in an irritated tone that caused Booth to smirk again.

"Rebecca and Parker are on their way up. I came to get you, Russ, so we could go get something to eat," Max informed them.

Russ stood up and nodded then left with Max. Booth looked up as he heard the squeak of sneakers and the click of heels in the hallway. Parker and Rebecca appeared in the doorway.

"Seeley," Rebecca said then she gasped when her eyes fell on Brennan.

"Dad," Parkers voice came out in a scared tone as he stared at Brennan on the bed.

"C'mere, Bub," Booth said, gesturing Parker towards himself. Parker walked over to him and climbed in his lap.

"Dad what happened?" Parker asked looking up at Booth for an answer. Booth knew if Parker had asked Brennan she would have told him the truth.

"She hit her head really hard," Booth said in a low tone. Rebecca's mouth fell open and she sank down into the chair.

"It wasn't paint on the Lincoln Memorial, was it?" Rebecca asked in a horrified whisper.

Booth shook his head no, his eyes clouding with tears. Booth saw the FBI link blink. With a sigh he clicked and the screen popped open. Cullen's frowning face appeared on the screen.

"Sir?" Booth said in a questioning tone.

"Agent Booth, I am going to need you to come to the offices in the morning. Agent Hacker has decided to dispute the charges which got him demoted. Due to the size of the demotion, it has to be in front of a board of several Deputy Directors. I need you and the Jeffersonian team here. I have already spoken with Dr. Saroyan," Cullen told him in a no nonsense tone. Booth let out a sigh but shook his head in affirmation.

"I'll make sure I'm there," Booth told him. The connection abruptly closed. Booth sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad, can I talk to Bones?" Parker asked Booth with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Bub, go ahead," Booth said, smiling.

Parker turned and stared at Booth until Booth realized that Parker wanted to talk to her alone. Grinning Booth stood up, walked into the hallway, and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Rebecca came and leaned against the wall next to him.

"How bad is it, Seeley?" She asked, the concern evident on her face.

"Her last MRI showed brain function and she is dreaming. But that does not necessarily mean she will wake up. Even if she does wake up there is no guarantee that there won't be memory loss," Booth told her with a sigh. Rebecca sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who is going to tell Parker about this, huh? How are we going to deal with the fall out?" Rebecca said in a frustrated tone.

"Not now, Becca, we will deal with it when it comes. Don't make trouble where there is none yet," Booth said, his voice changing in pitch with his frustration.

Booth glanced into the room and felt a smile creep up at the corners of his mouth. Parker was lying on the bed next to Brennan. He lay with his head on her shoulder, speaking softly in her ear. The nurse walked by to take Brennan's vitals and Booth called out to her. She stopped and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give him a few minutes, okay," Booth requested softly.

The nurse turned her head and glanced in the room. She nodded but gave him a frosty look as she strode back to the nurses' station. Booth banged his head twice against the wall and closed his eyes. Rebecca reached out and squeezed his arm.

Moving silently away, she entered the room and spoke briefly with Parker. As they left the room, Parker ran to Booth and hugged him around the waist. Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around Parker and returned the hug.

"I'll see you later, okay, Bub," Booth said quietly.

"Yeah, Dad. I'll come see Bones again," Parker said with a smile. Booth smiled then ruffled his hair.

"Seeley, if you need anything just call, okay," Rebecca said, sympathy evident on her face.

Turning, she and Parker walked down the hallway. Booth let out a sigh, sat down at the edge of the bed, and pulled her hand into his.

"You know, Bones, when I met you, I thought you were obnoxious, at least until you punched that judge," Booth laughed lightly at the memory.

"I never thought, back then, that one day I couldn't imagine a day without seeing you, a day without seeing your baby blues or a day without hearing your voice," Booth whispered.

Angela sat behind the computer in the Jeffersonian with tears running down her eyes. She stood up quietly, left the office and gently closed the door giving Booth the privacy he deserved for this particular moment.

"And now, I sit here hoping that you will open your eyes. Even if you don't remember me, that's okay because you can get to know me again. We can go back and do it all over again. Just please, wake up soon," Booth told her his voice husky with tears.

Janet froze in the doorway. She slowly and silently backed into the hallway. Marie walked by, getting ready to enter the room, and Janet put out her hand to stop her.

"Not now. Give them some time," she whispered, ushering the nurse down the hallway.

Janet stood across from the doorway, waiting to see Booth move from his position. The doctor came down the hall with a file in hand. Sighing, Janet left her post, knowing the doctor would interrupt but figuring it was more important.

The doctor knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. Seeing Booth sitting on the side of the bed he stopped at the doorway. Booth took a deep breath and held up one finger for the doctor to give him a minute. Dr. Adkins waited patiently as Booth pulled himself together. Standing up, Booth turned to the doctor.

"Agent Booth, I have some things to show you about her most recent MRI," Dr. Adkins said in a quiet voice.

"Can you hold that thought for a moment? I need to get someone to translate for me, okay?" Booth said.

Dr. Adkins nodded and watched as Booth walked to the computer. Booth clicked on a key and the doctor heard a high-pitched whistle. The doctor's eyebrows raised into his forehead until her heard a chair scrape.

"Hey, Wendell, is Cam there?" Booth asked the computer. The doctor's eyebrows rose even higher when he heard the reply.

"Yeah, Booth, I'll get her. Gimmie a sec."

Booth stood staring at the computer a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey, big guy, what's going on?" The doctor heard a decidedly feminine voice come from the computer.

Booth turned the computer to face the doctor whose mouth fell open in shock at the sight of Cam sitting there on the other side. Her face was as clear as if she was sitting in the room and there was obviously no delay in timing.

"Cam, this Dr. Adkins. He is taking care of Bones. Dr. Adkins, this is Dr. Camille Saroyan, pathologist at the Jeffersonian Institution. He has some information about her MRI and I need a translator," Booth said with a sigh. Cam glanced at Booth and her face softened. She knew he thought this was bad news. Cam turned towards the doctor with a nod.

"So, what do you have, Dr. Adkins?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn. Okay for tomorrow..(I intentionally left ya hanging mwuahahaha)..MRI's, bruising, redirection, Hacker *snicker*, PSI's, full names, stitches and moving. So, I'll see you tomorrow.**


	24. I hit a punching

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**1956JohnDeere50: I'll get rid of him eventually (no Chkgun93 I'm not shooting him) but for now we need to see him get busted down and look stupid ).**  
><strong>Nertoold54: Ha you caught that Ford's theater thing. I was going to have one of the game clues be the bullet that killed Lincoln but I found out it's not usually on display and the museum that it was being kept it got moved to somewhere in MD.<strong>  
><strong>Sazza: I seem to be good at writing people everyone loves to hate. It's a gift. Bwuahahahaha death by fanfic oh but what a way to go!<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Here's a few more. I think that I pulled a little to much Angel out in these chapters. All dark and depressing.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: *sigh* have some faith in me =P I wouldn't do that...or would I?<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Awww, come on I'm not that bad.<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: I thought a little sweetness would be good =). And what's sweeter than a little Booth (other than Booth himself...nekkid..oh wait sweetness right)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

The doctor pulled out the MRI scans and Cam rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Adkins, do you have digitals? Booth can put them on the computer and I can pull them to the computer here. Then I can view them with our software," Cam said in an even tone.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan, I'll go get those," Dr. Adkins said, quickly leaving the room.

Booth slumped down into the chair. Cam's face softened as she watched her friend struggle with his fear. Dr. Adkins returned in less than ten minutes and handed Booth a disc. Sliding the tray open he dropped in the disc. Booth watched somewhat mindlessly as Cam clicked some buttons then images of the MRI appeared on the screen.

"Okay, if you look right here," Dr. Adkins pointed to the bottom right hand side of the picture. Booth leaned in just a little to look but it all looked like goop to him. Cam nodded as the doctor continued to speak.

"You'll see a cerebral contusion on the superior parietal lobe, closer to the interparietal sulcus," the doctor said.

"I see the bruising but it doesn't look bad," Cam said hope evident in her expression.

"This bruise is not bad. Her vision may be blurry for a week or more and she may run into things or fall over for that same amount of time. But it's not permanent," Dr. Adkins said.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked hurriedly.

"Booth, it means that the brain will redirect to the other side while it is healing. She is going to list to the right some. When you see a table, your eyes tell you how close it is to you and you adjust your walking pattern. She will have a small delay while her brain processes that information. So, she may run into something before she realizes that she should be stepping around it," Cam said soothingly. Booth nodded dumbly, his eyes loosing focus.

"Booth," Cam said sharply. He jerked his head back to the screen.

"It's not permanent. It will only be happening while her tissue is healing," Cam told him.

"Now if you pull up scan 138," Dr. Adkins said. Cam clicked through the files and Booth gasped in horror at the clearly visible bruise on the scan.

"This is on her frontal lobe. I am assuming this is where she struck her head. The bruise starts here on the frontal lobe and extends slightly into the temporal lobe," Dr. Adkins said his brow furrowing. Cam's worried look caused Booth to panic.

"What Cam? What's wrong? What does that mean?" Booth asked her frantically. Cam put her finger up silencing Booth.

"Is there bruising or damage to the hippocampus?" Cam asked Dr. Adkins.

"No, it is all surface bruising," the doctor said.

"So, probably temporary retrograde amnesia," Cam said and the doctor nodded.

"We've put her GCS at 6 until she regains consciousness. If she does not regain consciousness in the next two days, it will be down graded to a 3. If that, happens we will be sending her to a long term care facility," Dr. Adkins said. Booth looked back and forth between the two of them his eyes wide with panic.

"Statistically speaking though, that is improbable," Dr. Adkins continued. Cam let out a sigh then nodded.

"We are going to have Dr. Sweets take care of her amnesia. He is already familiar with her and anyone else would only make things worse," Cam said.

"Camille," Booth strangled out in a panic.

"Thank you, Dr. Adkins. I will explain this to Booth," she said softly. Taking his cue the doctor quietly left the room.

"Booth," Cam said, keeping her voice soft and calm. He turned to face her his eyes wide in fear.

"Seeley, take a deep breath," Cam said. Booth frowned at her for using his name.

"Look, she's going to have amnesia. There is little doubt about that. The extent won't be determined until she wakes up. However, it's long term memory that is affected. Her short term memory will be intact, but she could forget months or even years, Booth. There's no definite way to find out exactly how much until she wakes up. I'm not going to sugar coat it, Booth. She may not remember you at all," Cam said in a gentle tone.

"I need...I need..to get out of here. How soon can you get James or Charlie here?" Booth asked Cam in a hurried, panicky tone.

"I'll send James right now. He should be there in ten minutes," Cam said as she stood up. Booth stood up and started pacing. As he was pacing, Max stopped in the doorway.

"What's going on, Booth?" Max asked Booth, his voice filled with concern.

"I..I..ask Cam," Booth said as he practically ran for the door. He swiftly made his way down to the elevators. Getting in the Sequoia, he started the engine and made his way to the Hoover.

**The Hoover Building  
><strong>**3:00PM**

Walking to the elevator, Booth punched the button for the floor where his office was located. When the doors swished open, he walked to his office, ignoring the silence that fell behind him. Reaching his office, he opened the door, walked to his desk and began digging around in his top drawer. He dug until he found the keys he was looking for.

Leaving his office, he was walking to the elevator when Hacker stormed from Cullen's office and almost ran into Booth. Booth froze and his eyes iced over in a rage. Hacker took several stumbling steps backwards and fled toward the elevator.

Booth's hand opened and closed in a fist. His eyes drifted closed and he took several deep breaths. One of the junior agents walked as if to approach him, Charlie put out his hand and stopped the junior agent.

"Not now, man," Charlie advised in a soft voice as if he were speaking near a wild animal.

"Why not?" The agent whispered the question in confusion.

Booth stalked to the elevator and shoved his hands in his pockets. The elevator opened and Booth stepped on, glaring at the wall his jaw clenched tight, the muscle twitching in his cheek. Everyone waited for the doors to close before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Give him a few minutes and I'll show you why," Charlie said as he looked at his watch.

Charlie saw the elevator stop on the basement floor. Glancing at his watch, he hummed under his breath. The junior agent tapped his foot, glaring at Charlie. Finally, Charlie strode to the elevator and gestured for the agent to follow him. The agent followed curiously and watched as Charlie hit the button for the basement.

"Where are we going?" The young agent asked nervously.

"The gym," Charlie muttered and the junior agent rolled his eyes.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The sound of someone's fists hitting a punching bag echoed through the gym. Charlie led the agent over to a corner where several other agents from various departments were standing. Booth, wearing a pair of shorts, a beater, gloves and sneakers, stood in front of the bag. His rapid fire punches were landing with loud thuds on the bag as the agents in the corner talked among themselves while watching.

"So, what's with the digital read out above the bag?" The junior agent asked, glancing at it.

"Oh, the guys over at the Jeffersonian built that bag for us. It calculates the pounds per square inch that the blow lands with. The average heavy weight boxer can land a hit between 800-1000 psi, Tyson hit for about 1800. The last time I saw Booth this upset, he was hitting at 960-965 something like that," Charlie explained.

He glanced up and grimaced as he watched the psi's climb higher and higher. The junior agent let out a low whistle when Booth's jab landed for 1115 psi. Charlie's phone rang and he answered it quick.

"Burns. Yeah, he's in the gym. Umm, I really don't think that would be a good idea. Well, maybe, either one of them would be good. Yup. Okay. Bye." Charlie hung up his phone and massaged the bridge of his nose, his eyes slightly watery.

"You can either stand here and watch or go back I don't care which," Charlie said as he took a seat on the bench. Ten minutes later, Charlie heard one of the men watching ask,

"Shouldn't someone stop him?"

"You go ahead and try, Richardson, but just remember this, it takes about 1800psi to crack a human skull," Charlie said, chuckling darkly.

"Well, how long is he going to do this?" Richardson called over towards Charlie.

"Probably another ten minutes," Charlie said after glancing at his watch.

The agents watched dumbfounded as Booth repeatedly punched the bag. Cam walked through the door of the gym, carrying a towel she had taken from Brennan's office. She sighed at the sight of Booth dripping with sweat and hitting the bag for close to 1100psi.

She shoved her way through the men who started cat calling and whistling at her. Stopping and pivoting on the ball of her foot, she glared at them. Turning back around, she headed towards Booth. Reaching out her hand, Cam waved it near the side of his face to get his attention. Booth stopped punching but started jogging lightly.

"Come on, Booth," Cam said in a firm tone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Richardson said smirking as if he thought he knew something. Booth stopped jogging and turned a piercing stare on Richardson that caused the man to back up a few steps. Cam gestured for Booth to follow her but he turned back to the bag.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, get your ass on that bench NOW," Cam said sharply without turning around. Booth grimaced but turned around and followed her to the bench. He sat down, panting, and frowned at Cam.

"Did you have to use my full name, Camille?" Booth protested in a gravelly tone.

"Yep, you weren't being rational," Cam said then winced when his eyes clouded up.

Cam gently untied the gloves and slowly pulled them off his hands. The wraps covering his hands were bloody and she hissed at the sight. Unwrapping his hands, she examined the broken skin and bruised knuckles.

"He should have a doctor look at those," Richardson said, looking over her shoulder.

"I am a doctor," Cam said, glancing over her shoulder at Richardson.

"A medical doctor, not a Ph.D," Richardson said.

"I am a pathologist. I have a medical degree," Cam said mindlessly, as she examined Booth's knuckles.

She looked up when she heard more whistles and cat calls. Angela stood in the doorway holding Cam's medical bag, a power bar, and a gatorade. She walked over to where Booth was sitting and groaned at the sight of his knuckles.

"Sweetie, you can't keep doing this to yourself," she admonished.

"How come Booth gets all the hotties?" An agent yelled from the back of the group standing around Booth and Cam.

Booth sat with his arms across his thighs, his wrists on his knees and his hands hanging over the edge of his legs. His head was slumped forward. Cam reached up and draped the towel over his head and watched as he visibly relaxed.

"Move over, kiddo," Angela said, nudging the junior agent to the side then sitting down.

The junior agent slid to the side while glaring at her. She set the Gatorade and power bar down then put the first aid kit in her lap. Cam opened the first aid kit and pulled out gloves, swabs, and the other items needed to stitch his knuckles. Snapping on her gloves, she gently swabbed his hands.

"Booth, retrograde amnesia is rarely permanent. You will have to wait and see how much is gone. Then we will get together with Sweets and see what needs to be done. She may only be missing months, there's no guarantee, but we're going to hope for that, okay," Cam said softly as she stitched his hands. Charlie snapped his head up in surprise, his eyes widening in understanding as to why Booth was so angry.

"Okay, guys clear out. We need the space. Yes, Richardson, you too. Don't give me that look or I'll call Cullen down here," Charlie said sharply.

He ushered everyone from the gym leaving Angela, Cam and Booth alone in the gym. Angela watched the sweat drip from Booth's face on to his arms, it took a moment before she realized it wasn't sweat, it was tears. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Angela leaned her head on his shoulder, giving him the tactile comfort he needed.

"We've talked to Sweets, giving him the preliminary information that we have. He agrees. We are going to move you out of her apartment while she's in the hospital. It's just in case Booth, she needs a place that she can be comfortable in if her memory loss is severe.

If it's only a few months, then you can just move back in and explain why you moved out. She would see it as the logical thing to do," Cam said still speaking softly. Booth let out a heaving sigh then shuddered.

"I have to get a suit, I have a meeting tomorrow with Cullen. I guess I'll move my stuff then," Booth said in a ragged voice.

"I should go upstairs and arrange for security for her while I'm not there," Booth said in a stronger tone.

"No, it's taken care of, I spoke with James this morning. He and Wendell will sit with her while you're at your meeting. You just go back to the hospital and I'll bring you what you need. I'll pack your stuff up too," Angela said in a soft tone.

They looked up when an agent they didn't know walked into the gym. He smirked at the two women and walked over to the bench. Sitting down he glanced over at them and realized Cam was stitching up the man's hands. He stood up and walked over to look over her shoulder. When he got closer he realized it was Booth sitting there. Everyone knew of the pretty boy and his hot doctor partner.

"Dang, Booth, what the heck did you do to your hands," Dawson teased Booth.

"I hit a punching bag, Dawson," Booth said in a low gravelly tone.

Cam pointed over her shoulder with the suturing needle at the PSI board over the bag. It currently read 1235psi, which was his last punch. Dawson's mouth gaped open and he slowly backed away saying nothing as he went. Cam pulled another pair of gloves out and put them over Booth's hands then taped them at the wrist.

"You know the drill, Big Guy. Go shower and we'll take you to the hospital," Cam said.

Booth stood up and walked back towards the showers. When he came out dressed, hair still wet from the shower a few moments later, Cam was waiting with gauze and tape. Gently she pulled off the latex gloves then wrapped his hands in gauze and taped it off. Then the three of them walked to the elevator. Booth pushed the button for his floor and they rode up in silence.

Walking through the bullpen, he made his way back to his office. Cam and Angela stood back watching him walk to his office. They saw Sully turn the corner and groaned. Angela walked swiftly to intercept him before he could reach Booth.

"Sully," Angela called out as she walked toward him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, fun chapter right? *snort* Let's see what's up for tomorrow other than more emotional drama ( I can write that )). Sully (obviously), pieces of Booth, envelopes, bleep bleep bleeps, questions, Hank, and twitching. **

**Reviews are really appreciated. I love hearing from you guys. I like speculation (including yours Chkgun93) because it's fun! So please leave a review**


	25. If Anything Should Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Nertooold54: Soon, I promise =D**  
><strong>Babybones: Who knows? Oh wait I do...<strong>  
><strong>Archerblad3: LOL DB can do the broody and angry very well. So you just have to superimpose Angel over Booth and tada! =). Yumminess ensues<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Awww come on I don't usually mess things up for long...usually...<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Okay maybe you should leave the speculation to Booth ;-P<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. They make me squeee like Angela.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

"Angela," Sully stopped and smiled.

"I was just going to talk to Booth but maybe you'll know. I've been trying to get an update but no one is saying anything. What is going on?" Sully said with a worried frown.

"Sully," Angela said, sighing she stopped not knowing what to say.

Sully stopped suddenly at her quiet tone. Looking around he saw the bullpen had fallen silent. Half were staring at them, the other half were watching Booth in his office. Booth sat slumped at his desk holding a picture. Cam stalked by the two of them and walked into Booth's office.

Closing the door quietly, she dropped the blinds and slid into one of the chairs in the corner. Sully caught a glimpse of Booth before Cam snapped the blinds shut. He turned to Angela with a grimace.

"What happened to Tempe? Booth looks like shit," Sully said in a low tone.

"We'll go with the quick and dirty version, if you want more details talk to Charlie," Angela said quickly and quietly.

"Bren's in a coma. They're saying she will have renegade amnesia, or something like that. She may wake up and not remember any of us. We don't know how far back the amnesia will go," Angela said biting her lip.

"So, Booth's upset because his partner won't remember him?" Sully said incredulously, purposely ignoring the girlfriend aspect.

"No, he's upset because his girlfriend and the love of his life might wake up and not remember him," Angela said. Sully rocked back on his heels and frowned.

"Look, Sully, we know that you two cared about each other. You had a good thing for awhile, but we knew you weren't her forever guy. I believe subconsciously you both knew you weren't her forever guy. That's why she didn't get on that boat and that's why you left her standing at the docks," Angela said with an understanding smile. Sully jammed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so," he said with just a touch of sadness.

"If you want more details talk to Charlie. Just for now stay away from the hospital. It's all everyone can do to hold Booth together," Angela said.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Charlie," Sully said, turning on his heel and heading towards Charlie's desk.

Angela watched as Sully and Charlie spoke for a few moments. Sully's head suddenly snapped towards her, his eyes going wide. Angela strode swiftly towards Booth's office and walked in, closing the door firmly behind herself. Booth and Cam looked up as she walked in the door.

"We need to move now or things are going to get very painful, very quickly," Angela said softly. Cam stood up and grabbed Booth by the arm.

"Let's go, Big Guy. I'm driving you to the hospital and Angela's going to take care of everything else," Cam said firmly.

Angela walked out the door ahead of them and strode to the elevator. Pushing the button she held the door open waiting for Booth and Cam who were moving at a normal pace. Sully stepped forward and Angela shot him a death glare. He paused for a fraction of a second and that's all it took for everyone to step on the elevator. Sully watched as the door slid closed on them. Letting out a huff of air he spun around.

Cam ushered Booth down to the Sequoia,then, climbing into the driver's seat, held out her hand. Booth dropped the keys into her hand with a sigh, Cam took the keys and rifled through until she found the proper one. Putting it into the ignition she started the vehicle and pulled out of the garage into the traffic. Angela shook her head as she watched the Sequoia drive off and climbed into her mini-van.

She drove from the parking garage and towards Brennan's apartment. Arriving at Brennan's apartment she made her way to the door and slid her key into the lock. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside. Looking around her face fell. How was Brennan going to be able to walk into this apartment if she didn't remember Booth.

Angela spotted pieces of Booth all over the apartment. With a sigh, she walked to the bedroom and dug in the bottom of the closet for a piece of luggage. Pulling it out, she laid it on the bed and unzipped it. Glancing at the clothes in the closet, she grinned at the accumulation of Booth's clothing. Grabbing handsful of hangers, she laid them on the bed.

She dug through the clothing, picking out a black suit, and laid it on the bed. She walked to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer and she dug through the clothing, laughing as she realized that their underwear and socks were mixed together. Methodically, she pulled out his socks and boxers from the drawer. She piled them on the bed next to the suitcase. Going back to the closet she pulled out a duffel bag and set it on the bed.

Going through the drawers, she pulled out what looked to be Booth's shirts. Digging through the last drawer she pulled out Booth's jeans, sweats and shorts. Sweeping into the bathroom, she cleared his hygiene items and piled them on the bed with his clothes. She walked to the dryer, opened it and dug out any of Booth's clothes. Carrying them back to the bed, she piled them with the rest.

She made quick work of folding and packing his clothes. Some in the duffel bag, but most in the suitcase. She threw his showering supplies in the duffel as well. Looking around she sighed again and grabbed the alarm clock on his side of the bed. Walking back to the living room she scanned the room looking for items that clearly did not belong to Brennan.

She picked up a signed baseball, a hockey puck, a few sports magazines and a coffee cup. Carrying them to the bedroom she piled them in the suitcase along with the alarm clock. Back in the living room, she walked to the bookshelves. Sitting down, she opened the bottom cabinet. Sifting the items to the side, she began spinning the dial on the safe. Brennan had given her the combination years ago for emergency purposes.

As the door popped open, she saw several guns sitting in the safe. Pulling one out with two fingers, she set it to the side. Reaching in, she began dragging out the second gun, an envelope got caught on the handle. The envelope fell on to the floor. Angela glanced at it and her mouth fell open. Setting the gun on the floor, she picked up the envelope. On the front, in Brennan's handwriting, she saw;

_**If anything should happen to me, deliver to Special Agent Seeley Booth**_

Picking up the envelope she hefted it in her hand. Slamming the door closed, she spun the lock and moved the items back in front of the safe. Closing the doors, she picked up the guns and stood up swiftly. Going back to the bedroom, she shoved the guns in the suitcase and zipped it closed. She looked around but left the pictures, they were friends after all.

Zipping the suitcase closed, she picked up the duffel and the suitcase. Pausing before she left, she glanced around with a smile. She grabbed Brennan's pillow and tucked it under her arm. Locking the door after leaving the apartment, she walked to her minivan, loaded up the luggage and then climbed in.

Driving to Booth's apartment, Angela walked to his door and picked up the obvious rock. Huffing out a laugh she took the key and opened the door. Walking through the apartment, she put the suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. Pulling the suits out she quickly hung them in the closet. Tucking Brennan's pillow near Booth's, she left the bedroom.

Looking around, she groaned and sent a quick prayer up for this to all go right. Leaving Booth's apartment, she drove to the hospital. Climbing out, she grabbed the duffel bag and his suit. She made her way through the hospital to the elevators, ignoring the strange looks she was getting.

Booth looked up when Angela strode through the door. Taking a deep breath, she set his duffel bag down next to the chair he was sitting in. She stood waiting for him to say something. He sat with his head propped by his knuckles at the temple. He sat staring at the bed, brooding while the bleep bleep bleep of the heart monitor kept steady rhythm. Angela pulled a chair around next to Booth and perched on the edge.

"Booth," Angela prodded.

"I can't do this, Angela. What if she doesn't remember me? I spent all these years working to get her to open up and now...now," Booth said in a raspy scared tone.

"Booth, even if she forgets, her memories will come back. You are the other half of her and she feels it, she always has. We just have to wait and see what happens," Angela said with an urgent tone.

Standing up, she dropped the envelope in his lap and quietly left the room. Pausing at the door she looked over her shoulder. She slipped into the hallway and to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, Cam stepped out. Angela ushered her back in and hit the button.

"We're going back to the lab. I found an envelope marked for him in case anything happened to her. I just left it with him," Angela explained.

Cam winced then shook her head. The two women left the hospital and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

Booth stared at the envelope in his lap. His body had gone numb at the words on the front of the envelope. He ran his fingers along the edge, should he open it, should he not. Grabbing the table with the computer he pulled it over towards himself. Clicking the whistle in the bottom corner, he waited. Wendell came running in the door and sat down.

"What's up, Booth?" Wendell asked, concern written all over his face.

"Is James there or is he at the Hoover?" Booth asked in a low tone. Wendell rocked back in the chair at the pain and frustration pouring off Booth.

"Yeah, Booth, hang on," Wendell said as he stood up. Booth sat staring at the envelope until he heard James sit down.

"James, I need you here now. I have something important I need to do," Booth said, looking up at James.

"Caroline is working on the warrant so I will be there soon," James said then he stood up and quickly left the office.

Booth turned to look at Brennan, lying so pale, so bruised on the bed. Underneath her eyelids he saw her eyes moving as she dreamed. He sat in silence praying with everything he had. The minutes rolled by and he waited. Becoming antsy, he stood up and began pacing. He continued to pace until James strode through the door. Booth turned and walked quickly out the door. Not saying a word, he was headed toward the elevator when Marie called out.

"Agent Booth, Agent Booth, wait," she said as she came running down the hall towards him. Booth paused and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Here, Dr. Saroyan, left these at the desk for you," Marie said, handing him his keys.

"Thank you," Booth said with a small smile.

Tossing the keys in the air, he caught them then turned back to the elevator. Making his way through the hospital, he left and climbed in the Sequoia. As he drove across town he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His mind ran a hundred miles an hour, his concentration only half on the road in front of him. Should he open the envelope? If he did, does that mean he has given up hope? What to do? What to do? Pulling into the nursing home parking lot, he walked quickly into the lobby. Walking to the front desk, he smiled at the lady behind the desk.

"Oh, Mr. Booth, are you here to see your grandfather?" She asked with a smile as her fingers crocheted a few quick stitches.

"If he's available, Margie," Booth said, a fake smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, he's in his room reading, I believe," Margie said, waving him off with her hand. Booth walked softly down the hallway and knocked lightly on his grandfather's door. The door was pulled open and Hank looked at his grandson and smiled.

"Shrimp, come in, come in. It's been a few weeks," Hank said, still smiling but noting that the smile was not returned. Booth walked into the room, stopped suddenly and stood holding the envelope. Hank watched as his grandson ran his hands through his hair and started pacing.

"Shrimp, slow down, son. sit down," Hank said gently, pushing Booth towards the recliner.

Booth fell into the recliner with a thump. Hank walked to his closet and opened the door. Reaching into the back, he pulled a bottle of scotch off the shelf. Walking to his dresser, he poured two glasses and carried one to Booth. Pushing the glass into Booth's hands he sat down in a chair near him.

"Shrimp, what's going on? I don't think I've seen you this bamboozled since you found out Rebecca was pregnant," Hank said softly. Booth took a gulp of scotch and hissed as it seared down the back of his throat.

"Boy, I've taught you to treat good scotch better than that," Hank admonished. Booth clutched the glass in his hands and passed the envelope to his grandfather. Hank took the envelope and read the familiar scrawl across the front. Hank gasped as tears shot into his eyes.

"Temperance," he whispered in a pain laced voice.

"She's not dead, Pops. She's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up, or what she will remember," Booth said in a choked voice. Hank handed Booth the envelope back and sat back to sip his scotch.

"By the looks of it you finally got smart and asked her out," Hank said thoughtfully.

"Yeah we've been together for a few months. Things have been hectic," Booth said with a pause.

"What's really bothering you, Shrimp?" Hank asked sensing there was something more weighing on his grandson's mind.

"If I open it, I'm giving up on her and I'm not ready to do that. But what if she wakes up and doesn't remember me. Should I open it? Should I not? I just don't know," Booth said in a voice close to panicking.

"Take a deep breath, boy. Temperance is strong and you know that. Hold on to it, don't open it and see where it goes," Hank advised him.

"Pops, I'm at a complete loss. She's been with me for months and now it could go back to the way it was. Or worse before she even knew me," Booth whispered.

Hank let out a sigh, knowing his grandson's pain but not how to fix it. Standing up, he walked over and picked up the bottle of scotch. Sitting back down, he poured his grandson more scotch. Hank sat in silence, letting Booth roll things over in his mind. Sighing, Booth stood up and set down the glass of scotch.

"Thanks, Pops," Booth said, striding to the door.

"Keep me updated, Shrimp," Hank said softly then he heard the door close.

Hank sent a prayer up for both of them. Booth walked out to the Sequoia and made his way back to the hospital. Parking at the hospital, Booth climbed from the Sequoia and entered through the main lobby. Walking to the elevator, he pushed the button and waited. Riding the elevator up, he jammed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

Walking back into the room, he found Max and James staring at each other. James glanced at Booth as he walked in. James nodded then stood up and left the room without saying a word. Sitting down, Booth picked up Brennan's hand and ran his thumb across the back of her knuckles.

"Booth, son, even if she loses her memory, she will remember you on some level. Tempe loves you, you know that, right?" Max said softly as he watched Booth clutch Brennan's hand.

"Max, please, just stop. I'm tired of the pep talks. They're depressing me," Booth muttered. Booth heard a chair roll in front of the computer and glanced over. Wendell sat in front of the computer with a frown on his face.

"Booth, is James still there? Caroline got the warrant," Wendell said. Max jerked his head around and glared at the screen.

"He just left a few minutes ago," Booth told Wendell. Booth stood up and shooed Max to the seat he had just vacated. Sitting down in front of the computer, he plugged in the blue tooth. Picking up Brennan's hand again, he sat and waited for James to arrive at the Jeffersonian.

"Why are you still working, Booth? You should be taking care of Tempe," Max said in a slightly snarling tone. Booth looked up with a frown and glared at Brennan's father.

"Max, I have to work. I still have bills to pay. This is the only way that I can stay here with her," Booth said in a low tone edged with pain. Booth sat rubbing his thumb across Brennan's knuckles when her felt her fingers twitch. Booth's head shot up to her face and he saw her face start to twitch.

"Max, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be here. It's one thing if she wakes up to someone she doesn't know. It's another to wake up to someone she knows, but was really angry at. We don't know how much she will remember," Booth said quickly but gently. Max let out a sigh, his eyes teared up but he nodded. Standing up he turned to leave the room.

"Booth, take care of my little girl," Max said quietly.

"I always have, Max," Booth returned with a smile. Max nodded then left his little girl in the hands of a man who loved her as much as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dun Dun Dun is she waking up? Or is she sleep twitching? Read on tomorrow to find out. You'll also find out about, Sweets, Welcome backs, tests, 13 years, grown up words, acting coach, and a letter.**

**Reviews are loved even then strange ones involving laser guns. So please leave one!**


	26. Thirteen Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Nertoold: *snicker* Just when you think you know what I"m thinking. There are several people in my head and you can never assume you know who is driving. Heck half the time I don't know who is driving. LOL**  
><strong>Babybones: Lol I'll have to ask you for advise for evilness in upcoming stories ;-). <strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Tada! =) <strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: I don't like sitting on the edge of a seat. I have a tendency to fall off. ;-P<strong>  
><strong>EowynGoldberry: ummm define too long =).<strong>  
><strong>Cook2: Not to long since that would be boring. If I kept her in a long time I would have shown a time lapse (eg two months later). The game is over therefore they wouldn't still be too much in the game (if that's what you mean). I'm sorry if Clapper came off as inferior to Cullen. He is in fact the Director of National Intelligence which makes him waaaaaayyyyy above Cullen. As in Clapper's boss is the president. It's not the end of the story so things shouldn't all be cleared yet. And I have a tendency to do that lol. Eventually things get cleared up. Yes, they are protecting her from Hacker who has shown to have a few screws loose.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I'm still waitng for your story =) I wanna read it!<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Constructive critism is always welcome**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Brennan's mind began to clear of the drugged like sleepiness that kept trying to drag her back down. The pain that shot through her head made her want to cry out. As she tried to open her eyelids, she found they were not immediately responding. As she struggled to open her eyes she noticed that her limbs felt heavy; she could hear the beeping of the heart monitor in the background.

Overlaying that sound was a male voice speaking in a deep rumble. The sound brought her a sense of peace and safety. Since when did Temperance Brennan rely on a man for safety? For that matter, since when did Temperance Brennan have a man? She felt long warm fingers wrap around her hand and she frowned in confusion.

Feeling a slight tugging at his hand, Booth jerked his head around. Brennan's face briefly frowned and he watched emotions crawl across her face. He minimized the screen and maximized the Jeffersonian window. Hitting the whistle in the bottom corner, he waited impatiently for someone to show up. When no one came fast enough to suit his purposes, he hit the whistle repetitively.

"Booth! You don't have to keep hitting it," Wendell chastised him through the blue tooth.

"Bones is waking up and I need Sweets to get his ass here, now," Booth said urgently.

"I'll send him a text," Wendell said happily, not seeing the fear Booth was hiding.

Brennan felt a hand brush along her cheek bone and a soft voice call to her.

"Bones, come on, baby, open your eyes," the low velvety voice crooned to her.

Who the hell was this guy? Why was he calling her Bones? More importantly why was he calling her baby? Scrunching her face, she blinked her eyes open to see a man leaning over her. The face lit up with joy as her gaze met his. Seeing his warm chocolate eyes smiling at her, Brennan felt as if she knew this person, very well.

However, for the life of her she could not remember who he was. The chocolate eyes turned sad as the man realized from her gaze that she did not recognize him. A very well muscled chest leaned over her as he pushed the button for the nurse. Minutes later a nurse came striding into the room with a smile on her face. The nurse leaned over her and began taking her vitals.

"Welcome back, Dr. Brennan. You had us worried," she said softly to Brennan. Brennan looked up at her with confusion on her face. Why were they worried? What had happened?

"I'll go get the doctor," Janet said, looking at Booth with an encouraging smile. Booth sat back on the seat and heard a rustling at the computer. Looking over, he saw Angela sitting at the computer beaming as she took note of Brennan's open eyes.

"Get Sweets. Wendell sent him a text but I haven't seen or heard from him," Booth said in a soft voice, his face awash with anguish. Angela knew that something was up and almost knocked the chair over to get out of the room. Minutes later Sweets appeared on the screen, he glanced at Brennan then at Booth.

"I'm on my way," he said. Standing up, Sweets quickly left the room and Booth turned back to Brennan. Leaning over Booth put a straw up to Brennan's lips and she sipped the drink.

"Do I know you?" Brennan whispered with a frown on her face, wishing that she knew if she did or didn't. Booth's lips tightened in pain and he let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, Bones, you do know me. But we will leave that for later," Booth said softly his voice full of pain. A doctor Brennan didn't recognize strode into the room with a smile on his face.

"Ahh, Dr. Brennan, so glad to see you're awake," the doctor said as he moved closer to her bed. Booth stood up and walked over to stand next to the door.

"Dr. Brennan, I need to ask you a few questions okay?" Dr. Hollis asked with a gentle smile.

"Okay," Brennan said in a quiet, raspy voice. The sound of her voice cut through Booth like a knife, he was ecstatic that she was awake, yet horrified that she didn't know him.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan. How old are you?" Dr. Hollis asked in a quiet tone. Brennan paused for a moment then answered.

"23," she said in a quiet voice. A shudder ran through Booth and he jammed his fingers through his hair.

"What school did you graduate from?"

"Northwestern," she told him, confident of this answer.

"What was your degree in?" Dr. Hollis asked, going down the list of questions that Booth had answered about her.

"I received a PhD in Forensic Anthropology, Anthropology, and Kinesiology," Brennan stated with absolute clarity.

"Where are you currently employed?"

"I was just hired by The Jeffersonian Institute, in the Medico-Legal Lab department," Brennan told him.

Booth let out a sigh. So she did remember working at the Jeffersonian. Booth fled the room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. As he approached the elevators, they dinged open and Sweets stepped out. Grabbing Booth's arm, Sweets stopped him from getting on the elevator.

"Booth, what's happened?" Sweets asked, seeing Booth's distress.

"She thinks it's thirteen years ago," Booth said in a gravelly voice.

"Thirteen years, okay we can work with that," Sweets said thoughtfully. Booth stood there clenching and unclenching his hands and grinding his teeth.

"Booth, go to the lab and after I have spoken with her I will meet you and the team there for a meeting," Sweets said, letting go of Booth's arm.

Booth gave an abrupt nod then got on the elevator. Booth left the hospital and walked the one block to the hotel. Climbing the stairs in frantic haste, he made his way to the room. Slamming the door, he collapsed on the bed and let the tears he had been holding back fall. When he felt as if he'd cried all he could cry, Booth stood up packed up everything into his suitcase and went to check out. Quickly making his way back to his truck, he climbed in and drove slowly to the Jeffersonian to wait.

Sweets lightly tapped on the door frame of Brennan's room and stuck his head in the door. Dr. Hollis was explaining to her that she was suffering from some memory loss. As the doctor was explaining that she would be working with a psychologist to get her memory back, Sweets stepped fully into the room. Dr. Hollis looked up and saw Sweets entering the room.

"Dr. Brennan, this is your psychologist, Dr. Lance Sweets," Dr. Hollis introduced. Sweets walked over to the bed and smiled at Brennan.

"I don't believe in psychology, it's-"

"A soft science," Sweets finished for her, having heard this line many times before. Brennan frowned in confusion at his knowledge of her feelings on the subject matter.

"Dr. Brennan, I know you have suffered from memory loss, I am going to help you get your memories back. I have known you for years. You may have questions, but first we need to determine how much and what you can remember. For now though, you need to rest. I will be back tomorrow to see you," Sweets told her in a soft voice. Brennan looked at him, her eyes narrowed causing Sweets to take a step back.

"Fine, if that is what it takes," Brennan said grudgingly. Sweets stepped into the hallway and Dr. Hollis followed him out of the room.

"How bad is the memory loss?" Sweets asked, frowning at the other doctor.

"I'll have copies of the answers she gave for you in a moment but it would seem that she seems to think it's the year 1998 and that she is 23 years old. So, thirteen years worth of memory loss. Given what you have briefly told me about her experiences, you are going to be walking a fine line," Dr. Hollis told Sweets.

"Dr. Hollis, I am a licensed and trained psychologist. I also know Dr. Brennan very well. I know what I am doing," Sweets said through a clenched jaw.

Dr. Hollis nodded then strode to the nurses' station. Sweets followed and waited for the copy of her paperwork. After receiving the paperwork, he left the hospital, climbed into his car and drove to the Jeffersonian.

Booth strode through the doors of the lab and everything fell silent as he stalked across the lab to the stairs that led to the lounge. Angela, Cam, Hodgins, James, and Wendell quickly followed him up to the lounge and gathered with him to wait. Angela sat on one side of Booth and Cam on the other. Angela saw Booth's red rimmed eyes and knew that it was bad.

The group sat in silence waiting for Sweets to arrive. Interns that approached were sent running by the glares they were given. Half an hour passed in complete silence until Sweets strode through the door. Daisy went to say something to him but stopped abruptly at the look on his face. Brushing past her he didn't say a word as he climbed the stairs to the lounge.

Daisy quietly followed and was joined by the others who had begun arriving when they heard Brennan had woken up. Sweets paused as Daisy, Clark, Fischer, and Arastoo walked calmly up the steps and leaned against the railing.

"Are we all here?" Sweets asked looking around at the people in the lounge.

"There will be a few more," Booth said in a raw voice. They continued to sit in silence as they waited. The lab doors swished open and a clamor of voices came with the entry of several people.

"Agent Sullivan, this had better be important," Caroline's voice rang through the lab.

Everyone turned to stare as Max, Russ, Sully, Caroline, and Charlie walked up the steps. Sweets waited while they found a place in the now crowded lounge. Sweets looked around and Booth gave him a slight nod.

"Okay, guys, Dr. Brennan has lost the last thirteen years of her memory. If we try to jog her memory too hard, we can cause a lot of traumatic damage. So, you will introduce yourself and treat her as a general acquaintance. If you try to continue your relationship as it was a week ago, she will get upset. Just try to remember when you first met her and how you interacted with her at that point," Sweets said briefly.

"What about Russ and I," Max asked quietly.

"Max, you and Russ will have to stay away from her until she regains her memory. Otherwise, you may damage the relationship you already have," Sweets said, giving Max and Russ a serious look. Booth groaned and dropped his forehead to his knees. Angela rubbed his back and glanced at Sweets in question.

"Booth, you are going to need to act like her friend and nothing more. Let her know that you know her by showing her you know how to read her but don't push. You know how to do this better than I can tell you, just remember don't push," Sweets advised. The group groaned in unison at the thought of dealing with the old Brennan.

"Guys, we need to stay strong for Bren," Angela said in a firm voice. Booth stood up and quietly left the group sitting there. Cam looked up at everyone in the room.

"We need to be strong. Booth and Brennan are going to need our help," Cam said then waved everyone back to work.

"Cam, he's going to need someone to be there with him tonight," Angela said in a low tone.

Cam gave a short nod then turned and left the lab. Walking to her car, she climbed in and drove home. Booth left the lab and drove to his apartment. Slowly, he walked up the stairs to his door. Opening it, he shuffled into his apartment. Flopping down on his couch, he picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.

As he leaned back, his pocket crinkled. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the envelope. It was the envelope from the safe that Angela had given him at the hospital. He had completely forgotten about it being in his pocket. Sliding his finger underneath the flap, he slowly tore open the envelope. Pulling out the paper, he caught the key that slid out of the paper. Unfolding the paper he began to read;

_Dear Booth,_

_It is my second week in Maluku and I have realized a few things. We have lived our lives in constant danger. There are things that I would like you to know if something should happen to me. First of all you are my best friend, you know me better than I know myself sometimes. You have taught me about love, that it is in fact not an ephemeral thing and that it can last. That night outside the Hoover, I was scared and I chose to come to Maluku out of fear. Now I sit here and wonder if you will ever know how much I care about you. If I never tell you in person, you will find out this way. I know you as well as you know me and because of this I have a gift for you. If something should happen to me that I would not know you or I should die, then I want you to have what is contained in the safe deposit box at the Federal Reserve. I have put the keys to box 22705 in this envelope. Please use these gifts to do something you love with someone you love. You have so much to give and I believe that you and Parker would enjoy doing this together._

_Love,_

_Temperance 'Bones' Brennan_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep this chapter is short but I felt this was a good place to cut it off =P. Tomorrow well lets see...food, trip to the bank, envelopes, directions, semi-orgasmic cars, the meeting, Hacker looking stupid (I know it wasn't hard to do), someone gets arrested (but who?), amusing miranda rights.**

**Constructive reviews are welcomed. Supportive reviews are loved and most in between are either understood or questioned. Assinine ones end up getting blocked.**


	27. Miranda Rights

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Jet1967: I pretty much think 23 year old Brennan acts like present day Brennan.**  
><strong>Nertoold54: Those were my thoughts.<strong>  
><strong>Babybones: Maybe he shouldn't have opened the letter or maybe it's just what he needs ;-).<strong>  
><strong>ArcherBlad3: I wouldn't have her forget for to long ;-).<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Sorry but I try to spread the story out to give me time to work on my stories =.**  
><strong>jenheir1: Grab your popcorn, no help necessary but yumminess to ensue in later chapters.<strong>  
><strong>Baixia77: *innocent look* I am not evil *whistles*<strong>  
><strong>Mezzo187: I actually finish my stories because I hate it when stories get dropped and never finished!<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: Meybe, meybe not.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeer56: Aww please just hang in there!<strong>

**Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Booth clutched the paper and tried not to cry. The pain tore through his soul like a jagged knife. A soft knock sounded at his door. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the door. A surprised look crossed his face when he saw Cam on the other side.

Stepping back, he opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. Turning, he left her standing by the door and flopped back on the couch. Cam followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Booth, have you eaten anything?" Cam asked concern crossing her brow. Booth shook his head then rubbed his hand down his face. Cam nodded, picked up her phone and walked to the kitchen. Digging through his take out menus, she quickly ordered pizza. When she finished, she walked back to sit down next to him.

"Booth, we can do this. Dr. Brennan will get her memories back. It will just take some time," Cam said soothingly. Booth clenched his jaw and slammed his eyes shut, breathing heavily he tried not to cry again.

"What time is it?" Booth choked out.

"About 3:30 or so," Cam said glancing at her watch. A knock sounded at the door. Booth stood up and took the pizza delivery, paid the man then shut the door. Putting the pizza in the fridge, he turned to Cam.

"I need to do something and I need you to go with me," Booth said in a quiet tone. Cam nodded and picked up her purse. Booth strode to the coffee table and snatched the keys off the table. Cam looked at him curiously but followed him out the door and down to the Sequoia.

"So, where are we going?" Cam asked him as he began driving to the bank.

"The Federal Reserve," Booth said shortly, his hands clenching the wheel.

"The, excuse me, what?" Cam asked in a surprised tone.

"You know, the federal reserve bank," Booth said, scowling.

Cam sat in silence as they drove across town. Arriving at the bank, Booth climbed out of the truck and made his way into the bank. Stepping up to the teller, he requested to see box 22705. The teller raised her eyebrow, punched in the number, then asked for identification. After Booth handed over the identification, she printed out a piece of paper.

"Go through that door and give this sheet to the guard," she told him, pointing towards a door on the other side of the lobby.

Booth and Cam walked to the door, opened it, stepped in and handed the paper to the guard standing there. Reading the paper, he asked for Booth's identification. Scanning them both, he nodded then led them through the second door into a room with security deposit boxes and a table.

The guard gestured for Booth to follow him to a box. The guard stuck his key in and looked at Booth expectantly. Booth pulled out his key and put in the keyhole. They both turned their respective keys, Booth heard the lock clank on the box. Swinging the door open, the guard stepped back then left the two occupants in the room alone. Booth pulled the metal box from the safe and carried it to the table.

"What is this about, Booth?" Cam asked curiously, eyeing the box in his hands.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I got an envelope that said if anything were to happen to Bones I should open it. It had keys to this box and a letter in it," Booth said.

Lifting the lid, he eyed a manila envelope, another letter and another set of keys. With a sigh, he pulled out the items and set them on the table. Opening the letter, he read a quick message that indicated he should go to the address listed. That he should use the keys and pin provided to enter the premises. That he should not open the manila envelope until he got there.

Growling in frustration, he stood up and put the empty metal box back in the safe and swung the door closed. A post script at the bottom said that the box had been paid up for fifty years for his use should he choose to use it. Glaring at the letter, he picked up the keys, the manila envelope and looked at Cam. Rolling her eyes, Cam stood up to follow him out of the bank. Cam wore a smirk on her face for the ride across town.

"What do you find so amusing, Cam?" Booth growled as he clenched the steering wheel.

"Dr. Brennan left you something but she is making you work for it, I find it amusing. It's so her," Cam said, snickering.

Booth let out a low growl and glared at Cam. Cam just laughed harder. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the address and Booth's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. They sat in front of a well kept garage with two bay doors and one regular door. Booth glanced at Cam who looked just as confused as he did. Walking to the door, he put the key in the lock and then punched in the numbers he'd been given.

As he opened the door, he began to chuckle as it sunk in that those numbers were Parker's birthday. Inside the building was what looked like a small office. It had a counter, a table with four chairs, a refrigerator, and a microwave. On the counter sat a dusty letter with Brennan's handwriting on the outside. Booth picked up the letter, slitting it open he pulled out another letter. He scanned the letter then set the manila envelope down.

Walking over to the door that led to the garage, he opened it and Cam followed him into the garage. He hit the lights and the bottom fell out of his stomach. Parked inside the garage were five cars that needed work. Walking through them he looked them over. Cam gave a low whistle as she walked around the cars as well.

"Booth, this is a '67 Coronet RT convertible, do you know how much this is worth? Even in this condition?" Cam said with amazement.

"Well, Cam, we have a 1970 Plymouth 'Cuda here," Booth murmured as he scanned the other cars.

"A '57 Chevy Belair convertible over here and next to it a '69 Chevy Camaro ZL..that number looks like a 1," Cam called out.

"Oh, dear lord in heaven, this is a ...1969 Plymouth GTX and it's a convertible," Booth said sinking to his knees next to the car.

Cam strode from the garage to the office and picked up the manila envelope. Booth was still sitting next to the GTX with a dreamy smile on his face. Walking back in Cam started laughing at the look on his face.

"Booth, this garage and everything in it are your property. Well, except for the Camaro," Cam started laughing. Booth looked up at Cam in question. Cam finally calmed down to a giggle.

"The Camaro is in Parker's name," Cam said still giggling.

Booth shook his head with a smile. Sitting on the floor he looked around then let out a sigh. Dropping his head to his knees he took a deep breath trying to control his emotions. Cam walked over, put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Come on, Booth, let's get you home. You have a meeting in the morning," Cam said gently pulling on his arm.

**The Hoover Building  
><strong>**8:00 AM**

The next morning Booth walked off the elevator and headed towards Cullen's office. After knocking on the door he was bade to enter. Opening the door, he clenched his jaw at the sight of Hacker sitting across from Cullen at the desk. Looking around, he saw the Deputy Directors of the other divisions sitting in the room as well. Booth saw Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Wendell and James standing in the corner.

"James, you're supposed to be with Bones," Booth growled. James glanced up at him with a frown.

"The Jeffersonian team was asked to come to this meeting. As I am part of the team I came. Charlie is with Dr. Brennan," James said calmly. Booth nodded and walked over to the corner where the team stood. Booth crossed his arms and glowered at Hacker.

"Sir, under the agreement made by Director Clapper, I cannot be fired, reassigned or demoted for anything done during the games," Hacker said in a snotty tone. Cullen rubbed his chin and looked at the group in the corner of the room who were about to revolt. His top investigator included.

"Junior Agent Hacker, you were not demoted for anything that happened during the games. You were demoted for trying to negotiate a contract that did not fall under your job description. You were also demoted for attempting to contract out a Special Agent who already had a partner," Cullen said in a low warning tone.

"I did no such thing," Hacker scoffed. The low multiple snarls coming from the corner caused Hacker to jump. The other Deputy Directors had heard stories of this team and now saw that they were probably true. Turning Hacker looked Booth in the eye and attempted to smirk. However, the smirk faded as he looked into Booth's deadly black gaze and saw the prospect of death.

"Is he allowed to stare at me like that," Hacker said pointing over his shoulder at Booth.

"What was it Bren used to say, oh yeah Booth is an alpha-male. You, Junior Agent Hacker, attacked the alpha-female which would make the alpha-male very aggressive," Angela said in a condescending tone.

"Well said, Baby," Hodgins said, nodding in approval.

"How did this come about? I know that you, Dr. Saroyan, put a freeze on the contract. The question is, why?" Cullen said looking at the group.

"Hacker decided that he would put Booth with James to work on the dancer case. Which we were not happy with but could deal with. However, I believe the words that were used were ' Since you took it upon yourself to embarrass me, I have taken it upon myself to replace your current partner with someone whom I believe will better suit your guidance' . This is where the problem lie, the scientists that work at the Jeffersonian are very particular about the agents that work with them in the lab. You may remember how difficult it was to find an agent that could work with Dr. Brennan. To have someone come in and start rearranging things on a whim, does not work for the Jeffersonian. So I froze the contract," Cam said between pressed lips. Booth jerked around to look at Cam when she quoted Hacker word for word.

"Deputy Director Cullen, I would never say such a thing," Hacker denied. Cam reached into her purse and pulled out a disc. Walking to Cullen's desk she set it down in front of him. Booth looked at Cam with a raised eyebrow.

"While attempting to contact Booth for an update through the webcam, I heard an interesting conversation. All webcam conferences are monitored and recorded for security purposes," Cam said, smirking at Hacker. Cullen slid the disc towards himself then opened the case and placed the disc in the computer. A picture of Booth's chair appeared on the screen. Then the entire conversation played through out the office. Cullen stopped the playback and turned to look at Hacker. Hacker's face turned a mottled red with anger.

"That's invasion of privacy. They recorded that without my authorization," Hacker sputtered.

"As I said, it is for security purposes. The conference I had with you regarding the games is also on that disc, Deputy Director Cullen," Cam said in an administrative tone.

"Junior Agent Hacker, you will stay as such and be reassigned to the offices in Pretoria South Africa. Are we all in agreement?" Cullen asked as he looked around at the other Deputy Directors. The men looked from one to another and nodded.

"Now, Booth, I know that your vacation was eaten up by this game. Which was in defense of a contract that the FBI values highly. I also know that you spent the last week of said vacation working security detail. Would you like to take that vacation now?" Cullen asked Booth with a knowing gaze.

"Sir, maybe two or three days. I'm not sure. Then I'll come back to help with the dancer case," Booth said, a blank look on his face.

"Okay, I will see you in three days, Agent Booth," Cullen said with a nod.

"Well, since I can't sink any lower. I'm glad Temperance can't remember you. It's the best news I've had in months," Hacker smirked at Booth. Booth lunged towards Hacker but Wendell and James caught his arms.

"You wouldn't want to lose your job for hitting another agent would you, Booth?" Hacker said, giving Booth a self-satisfied grin.

"He would mind losing his job, but I won't," Hodgins snarled as he pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Hacker's face. When Hodgins' fist hit Hacker's face, blood spurted from Hacker's nose and there was a resounding crunch. The Deputy Directors looked from one to another in astonishment at the loyalty the Jeffersonian crew showed to Booth.

"I'm sorry, Hodgins," James said turning to cuff Hodgins.

"No worries, James. Baby, can you call George please," Hodgins said.

"Jack Hodgins you are under arrest for assaulting a federal agent, which we all really wanted to do. You have the right to remain silent, but if I were you I would sing this from the roof tops. You have the right to an attorney, which I'm sure you have sixteen or so of them. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed, which is just plain funny in your case. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you? Of course you do, you're a genius," James said adding his additional comments while trying not to grin. Angela had her phone out before James had finished reading Hodgins his rights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Booth is going to be unhappy but I promise it will be fixed. I also couldn't resist the miranda rights. Tomorrow...promotion, Dr. Sweets, partners, financial stability, loud sounds, popcorn, therapy, subconcious wrongness.**

**Please review. I know you don't like Booth being upset but it's all part of the story!**


	28. Supervisory Special Agent

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Nertoold54: LOL I've never thought of Hodgins as hot. He's cute in that you're my best guy friend way but not my type. LOL**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: I had to let my inner smartass out!<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: oooh good idea a one shot of Hacker's miserable trip to Africa. I could have him shot. THat might sooth some people's blood lust *looks at Chkgun93*<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Yeah it's a little darker than my usual stuff. But there are yummy cars in the garage *wiggles eyebrows* I'm such a tom boy, I'd love to get my hands on most of those cars and just get all greasy. <strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the miranda rights lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

The team began to head for the door of Cullen's office when they stopped at the Deputy Director's voice.

"Booth, just a moment," Cullen said. Booth and the team stopped and turned to look at Cullen.

"You have been the liaison to the Jeffersonian for several years now," Cullen started and Booth's heart almost stopped.

"You have worked well with the team and have even started training other agents on how to work with them. This will raise the solve rate on our murder investigations tenfold. I believe, it is time for a promotion. Now, I don't want to take you out of the field. You are too good at what you do. So, I would like to offer you the position of Supervisory Special Agent. This will put you in charge of the contract between the Jeffersonian and the FBI. You will pick the agents who work with the Jeffersonian as well as make the decision tas to which squints to allow in the field," Cullen said with a smile.

Booth's mouth fell open and Cam leaned forward towards his shoulder.

"Take it, Booth. Take the promotion," Cam prompted him.

"Thank you, sir. I definitely want this," Booth said, a grin spreading across his face. Cullen stepped over a moaning Hacker and shook Booth's hand.

"I'll have the paper work on your desk before this case is wrapped up," Cullen promised Booth.

The Jeffersonian team filed out of Cullen's office leaving a moaning Hacker, smirking Cullen and stunned set of Deputy Directors behind. Booth got on the elevator followed by the rest of the team and rode down to the parking garage.

"Booth, I have something for you," Cam called out. Booth followed Cam to her car and stood waiting. Cam swung her back door open and pulled out a black messenger bag.

"This is a laptop and connection to the Jeffersonian server. You can still keep an eye on her until she is released from the hospital. You will have to be careful because, unless someone moves the computer, she will be able to see you," Cam said.

"Thank you," Booth said in a low voice. Nodding, Cam climbed in to her car and left Booth standing next to the parking space. Booth walked at a sedate pace to his SUV, climbed in then slowly made his way back to his apartment.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**8:00AM**

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the hospital room. Frowning she searched her memory for what had happened to her. The doctors had told her what had happened but she had no direct memory of the event. As she lay staring at the ceiling, the nurse from the day before walked into the room.

"Good Morning, Dr. Brennan. My name is Janet. I did not introduce myself yesterday. Dr. Sweets is supposed to be here in a few moments. Then later today, we have a physical therapist coming in to go over your motor function. We need to make sure you are in good working order," Janet said with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

"Thank you," Brennan said still looking around the room. Looking up at a light tap on her door, Brennan spotted Dr. Sweets standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan. How are you this morning?" Sweets asked, giving Brennan his happy smile.

"Other than having no memory of the last thirteen years, I am fine," Brennan said sarcastically.

Sweets put his hands in his pockets and rocked back slightly on his heels. The Dr. Brennan from a week ago was peeking through. Sweets was about to say something when his phone rang. Growling just a little bit, he glanced at the caller ID.

"Would you excuse me, Dr. Brennan? This is an important call," Sweets said.

"Go ahead Dr. Sweets," Brennan said as she saw an orderly carrying in her breakfast tray. Sweets stepped out into the hall.

"What, Booth?" Sweets answered the phone.

"Dr. Sweets, you are standing next to the door and I am still able to hear you," Brennan called out. Sweets strode down the hall as he listened to what Booth was saying.

"You want me to do what? Don't you think that might be considered invasion of her privacy? If you want her to trust you until she gets her memory back you'll have to...fine," Sweets sighed as he hung up the phone and walked back to Brennan's room.

"So, Dr. Sweets, how well do you know me?" Brennan asked, looking Sweets in the eye.

"Not as well as your partner or best friend, but pretty well," Sweets said truthfully.

"Why would I have a partner?" Brennan asked Sweets a frown on her face.

"For the last six years you have been working with the FBI homicide division to solve murders. You have been partnered with Seeley Booth for that entire time," Sweets said cautiously.

Brennan leaned back in the bed and searched her memory. A picture of a very naked, wet, man wearing a beer hat popped into her mind. The conversation that followed played back into her mind. In her memory she looked up into this man's eyes, a flash of pain shot through her head and then cleared.

"Seeley Booth was here yesterday when I woke up. He called me Bones and baby. Not that I like either of those names. Who does he think he is calling me 'baby'?" Brennan said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, that was Booth. Over the last six years you two have become very close," Sweets said carefully tip-toeing around their relationship.

"Why was I seeing you?" Brennan asked in a blunt manner.

"Dr. Brennan, there are some things that are best left to you to remember. We are trying not to jar your memory but let it come back as it will. Some people with retrograde amnesia go to bed and wake up remembering everything. Some people it comes back over a few weeks, and some it takes years to fully remember everything," Sweets explained.

"Okay," Brennan agreed.

"However, there are some things you should know. I know that when you left college, you did not have a lot of money when you started. Since then, you have become a world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and a best-selling author. You are most definitely financially stable," Sweets explained slowly.

"How financially stable?" Brennan asked in curiosity. Sweets cleared his throat and looked around the room trying to decide how to tell her. Deciding to be straight forward he looked her in the eyes.

"I am not exactly sure about the amounts but I would say somewhere in the millions," Sweets told her.

Brennan's face paled slightly and Sweets looked at her with concern. Brennan saw a movement from the corner of her eye as someone walked past the web cam in the Jeffersonian.

"What is that?" Brennan asked, pointing towards the computer.

"That is a link to the Jeffersonian Institute. Your friends were very worried about you and kept watch through the video feed," Sweets said briefly, leaving out that Booth had been using it to work while he stayed with her.

"So, how are we going to go about getting my memory back?" Brennan questioned Sweets with focused look on her face.

"After you are discharged from the hospital, you are going to go home. Take a few days to get comfortable. Then we will reintroduce you to your life. Your friends and family have been warned about jarring your memory, so they will introduce themselves," Sweets said slowly.

"What about Booth? Will he be introducing himself?" Brennan asked. A smile spread across Sweets face. Brennan looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes, I am sure that he will. He is taking a few days off to deal with a few things," Sweets explained and Brennan nodded.

"Why did you smile when I asked you that?" Brennan asked a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Dr. Brennan, there are things about your personality that have changed over the years. You have evolved, at least that is how you explain it. Things from your evolution and your memory are subconsciously slipping through. I never told you that Booth preferred to be called by his last name only, yet you just did it," Sweets explained with a smile.

A smile crossed Brennan's face as she realized that Booth did in fact not like to be called by his first name.

"His brother calls him 'Seeley' or 'Seel' and Pops calls him 'shrimp'," Brennan said thoughtfully. Sweets mouth fell open and he began laugh at Pops nickname for Booth.

"Oh, I so did not know that," Sweets said, giggling. Cam's face appeared on the computer screen.

"Dr. Sweets, can you please keep your laughter quieter? Your laugh is echoing across the lab," Cam admonished.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Saroyan,...I just...seriously 'Shrimp'?" Sweets said, his laughter rolling out. Brennan sat on the bed looking very confused.

"Oh, dear lord. Dr. Sweets, you are never to say that to Booth. He will kill you. The only one who can call him that is Hank," Cam gasped out her eyes going wide.

"Okay, okay, I can't anyway, as it is part of my therapy session with Dr. Brennan. It is considered confidential. However, I will still laugh when I see him," Sweets said, still slightly giggling.

"Did I do something wrong?" Brennan asked afraid that she had said something she shouldn't have.

"No. Not at all, Dr. Brennan. That was a memory subconsciously slipping through. It is a good thing," Sweets said encouragingly. Brennan sighed and lightly rubbed her temples to ease the pain that had started forming there.

"Dr. Brennan, this is going to be a time consuming process. Try not to push too hard. I can see you are getting tired. I will come back this afternoon. Try to rest," Sweets said as he stood up.

Walking to the computer, he pushed the table over to a corner where it was out of her sight but the bed was still visible. Tapping a few keys he opened a connection to Booth's computer, which remained black.

Tapping a few more keys he split the screen and the Jeffersonian appeared on half of the screen, the other half remaining black. Sweets walked quietly from the door and headed down the hallway. Brennan fell into a light doze, tired from the discussion.

**Booth's Garage  
><strong>**10:00 am**

Booth walked through the door carrying the computer bag over his shoulder. Walking into the garage, he lifted one of the bay doors then set the computer up in the corner. He split the screen in the same fashion Sweets had. Then he muted the sounds on the screen to Brennan's room. Picking up his cell phone he sent a quick message.

**Booth: James I have the web cam set up if you need anything. You will have to connect to my computer from the lab.**

**James: Okay taking care of it now.**

A minute later, James' face appeared on the screen and his mouth fell open. James saw Booth standing there in a beater and black jeans, his muscles clearly on display.

"Dude you are seriously ripped," James said swallowing.

"I had a lot of frustration to work off in the last six years," Booth smirked.

"Dear lord in heaven. Is that a... a ..'71 'cuda behind you?" James asked, his eyes bugging at the sight of the muscle cars parked behind Booth.

"No, it's a '70," Booth corrected with a frown.

"Holy Hell, you make way too much money," James said, glaring at Booth in jealousy.

"They were a gift," Booth said shortly.

"I want your friends then," James said with a snort.

"Anyway, there is a whistle on your side if you need my attention," Booth said, his eyes on the other side of the screen scanning Brennan's sleeping form.

James nodded shortly then walked away from the computer screen. Booth turned, looked at the cars and a small smile crept across his face. Walking to the GTX, he popped the latch and looked under the hood. Walking back to the office he picked up the keys. Placing the key in the ignition, he turned it and a roar sounded throughout the garage. Booth listened to the sound of the engine. Tapping the gas pedal, he listened again.

He swallowed at the sound of the hemi engine's throaty roar. Turning the car off, he walked around the garage and began scouting out the tools he would need. The engine needed a rebuild. It was functional but not running it's best. Booth looked up at the sound of the whistle echoing through the garage.

Walking over to the screen, he bent over looking to see who it was. Wendell sat there his mouth hanging open at sight of the vehicles behind Booth.

"You need something Wendell?" Booth asked, leaning on the table looking into the screen.

"I.. ah … had to make sure everything was okay. That sound was really loud," Wendell said with a glazed look. Angela walked by and pushed Wendell from in front of the screen.

"Wendell is currently experiencing loss of blood to his head, it all went south when you revved that engine. Although that hemi does need a little fine tuning. Maybe a rebuild would be soothing," Angela told Booth, cheekily grinning. Booth's eyebrow raised into his hairline at Angela's casual knowledge of engines.

"What? You know who my father is. He had a garage. I was a wrench monkey when I was younger. Anyway, I wondered what she was doing with those. Now I know," Angela said.

Booth gave a clipped nod and walked away from the screen. Angela gave a wolf whistle as he walked away, admiring the view. Booth walked to the tool case, glanced at it then with a nod unlocked the wheels and pushed it towards the car. Locking the wheels, he turned and leaned over the side of the car. Sticking his head under the hood, he looked for the hinges to the hood.

Eying the hinges, he turned around, grabbed the wrench and began to remove the bolts from the hood support hinges. For the rest of the morning, anyone walking by the door where the computer was sitting, heard the rhythmic sound of tools spattered by the occasional curse. At lunch time, Booth stood up straight with a sigh. The hood was laying on the floor and the engine was now chained to the hoist.

Using the hoist, he lifted the engine out from the GTX and pushed the hoist to the side. Glancing between the body of the car and the engine, Booth realized the engine needed less work. Making the decision to work on the body first, he turned towards the car. As he moved to remove the doors, he noticed Angela, Cam and a plethora of interns sitting gathered around the computer eating popcorn. Rolling his eyes, he walked over and leaned down causing the muscles across his shoulders and chest to ripple. Hearing sighs from the back ground, he glared at the screen. Angela smirked and put a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"I may not be able to touch but I can sure as hell look," Angela continued to smirk. Raising his eyebrow. He looked at Cam, who just smiled.

"Nothing like a refresher course," Cam said, grinning devilishly. Booth sighed and walked away from the computer.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**1:00PM**

Brennan looked up as a man strode in through the door.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan, I will be your physical therapist and my name is Bill," the man introduced himself. Brennan put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said, firmly gripping his hand.

"Well, I see the muscles in your hand are good," Bill said, smiling.

Bill proceeded to thoroughly examine his beautiful patient. Little did he realize that there was someone watching over his shoulder. Booth ground his teeth but let the man do the examination. He was being a little more handsy than Booth liked but he was in fact a physical therapist.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, it would seem that your muscles do not not seem to atrophied to the point of being nonfunctional. However, before you leave the hospital, I would suggest that you spend half an hour twice a day walking the halls. If you would like, I can come to walk with you," Bill offered.

"I have several consultations with my psychologist, so I can walk with him," Brennan said in an absentminded tone.

Why was the thought that Booth would hit this man for saying something like that flashing across her mind?

"Someone as beautiful as you should surely not need a psychologist," Bill said with sincerity.

"Beauty has nothing to do with mental or emotional capability. I have a psychologist because I suffer from retrograde amnesia due to a traumatic head injury," Brennan said bluntly.

"I am sorry to hear that. Well, if and when you feel up to it, give me a call maybe we can go out," Bill said handing her a card. Something about this felt so wrong but she smiled and took his card anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How unprofessional right? Okay Let's see what's up for tomorrow...*cheesy grin*...Threats, instincts, subconcious, nekkidness, ponies, the diner, ducks, and snot. So that's a fun list. Let's see how it's all tied together.**

**Reviews are awesome! So please feel free to leave one =D please?**


	29. Wishes are Pointless

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Xylarisa: I want a garage with '57 Chevy Belair Coupe convertable, a '65 GTO, a '70 cuda (and a long list of others) and a Booth to fix them all *droooooolllll***  
><strong>Robert Modean: Bill meet Booth...Booth's fist meet Bill's face ( I really should have written it that way..hindsight).<strong>  
><strong>Leggate: If I were Angela I wouldn't have told anyone and kept it all to myself. But I'm evil like that.<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: I actually did the research. In cases of retrograde amnesia where there has been bruising on the brain the neurons temporarily reroute while the tissue is healing. If you force said neurons to do something they wouldn't do while the tissue is healing it can cause stroke, long term damage to affected area, and a laundry list. Besides if I did that the story would be over in three chapters =P.<strong>  
><strong>jrfanfrommo: Oh hells yes he did =P. Now you get to see Booth's reaction (yum). <strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Ohhhh nice Super Bee! My Dad had a 1965 Dodge Coronet, but being a dingle berry when it broke down he took it to the junk yard. I made him cry when I told him how much people were paying just for the body. *snicker* Fluffiness ensues in chapter 33<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86: That was all Mendenbar. I didn't even think about it but she nudged me that way. I just made it so he'd still be able to work with Brennan<strong>

**THank you Everyone for your awesome reviews!**

**Congrats to Ceeray3 on your one year anniversary of Two Peas in a Bucket and your 500th review! (that's actually not a shameless plug)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Bill left Brennan's room and got in the elevator. Stopping two floors down, he went to visit his second patient of the afternoon. A half hour later, Bill left the patient's room with a sigh. Walking to the elevator, he pushed the down button then got on when the doors opened.

When the doors opened on the first floor, he stepped out and headed down the hall to the therapy ward of the hospital. As Bill reached his door, he saw a man leaning against the door. The man was wearing black jeans, a beater with an unbuttoned shirt pulled over it, and seemed to have grease on his hands. The casual stance against the door screamed aggression and Bill swallowed as he approached the door.

"Can I help you?" Bill asked the man as he unlocked his door. The man looked up and Bill was pinned to the door with a set of very angry brown, almost black eyes. Rage rolled off this man in waves. Bill stumbled back into his office and Booth strode in behind him.

"Yes, you can in fact help me, Bill. If Dr. Brennan calls you, you will not accept any and I do mean ANY invitation. That means personal or professional," Booth snarled.

"Wait, what? How did you... If anything personal happens between Dr. Brennan and me it would be none of your business," Bill said, getting angry.

Booth let an evil smile spread across his face, tilting his head first to the left then the right, he cracked his neck.

"No, it is my business because, you see, I am in fact her boyfriend, her best friend, her work partner and her medical and legal power of attorney. Given her mental state at the moment, I still hold that power. So, please tell me how it's not my business?" Booth said in a low growl.

"How the hell did you know that I asked her out?" Bill spluttered at the man standing in front of him.

"That I don't have to tell you," Booth smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can leave my office right now," Bill said in indignation.

"I'm leaving. However, you should know that I will be reporting you to your superior. And, if you try to argue, it I can provide him with a recording of your visit," Booth said as he turned his back on the man.

Booth strode from the office leaving a dumbfounded physical therapist behind him. A few of the nurses paused to drool just a little as Booth strode from the hospital.

Brennan lay in her bed fingering the card Bill had handed her. Sweets knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Come in, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said, her brow furrowing in frustration.

"Something bothering you, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, seeing her frowning at a card in her hand.

"Usually, I would be attracted to someone like Bill. He gave me his number but the thought of calling him seems wrong. People are not meant to be a monogamous species. Yet," Brennan said, pausing as if in thought. Sweets let out a mental sigh and made a note to call Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, as I said, you have evolved over the last few years and you have changed some of your views on several things," Sweets said gently.

"I have not started practicing some religion have I?" Brennan asked in a horrified voice. A small laugh came from Sweets mouth.

"Do you feel like you have, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked with raised eyebrows. Brennan thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"I believe, Dr. Brennan, that you should follow your instincts on these things. Your memories and the person you were a week ago seem to be subconsciously controlling your actions," Sweets advised.

"There is no other person inside of me. I am me and that's all there is, memories cannot control your thoughts either," Brennan said with a frown.

"I was speaking metaphorically, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said, smiling at her literal interpretation.

"So, if Booth is my partner and is very close to me, why has he not come to see me?" Brennan asked Sweets in her blunt manner.

"Booth is having just as hard a time dealing with your memory loss as you are. He doesn't want to hurt your progress accidentally. So, he is taking a few days off. I believe currently, he is hiding somewhere," Sweets said in a soft voice.

"Why would he hide? That is completely irrational," Brennan said.

They both jerked their heads toward the corner at a choked gasp. Sweets kept his head turned and began to cough covering up the gasp. As he was coughing his phone rang.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said as he answered his phone.

"Sweets. Yes, however it maybe a few days before that can happen. I believe the murderer to be comfortable that you have not caught them yet due to the amount of time this case has taken. Put out a press release asking for information, the murderer will stay put. Yes. Okay. Bye," Sweets said. Brennan looked at Sweets in question.

"I also do profiling for the Jeffersonian team," Sweets explained briefly.

Brennan eyes got wide as a picture of herself and Booth sitting on a bench and Sweets standing before them popped into her mind.

"He likes us. He really likes us," spilled from her mouth without a conscious thought. Sweets eyes narrowed and his face turned red.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, that would be when I began profiling for your team," Sweets said, clearing his throat.

"I seem to be having memories but I am not sure if they are figments of my imagination or true memories," Brennan said thoughtfully.

"Such as," Sweets prodded.

"Have I seen Booth naked?" Brennan asked, causing Sweets to blush and cough.

"That particular memory or idea would best be discussed with Booth as I have no direct knowledge of any event," Sweets said carefully, avoiding the relationship between the two again.

"Well, is it possible for you to reach Booth? I would like to determine if it is just my imagination or not," Brennan said in a clinical tone. Sighing, Sweets reached into his pocket for his phone. As he pulled it out it began to ring.

"Sweets. Yep. Okay. Bye," Sweets said. Turning to look at Brennan he smiled.

"It would appear your wish is to be granted. That was Booth seeing if it was okay to visit you," Sweets told her.

"I don't make wishes, they are pointless," Brennan stated. Sweets shook his head with a smile.

"I think, I would like to rest some before he gets here," Brennan said.

Sweets nodded, stood up and left the room. He waited outside the door until she fell asleep. Then snuck into the room and closed the computer down. Slipping quietly out into the hall, Sweets waited for Booth to arrive. Booth strode off the elevator carrying a cup of coffee and walked slowly towards Sweets.

"What do I do here?" Booth questioned the psychologist with uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Tread carefully. Things are coming back in spurts. Certain things you say could trigger a memory," Sweets advised. Booth nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Her subconscious is pushing things through. She did not feel right about the possibility of calling the physical therapist but she was unsure why. She subconsciously knows that she is in a relationship but doesn't know who with," Sweets said carefully.

"I already took care of Bill," Booth said with a smug grin.

"Dr. Brennan said she wanted to rest before you got here. She has been asleep for about fifteen minutes now. I closed the computer down for your privacy. I am sure you didn't want the entire Jeffersonian to hear this conversation," Sweets told him.

"Thank you, Sweets. I appreciate that. Now I'm going to go sit down and wait for her to wake up," Booth said.

Booth quietly entered the room. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and began the wait. An hour later, Brennan began to stir as her subconscious mind finally recognized the smell of coffee. Blinking her eyes open, she found Booth sitting next to her staring into space.

Reaching over she pushed the bed into an upright position. At her movement Booth looked over at her and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Bones," he said softly. Brennan raised her eyebrows and frowned at him.

"Don't call me 'Bones'. Why would you even call me that?" Brennan asked in irritation. Booth chuckled softly and smiled again.

"Because you work with bones. You might as well get used to it. I refuse to call you Dr. Brennan," Booth said with a smirk.

"I guess some things never change," Brennan sighed out, causing Booth to smile widely.

"So, I heard you wanted to talk to me about something," Booth said.

"Have I seen you naked?" Brennan asked bluntly. Booth choked on the coffee he had just sipped.

"Ahh yes, you have seen me naked, several times in fact," Booth told her while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Narrowing her eyes she watched him shift.

"There is something you are not telling me," she stated while looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Bones, normally I do not keep secrets from you. In this case I have been advised that you should gain your own memories back without jarring your memory. So, we will leave it at that, I am willing to talk to you. However, I may avoid answering some questions because of this limitation," Booth said slowly. Brennan tilted her head but nodded in understanding.

"So, we have had sexual intercourse then?" Brennan prodded and almost laughed when Booth's face flushed red at her terminology.

"No, we have never had sex," Booth said honestly. Brennan's eyes narrowed as an image of him over her appeared in her mind.

"You are lying to me," she said with a tinge of anger in her voice. Booth's eyes popped open at her accusation.

"Bones, I would never lie to you. Ever," Booth said emphatically.

"Then why am I having an image of you over top of me, naked?" Brennan said with her jaw clenched. Booth sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. How to go about this without jarring her memory?

"Do you remember a discussion about the laws of physics?" Booth asked her. Taking a sip of his coffee, he waited for her to search her memory. Looking at her face, he knew she could not find the memory.

"It was after a case about pony play," Booth said softly, trying to prompt but not force her memory.

Brennan paused in the search of her memory, letting Booth's voice surround her. It felt like a safety blanket being wrapped around her. What had happened to her that she would be so dependent on someone for her safety? Feeling relaxed, Brennan began to see memories flash through her mind one after another causing her to gasp as pain shot through her head.

They all were of a diner, apparently she and Booth had spent a lot of time there. The memories slammed to a halt as a conversation between them played out. Booth had stiffened at her gasp of pain and cringed at the pain he had caused.

"The diner," she gasped out.

"We spend a lot of time there. The conversation involved breaking the laws of physics and that everything else was crappy sex. I agreed with you," she said quietly.

"Yeah, that's the conversation," Booth said softly. He watched her face as she sorted through her emotions.

"Love is ephemeral. It doesn't last. It is hormones being released causing the need to procreate," Brennan stated flatly. Booth wiped his face of any emotion and closed his eyes to hide the pain.

"How about we agree to disagree about that, Bones?" Booth said in a teasing tone. Her mouth turned up at the corners and she nodded in agreement.

"So, you are my partner. I have no proof but I believe we know each other very well," Brennan said in a small voice.

"Yeah, we do," Booth said smiling at her.

"I think I may have done something to embarrass you," Brennan said in a low tone. Booth raised one eyebrow at her.

"I may have told baby duck what Pops calls you," Brennan said, pausing she continued, "wait. Why did I just call Sweets 'baby duck'?" Frowning she searched her memory, her brows pulled down as she tried to remember.

"Relax, Bones, it's okay. We used to call him baby duck," Booth soothed, watching her face scrunch in frustration.

"You are not mad that I told him that Hank calls you 'shrimp'?" Brennan asked in curiosity, watching as his face quickly grimaced. The grimace only crossed his face for a second but quickly disappeared.

"I am not mad," Booth said.

"But you are unhappy about it," Brennan prodded. Booth gave her a smile at her prodding.

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it but I can deal. I'll just threaten to shoot the twelve year old if he even thinks about calling me that," Booth said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't shoot him, you like him," Brennan teased. Booth laughed at her comment.

"Are we in a relationship of some sort?" Brennan said bluntly, trying to catch him off guard.

"That will be up to you to remember," Booth said in a firm tone. Anger flashed through her eyes causing him to smirk at her.

"You like irritating me don't you?" Brennan said in a snippy tone.

"Yep, I irritate the snot out of you, just to watch your eyes change colors. I stay just shy of making you angry," Booth admitted sheepishly. He ignored the voice in his head telling him that he enjoyed another way of making her eyes go that particular color.

"It is impossible to physically irritate the mucus out of someone," Brennan stated, not knowing exactly how to handle his comment. Booth automatically shot her a look causing her to frown for a moment.

"Too literal?" The question caused Booth to grin and nod a yes.

"You are reacting very strangely to some of the things I am doing. Am I to assume, as Dr. Sweets said that the metaphorical me from a week ago has been coming out in my statements?" Brennan asked Booth with a small frown.

"Yeah, you could say that," Booth said with a grin.

Brennan closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. Booth stood up kissed her on the forehead and quietly left without saying anything else. Brennan's face stretched into a smile. His lips on her skin felt good, really good. Brennan drifted to sleep with the feel of Booth's lips on her forehead and a smile on her face.

Booth let out a sigh as he got on the elevator. His spirits raising slightly, as he saw his Bones coming through, one memory at a time. Leaving the hospital, he headed back to the garage. He didn't want to go home to his empty bed. Not after all this time of sleeping with his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HA Discussion of a Nekkid Booth (sorry guys). *wonders if anyone notices the car* Anywho, tomorrow... cranky Booth, bed linnens, Sweets alpha male, gun safes, baby sitters, and a whiney agent.**

**A/N 2: Tomorrows chapter is kinda short and mostly filler so if you're really good _tomorrow_ and leave lots of reviews I'll post a second chapter.**

**I'd love to hear what you think. Even if it's about lasers and aliens! So please leave a review.**


	30. Scent of Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Babybones: What can I say nekkid/aggressive/greasy Booth= Y-U-M!**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Just remember he's not as big a alpha as Booth =)<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous: There's no name with your post but thank you. If everyone is good and gives me some reviews I'll post a second chapter since this one is so short<strong>  
><strong>Robert Modean: I actually was having a hard time finding just the right balance for Brennan. I had to mix in the blunt but at the same time subconciously she wouldn't be that way. I hope I got it right.<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: Rite! Although my husband might have a problem with a fifth body in our bed LMAO.<strong>  
><strong>pnwer:Thanks for the up lift. I recently had someone tell me the amnesia thing is over done. =)<strong>  
><strong>Crazydancer108: *snicker* I just use the stories as an outlet for my strange sense of humor. I'm a squint in that aspect =). <strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Ummm okay shoot ducks no problem. Baby ducks you no shootie! You like swimming rats? ;-P<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Ceeray3 was tweeting about it and I thought Chkgun might like it since he was having so much fun with the lasers.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Remember if you review today I'll give you a second chapter because I feel guilty about how short this one is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**The Jeffersonian  
><strong>**6AM**

Angela walked into the lab at six am. She had been unable to sleep with everything that was going on with Brennan. As she walked by the room with the computer set up, she heard Sanctuary by Darling Violetta blaring through the speakers. Angela let out a deep sigh of resignation. As she turned around, she ran into Cam who was holding a cup of coffee. Looking at Cam, Angela realized that Cam had been here all night.

"Go home, Cam, I'll take it from here. Hodgie can take the next shift," Angela said quietly.

Cam nodded, set the cup down, walked to her office, gathered her things and left Booth in Angela's capable hands. When the rest of the interns began trickling in, they looked briefly into the room where Angela sat in front of a computer that was blaring music.

Angela scanned the GTX, rolled her eyes and sighed. He had completely stripped it to the frame. Which meant he'd been going at it steady all night, no breaks.

"Gosh Angela, I wouldn't take you for a Three Doors Down fan, especially 'Here Without You' since it's so depressing," Dairy chirped at Angela through the door. Angela shot Daisy a glare. How could someone so smart, be so stupid?

"Geez," Angela muttered then hit the whistle in the lower corner of the screen. Booth appeared in front of the screen, his eyes blood shot and baggy.

"Booth, go home. Go to bed," Angela said, glaring at him.

"No," he said shortly and walked away from the screen.

"HODGIE," Angela bellowed. Hodgins came to a skidding halt by the door.

"What?"

"Take over here. I know why he's not sleeping and I might be able to alleviate it for him," Angela growled.

Standing up, Angela stalked from the lab as Hodgins took a seat in front of the computer. James strolled in, glanced at Hodgins, then the computer screen with a frown at the music blaring loudly from the speakers.

"What in the hell are you doing, Hodgins?" James yelled over the music.

"Babysitting," Hodgins replied loudly.

"Who?"

"Booth," Hodgins yelled back to James.

"What do you want?" Booth growled at the screen.

"Nothing," Hodgins said, cringing at the sight of Booth.

"Holy crap Booth, you look like shit," James said with a frown.

Hodgins let out a sigh and ushered James out of the room. Booth stalked away from the computer, squatted down and began to sand the hood.

Angela used her key to unlock Brennan's door. Walking directly to the bedroom, she quickly stripped the bedding from the bed and put it in a trash bag. Glancing at the bed briefly, she paused then shook her head. Grabbing the pillows, she shoved them in the bag.

Going to the linen closet, she pulled out clean bedding and quickly made the bed. Digging deeper into the closet, she found extra pillows, put covers on them and put them on the bed. Picking up the bag, she carried it to the car, after locking the door behind her.

It may have seemed silly to others but Angela noticed the way the two acted around each other. When they got close, it was almost as if they tried to inhale each other. Before they were together, Angela had noticed Booth close his eyes and breathe deeply when Brennan got in his personal space. Climbing in her car, she drove to Booth's apartment and let herself inside.

Cringing at the mess, she stalked to the bedroom. Ripping the sheets from the bed, she remade them with the bedding from the trash bag. Walking around, she swiftly picked up the apartment. Throwing out the take out cartons, loading the dish washer, and then picking up the clothes she had dropped all over the floor, she cleaned his house. Putting the clothes in the washer, she started the washing machine.

Leaving the apartment, she strode to her car and drove around the corner to the garage. Stalking through the bay doors that let the music roll out onto the street, she walked to the stereo and turned it off with the flick of her wrist. Marching over to the GTX, she reached under the hood and grasped Booth's wrist.

"Go away, Angela," Booth growled.

"Not this time, G-man, you need to sleep," Angela told him in a firm tone.

"Angela, please, just leave me be," Booth said in a gravelly voice.

"Alright, Bren," Angela shot at him. Booth reared back in surprise at her remark.

"You need to sleep and the only way you will stop me from dragging your butt outta here, is by physical violence," Angela snarled at him. Hodgins sat on the other side of the computer laughing at his wife. She had Booth backed into a corner.

"I can't, Angela, I've tried. I can't sleep," Booth said in a low tone.

"Booth, your body is physically exhausted. You will be able to sleep I promise. Now, come on," Angela said, tugging on his arm.

Booth let out a sigh, then walked to the bay door and pulled it closed. Walking through the office, Booth pulled out his keys. Angela followed, almost pushing him out the door. After he locked the door, she directed him to her car.

Climbing in, Booth closed his eyes and tried not to think about how much this was going to suck. Angela drove him home and ushered him through the door. Not noticing the cleanliness, Booth moved on autopilot to the bathroom. Stripping down, he climbed into the shower and began to wash. After stepping out, he pulled on his boxers and fell across the bed.

Brennan's scent wrapped around his senses allowing him to relax. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep. Angela heard the light snore coming from the bedroom and quietly left him to sleep. Driving back to the lab, she hoped that Brennan would get all of her memory back soon. Otherwise Booth might fall apart at the seams.

When she arrived at the lab, the silence was almost oppressive. All of a sudden, there was a loud ruckus on the platform. Striding over, Angela jammed her card through the reader, stomped up the steps and stood watching Wendell, James and Daisy all yelling at each other.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Angela bellowed at the three of them, her eyes shimmering with tears. All three of them turned to stare at the usually calm Angela.

"James, if you can't find something productive to do then go back to the Hoover or up to the lounge. Daisy, stop fighting with Wendell. This is his case. Wendell, grow up and stop fighting, period," Angela said as she started to cry. Running down the steps, she fled to her office. Hodgins glared at the three of them and followed his wife.

"What the hell?" James asked, looking around confused. Cam had strode through the door to catch the entire scene. Walking to the platform, she swiped her card and went up the steps.

"Her best friend is in the hospital and doesn't remember her. Booth is falling apart for the same reason, and she's been helping to take care of him. She's allowed some leeway on the emotional front. Now, get back to work, quietly," Cam said in low tone that showed her irritation.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**12:00PM**

Brennan and Sweets were walking slowly down the hallway. Sweets had arrived earlier in the morning before Brennan awoke. After sneaking into her room and turning the computer back on, he waited for her to wake up. They began their therapy and walking session around ten am.

"I am a logical and rational person. I realize I have few people skills, yet I could read Booth. I knew he was lying to me. Not in a factual way, I had nothing to prove it, but I knew it. Do you understand what I am saying?" Brennan said in confusion as she walked down the hall. Sweets walked next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's what Booth would call a gut feeling," Sweets said, slightly smirking.

"The stomach and intestines cannot have feelings," Brennan said automatically. As they walked her gait became less stiff and she began to move with her regular grace.

"It's a metaphor, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said with a smile.

"It makes me angry that I am supposed to know this man and I can tell when he is lying. But, I only remember snippets of him in my life," Brennan growled in frustration.

"You two have a connection. It is unlike any I've ever run across. You don't need words to communicate, you can do it with a look, a touch, a smile," Sweets told her, smiling thoughtfully. Brennan shook her head in confusion at this remark.

"Sweets, don't scare her," Booth chastised, walking towards them.

"Why would I be scared of anything to do with you?" Brennan asked in confusion. She unconsciously knew that she would never fear this man. Booth felt his mouth turn up at the corners.

"You won't be when you get your memory back. But for now in your current state if you were to be told about us, you would run as far and as fast as you could," Booth said softly.

Sweets leaned in to hear his words. Booth looked up at Sweets and frowned. Sweets took a step forward and glared at Booth.

"I would not have pegged you as an alpha-male, Dr. Sweets," Brennan said with a grin. Booth rolled his eyes then smirked at the comment.

"So why are you here, Booth?" Sweets asked with a small frown at Booth's interruption of his session with Brennan.

"I came to ask permission to get something from Bones' apartment. I believe I left it there," Booth said. Brennan looked at him in confusion but neither man explained.

"That will be fine. I do not know where my keys are," Brennan said in sudden realization.

"Don't worry about it," Booth said, smiling softly. Turning, Booth walked away from Sweets and Brennan. Getting on the elevator, Booth rode it down to the floor level.

"How is Booth planning on getting into my apartment?" Brennan asked with confusion on her face.

"Ahem, you have keys to each others apartments," Sweets said, his face turning pink.

"This is very confusing. We did not have sexual intercourse, yet we are very close and have keys to each others' apartments. He's left something at my apartment and I have no idea what," Brennan mumbled while massaging her temples. Brennan began to walk down the hallway, Sweets walked behind her waiting for her to speak.

Booth drove to Brennan's apartment and let himself in the door. Stopping inside the door, he took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh. Walking to the bedroom, he moved the nightstand next to his side of the bed out of the way. Pulling up the now revealed hatch, he spun the dial on the safe.

Using a quick motion, he opened the safe and pulled out his gun, permits and Brennan's gun. Putting them in his pockets, he closed the safe, spun the lock and put the nightstand back over the hatch. Walking over to the dresser, he pulled the top drawer out and reached in the back.

Pulling out the ring box he placed it in his pocket. Pushing the drawer back in, he quietly left the apartment and locked the door behind him. Booth made his way back to his SUV, climbed in and drove to his garage. Walking in, Booth pulled off his shirt and drug on a beater he had left there for this purpose.

Going over to the front, he pushed open the bay door. Walking back to the desk, he dropped the guns and ring box on the table. Picking up the remote, he turned on the stereo and flicked through the CD's until Crystal Method's Weapons of Mass Distortion blared throughout the garage. Booth walked back to the GTX and began to examine the various parts for rust.

The lab came to another stand still as the music blared from the room where the open connection sat. Cam shook her head, walked to the door and firmly closed it with a sigh.

"Back to work people," she called out while waving her hands. When everyone left for the day the team stood flipping a coin to see who got to babysit that night. By process of elimination Wendell got the first round.

"At least he listens to music that won't cause me to kill him," Wendell grumbled.

Stomping into the room, Wendell flopped down at the computer desk. Glancing at the screen he saw Booth on his knees sanding a door. Scanning the screen Wendell's mouth dropped open at the sight of the box sitting in view of the computer camera on Booth's side of the connection.

Splitting the screen, Wendell began to review the x-rays from the dancer case, to see if there was anything he had missed. Seeing a pattern on the x-rays Wendell got up, snapped on gloves, then walked to the platform. Picking up the left fibula and the right tibia, he carried them back to the computer desk and sat down. Wendell sat turning the bones in his hands when he heard a chuckle. Looking up, he saw Booth standing in front of the computer screen with his arms crossed watching him.

"What?" Wendell asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just thought Bones was the only one who got that look on her face when examining bones," Booth said with a smile.

"She was my professor, Booth, I probably picked up some of her habits," Wendell said thoughtfully as he turned the right tibia bone in his hand.

Picking up the left fibula, he held them in his hands looking at them from the top. A frown briefly marred his face and Booth knew Wendell had something.

"Whatcha got, Wendell?" Booth inquired with interest on his face.

"Just a minute," Wendell said.

Getting up, he walked back out to the lab. Returning, he carried the other tibia and fibula in his hands. Laying them on the desk in front of him, he stood over them staring. Booth stared into the screen at the bones, not seeing anything of any interest. They were broken. That had already been determined.

"I'll have to have Angela run this through the Angelatron, but I believe that the ankles were hit from the outside, smacked together with enough force to break the inside bones," Wendell murmured.

"Has James gotten the second warrant yet?" Booth asked Wendell with a frown.

"Yeah," Wendell replied without looking up.

"Did he leave a copy with you?"

"No, he didn't," Wendell replied to Booth's question. Sighing, Booth picked up his phone and dialed James' number.

"What?" James answered his phone.

"I need you to bring me a copy of the warrant," Booth said shortly.

"Dude, work hours are over," James complained.

"Quit whining. Your partner is still working," Booth said in reprimand.

"Fine, fine. Where are you?" James asked in a cranky tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay short and mostly filler but has to be done to set some stuff up. Mostly case work set up. Okay next chapter...Male bonding, case work, naked butts, Timbuctoo, a work of art, money, and true value. =)**

**Reviews are great they make me feel all warm and fuzzy! So please leave one.**


	31. Taking her for a Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**As promised second chapter today! I'll address reviews tomorrow morning =).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"I'll text you the address," Booth said.

Hanging up the phone, he began to text the information to James. When he was finished, he set the phone on the desk. Returning to the door he had been working on, he began to take it apart. Wendell sat at the desk calculating the necessary information for the damage to the bones.

Half an hour later, James walked in through the bay door and looked around. Seeing Booth sitting on the floor with a screw driver in hand, James stalked over and shoved the file in Booth's face. Booth glanced up and James took a step back.

"James, be careful, there are screws under your feet," Booth snapped.

Standing up, Booth walked towards the back of the garage. After scrubbing his hands with Fast Orange, drying his hands on a clean rag, Booth walked back to where James was standing. Taking the folder from his hands, Booth flipped it open and scanned the warrant. He groaned at the specificity of the warrant.

"You need to get a warrant for the entire auditorium, including the stage, back stage, the wings, and underneath the stage. Technically speaking, this warrant is for only the stage itself," Booth grunted at James in irritation.

"You think we'll need more?" James asked with a frown.

"Yeah, call it gut instinct but I have a feeling that stage items are involved. Unless they are directly on the stage, they will be unable to be legally processed," Booth said, frowning.

"Caroline is going to kill me," James groaned at the thought of facing down the prosecutor.

"There is a cafe around the corner from the courthouse. Beignets and chickory cafe au lait," Booth suggested, still reading the warrant.

"Are you serious?" James asked in outrage. Booth looked up at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Well the other option is to go in and see how mad you can make her," Booth said.

"How late are you going to be here man? You're keeping my squint in the lab and I don't want him all tired," James said in an irritated tone. Glancing over his shoulder, Booth frowned at the screen.

"Wendell, are you babysitting?" Booth barked at the screen causing Wendell to jump.

"Umm no, I was working and your music was better than the silence of the lab," Wendell said nervously.

"You are as bad as Bones about lying. Go home, Wendell. I don't need a babysitter," Booth growled.

"Really? Have you eaten dinner yet?" Wendell asked, knowing very well Booth hadn't.

"I'm not hungry," Booth snapped.

"Uh huh and how many times did you forcibly drag Dr. Brennan out to eat?" Wendell asked, narrowing his eyes. Booth let out a sigh and scrubbed his hand through his hair.

"If I order food will you go home?" Booth asked Wendell, scowling.

"After you eat it, yes, I will,"Wendell said in compromise.

"Fine," Booth growled, picking up his phone and dialing Sid. Sid agreed to bring him the food and hang out for a little while.

"Oh, you are so in the dog house, James. Don't think you're getting away with opening your mouth because you were cranky," Wendell called out from the screen. James and Booth both turned scowls on him.

"Booth, you have a right to be cranky. James, you do not. If you want us to be anywhere near as good as them, you might as well give up the idea of a solid eight hours of sleep," Wendell smirked at them.

"Either that or become intimately familiar with the couches in someone's office," Booth muttered.

"How do we narrow down the suspects?" James asked, thinking, now that he was finally in work mode.

Booth handed James the folder. Then he walked back to the door lying on the floor. Picking up the screw driver, he removed the last screw. James watched in fascination as Booth pulled the window from the door.

"What do you think you should do?" Booth asked as he gently placed the window in the back seat of another car. James paused thoughtfully then frowned.

"What in the hell are you listening to?"

"Off topic, but that's Valentine by Scarlett. Now back to how would you narrow down the suspects?" Booth said continuing to work.

"Sweets could give us a profile since this involved torture," James said after focusing for a moment.

"Very good, Padwan," Booth said with a smirk. James rolled his eyes and flipped his former sergeant the bird.

"Now, now, private, that was not very nice," Booth said in a firm tone, belied by the grin on his face. Booth heard a low whistle by the bay doors and glanced over his other shoulder.

"Come in, Sid," Booth called. Sid made his way towards Booth's call, eyeing the cars as he passed them.

"You been holding out on me, my friend," Sid said grinning.

Booth grunted and took the food from his hands. Booth flopped down at the desk and Sid and James pulled up chairs and sat down with him. Wendell continued to measure and calculate. Sid glanced over at the screen and frowned.

"Cam got them babysitting you?" Sid asked in concern.

"Angela actually," Wendell said without looking up.

"Shut up, Wendell," Booth growled.

"Why aren't you at home with your partner?" Sid asked in confusion.

Booth stood up abruptly and headed towards the kitchen in the office to get a beer. While he was walking away, Wendell went through the files on the computer and let the scene from the Lincoln Memorial play on the other screen. Sid watched it play out in alarm and flinched when the bean bag hit Brennan.

"Dear god," Sid whispered.

"She was in a coma for two days," Wendell said quietly. They fell silent as Booth came back and sat down. Handing Sid and James each a beer, Booth cracked his open and took a sip.

"What is left to do before you prime?" Wendell asked, glancing over at the car. Booth glanced over at the car and sighed.

"I have to cord the windshield and mask the stripes," Booth said.

"It didn't take you long to strip it," Wendell observed.

"Yeah well, Bones set me up nicely. Better than nice actually," Booth muttered as he stabbed his chopsticks into his food.

"Which one are you going to work on next?" Wendell asked, looking around the garage. Taking a bite of his food, Booth thought about it for a minute.

"That depends. If Bones' memory comes back, I'll just stop. If it doesn't, I don't know," Booth said, poking around in his food.

"If you get it fixed, and her memory comes back, are you going to take her for a ride in it?" James asked, smirking at Booth.

"If her memory comes back I'll take her for a ride on it for sure," Booth said, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

Sid choked on his beer then started laughing. James looked at Sid as if he'd lost his mind, then his head jerked to the screen when Wendell's laugh came across the speakers. Booth took a bite and chewed slowly.

"You know, James, as an investigator, you need to learn to listen better," Booth chastised. James looked at him in confusion.

"Booth said he would take her for a ride ON it, not in it, Agent James," Sid pointed out. James' mouth fell open and his eyes bugged as realization dawned on him. Booth smirked and took another bite of his food.

"Here I thought you were a prude. You have a tendency to blush anytime sex is brought up," James laughed out.

"He's been with Dr. Brennan too long," Wendell snickered.

"I'm still not that open," Booth said, huffing out a laugh.

"Ha as long as you don't go around saying sexual intercourse," Sid said, imitating Brennan's words. Booth's face started turning pink and the men around him started laughing.

"So, Dr. Brennan doesn't remember anything?" Sid asked in curiosity. Booth let out a sigh then set his food down causing Wendell to glare at Sid.

"She remembers everything up until thirteen years ago and she remembers seeing me naked," Booth said a blush crossing his face.

"Geez Booth, you mean you're good enough that the girl can't remember anything about you but your naked butt?" James laughed. Sid reached out and smacked the Agent in the back of the head.

"Things are popping out through her subconscious. Which is a good thing and a bad thing," Booth said carefully.

"Why is that?" Wendell asked, thinking it was strictly a good thing.

"Well, you know Bones. She will only remember part of something and then asks about the rest. We have to keep telling her that she'll have to remember it on her own, so she doesn't get scared and run to Timbuctoo," Booth said with a sigh.

"Well, now there's where you're wrong. There is no such place. So, she couldn't run," James said with a smirk.

"God, Booth, where do you get these rookies," Sid growled.

"Timbuctoo is a town in the Western African nation of Mali. You twit," Wendell said with a raised eyebrow. Booth laughed at both comments made towards James.

"Nice, Wendell isn't as literal, but he'll make you feel stupid on purpose. I like it, Wendell," Booth said, giving Wendell two thumbs up.

"Come on, Sarge, that's not nice," James whined.

Wendell disappeared from the screen while Booth finished his food. Sid and James watched as Booth stood up and walked to a counter near the back. Grabbing a spool of cord, Booth walked back to the windshield.

Booth spent an hour pressing the cord under the lip around the windshield. Sighing, he stepped back and put his hands on his hips. Sid took a sip of his beer and watched Booth frown.

"She will get you plenty of chicks, Booth," James teased Booth with a smirk.

"I only want one. At the moment, she doesn't remember me at all," Booth growled.

"And I repeat. You, James, are an ass," Wendell said, glaring at James.

Booth ran his hands through his hair spiking it up in every direction. Sid shook his head, not knowing how to help his friend. James picked up the ring box he spotted on the table and flicked it open. The sight of the ring inside made his mouth fall open. Sid glanced over and saw the ring then smirked.

"It's not an engagement ring," Sid noted softly.

"But look at this. This is a work of art," James said just as softly.

Two dolphins were intertwined around a three or four carat sapphire. The stone matched Brennan's eyes exactly. James turned the ring towards the screen so Wendell could see. Booth turned at the sound of the low whistle Wendell let out. Stalking over to James, Booth reached his hand out and snatched the box from his hand. Snapping the box closed, Booth put it in his pocket.

"Christmas gift," Booth grunted.

"How long did it take you to save for that one?" James asked incredulously.

"I had it commissioned while I was in Afghanistan by a local jeweler. It was not as expensive as you might think," Booth said with narrowed eyes.

Glancing at the clock, Booth picked up a roll of masking tape in one hand. Using his other hand Booth tucked the rag into his back pocket. James began to chuckle, if the guys in the bullpen could see their "Special Agent" like this, he thought to himself.

"What are you laughing at James?" Booth asked over his shoulder.

"You look like a grease monkey," James said with a laugh. Booth's mouth tilted up at the corners just a little bit.

"James, I like to restore cars and if I get ' greasy' in the process, so be it. But I bet you ten to one that if you got your hands dirty, the girls would be all over you. Women have a thing for men that work on cars for fun," Booth said, chuckling.

"He's right. I got hit on alot while I was in college. Mostly because I worked on cars," Wendell said with a grin.

"I really hate you, Booth," James muttered. Sid looked around at the vehicles with an appraising eye.

"So how much are these worth?" Sid asked, looking over at Booth.

"Some more than others. This GTX is worth at minimum, $34,000.00. It has the original hemi in it, original interior, needs little body work and is drivable," Booth said, looking over the car.

James starting choking on his beer and Wendell laughed at him.

"Tell him about the '57 Chevy coupe convertible over there," Wendell said with a huge grin spreading across his face. Booth walked over to the Bel Air and popped the hood then whistled. Sticking his head under the hood he scanned the engine. Pulling back out from under the hood, he walked around the car inspecting the vehicle.

"Minimum 65 thousand, but it still needs some work. So, yeah probably about 65 thousand. That's in its current condition. Roughly," Booth said, sucking on his teeth and looking at the ceiling. James started fish mouthing and staring at the vehicle in question.

"That is not even the crown jewel," Booth said, looking over at the Camaro. Wendell hummed in agreement.

"But that one doesn't belong to me," Booth said with a low laugh. All three men turned to look at him in question.

"She gave that one to Parker. I'm going to teach him how to restore it," Booth said smiling sadly.

"Okay man I'm gonna jet," Wendell said with a smile. Booth nodded in his direction.

"The real value of the car does not lay in how much money it is worth. I can tell you I will never sell any of these," Booth said.

"You are so weird sometimes, Sarge," James muttered.

Booth proceeded to set to work masking the GTX. Sid left around midnight with James following him out the bay door. Booth looked up at the clock and blinked. Sighing, he shut down the computer. He picked up everything off the desk, walked into the office and put things away. Setting the alarms and locking the doors, Booth left the garage and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so the monetary values on the cars are from my area (Delaware). Collectors pay different amounts in different areas depending on the availability of the cars. So keep that in mind. Tomorrow...let's see..going home, instincts, taking notes, case updates, stubborness, nose bleed, trip to hospital, home and Sweets.**

**A/N2: I'm still waiting to see if anyone has noticed yet...**

**The reviews today have been awesome. THank you! Now please leave more buwhahahahahahh*cough cough***


	32. Pushing To Hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Xylarisa: HAHAHA bad bad bad. If I had nekkid Booth butt what on god's green earth makes you think I'd give it up LOL!**  
><strong>Jennyelf: It's a purty box lol. SPARKLIES<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: =P sometimes filler is necessary to move the plot line.<strong>  
><strong>Dreadwench: Heck yeah. I spent as much time drooling over the car as I did DB lol<strong>  
><strong>NatesMama: No worries =) RL gets in the way alot. Heh, yeah I'm in Dover = Originally a slower lower Delawarian lol.**  
><strong>Archerblad3: When I wrote James I always thought of him as one of those sweet but utterly clueless guys that open their mouth but can't control what comes out. Which has a tendency to cause them to say stupid things. I had alot of male friends in high school can't you tell LOL. Eventually he'll get a clue.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Awww James isn't that bad.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. They really are awesome. Four more chapters to go and then more silence while I work on more stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Brennan spent the night walking the halls of the hospital. She couldn't sleep and refused any medication to help her sleep. The muscles in her legs were becoming stronger. They had stopped shaking with weakness a few hours ago. Janet watched as Brennan went up and down the hall in a long pace. Sighing, Janet shook her head at the poor woman's frustration.

"How long is she going to walk?" Marie asked Janet as she watched Brennan come back towards them.

"Hrmm until she passes out, knowing her," Janet murmured as she flipped open a patient file.

The nurses at the station watched as Brennan paced the hallways for most of the night. Brennan went to bed around two thirty and the nurses gave a sigh of relief. The next morning, Dr. Sweets arrived after Brennan's discharge papers had been signed.

"Are you ready to go home, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I am. I would like to see how my life has changed. I mean I know but I am not consciously aware of it," Brennan said smiling. The nurse came with a wheelchair and Brennan groaned.

"Hospital policy, Dr. Brennan," Janet said. She wheeled Brennan to the elevator and then out to the curb where Sweets car was waiting. Standing up, Brennan climbed into the car and waited as Sweets started the engine.

"Will it take long for my memory to come back?" Brennan asked Sweets with a sad note to her voice.

"I can't honestly answer that because I don't know. However, I do know that you have remembered quite a lot. Are you sure you want to be alone this weekend?" Sweets asked, a little nervous at the thought of her being alone all weekend.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets, I think that being alone might help me," Brennan said confidently. Sweets nodded and continued to drive. Brennan glanced in the side mirror and frowned.

"Are we being followed?" Brennan asked, her voice slightly angry.

"That's just your security. They will be outside your building for another two weeks," Sweets said blithely.

"Why?" Brennan asked in her usual blunt manner.

"The man who put you in the hospital may be angry with you. So, to protect you the FBI gave you security," Sweets explained.

Brennan nodded as if she understood. But Sweets could tell she didn't. Sweets pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment building and followed her in. Staying one step behind, Sweets wanted to see if she would instinctively make her way to her own apartment.

Stepping on the elevator, Sweets waited and without guidance Brennan pushed the button for her floor. Sweets pulled her keys from his pocket and handed them to her. Brennan stepped off the elevator and strode right to her door. Stopping, she frowned and looked at Sweets.

"Sometimes the easiest way to jog a memory is to let instinct lead you," Sweets encouraged.

Nodding, Brennan put the key in the lock and opened the door. Dropping her keys in the bowl next to the door, she walked into the living room. Sweets followed her in and closed the door behind him. Walking around, Brennan looked at the items and pictures on her book shelves.

Watching in fascination, Sweets grinned as he saw her moving items around on the bookshelves. Brennan had moved a picture to the left, leaving a space, she just was not sure why she did it. Frowning, she stood staring at the space and Sweets grinned. That spot was where Booth's signed baseball normally sat.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sweets asked Brennan while watching her make her way around her apartment.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets, I will be fine. I can take care of myself," Brennan replied as she stood looking critically at her bookcase. Sweets wanted to pump his arm at her statement but put his hands in his pockets instead.

"Okay, I will see you Monday afternoon then," Sweets said, reminding her of her appointment with him. Going back to the door Sweets quietly left her apartment.

The interns at the lab wondered if Booth ever slept. The music pounded constantly from behind the closed office door. They all looked up when James entered the lab Saturday afternoon. Looking around, he jumped when the next track on Booth's list started.

Sighing, he walked to the door, slipped inside and sat down in front of the computer. Looking at the computer screen, he fish mouthed at the sight of one sweaty, dirty, grimy special agent sitting on a stool bent over an engine.

Glancing over, James' mouth fell open again as he saw the fully painted GTX sitting there. It was a dark iridescent blue color with chrome. Whistling under his breath, he realized Booth really was taking this harder than he had originally thought.

"Taking notes, James?" Booth questioned in a dark tone.

"Huh? What? No, I was just admiring your work," James said.

Getting up, James left the Jeffersonian hoping Booth would sleep this weekend. The next morning James stumbled into the Jeffersonian glaring at his partner.

"What in God's name made you call me in on Sunday? Don't you take days off?" James growled at Wendell who handed James a cup of coffee.

"Not when there is a case," Wendell told him. James blearily looked around then let out a sigh.

"Does he ever sleep?" James said with grunt.

"Yeah, between three and six am," Wendell said in an offhand manner.

"So, why am I here again?" James growled at Wendell still irritated.

Wendell gestured for James to follow him into one of the lab rooms. Jamming two x-rays into the light box, Wendell pointed at the damage on the x-ray.

"This damage and this damage was caused by something the size of a two inch diameter mallet or hammer," Wendell explained as he pointed out the specific injuries.

"You've already told me this," James snarled, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"But in order for it to inflict this type of damage, the legs would have to be tied together and the tibia and fibula would have had to been struck at the same time. Exactly the same time," Wendell said. James rolled his eyes at Wendell then took a slug of his coffee.

"The same damage was done on the knees of Marc Thompson," Wendell told him with a smug smile.

"So you drug me out o-" James stopped.

The throaty growl of an engine caused him to turn around and head for the office where the connection to Booth's garage was. Both men stood over the screen watching Booth as he bent over under the hood. Standing up, Booth walked back to the ignition and turned it off.

Returning to underneath the hood, he began to tighten something they could not see. All they heard was the turning of the wrench. Booth shoved the wrench in his back pocket, wiped his hands on a rag then closed the hood with a thump. Glancing over at the screen, he grinned at the two standing there.

"Geez, you did that in less than a week, Booth," Wendell groaned out.

"I haven't slept a lot either," Booth grunted.

"So, is she ready for a test drive," James asked hopefully. Booth paused thoughtfully.

"She's road ready. Still needs a little more fine tuning but she's ready to go," Booth said.

"Awww come on Booth. Take us for a ride," James pleaded.

"Nope. Sorry guys. She's stays here until I say so," Booth said. Walking over, he turned off the computer, locked up the shop and headed home.

**The Jeffersonian  
><strong>**Monday 7AM**

Brennan strode through the doors to the Jeffersonian. Without thinking about it, she walked to her office and opened the door. Stopping in her office, she looked around. The room felt familiar, comfortable yet she did not recognize anything in it. Walking to her desk she sat down, picking up the plastic pig next to the computer monitor on her desk.

Brennan gasped as her head began to spin. Leaning over the desk, she placed her head on her hand. The memory came rushing back. Epps was the case, she remembered. A knock sounded at her door and Brennan looked up. Angela stood in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Ange, come in," Brennan said then paused with a frown. Angela smiled nervously then walked over and sat down in front of her desk.

"Bren, I have to tell you, this is weird. I don't know how to talk to you like we don't know each other," Angela admitted.

"So, we know each other well?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Yes, we do. Ask me anything and anything that I can tell you, I will," Angela told her. Brennan paused for a moment but nodded in understanding at Angela. A few moments of silence passed and Angela became uncomfortable again.

Standing up, Angela strode out of Brennan's office leaving a confused Brennan sitting at her desk. Brennan turned to her computer and turned it on. She let out a sigh when the password screen popped up. Glaring at the screen, she set her fingers at the keyboard and just typed the first thing that came to her mind.

It was not the correct answer. She growled at the screen in frustration. Staring at the screen, she let her mind go blank and continued to stare at the screen. She began to type again and this time it finished starting. Why in the world had she used a password like Philly? It wasn't even the real word.

Clicking on the files on her desktop. Brennan began reading what appeared to be case files. As she began reading a case file labeled Taffett, her world began to spin and then went black.

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian around lunch time. He had stayed away, hoping it would help Brennan get comfortable in her own space. Walking back to her office, he rapped on the door then opened it.

"Bones," he said. Seeing her slumped over the desk and unconscious, he charged into the room. Running to the desk, he checked her pulse then checked to see if she was breathing. Leaning over to sit her up, he noticed her nose was bleeding. Flipping open his phone, he called Dr. Hollis' number.

He waited as the phone rang and felt at a complete loss. As he was speaking to the nurse in Dr. Hollis' office, Brennan began to moan. After hanging up the phone, Booth gently ran his hand over her face.

"Bones, baby. Wake up," Booth called softly. Her eyelids fluttered and she let out another moan.

"Booth," she moaned.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here," Booth said quietly. Angela stepped into the office and gasped at the sight of Brennan's face.

"Do you need me to do something?" Angela asked in a rush, walking quickly to the desk. Booth dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Pull the Sequoia up as close as you can get to the elevator," Booth said quietly. Standing up, Booth scooped Brennan up into his arms. Her head fell onto his shoulder and more blood dribbled from her nose.

"Seeley, what the hell is going on?" Cam called out when she saw him carrying Brennan across the lab.

"I found her in her office, head on the desk and her nose bleeding. I called Dr. Hollis, he wants her in the ER now," Booth said without breaking stride.

"What do you need me to do?" Cam asked as she kept up with his quick strides.

"Find out what she was doing when this happened," Booth called over his shoulder before the lab doors swished closed behind him. Booth rode the elevator down with Brennan clutched against his chest.

"Booth," she moaned again.

"I'm right here, baby," Booth said, kissing her temple.

The minute the doors were open he was walking quickly through them to the Sequoia which was sitting in front of the elevator doors. Angela ran around and opened the passenger door. Booth slid Brennan in the seat, buckled her seat belt, and placed another soft kiss on her temple. Closing the door, he rushed around to the driver's side.

Getting in the driver's seat, he pealed out towards the hospital. Angela stood watching as Booth drove out of the garage, a worried look on her face. As Booth pulled out into traffic, he flipped on the lights and siren. Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of Washington General Hospital ER doors.

**Washington General Hospital  
><strong>**12 PM**

Getting out of the truck, Booth ran around and threw open the door, gently removing Brennan. As he lifted her into his arms, she let out another moan. Booth quickly walked through the doors.

"Agent Booth, we were expecting you," the nurse behind the counter said.

Booth followed the nurse through the swinging doors. Continuing to follow her, they entered a room with an MRI machine in it. Booth laid Brennan on the table and began removing her clothes. The nurse dropped a gown on the table and retreated behind the door.

When Booth had finished undressing Brennan, he put the gown on her then gently rearranged her on the table and left the room. Pacing the hallway, he waited to see what happened. He continued pacing until the nurse came out and then went into the room with Brennan. The nurse came back out and pulled a gurney into the room.

Booth followed the nurse in and found that she had redressed Brennan. Together they moved Brennan to the gurney. The nurse wheeled Brennan down to another room to wait for the doctor. Booth accepted the clipboard and began filing out the information on the sheets. Opening his wallet, he dug through the cards until he found a copy of her insurance card. Clipping it to the board, he set it aside then sat down next to the bed. As he grabbed her hand his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Booth," he answered.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to drive Bones to the hospital. No, I don't know what happened. Yeah, I'm waiting on test results. If everything goes all right, we'll serve the warrant tomorrow. Okay. Thanks." Booth flipped the phone closed and let out a sigh.

He was sitting in the same position when Dr. Hollis walked through the door. Booth glanced up with the question written all over his face.

"Nothing has changed. There's no swelling and no damage. I honestly don't know what happened. We can keep her overnight and run more tests. But I have to be honest, I suspect this has something to do with her amnesia," Dr. Hollis said quietly. Booth's head jerked up at the doctor's honesty.

"Okay, I'll take her home and see what she can tell Sweets when she wakes up," Booth said with a sigh.

The doctor nodded then handed Booth the discharge paperwork. Booth picked Brennan up and began carrying her out the door when a nurse approached with a wheel chair.

"Hospital policy be damned. This is how she's leaving," Booth growled at the nurse as he walked by. Placing Brennan back in the passenger's seat, he buckled her in then climbed into the driver's side.

**Brennan's Apartment  
><strong>**4PM**

When they reached her apartment, Booth carefully lifted Brennan out of the truck. Carrying her into the lobby, he stopped at the desk.

"Mike, I'm going to need your help," Booth said, smiling. The man behind the desk nodded, assuming Brennan was sleeping.

Booth dropped the keys in his hand into Mike's hand. Mike followed Booth up to the apartment and unlocked the door for Booth. After pushing the door open and dropping the keys on the table next to the door, Mike took his leave. Booth carried Brennan through the living room into her bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, Booth pulled off her shoes, jewelry and belt.

He wanted to make her more comfortable but he knew she would freak if she woke up in her pajamas. Walking to the living room, he flipped open his phone and called Sweets. Twenty-minutes later, Booth heard a knock at the door. Opening the door he ushered Sweets into the apartment.

"Go ahead and have a seat. She hasn't woken up yet. The doctor left instructions for me to call if she doesn't wake up in four hours," Booth said.

"Has she said anything at all?" Sweets asked, confused by the situation.

"She called out my name but other than that she's been unconscious," Booth said, running his hands through his hair.

"What was she doing when you found her?" Sweets asked.

"She was sitting at her desk. Her computer was on so I assume something on there. I told Cam to see what she had open," Booth said with a wince. Pulling his phone from his pocket when it vibrated, Booth looked down at the message.

**Cam: She was reading old case files. Heather Taffett was open.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about all the angst. I think everyone's stories have hit angst at the same time. It has made for some depressing reading. Fear not it will soon be over. Tomorrow? Well...new furniture, Snuggling, memories, Thai, luggage, locking doors, grumbling pillows, male things, flying monkeys, Charlie, and giggling.**

**A/N2: See chkgun93 flying monkeys are fluffy =P**


	33. Flying Monkeys

Disclaimer: I don't own bones

**1956JohnDeere50: I like flying monkeys! They're fun**  
><strong>SouthnLady: What can I say other ummmmmm<strong>  
><strong>RobertModean: I figured the Gravedigger case was traumatic enough =). Although I'm sure that would have been pretty bad too.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I'm starting to get the idea you're not liking this story to much. A picnic basket with no sandwich =(. You know I might just have to write an epilogue just for you!<strong>  
><strong>dharmamonkey: That really sucks about your brother =(. Being a brittle diabetic I did as much research about comas as I could. (Just in case). Not that useful though, they're still scary.<strong>

**THank you everyone for your reviews. They really are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Brennan's Apartment  
><strong>**5:30PM**

"Sheesh, Bones," Booth muttered.

"What?"

"She was reading the Heather Taffett case file," Booth grunted with a frown. Sweets ran his hand down his face in irritation.

"I told her not to push, dang it. Why couldn't she just listen?" Sweets growled, sounding very much like Booth. Booth snickered at the psychologist.

"Now you know what I've been going through for years," Booth muttered.

Sweets glared at Booth in frustration. With a sigh Booth picked up the remote and turned the TV on. He began idly flipping through the channels until he found a sports channel not playing soccer. Hitting the button on the side of the couch, he reclined the seat back.

"Is this couch new?" Sweets asked, looking closer at the couch.

"Yeah, I convinced Bones to get a more comfortable couch," Booth said grinning. He wasn't about to tell Sweets why, just that he had.

Brennan felt a stabbing pain in her head and heard a noise from her living room. A buzzer sounded and she knew Booth was watching hockey in the living room. Getting up, she stumbled to the bathroom and gasped at the trickle of dried blood on the corner of her nose. She could see where her nose had bled but had been cleaned up. Cleaning the blood from her nose, she padded to the living room. She found Sweets and Booth sitting on the couch watching a hockey game.

A frown marred Booth's face and Sweets had a pensive look on his face. Brennan quietly walked around to where Booth was sitting. He looked up with a start when she came into the corner of his vision. Before he could move, she crawled into his lap and curled up. Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Sweets looked up surprised by her actions, Booth just shrugged.

"Please tell me Hacker got fired," Brennan whispered, her voice full of pain. Booth jumped in surprise at her statement.

"How much do you remember?" Sweets asked Brennan in a quiet tone.

"Almost everything, there are some things that are not clear. But I know that it's 2010 and that I am quite happy in a romantic relationship," Brennan murmured. Booth let out a sigh and squeezed her tight then kissed the top of her head.

"That's good. Those unclear memories will come back with time. We were trying to avoid this particular type of situation. It would seem you had other ideas," Sweets chastised her with a slight frown. Brennan let a small grin slide across her face.

"Not funny, Bones," Booth muttered. Tucking her head under his chin, she looked serenely at Sweets.

"Dr. Brennan, I want to see you in my office in the morning. I will start the reviews that will get you certified for field work," Sweets said hastily, standing up. Walking to the door, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. So, I'll let the team at the Jeffersonian know what is going on," Sweets said. Pulling open the door, he left.

"God, baby, you are not allowed to scare me like that anymore," Booth whispered, kissing her temple.

"I was hit in the head. It is not like I did it on purpose," Brennan said softly.

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact," Booth muttered.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," Brennan murmured.

"No, I haven't. I was too worried about you, me, us," Booth said in a quiet tone.

Brennan's stomach rumbled causing Booth to laugh. Picking up his cell phone he called for Thai. When he put the phone down, Brennan picked up his hand and looked closely at his fingernails.

"I see you found the letter in the safe," Brennan said with a smirk.

"No, Angela found it and gave it to me. I didn't want to open it at first. But when you're memory was gone, I felt I needed to," Booth admitted.

"How much work did you do? Since I can see that you haven't been sleeping from the luggage under your eyes," Brennan said with a frown.

"It's bags, Bones. Bags under your eyes," Booth corrected with a smile.

They sat in comfortable silence; the hockey game in the background until the door bell rang. Booth shifted Brennan to another seat and got up to get the food. As they sat down to eat, Brennan began to question Booth about Hacker.

"Did Hacker get punished?" Brennan asked, lifting the chopsticks full of food to her mouth. Booth chewed the food he put in his mouth slowly, trying to find a way to explain to her what had happened.

"He was punished, but not for shooting you with a bean bag. He was punished for messing with the Jeffersonian contract. Cullen busted him down to Junior Agent and reassigned him to the Embassy offices in Pretoria, South Africa," Booth explained, waiting for her outrage.

"His job was protected under the rules of the game. However, I find his punishment for the contracts to be a little excessive. Yet, it seems fitting on the whole," Brennan said thoughtfully.

"Agent Finley is being sent to train Hacker," Booth said, taking another bite. A grin spread across Brennan's face. Booth chuckled at her grin.

"How far have you gotten on the case?" Brennan asked, reaching for an egg roll.

"We have a warrant to search the school auditorium. We have two suspects, the teacher at the school and Marcus' mother. Both were overly hostile at the initial interview. Hodgins found mahogany splinters on the bodies and the stage is mahogany. No discernible weapon was found for cause of death. All of the victims suffered from massive malnutrition and extensive bone damage. I'm thinking I'd like to talk to the other dancers at the school," Booth told her.

"Each to a particular region, if I remember correctly," Brennan said, chewing slowly. Booth nodded and looked over at her.

"But, enough about that. You've not had a good week at all and you can worry about the case tomorrow," Booth told her with a smile.

"Yes, I am in fact, feeling quite tired," Brennan admitted.

They finished eating and Booth cleaned up the dishes while Brennan went back to the bathroom to take a shower. When she had finished, she crawled into bed. She heard Booth pick up his keys. Getting up from the bed, she walked out to the living room.

"You're leaving?" Brennan asked in a small voice. Booth turned to look at her, his eyes a riot of longing.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to stay," Booth admitted.

"All you had to do was ask," Brennan stated.

"Do you want me to stay?" Booth asked with a blank look on his face. Brennan scrunched her face trying to figure out if he wanted to or not.

"Only if you want to," Brennan said softly. Turning, she went back to the bedroom and crawled into bed.

She let out a sigh when she heard the door lock. A moment later, she let out a gasp when the bed dipped as he climbed in. Rolling over, she snuggled up against his frame and dropped off to sleep. Booth fell into the first real sleep he'd had in almost a week. Brennan felt a groan rumble through her pillow when the alarm clock went off the next morning.

"Can't we call in sick?" Brennan mumbled against his chest causing him to laugh.

"You probably could. I have to go in, I have to go with James and Wendell to serve the warrant. I took off yesterday," Booth rumbled in a sleepy voice.

With a large sigh, Brennan rolled out of the bed and stomped to the bathroom. Booth chuckled then rolled out of the bed to go make coffee. Brennan came from the bathroom wrapped in a robe, and toweling her hair dry. Looking over at Booth, she pursed her mouth.

"Which one did you work on first?" Booth looked up in surprise at her question.

"The GTX," Booth said simply.

"How far did you get?" Brennan questioned while continuing to dry her hair.

"All she needs now is a tune up. She's running but she's not in peak performance," Booth said.

"Do I get to see it?" Brennan asked her face expressionless.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Booth asked in stunned amazement.

"Anthropologically speaking, cars are a male thing," Brennan said mildly. Booth let out a low chuckle.

"Maybe tonight after work," Booth told her with an indulgent smile.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and carried it to the bedroom. Booth got in the shower and cleaned up quickly. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Brennan let out a low growl and Booth chuckled again. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he moved past her and picked up his suit off the chair.

"Later," he promised. Brennan pulled on her clothes and frowned at his suit.

"We'll have to get your suits from your apartment. Mine looks empty without your things here," Brennan said shyly.

"If you say so," Booth said.

"The shelves don't look right without your sports memorabilia on it either," Brennan said in quiet tone.

"Uh huh," Booth said, pulling on his pants.

"Monkeys are flying out of your rectum," Brennan said with a smirk.

"You're right," Booth said as he buttoned his shirt. He jerked his head up when the words she said sunk into his brain.

"Very funny, Bones," Booth said with a laugh.

"I thought so," she agreed.

She entered the bathroom, brushed her hair, applied her makeup then left the bathroom. After sliding on her shoes, Brennan grabbed her coffee cup from the bathroom counter and carried it to the kitchen. Setting the mug in the sink she turned and found herself boxed in between the counter and Booth's body. Bending over, he took her mouth in a mind searing kiss. He let her lips go when his lungs were burning for air. Panting, he smirked at her.

"I missed you, baby," Booth said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Later," she promised, kissing him lightly before ducking under his arm. Booth strode to the door, grabbed his keys off the table and followed her out. Stopping, he locked the door then put his hand at the small of her back and walked to the elevator with her.

"Where is my car?" Brennan asked in an irritated tone.

"You drove to the Jeffersonian yesterday. It is still there," Booth said as he unlocked the Sequoia's doors. Brennan climbed into the vehicle, buckled her seat belt then crossed her arms. Booth climbed into the driver's seat and drove them to the Hoover.

**The Hoover Building  
><strong>**8AM**

As they stepped off the elevator, the bullpen fell silent. Charlie walked up to them.

"Hi, Dr. Brennan, I'm Agent Burns," Charlie said, sticking out his hand. Brennan pursed her lips ,lifted one eyebrow and snorted.

"I know who you are, Charlie," Brennan said with a smirk. Charlie smiled at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"I see you got your memory back," Charlie said grinning widely. Brennan nodded and stepped past Charlie, heading towards Sweets office. Booth waited outside while Brennan talked to Sweets. When she had finished they left the Hoover and headed for the Jeffersonian.

**The Jeffersonian  
><strong>**9:30Am**

Booth and Brennan walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian as if it were any other day, his hand at her back, her steps keeping her even with him. They came to a sudden halt when Brennan found herself wrapped in a huge hug.

"Aww, Sweetie, you had us so worried. When Booth carried you out of here, we didn't know what to think," Angela said in a tearful tone. Brennan hugged her friend as tight as she was being hugged.

"I'm fine, Ange. Better than fine; I got my memory back," Brennan said with a smile.

"Thank god! We were getting tired of taking care of your boyfriend. He was a mess," Angela said, teasing Booth more than informing Brennan. Booth frowned at Angela and shot her a glare. Angela's face widened into a mischievous grin.

"Stop teasing Booth, Angela, it's not nice," Brennan chastised her friend, while raising an eyebrow at Booth.

Booth shoved his hands in his pants pockets, looked at the ceiling and whistled between his teeth. Brennan walked to her office with Booth one step behind her. After entering her office, Booth sat down on the couch and looked at Brennan.

"What did Sweets have to say?" Booth asked with a serious look on his face.

"Sweets told me that sometimes memory can come back in one fell swoop. However, the mind usually does it on its own. The patient goes to bed and wakes up remembering everything. I jarred my memory before it was ready. The stress is probably what caused the unconsciousness and nosebleed. He wants to meet with me every morning and then he will clear me for field work," Brennan stated as she entered her password. She giggled as she typed it in, remembering her thoughts on the password yesterday. Booth cocked his head at her giggle.

"Dr. Brennan, did you just giggle?" Booth asked with laughter in his voice.

"No, Special Agent Booth, I laughed. Giggling is undignified," Brennan said, her eyes full of laughter.

A wide grin spread across her face as she continued to click through her files.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so where do we go from here? I hope this chapter was fluffy enough for now. Tomorrow? Well lets look shall we? Hacker (*gasp* no he didnt), caveman, cranky teachers, kneeling on stage, luminol, jealousy, dirt and weird mechanisms. Oh and the angst is over =D**

**Reviews are awesome. Even with laser guns and picnic baskets missing the sandwiches ;-). So please leave one!**


	34. A Meaningless Term

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**1956JohnDeere50: I crabbed at other writers about the angst only to realize I had done the same thing. It's like every writer jumped into the angst pool at one time.**  
><strong>dharmamonkey: Sweet (about your brother). Glad he made it thru. Only a few more chapters though and I have to go back and fix my time line on the Murder In Maluku Sequel (had to do it with MiM as well) so it'll be a while before I get anything posted. bleh<strong>  
><strong>jenheir1: Yeah ten chapters with her not knowing anything would have just been boring =).<strong>  
><strong>RobertModean: o.O and you'll see why.<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: I wrote an epilogue probably not as blood thirsty as it should have been but I thought it was a deserving end for Hacker.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Maybe, No, Would Booth ever forget potato salad? Not that my family has ever found. It's a very nice car =P. LOL<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! I really really appreciate them. Now I have to go bake some sponge cake for a family reunion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

"I'll take Wendell and James to talk to some of the victims' fellow dancers. I think we are going to need your eye for the search warrant. I'll see if I can talk to Sweets about getting you back into the field sooner," Booth said, flipping the poker chip he had pulled from his pocket.

Brennan nodded then stood up. Pulling on her lab coat, she headed for limbo. Booth was two steps behind her when she came to an abrupt halt in the hallway just short of the main part of the lab and turned into his arms. Burying her face in his neck, she shuddered. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. Scanning the room, his posture went rigid at the sight of the man coming towards them.

"Stay here, baby," Booth whispered, kissing her temple. In three long strides he had Hacker by the back of his suit jacket and was forcibly removing him from the lab.

"But I just wanted to talk to Temp-" Hacker stuttered out, tripping over his own feet as Booth drug him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. You had her shot," Booth barked.

"Special Agent Booth, let go of me, now," Hacker barked as if he had some authority.

"No, Junior Agent Hacker, I will not. You have been told to stay away from her," Booth growled, pushing the Junior Agent harder.

The scientists in the lab paused to stare as their favorite FBI agent dragged what was clearly another agent from the lab. Booth pushed Hacker from the lab, down the hall and then he shoved Hacker into the elevator. The shove caused Hacker to slam into the back wall of the elevator with a thud.

"Do not contact her ever again. Do not come back here. Or there will be a restraining order," Booth snarled at Hacker as the elevator door closed.

Booth turned around and strode back to lab. As he crossed the lab, he saw Brennan leaning against the wall, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, you okay?" Booth asked, pulling her against his chest. Brennan's chest heaved as she breathed and Booth watched anger start to glaze her eyes.

"I have no reason to be scared of him. He did not attack me. Why the heck am I scared of him," Brennan growled out in anger.

"Calm down, Bones. It's a natural reaction, he hurt you," Booth said softly.

Yanking back from him, Brennan turned on her heel and stomped into her office. Booth walked to her office door and leaned on the frame. Brennan was leaning over her desk her arms braced shoulder width apart, her head hanging between her shoulders. The frustration and anger rolled off her in waves.

"Bones," Booth said softly. Brennan's head snapped up and she pierced him with a glare. Booth walked casually toward her. Brennan's back stiffened and Booth mentally sighed.

"Bones, what has you so upset? So what, if he scared you? He hurt you and that would scare anyone," Booth murmured in a soothing tone. Brennan's eyes glazed with tears and Booth pulled her close to him.

"It just makes me angry," Brennan growled. Booth chuckled at her fierce statement.

"Well, he's going to South Africa and if he comes anywhere near you I'll go caveman on him. Okay?" Booth told her with a teasing tone. She chuckled at his statement and nodded into his chest.

"Now, go to limbo and I'll call Sweets then go round up Wendell and James," Booth said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Booth turned from her and walked out of her office. Moments later, he was back with a scowl on his face.

"Sweets says not yet," Booth said, sighing.

Brennan scowled but nodded. Booth shot her a look to let her know he was just as upset as she was. Turning on his heel, Booth walked down the hallway and out into the main part of the lab.

"Come on James, Wendell. We have people to talk to and a warrant to serve, chop chop," Booth yelled, clapping his hands. Brennan laughed to herself, for once it was not her he was calling that phrase to.

**Washington School of Dance  
><strong>**11:00 AM**

The three men entered the auditorium to find the teacher walking around, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"HOW DARE THEY! They are interfering with my production. I have auditions to conduct and I have to find replacements for my three main dancers," she yelled as she paced in front of the stage.

The auditorium had been surrounded in crime scene tape and the FBI forensics technicians were trying to get the woman out of the auditorium. Lifting the tape, Booth waited for Wendell and James to duck under. After they had entered the auditorium, Booth followed them under the tape. The three men made their way to the edge of the stage, where Marcus was trying to persuade the woman to leave the auditorium.

"Madame Hansen, you need to leave the auditorium. The forensic technicians need to search the area," Booth said firmly. The teacher paused her ranting to turn glaring eyes on Booth.

"And just who are you?" She screeched at Booth.

"I am Supervisory Special Agent Booth, Madame," Booth said.

"Well good, since you're a supervisor, you can tell me exactly why you are illegally searching these premises," she said in a haughty tone.

"First of all, we are not searching the auditorium yet. We have just roped it off to keep people out momentarily. Second of all, I am here to serve the warrant so that we may search the area. You need to leave the auditorium right now or I will be forced to arrest you for impeding a federal investigation," Booth said in a no nonsense tone.

The woman glared then stalked to the front of the roped off area and ducked under the crime scene tape. Wendell walked on the stage and began looking around for something that could be a weapon. Looking up he saw hooks holding scaffolding, lights and an assortment of various backstage props up above the stage.

"Hey, Marcus," Wendell yelled over to the FBI technician.

"What?" Marcus returned in a fake irritated tone.

"Come here," Wendell told him. Marcus walked over to where Wendell was standing.

"I need all those hooks down here. They all need to be tested for blood," Wendell said as he pointed up. Marcus looked up and groaned there had to be more than two dozen hooks up there.

"Can't we just send them to the Jeffersonian?" Marcus said in a semi pleading voice. Wendell chuckled at Marcus' plea.

"If you find blood then you send it to the Jeffersonian," Wendell said, turning to walk towards James.

As he moved across the stage, the edge of his shoe caught on something. Stopping, he knelt down and scanned the floor. Booth noticed Wendell kneeling on the floor of the stage.

"What do you have, Wendell?" Booth called out, keeping half an ear on the questions James was asking the other dancers.

"I don't know," Wendell called back. Wendell put his cheek on the floor and scanned the stage.

"What the hell is he doing?" James muttered from the corner of his mouth after seeing Wendell put his face on the floor.

"He sees something," Booth muttered.

Walking down towards the stage, Booth eyed Wendell. Wendell pressed his fingers to the floor near a knot and a door popped up from the floor.

"What do you need?" Booth asked Wendell.

"My luminol spray from my bag and my glasses," Wendell told Booth. Booth walked to Wendell's bag sitting on the floor and opened it. Inside were several bottles that Booth couldn't identify.

"Which one is the luminol and where are your glasses, Wendell?" Booth asked.

"Blue trigger spray bottle is the luminol and my glasses should be in the side pocket," Wendell told him.

Booth pulled out the bottle and dug around for the glasses. Not finding them, he took the bottle to Wendell and set it on the floor next to him .Reaching into his pockets, Wendell snapped on a pair of gloves. Booth handed Wendell his forensic glasses, which the scientist slid on his face.

"Nice glasses, much better looking than the ones we normally carry," Wendell complimented.

"Yeah, I didn't like the ones Bones usually gave me. So, I bought a more stylish pair," Booth laughed.

Wendell grabbed the bottle from the floor and sprayed down underneath the stage. Grabbing the flash light from the tech, Booth handed it to Wendell. Leaning over the edge, Wendell hung his body down under the stage. Glancing down, he saw a sand and gravel mix on the floor. Shining the black light, he saw blood spattered everywhere.

"Well, we found the crime scene," Wendell said, looking up at Booth. Booth let out a sigh but nodded. Walking towards the front of the auditorium where James stood, Booth waited for James to stop speaking.

"Crime scene is under the stage. Close it up," Booth said. Flipping open his phone, he hit speed dial number 1.

"Hey baby, yeah Wendell found the crime scene. Yes, I know. Love you too." Booth hung up the phone and cursed under his breath. She was going to have a fit about this. The forensic technicians under Wendell's guidance began to gather evidence. Booth left the school and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

**The Jeffersonian  
><strong>**1:30PM**

Booth walked into the lab and over to Brennan's office. He found her sitting at her desk reading something on her computer.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said as he walked in.

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled. Booth watched the smile spread across her lips but never reach her eyes. He closed his eyes, he knew she was upset about this. He had gone into the field with someone else and found the crime scene. Sitting down on the couch, he waved her over to him.

Standing up, she walked over to him and sat down. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into his side. Brennan sat with Booth and stared at the wall across from them. Angela walked through the door and glanced around looking for Brennan. Seeing them sitting on the couch, she walked over and sat down on the other side of Brennan.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Angela asked Brennan with a sympathetic look.

"Wendell found the crime scene," Brennan answered in a flat tone.

"That's a good thing," Angela said. Brennan glared at Angela, who rocked back from Brennan.

"Bones, tell her why you're really upset," Booth said in a soft encouraging tone. Brennan let out a sigh and tried to run her fingers through her hair. She stopped when her fingers hit the bruise next to her temple.

"I'm angry because I did not get to go. That I was left behind in the lab and I cannot go into the field until Sweets clears me. I didn't get hurt by a suspect, murderer or bad guy. I got hurt by a FBI agent while playing a game," Brennan growled.

"Sweetie, the evidence is coming here. Wendell is shooting video and taking pictures. You trained him well. You can do your thing here until Sweets clears you," Angela said encouragingly. Brennan let out a sigh and dropped her head onto Booth's shoulder with a thump. Yelping, she pulled her head back, Booth smoothed her hair back and kissed her temple gently.

"Come on, I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch yet. It'll be awhile before the evidence gets here. We can go out and get some food," Booth suggested.

Standing up, he held his hand out to help her up from the couch. Taking his hand, she let him pull her up into a standing position. They left Angela laughing as they headed for the doors of the lab. Walking into the diner, they made their way to the table in the back corner where they always sat.

"Your regular orders?" Donna asked while pouring their coffee.

"Yeah, thanks, Donna," Booth replied. Nodding, she walked back to the kitchen window, scribbled their order and handed it to the cook.

"Donna," Michelle whispered. Donna looked over at the new waitress with interest.

"What's up, Michelle?" Donna asked her curiosity piqued.

"Should we report that?" Michelle asked, nodding towards Brennan, whose face was still covered in bruises. Donna looked at Brennan then at Michelle and burst into laughter.

"First of all, even if we did see it and reported it, the cops couldn't do anything unless she first reports it. Second, that is Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner FBI Special Agent Booth. He didn't hit her, more than likely they ran across a bad guy and she got hurt," Donna told her in a firm tone.

Going back to her customers, Donna left Michelle sitting there staring. Michelle watched them throughout their meal and saw him tease her. She saw Brennan steal fries from his plate, and then she saw Booth lean over and kiss Brennan. Michelle watched as he pulled cash from his wallet and tossed it on the table. Her eyes followed them as they walked out together. With a sigh, she returned to her work with a smile on her face.

As Booth and Brennan walked back into the lab they saw the FBI Forensic team scurrying to and fro bringing in evidence. James stood at the bottom of the platform with his arms crossed glaring at Wendell.

"Did you have to pull up all of the boards? The school is in a snit," James barked at Wendell.

"Yes, James, I did. I required what was under the stage including the sand and gravel," Wendell snapped.

"I still can't believe you made my guys dig up all that dirt and for what?" James snipped at Wendell.

"DIRT IS A-" Hodgins bellowed as he walked towards the platform.

"Meaningless term. We know Hodgins," Booth said sharply. Hodgins turned to look at Booth with a smirk.

"You need to train the rookie over there, a little better," Hodgins chastised.

Brennan swiped her card and walked up the steps to the platform. Setting her messenger bag on the floor next to the steps, she began to circle the strange mechanism set on the table. It was a cog and wheel crank mechanism that when the handle was spun caused two circular pieces to bang together. Lying alongside the mechanism was several larger circles of metal that could be attached to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you know 'Dirt is a meaningless term' is my favorite Hodgins line =). Okay let's see what's up for tomorrow...impersonations, lessons learned, tags, tubes, labels, crabcake sandwiches (yummy), promises, one hour, Naomi, Potomac Overlook Park, good usages for muscle cars, bras and fingers.**

**Please leave a review! I really do love them.**


	35. The Sound of a Hemi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Dharmamonkey: He may feel roguish but there is a company that designs them to look a little more stylish. You know where the heck was that company when I was in school grrr.**  
><strong>Robert Modean: I'm sorry I didn't write Brennan kicking his ass =(. And you should stay out of my head *waggles finger at you* My friends thought I was nuts talking to a voice I was hearing in my head. Now I find out it was just you wandering around in my mind =P.<strong>  
><strong>SouthnLady: YEah but everyone is allowed to be jealous sometimes right?<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: You really need to write a fanfic. I'd love to read how you mind strings these ideas together =).<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Originally I think I had Booth slam Hacker into the wall and punch him or something but that seemed so unBoothy. Yes he's protective buutttt he'd never do something like that to a member of the FBI...at least I don't think he would...<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: *snicker* Rite?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

"What in the world is this for?" Brennan asked, still circling the device.

"So, the good doctor doesn't know everything," James smirked. Brennan came to a halt and Booth cringed.

"At no point have I claimed to know everything," Brennan stated.

"According to Madame Hansen, it had several uses. The larger metal circles would create thunder sounds for plays and dances. The smaller ones could be used for lightening, gun shots and things of that sort. There is a second one coming in as well. She informed me that the two could be used together to create horses hooves," Wendell said.

Brennan nodded, picked up her bag, and walked to her office. Booth stood next to the platform watching Wendell doing a very good Brennan impersonation. A moment later, Booth took a deep breath as Brennan brushed past him. When Brennan reached the top of the platform steps, she snapped on gloves.

Booth and James watched as Wendell and Brennan used swabs to gather blood evidence from the machinery. James looked over to where Hodgins was sifting through the dirt and gravel. He watched in horror as Hodgins began dumping the mixture into a huge tub of water.

"Hodgins! What are you doing?" James barked at the scientist, who paused. Hodgins lifted on eyebrow, stared at the agent and began snapping a rubber band on his wrist.

"You had better stop pushing his buttons, James," Booth advised.

"But...but..look at what he's doing," James said, pointing towards the large tub. Booth glanced over and remembered the case with the rubber mulch. Booth grinned at what he was seeing again.

"It's not actually gravel or sand is it, Bug-man," Booth called out to Hodgins.

"Very perceptive Booth. Although, why they would make it look like it, I don't know," Hodigns answered.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked, getting frustrated. Booth walked over to the tank and waved James over. Bending over Booth pointed to pieces on the bottom of the tank. James leaned over and looked at them.

"So what? It has real gravel in it," James said with a shrug.

"That's bone, not gravel. The stuff at the top is neither sand nor gravel. It's rubber made to look like gravel," Booth told James.

Four hours later, both James and Booth stared agog at the little tags and plastic evidence tubes with matching labels piling up on the tray. Standing up, Booth stretched, causing his back to pop, and left the platform. James watched Booth leave the lab.

"Wonder where he's going?" James muttered, more to himself than anyone.

"He's going to get dinner," Brennan said as she walked past him for more evidence tubes.

James shook his head, propped his feet on the rail then leaned against an examining table. This was going to be a long night. Half an hour later, Booth returned with a box of food. James perked up as Booth walked by with the box. Wendell groaned as the smell of food hit his nostrils. Brennan's mouth pursed but she continued to work.

She heard the card reader beep and moment later she heard a crack then the smell of hummus drifted under her nostrils. With a groan, she turned to face Booth, who was holding a container of hummus and wearing his charming grin.

"Come on, Bones. If you leave the platform, I'll even let you have the black bean burger I got you," Booth coaxed.

"Booth, that would make me stay on the platform," James laughed.

"Keep it up, James, and you can't have the crab cake sandwich I bought you," Booth said with a smirk. James raised one eyebrow at Booth's comment.

"Booth, is that Capitol City Brewing Company hummus?" Wendell asked in a hopeful tone.

Booth grinned and slowly nodded a yes. Wendell snapped off his gloves and tossed them in the trash. Pushing James out of his way, swiping his card Wendell almost ran for Brennan's office. With a sigh, Brennan stripped off her gloves and followed Booth to her office.

When she got there, Wendell had everything spread across her coffee table. Booth set the hummus down and Wendell reached over it with a chicken wing. Brennan grabbed his wrist firmly to stop him. Grabbing a spoon, she scooped some out onto his container lid.

"Do not put your chicken wing in my hummus, Dr. Bray," Brennan said with a frown. Wendell grinned at her and dipped his chicken wing in the hummus on his container.

"You know, I have promises to keep tonight Bones," Booth said, wiggling his eyebrows. She paused a moment chewing on her burger. Her eyes got big and her face screwed up in frustration.

"Come on, Bones. You're going to have to run an experiment to tell if that's the torture instrument right?" Booth said coaxingly with a grin. Brennan nodded a yes but frowned anyway.

"Promise?" James asked curiously, looking at Booth.

"I promised to show her my car," Booth said shortly.

James started choking on his crab cake. Wendell barked out a laugh and Brennan looked at them in confusion. A seductive grin spread across Booth's face as he looked at Brennan.

"You get one hour after dinner. Then we're leaving," Booth said firmly.

"Booth, we are in the middle of an investigation," Brennan argued.

"No, they," he said, pointing at Wendell and James," are in the middle of an investigation. We are just helping. So we can leave." Booth gave her a cheeky smile. Brennan groaned but let out a sigh.

"Booth, you have got to tell me about these places. I've only been living here for a year. This food is awesome," James raved.

"Bones, told me about this one. It's over on the Hill and I try to avoid that place like the plague. But this food, I make it a point to go there and get," Booth said, taking a bite of mushroom and swiss burger.

"They also have a nice selection of micro-brews," Brennan said, dipping a piece of toasted pita into her hummus.

Finishing her food, Brennan stood up, pulled on her lab coat and left the office. Booth chuckled at her rushing back to the platform. Wendell quickly finished his food and followed her back to the platform.

"Working with the squints is not as easy as you make it look," James grumbled.

"Yeah, but they make it all worthwhile. They want justice as much as you do. They work just as hard as you do," Booth said with a smile.

"But, do they have to work on weekends," James whined a little. Booth chuckled and took another bite of his burger.

"There are times when their dedication means the difference between life and death. When I was trapped in that ship, they worked nonstop. They broke laws. And they did it dressed to go to an awards dinner," Booth said in a low tone.

When Booth finished his burger, he began cleaning up the mess left behind. Glancing at his watch, he noted the time and began that last hour of waiting. Flipping open his phone, he made a call then hung up the phone with a grin. An hour later, Booth walked to the platform and leaned against the floor, staring at their feet he waited. Brennan turned and looked down at Booth.

"Aren't you even going to come up on the platform, Booth? You look silly standing down there looking at our feet," Brennan said with a smile. Booth lifted his wrist and tapped his watch. A frown briefly crossed her features then softened into a smile. Looking over at Wendell, she made a decision.

"Dr. Bray, you can continue from here. I made a promise and I keep my promises," she stated in a firm tone. Wendell looked up and smiled at his teacher, mentor and now colleague.

"Go ahead, Dr. Brennan. I have this under control," Wendell said, waving his hand.

Brennan left the platform and headed to her office with Booth one step behind. Brennan pulled off her lab coat, gathered her things and turned to leave the office. Booth was waiting in the doorway wearing a grin.

"You guys are disgusting. I can't believe the squint squad wasn't vomiting all the time," James grumbled at the pair.

"Keep it up, James, and I'll have Bones fix you up with that vicious woman over in paleontology. What's her name, Bones?" Booth said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Naomi," Brennan answered with a dark chuckle.

James sat with his mouth hanging open as the pair left the office. He had seen Naomi around the museum. She was a cute little blond thing. No way, she could be vicious. Booth and Brennan left the lab and made their way to his truck parked in the garage. Climbing in they headed back to Booth's apartment. Unlocking the door they entered. Brennan began stripping as she walked across the living room.

"I need a shower first," Brennan stated.

"Okay, I'm going to change into something more comfortable," Booth grunted.

Walking into the bedroom he dug around in his drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. She stepped out of the bathroom and Booth walked over to her. He pulled her up to his chest and gave her a long and slow kiss. Brennan groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get dressed, Bones," Booth said with a grin.

Brennan pulled on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Booth grabbed her hand and they left his apartment together. When they arrived, Booth let them in and Brennan headed into the garage. She stopped in front of the GTX and smiled. Running her fingers around the car, she walked around it. Booth's pants got tight as he watched the love of his life run her fingers around a muscle car. It was way too hot for words.

Booth lifted the bay door and flipped the keys in his hands. He opened the door and held it for Brennan. Smiling, she slid into the passenger's seat. Booth pushed the door closed and walked to the driver's side. Climbing in, he started the car and pulled out into the Washington D.C. evening.

Brennan leaned her head back as the wind whipped through her hair. Booth smiled as she let out a laugh of pure joy. Booth drove to the Potomac Overlook Park. Pulling up to the gate, Booth stopped the car. A moment later a man walked up to the car.

"Booth? That you man?" A low deep voice with a deep southern drawl asked.

"Yeah, Rogers. You gonna to let me in?" Booth called back, winking at Brennan. She shot him a flirty smile but stayed quiet.

"Man, that is a sweet ride," Rogers said as he approached the car. The man whistled as he looked at the car.

"Is that a hemi? Oh man, she's a sweet ride," Rogers continued, drooling.

Brennan stretched her arm across the door and laid her head on her shoulder, watching the man walk around the car. Booth chuckled low in his throat at Brennan's observation.

"What?" Rogers asked when he heard Booth laugh.

"Watching my girl observe some anthropological phenomenon," Booth said with another chuckle.

"Anthropologi- wha? You know what never mind. Okay, the park guards know you're here. They also know where you're planning on being. So, they'll stay away. You need a map to get where you want to go?" Rogers asked, looking over at Brennan with an appraising eye.

"No, I'm good," Booth said with a grin.

Rogers stepped back from the car, walked to the gate and swung it open. Booth drove slowly through the gate and Rogers shot him a smart salute. Booth drove slowly through the park. Brennan watched the scenery go by. Booth drove up a steep incline and stopped at a lookout point.

Brennan gasped at the beauty of the Potomac spread out below them. Booth got out of the car and walked around to her door. Opening the door, he held out his hand. She put her hand in his and swung her legs out of the car. He pulled a blanket from the backseat and grabbed her hand. He walked to the front of the car and spread the blanket out on the hood. Picking her up by the waist he lifted her onto the hood.

Stepping on the bumper, he sat on the hood next to her. Brennan scooted over and tucked herself up under Booth's arm. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Booth leaned his head on the top of hers. They sat watching the Potomac drift by for a few moments.

Brennan sat up straight, turned and straddled Booth's lap. Gently she pushed him so he was lying back on the hood. Booth looked up into her face and smiled. The moon haloed her head making the hair around her head to glow. Brennan leaned down and kissed him with nothing passing her lips other than pure love. Booth closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling.

"God, I missed you," Booth groaned against her lips.

She leaned down and ran her tongue around the shell of his ear. Pulling his shirt over his head, she tossed it onto the windshield. Pulling her shirt over her own head, she tossed it onto the windshield with his.

After the rest of their clothes landed on the windshield, they made slow passionate love. Booth reveled in the sensations around him. The heat of the hood under his back, the brush of her skin against his. The taste of her lips on his, the sight of her surrounded by the moon and stars. The sound of her voice as it cried out his name, it drove him wild.

They lay entwined on the hood of his car. Booth jumped when his phone rang in his pants pocket. Booth reached over his head and pulled his pants off the top of the windshield. Pulling out his phone, he flipped it open. As he was opening his phone, hers began to ring. Reaching over them, she grabbed her jeans and pulled hers out to answer it.

"Booth," he said in a husky voice.

"Brennan," she answered in a sleepy voice. She listened as Wendell spoke to her quickly.

"Oh, someone got his attitude adjusted," James teased Booth.

"What do you want?" Booth growled into the phone, pulling Brennan closer.

"One of the girls has come forward. She is fingering the teacher because Olena and the other two victims were going to go public about the teacher pushing bulimia and anorexia," James said excitedly.

"So, you interrupted my evening for what purpose?" Booth questioned as he ran his hand down Brennan's arm.

"Because we are going to pick up the teacher," James told him. Booth sighed and closed his eyes. Brennan sat up with a grunt and began pulling on her clothes.

"We'll be there in half an hour," Booth grunted. Flipping the phone closed, he pulled on his clothes and slid off the hood of the car.

"I can't find my bra," Brennan groused. Booth chuckled at her grumbling.

"Don't worry about your bra you don't really need it. They have someone fingering the teacher," Booth told her.

"I don't think that means what I think that means," Brennan said. Booth looked at Brennan for a second, cocked his head and began to chuckle.

"Most definitely not," Booth agreed. As she slid down the hood towards him, Booth reached out his hands to catch her.

"Wendell said there were bloody finger prints on the handle of the machinery," Brennan said with a smirk.

"Guess James needs to learn to talk to his squint," Booth muttered. He grabbed the blanket and tossed it into the backseat. They slid into the car and Booth flipped open his phone and dialed.

"James, call Wendell. Then call Caroline. Yep," Booth said then hung up. He started the car and Brennan began to grin. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"As strange as it sounds, the sound of the engine turns me on," Brennan admitted.

Booth let out a low sexy chuckle and put the car in reverse. Turning around, he drove to the gate and waited for Rogers to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Capitol City Brewing Company is a pub up by the capitol. I read their menu and picked from that. From what I read I'd like to visit sometime. =). So tomorrow is the last chapter before the epilogue then my silence till I can get something finished (working on a few now). So anyway...Envious stares, pony tails, recovered bra, looking windblown, the green eyed monster, special diets, fingerprints, one of those looks and looks from others.**

**Review Please I do love them and if I can I work with what you've given me. So Please Leave a Review!**


	36. Duty Calls

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

**jrfanfrommo: *cough cough* sit on the hood of one and it will more than make...yeah not gonna finish that bwuahahahah and don't ask how I know that either.**  
><strong>mendenbar: ;-P<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: Ha I told you I had fluffiness in it. And it was not public per se lol the park was closed =D. Hey those bras get lost in the seats all the...dang it not going to tell you how I have experience with that one either...anyway one shots =) you could do one shots about laser pointing bad guys kidnapping Brennan to the moon and Booth having to save her.<strong>  
><strong>Dreadswench: Noted =).<strong>

**Thank You everyone for your awesome reviews! I really really do love them. Only thing left is epilogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

"Leaving so soon?" Rogers said from over Brennan's shoulder causing her jump.

"Don't do that," Brennan growled. Booth laughed softly at her irritation.

"Fiesty," Rogers said, grinning in Brennan's direction.

"Not to rush you, but we need to get to the Hoover. Duty calls," Booth muttered.

"Okay, give me a call sometime; we'll go out for a beer. I wouldn't even mind if the pretty lady came along," Rogers said with a grin.

"The pretty lady has a name and does not like to be spoken about as if she were not here," Brennan snapped and Booth grinned.

Rogers opened the gate and Booth pulled through. As they drove down the interstate, Booth looked over to see her with her head leaned back again. The logical scientist did have a small bit of free spirit in her. Booth hit the gas and grinned at the envious stares from the men driving the SUV's. Taking the exit for the Jeffersonian, Booth slowed the car to the speed limit. Brennan pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Wendell, meet us out front. Bring the evidence as well as the pictures we have of the machinery on the platform. Could you please bring the black bag from my office closet. Thank you. Yes, it is." Brennan flipped her phone closed and turned to sit on her hip.

Putting her elbow on the back of the seats, she looked at Booth. Shooting her a glance, he grinned at her hair blowing around her head in the wind.

"I think Wendell just ejaculated on himself when he heard the car," Brennan said, chuckling at Wendell's reaction to hearing the car.

Booth chuckled at her choice of words. They slowed to a stop in front of the Jeffersonian and Wendell almost ran to the car. His face was alight with excitement. Booth laughed at Wendell as he jumped into the back seat.

"Watch the paint, Wendell," Booth chastised.

"This car is awesome," Wendell marveled.

Booth pulled out into traffic and drove to the Hoover. The guard at the parking garage raised his eyebrows as the trio pulled in. Wendell handed Brennan her bag. She began to dig in the bag and pulled out a hairbrush with a pony tail holder on the handle. She dragged the brush through her hair and pulled it into a messy ponytail.

"Uh, Dr. Brennan," Wendell said nervously.

"What ,Wendell?" Brennan asked, looking at him.

He shoved something at her and she felt the heat rise into her cheeks. Snatching her bra from his hand, she put it on under her shirt. Booth tried not to grin as they got out of the car. Booth put the top up and locked the doors.

"James is going to be so jealous," Wendell said with a satisfied smile.

"That's what he gets for picking up a suspect without talking to you first," Booth said, grinning at Wendell.

They rode the elevator up and everyone in the bullpen stopped what they were doing to stare as the trio passed them. James stood outside of Booth's office wearing a smirk. His eyes narrowed at the windblown look of Booth and Brennan. Wendell grinned and looked at James.

"You suck, Booth," James growled.

"No, that would be me," Brennan said saucily as she strode to the interrogation room. The three men stood there with their mouths hanging open. Booth drug his palm down his face and groaned.

"That was way too much information to know about your professor," Wendell muttered.

"No, that was just plain hot," James muttered.

"Don't even," Booth said, pointing at James.

They walked into the observation room and found Brennan standing in front of the one way mirror. Wendell took up a position next to her and the two agents left, closing the door behind them. Booth and James walked into the interrogation room and sat down across from the teacher.

"Madame Hansen, is it correct that you put Isabel Markov on a special diet after she lost the Prix de Lusanne?" Booth asked the woman as he shuffled through his files.

"Yes, she was overweight and lost the competition due to her weight," Madame Hansen replied.

"And what was this special diet?" Booth asked, looking up at her. Madame Hansen took a deep breath and Booth watched as she schooled her features.

"A strict routine of less carbohydrates and a substantial amount of protein," she replied in an even tone.

"Ahh, so she would eat that then throw it up, correct?" James said, sifting through his own pile of paperwork.

"Of course not," she snapped.

"Her autopsy proves that she was a long time bulimic. The back of her teeth were rotting and she suffered from ostopenia," Booth said.

"So what? A lot of dancers have weight problems," she snapped again. Charlie entered the room and handed James a piece of paper. James skimmed it and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Madame Hansen, were you aware of the mechanical stage props under the stage?" James asked in a calm even tone.

"Why, yes I was. As I explained before, it was often used for thunder or other loud sound effects for performances," she said with confusion on her face.

"Were you aware that it was used to torture and kill your students?" Booth asked her with a stern look.

"No, I was not aware of that," Hansen told them sternly.

"So, if we take your finger prints they will not match the bloody ones left on the machinery?" James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, they would not. Besides you cannot take my finger prints without my consent or a warrant," she snapped her eyes flashing anger. James held up the piece of paper and waggled it in front of her eyes. When she saw the paper her face crumpled and she began to cry.

"I spent years training those three. After years and years they still could not get the fundamentals. They were overweight. I spent so much time with Marc on his turnout and even after six years of training, he could not get his fat knees out properly. Isabel Jahanason, she wanted to be a prima ballerina yet she could not go en pointe. Again she was overweight. Oleana," the teacher let out a sad sigh, "she could not get the plies right. I counseled them on ways to lose weight. Whether or not they took it was on them."

"So, you killed them because they could not get their dance moves properly?" James said in stunned amazement.

"No. No, I spent all those years, working with them, training them and counseling them to make them great. How did they repay me? They were going to report me to the school. Dancing is my life. I could never do anything else. No one will take that away from me," Hansen raged.

A forensic technician came in took her finger prints and quietly left the enraged woman. Booth stood up and stuck his head out the door.

"She's all yours, gentlemen," Booth told the agents standing outside the door. Booth and James met Brennan and Wendell in the hallway.

"Founding Fathers?" Brennan asked with a slow smile.

Booth nodded and Brennan pulled out her phone. A quick call to the lab had everyone on their way to Founding Fathers to celebrate.

"So, I get to ride with you guys, right?" James asked in an almost pleading tone.

Booth tucked his chin down and glanced at Brennan over his nose in question. She cocked her head to the side but smiled.

"Bones says yes. So. Yes," Booth agreed stretching out the answer to watch James squirm in hopeful anticipation.

James jumped in the air and whooped in joy. The agents in the bullpen fell silent and stared. Brennan let out a laugh that caused them to shift their eyes from James to Brennan.

"Let's go, guys," Booth said, heading toward the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ends another case in the Snake Bite series. I'm not yet sure about another one. I'm sure there will be one but I'm just not sure when =). I have quite a few ideas bouncing around and some of them shorter than others so I will try to get something up soon. I am still steadily working on the sequel to Murder in Maluku. I've recently had to rework the information flow in the story so I have to go back and re-edit, add and fix close to 30 chapters. Unnghh. Anyway, I'll post the epilogue tomorrow.**


	37. Epilogue

Brennan walked into her office on Saturday after a wonderful romp in the morning with Booth. To find the Washington Post on her desk with a note attached.

Sweetie,

I thought you might like to see this. I've already left for the day. See you on Monday.

Ange

The newspaper was open and folded so that the prominent article was in the center.

**Washington Post**

**Saturday October 12, 2010**

**Stampede In Africa Causes American Deaths**

**by Hannah Burley**

_The citizens of Pretoria South Africa are recovering after a herd of wildebeest trampled through out the city. The animals were part of the Groenkloof Nature Preserve on the outskirts of the city. The fencing which was suppose to keep the herd in was unable to withstand the stampede. Damage to the city and surrounding neighborhoods has been reported. The clean up effort has begun as the animals cause damage to vehicles, shop windows, signs, and various other items around the city. The stampede was started by the backfiring of one of the touring vehicles at the nature reserve. In the wreckage of the vehicle three people were found to be dead. Including ex-Assistant Deputy Director Hacker and Agent Finley of the Federal Bureau of Investigation Criminal Investigations Unit. According to the medical examiner at the Embassy both Agents died of major trauma due to being trampled. Deputy Director Sam Cullen is quoted as saying 'The Agents will be missed and we will mourn their loss.' When asked about the two Agents recent suspension the Deputy Director refused to comment. The two Agents' bodies will be returned to Dover, Air Force Base on Monday. Funeral Services for Andrew Hacker are to be a private ceremony. Instead of flowers the family requests that donations to the fund to clean up effort in Pretoria be made in his name. Agent Finley's family is unable to be reached at this time._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you EVERYONE for your wonderful reviews or your lurking =). I know you're there and that's fine. I hope you find Hacker's ending as embarrassing as it's meant to be. I don't know what is in store as far as my next story I have several things going at one time. The sequel to Murder in Maluku is moving along but far from finished. Anyway, I'll be posting something soon.<strong>


End file.
